Herrenrasse
by Fantastic-Man
Summary: Cuando los despiadados ángeles atacan, NERV y sus pilotos de las unidades Evangelions deberán batallar para así defender la ultima esperanza del hombre. ¿Pero realmente NERV pelea para salvarnos de la aniquilación? ¿O acaso el porvenir de la humanidad ha quedado confiado en las manos de sus enemigos?. Ya disponible el capitulo 5.
1. Prologo

**Herrenrasse: La Herencia**.

**Prologo**.

_En el interior de una base subterránea ultra secreta situada en la costa de Scott; próxima a los bordes de la gran barrera de hielo del Mar de Ross. Tierra de Victoria. __Antártica Oriental._

_Durante los últimos días del verano austral de 1947._

En medio de aquel ambiente extremadamente frenético y convulsionado donde podían vislumbrarse a una gran pluralidad de hombres quienes de un lado a otro iban y venían de manera incesante; de entre toda aquella muchedumbre podía destacarse la figura de un hombre uniformado de mediano rango, quien parecía correr de manera mucho más desesperada que todos los demás a través de aquellos enormes e interminables pasillos laberinticos pesimamente iluminados que se extendían por todo aquel vasto y recóndito sitio. Un uniformado cuya carrera presurosa le hizo atravesar a toda prisa aquel amplio corredor, el mismo que le llevaría a situarse frente a un amplio y gigantesco portón, el cual era la puerta de entrada a un gigantesco salón de estrategias donde personas muy importantes debían oír lo que ese hombre tenía que decirles. Por ello, y sin esperar siquiera a ser llamado, mucho menos autorizado para ello, aquel hombre se atrevió a abrir de par en par y con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban las amplias y gruesas puertas de ese gran salón para irrumpir raudamente en su interior; donde altas personalidades se encontraban planificando asuntos demasiado importantes para todos los allí presentes, personalidades quienes forzosamente tuvieron que interrumpir todas aquellas disquisiciones en las cuales estaban enfrascadas para poner atención en aquella figura que de pronto osaba interrumpirles. Y antes que el pleno de las altas figuras castrenses allí presentes responsables, encabezadas por la adusta figura del Comandante de aquel operativo, osara siquiera demandar un porque para tamaña interrupción, aquel agitado hombre inmediatamente procedió a brindar la respuesta que tácitamente todos los allí presentes estaban demandando de manera imperiosa.

-Señor. Tenemos novedades desde el frente-. Señalo aquel hombre, apenas con aliento en su voz.

-Pues he de esperar que en esta oportunidad no se trate de una falsa alarma y se trate de algo verdaderamente importante como para que venga a interrumpirnos de esta forma, Hauptmann Schimitz(1)-. Le señalo severamente aquel hombre mientras enseñaba a dicho hombre una mirada penetrante de tal manera que fue capaz de congelar en el acto a ese hombre.

-Y bien, ¿Cuáles son las novedades del frente?-. Demando saber con severidad aquel Oberst(2), quien no se encontraba con demasiada paciencia como para que esta fuera vanamente desperdiciada en aquellos segundos de tensa y larga espera. Por eso, y de manera titubeante, el subordinado se limito a decir una frase vaga, pero concisa; capaz de decir por si misma muchas cosas.

-Señor. No tenemos noticias alentadoras-. Respondió Schimitz con algo de nerviosismo.

-¡¿A que se refiere usted con eso de que no hay noticias alentadoras?!-. Le espeto con molestia el militar a cargo de la base.

-Señor. La última línea defensiva ha sido destruida.

-¿Destruida esta diciendo?-. Señalaría ahora profundamente sorprendido aquel hombre, ello mientras su semblante pasaba a ensombrecerse, mientras preguntaba ahora de forma incrédula. –Explíquese bien, ¡¿Cómo es eso de que ha sido destruida?!

-Completamente destruida señor, todas nuestras tropas están huyendo despavoridas ante el poderío de los bombardeos enemigos...

-¡¿Cómo es eso de que están huyendo…?!

-Los hombres ya no tienen capacidad de resistencia. Los bombardeos…

-¡¿Y que eso de los bombarderos enemigos?! Acaso no habíamos logrado mantener detenida a la flota enemiga en la entrada del estrecho de McMurdo. Ellos nunca pasaron y tampoco tenían la capacidad de pasar el estrecho o rodear la isla sin que los hubiéramos detectado.

-Con toda seguridad el enemigo debió haber rodeado la Isla de Ross, evitando las defensas situadas tanto en el estrecho como alrededor de la isla para pasar por el mar abierto…

-Pero eso es imposible. A menos que…

-A menos que toda la flota enemiga que creíamos estacionada en el estrecho y en los alrededores de la isla no haya sido nada mas que…

-…parte de una muy elaborada distracción. ¡Maldición!-. Interrumpió imprecando con furia el Oberst, dando un golpe de puño contra la gran y sólida mesa donde tenía desplegados todos los mapas del lugar.

-¿Cuál es el reporte de daños?-. Pregunto inmediatamente ese hombre, regresando su atención a los avatares de la lucha.

-Todas las baterías han sido abatidas.

-¡¿Todas?!

-Si señor.

-¡Movilicen de inmediato a todas las unidades blindadas para apoyarlas…!

-Señor. ¡Ya no tenemos unidades blindadas!

-¿Y que hay de las unidades aéreas?

-Nuestros cazas traban fiero combate contra las unidades enemigas, pero el numero de estas no deja de incrementarse a cada minuto. Estos simplemente no son suficientes.

-¡Pues deberían de esforzarse mas!-. Bramo el Comandante.

-Oberst Kluge-. Señalo otro oficial subalterno que también apareció irrumpiendo de manera improvista en la reunión. –Hemos confirmado la aparición en la rada de un cuarto portaaviones, así como de tres nuevos destructores que han aparecido por el lado sur. ¡Todos nuestros posibles flancos de escape marítimo ya han sido bloqueados!

-Recurriremos entonces a la defensa elástica. Ordene el reagrupamiento inmediato de todas las unidades remanentes. Repliéguense en los farellones costeros y desde ahí eliminen a los invasores para defender el puerto.

-Eso es imposible señor. Las defensas costeras ya casi no tienen municiones para defender el puerto, carecen de artillería y todos los soldados están cansados y confundidos.

En eso, un operario interrumpe la discusión sin esperar a incurrir en formalidades y transmite a sus superiores las últimas informaciones desde el campo de batalla.

-Señor-. Señalo el hombre con voz fuerte, mas algo temerosa antes de cesar la pausa y continuar. –Los enemigos han tomado el completo control de la rada-.

-O sea que perdimos el puerto.

Un pesado y denso silencio se formo durante algunos segundos en el lugar antes de el primer hombre que había interrumpido señalara.

-Así es señor.

Conociendo su comportamiento todos los presentes esperaban una reacción furiosa del Comandante de aquella operación, quien respondía al nombre de Hans Kluge. Pero en su lugar aquel hombre se encaminaría lentamente hacia su escritorio, como si estuviera sopesando las opciones que tenía disponibles antes de decantarse por alguna "y si es que en verdad todavía aun les quedaba alguna posibilidad". Sea como fuere, aquel silencio transcurrió durante varios instantes antes de que dicho personaje atinara a efectuar una pregunta.

-Schimitz, ¿Tenemos confirmación oficial sobre esa noticia?

-Absolutamente señor-. Respondió el operario interrogado.

Al escuchar esto, el máximo responsable de la operación termino de recorrer sus pasos y apoyo con fuerza sus manos sobre su escritorio, como de si esa manera pudiera obtener la fortaleza que a contar de esos momentos comenzaba ya a faltarle a ese hombre; quien ahora procedía a mascullar entre dientes una maldición ininteligible para el resto de los ahí presentes y que no era sino una forma de expresar su rabia e impotencia ante la certeza cada vez mas fehaciente de que esta misión se estaba acercando a su final, un desenlace que no parecía augurarles nada venturoso para él y su equipo.

-¿Qué haremos ahora señor?-. Pregunto ese operario a su Comandante a la espera de instrucciones. Pero pese a su espera no surgiría respuesta inmediata alguna para las palabras pronunciadas por aquel subalterno. En su lugar, el Comandante de aquel grupo de resistencia caería pesadamente en el asiento de su escritorio, mientras dimensionaba el profundo peso e implicancia de aquellas aciagas novedades. No era para menos, ellos habían sobrevivido y escapado a los estragos que la gran guerra había dejado tras de ellos en el viejo continente, habiendo sido capaces de trabar fiera resistencia por cerca de dos años en esas fortificadas instalaciones situadas recónditamente en el medio de la nada, así como de soportar estoica y gallardamente durante mas de cinco meses a la brutal y encarnizada embestida de sus enemigos. Si ellos hubieran logrado resistir durante algunas semanas más, tan solo por algunas semanas más, la inminente llegada del frio extremo propio del invierno antártico, así como la conjunta llegada del fenómeno cada vez mas pronunciado de la noche polar, de seguro habrían logrado detener el avance de aquellas fuerzas invasoras, e incluso de seguro las habrían obligado a retroceder. Mientras ellos bien podrían haber aguantado otro invierno a la espera de poder reagruparse y, eventualmente, contraatacar; apenas se presentara la primera oportunidad para hacerlo. O en subsidio, haber abandonado el lugar en búsqueda de mejores posiciones para reagruparse y rearticularse.

Pero aquel hombre sabía perfectamente bien que sus enemigos no tenían la paciencia que a el le hubiera gustado que tuvieran. Los enemigos también habían perdido a demasiados de sus mejores hombres y para ellos el tiempo apremiaba aun mas desesperadamente, ya que ellos debían con urgencia aplastarlos por completo antes que cesara el breve verano austral. Por esa razón aquellos invasores habían movilizado durante las últimas semanas un extraordinario despliegue de hombres y municiones, así como a lo mas avanzado que poseían en equipamiento para doblegar prontamente a tamaña resistencia que en aquel recóndito confín del mundo se negaba a aceptar el final de la conflagración. Y a la luz de todos los reportes, todo parecía indicar que los enemigos habían conseguido su objetivo. Ahora, y tras haber perdido el control de aquella valiosa rada portuaria, esa base sería ahora el último bastión de resistencia; y si ellos terminaban siendo los vencidos la guerra finalmente había sido perdida.

Pero aun si al final ellos terminaran siendo los vencidos de esta historia, el no estaría dispuesto a acometer una entrega fácil e incondicional; ellos resistirían hasta el último hombre y hasta la última bala. Tal como correspondía a un verdadero soldado. Tal como desde joven le habían enseñado. Dispuesto a esta suicida, mas única alternativa, aquel superior se incorporó y se dirigió a sus subalternos con esta férrea orden.

-Replieguen a todos los combatientes a esta base y prepárelos bien. Sera aquí donde lucharemos hasta que reduzcamos a nuestros enemigos a la nada. Serán ellos… o nosotros.

-Si señor-. Gritaron los oficiales dispuestos a acometer esa orden con fervoroso rigor. Ellos lucharían y morirían peleando con tal de defender su causa.

Pero una vez que todos sus subordinados se retiraron, aquel Comandante prontamente se incorporó de su puesto y se acerco a un mueble para tomar un rudimentario teléfono. Debía dar una orden muy importante, pero antes tenía que comunicarse con personajes de capital importancia.

Varias horas después, en el medio de otro imponente salón de operaciones, podía vislumbrarse a aquel comandante reunido con todo el personal científico, así como con otros uniformados, todos ellos personajes aparentemente de gran relevancia. Y ante ellos dicho superior comenzó a exponer en una tonalidad bastante lacónica.

-Caballeros. Como seguramente ya debieron haberse enterado, temprano durante esta mañana las tropas enemigas desembarcaron en la rada portuaria, aniquilando todas las baterías de la fortaleza, por lo que nos hemos visto en la necesidad de replegar todas nuestras tropas hasta este cuartel central; donde daremos la última batalla. Y aunque los informes señalan que la intempestiva ventisca que ha comenzado a caer por ahora nos ha ayudado a retrasar el avance; será inevitable que tarde o temprano ellos nos descubran y terminen llegando hasta aquí.

-Según nuestros informes de inteligencia ellos no tienen más hombres que nosotros-. Le espeto otro de los uniformados.

-Pero sabemos que tienen mas y mejor equipamiento que nosotros, además de haberse reequipado con mayor poder de fuego. Condiciones que no hemos logrado equiparar-. Contesto otro de los miembros de ese alto mando.

-Sea como fuere, una cosa resulta segura. Bajo ninguna circunstancia podemos permitir que ellos sospechen siquiera la importancia de lo que hemos descubierto aquí. Ya que si llegaran a hacerlo, todos nuestros planes se habrán perdido para siempre.

-Mi estimado Oberst Kluge, tiene usted toda la razón-. Señalaría de improvisto y con imponente voz un adusto y relativamente joven oficial quien hasta entonces había estado completamente silente en las sombras vestido con su impecable uniforme de las Schutzstaffel(3). Un hombre quien, como mucho, tendría unos treinta y cinco años de edad recién cumplidos; pero que había sabido forjar en pocos años una meteórica carrera ascendente gracias tanto a su astucia e inteligencia en el arte de saber utilizar muy bien sus múltiples contactos tanto dentro de la milicia y el gobierno, como a su increíble habilidad para mantener y desarrollar variados proyectos científicos de gran importancia para el régimen, al punto de ostentar ya a su joven edad el cargo de jefe investigativo del programa científico de la operación gracias a su rango de SS-Haumptsturmfuhrer(4).

Una vez conseguida la atención de todos los presentes, aquel hombre osó hacer atrás su silla para así proceder a ponerse de pie y pasearse con un ligero aire de despreocupación por detrás de todos sus colegas hasta ganarse en el otro extremo de esa larga mesa ovalada en un gesto quizás demasiado atrevido. Máxime cuando, tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo, pacientemente aguardo hasta llegar a ese otro extremo para, recién entonces, proceder a continuar con sus palabras. –Es y resulta absolutamente necesario que sepamos aprovechar al máximo el presupuesto mas obvio desde el cual nuestros enemigos seguramente están guiando todo su razonamiento, así como su accionar. La idea de que todos los aquí presentes no somos sino tan solo un pequeño y lamentable grupo de rebeldes fanáticos pobremente armados que tozudamente se ha negado a aceptar el final de la guerra y que todavía estamos empecinados en resistir inútilmente en el medio de la nada. Con toda seguridad, los resultados de todas las investigaciones efectuadas por nuestra organización les han de resultar absolutamente desconocidos por ellos; y resulta completamente menester que así deba seguir siéndolo, hasta que hayamos recuperado la capacidad necesaria para reagruparnos y contraatacar, esperando el momento oportuno para retomar el lugar que nunca debimos perder…

-¿Acaso usted esta hablándonos de reagruparnos y retomar el control?-. Interrumpió gritando con notorio descrédito el Oberst quien ahora comandaba la última base de Reich, sacando el habla ante lo que consideraba una demencial ocurrencia de ese atrevido científico. –El hecho que haya sido raudamente ascendido en virtud de sus meritos científicos no lo convierte de inmediato en un experto del arte de la guerra-. Continuaría con voz potente Kluge. -Debemos admitirlo, el régimen por el cual tanto luchamos ya no existe. ¡Ya ni siquiera existe la madre patria! Sabemos que las unidades norteamericanas están a menos de 20 kilómetros de aquí y con desesperación hacemos grandes esfuerzos para organizar una última resistencia. ¿Y usted viene aquí a hablar con ligereza de una reagrupación del Reich? ¿Y lo dice cuando apenas tenemos hombres y pertrechos para mantener alguna resistencia en el confín del mundo y sin esperanza de obtener alguna clase de refuerzo? ¡No me haga reír señor! Seguramente piensa que por su condición de científico, usted y todo su equipo serán salvados por ser considerados elementos valiosos, pero en esta ocasión lo mas probable es que si perdemos usted y todo su equipo sean ajusticiados sin misericordia, al igual que el resto de nosotros.

-Oberst Kluge. Permítame recordarle que si nuestro Fuhrer nos encomendó esta misión no fue para que resistiéramos tercamente una guerra que no podíamos ganar. Sino para descubrir la forma de recrear la primigenea grandeza perdida de nuestra raza. Y ahora que el ancestral por fin se halla en nuestras manos podemos garantizar que ese objetivo sabrá cumplirse a como de lugar aun cuando ahora ya no haya Reich-. Declaró con profunda convicción el joven científico y oficial de las SS.

-¡Aun no logro entender como lograron ustedes la inteligencia del Fuhrer y embaucarlo como si fuera un niño!. Nos obligo a hacerles caso, a invertir hombres, recursos y dinero en cantidades inimaginables para encontrar a esa maldita cosa. Incluso nos hizo venir hasta el confín del mundo a fin de encontrar su origen y comprender su sentido. Y a pesar de todos estos años todavía no hemos logrado entender como rayos funciona esa endemoniada cosa, no obstante todos los esfuerzos efectuados.

-Oberst Kluge. Debe usted comprender que la ciencia y tecnología involucradas en dicho ingenio resultan sorprendentemente avanzadas a tal grado que aun no hemos logrado entender a plenitud como funcionan.

-¡¿Por qué no dejan de lado toda su palabrería vana y admiten de una buena vez que nunca llegamos a entender siquiera algo de esa cosa?! Nunca llegamos a crear ninguna arma o alguna clase de provecho en base a esa porqueria. Y con tal de lograrlo lo sacrificamos todo: el perfeccionamiento y desarrollo de los cazas a reacción, el V3 y la bomba atómica, entre otras armas maravillosas que podrían haber cambiado el curso de la historia. ¡¿Y todo esto para que?! Todo para erigir y mantener este gigantesco complejo. Tanto sacrificio y privación para estudiar un estúpido gigante fósil del cual aun no sabemos nada ¡Absolutamente nada!

-Oberst Kluge, ya no sacamos nada con lamentarnos-. Le espetó con no poca molestia en su voz el aludido.

-¡Es muy fácil, es demasiado fácil para usted decir eso! ¡Usted no ha perdido legiones enteras de valerosos soldados en el campo de batalla! Si no le hubiéramos hecho caso a gente como usted con sus locas ideas esotéricas seríamos nosotros los que estaríamos ahora cazando aliados, ¡No al revés! ¡¿Lo ha entendido?! ¡No al revés!

-¡Me niego rotundamente a aceptar que yo o alguno de los miembros de mi equipo seamos inculpados por haber perdido la guerra en Europa a causa de sus estrategias fallidas o de su absoluta falta de confianza en la gloriosa visión de nuestro Fuhrer! ¡¿Me ha escuchado?! ¡No lo aceptare!-. Grito desafiante el jefe de los científicos a ese orgulloso militar.

Ante tan insolente desafío, el militar mascullo algo ininteligible para desenfundar raudamente su arma y poner así termino a aquella inútil conversación disparando a fin de acallar de una buena vez a ese impertinente y engreído charlatán quien pretendía presentarse ante él como si fuera la gran cosa, fatua vanidad sustentada por haber obtenido el titulo de oficial de las SS sin haber disparado nunca siquiera un miserable tiro; todo gracias a que había sido uno de los miembros más prominentes de la ahora fenecida Ahnenerbe(5). Le haría pagar a ese aparecido por haber osado desafiarlo a él, Hans Kluge, prestigioso General de carrera de las Wehrmacht(6) que había conocido la gloria en batalla gracias a las victorias increíbles sobre sus enemigos durante la etapa de la Blitzkrieg(7), así como por su probado talento y valor demostrado durante los días más aciagos de la Operación Barbarroja.

Pero en una actitud sorprendente, el científico y oficial de las SS-Ahnenerbe logró prever la estrategia de ese militar y se adelanto a este, desenfundando su pistola Luger P08 y disparando para acertar con un único tiro clavado medio a medio entre las cejas de aquel Oberst y haciendo que este saliera disparado de su silla para terminar golpeando violentamente su cabeza contra el suelo. De mas esta decir que para cuando ese hombre cayo de su silla, ya estaba muerto.

La osada demostración de ese hombre bien pudo haberle costado la vida si el resto del alto mando hubiera atinado de inmediato a hacer uso de su armamento. Pero el ritmo de los acontecimientos resulto ser tan inesperado y su desenlace demasiado impactante, al punto que nadie fue capaz de hacer algo. Por eso, y al darse cuenta de su ventajosa situación, el científico oficial de las SS se reincorporo y en un tono mas calmado de voz volvió a dirigirse a su ahora mas que estupefacta audiencia.

-Caballeros. Por ahora podremos dar la impresión de haber sido derrotados y, de seguro, todo el mundo creerá que lo estamos. Pero si me acompañan podrán ver como todo por lo que hemos luchado no ha sido en vano. Gracias al arduo trabajo del equipo que encabezo hemos sabido cumplir a cabalidad con el cometido asignado por nuestro Fuhrer, y junto con mis colegas hemos preservado nuestra herencia, manteniéndola a salvo en nuestro poder para poder despertarla algún día no muy lejano, cuando llegue el momento mas oportuno para hacerlo.

Asombrados, todos los presentes aun vivos se dirigieron a un gigantesco panel que a medida que se iba levantando revelaba por medio de los cristales que eran cubiertos por estos paneles la visión de una gigantesca gruta subterránea con una amplísima rada en su interior. Y sobre la superficie de ese vasto cuerpo de agua interior, los presentes quedaron pasmados al contemplar la forma de un gigantesco submarino de mas de cien metros de largo que se encontraba en su molo. El submarino en cuestión poseía unas enormes compuertas en la parte superior de la proa abiertas de par en par, las que estaban permitiendo el cargado en el interior de dicha nave de una gigantesca entidad maniatada que parecía asemejarse a la forma de un grotesco y gigantesco humanoide.

-Pero eso… acaso eso no es…-. Trato de decir uno de los oficiales infructuosamente. Por lo que el científico jefe completo la frase.

-Eso, mi estimado Hauptmann Schimitz, es la herencia del ancestral que en estos momentos está siendo cargado en la única unidad capacitada para contenerlo adecuadamente. El I-400. El mas grande submarino jamás antes creado y la última unidad de la armada imperial japonesa que no ha sido capturada o destruida por los aliados. Gracias a la colaboración de su tripulación y a nuestro incansable esfuerzo hemos logrado modificar dicho submarino, acondicionándolo para que sirva eficientemente como transporte del ancestral-. Señalaría aquel hombre con profundo orgullo en su voz.

-¿Pero cómo logró ese submarino llegar hasta aquí burlando la persecución y el bloqueo?-. Le espeto Schimitz, aun incrédulo ante lo que veían sus ojos.

-En verdad eso no importa mayormente. Lo que en verdad importa es que ahora el ancestral se encuentra a salvo y ya no estará mas el riesgo de ser capturado por los aliados.

–Entonces, ¿estamos salvados?-. Pregunto esperanzado otro miembro del alto mando.

-Infortunadamente no disponemos de otros submarinos como para haber trasladado al resto de nosotros. Como les dije antes, esta unidad fue la única que logró escapar del control aliado. Pero al menos el ancestral mismo, así como toda la investigación y el destino de todos sus responsables estarán completamente a salvo.

-¿El destino de todos sus responsables? ¡¿Qué quiere decirnos con eso?!

-¿Cómo? ¿Acaso aun no se lo he explicado Hauptmann Schmitz?-. Respondió cuestionándose intempestivamente el científico y oficial de las SS, dejando de situarse frente a la ventana para comenzar a dirigirse lentamente hacia donde estaba la pared contraria con paso sereno. -Oh, pero que tipo tan torpe he sido. Ruego a usted que sepa disculparme-.

-¿Y de que rayos quiere que lo disculpe?

-Creo que cuando le señale que no era verdaderamente importante como llego este submarino hasta aquí burlando el bloqueo aliado, en verdad me temo mucho que pude haberle mentido un poco respecto de eso.

-¡¿A que se refiere con eso?!-. Señalo Schimitz, al borde de perder la paciencia por los desvaríos de aquel sujeto, los mismos que sigilosamente le motivaron a sopesar cada vez menos las habilidades científicas de dicho señor y la importancia cada vez mayor de ponerle fin de una buena vez a sus devaneos con un certero balazo entre los ojos; de la misma forma en que ese hombre había procedido solo unos segundos antes.

-A que, contra lo que pudiera pensarse, este submarino jamás burlo el bloqueo.

-¿Cómo es eso?

-No, en verdad, no solo nunca lo burlo. De hecho, jamás necesito hacerlo.

-¿Que jamás necesito burlar el bloqueo? ¡¿Pero qué rayos quiere decirme con eso?!

-Exactamente lo que usted está oyendo.

-Déjese ya de tantos devaneos y de una vez por todas dígame que diablos quiere decirme usted con eso de que esa cosa nunca necesito burlar el…-. Principio a señalar impetuosamente aquel hombre, exigiendo y pretendiendo obtener una explicación lógicamente satisfactoria de su parte. Pero dicha intensión sería prontamente abortada cuando de pronto su mente termino siendo más rápida que su lengua, comprendiéndolo todo de inmediato mientras obligaba a esta a refrenarse a la vez que la totalidad de su ser prontamente se estremecería de terror cuando supo dimensionar a la perfección cual era el verdadero significado que se escondían tras aquellas palabras, las mismas que hicieron que su voz ahora abruptamente choqueada tratara de encontrar el habla, cosa que solo logro cuando su razón cayo en desesperación y esta termino desencadenándose, permitiendo que gritara con toda la ira que su alma podía liberar, todo ello mientras veía como ese hombre había detenido su andar para voltear a verlo ahora con una leve sonrisa maquiavélica procediendo a dibujarse en sus labios.

-Maldito… ¡Traidor!… ¡Eres un maldito hijo de puta!-. Grito desesperadamente el Hauptmann de aquella misión, desenfundando su arma y vaciándola con desesperación con disparos tan furiosos como erráticos, los cuales no fueron capaces de herir a aquel hombre, el mismo que ahora era flanqueado tras de si por tropas de elite de las fuerzas armadas norteamericanas que sorpresivamente aparecieron desde la profundidad de aquellas sombras listas para rodear al alto mando rebelde. Los mismos efectivos que ahora se encargaban de proteger y poner a salvo a aquel científico y oficial de las SS, que se refugiaba al alero de los aliados; todo esto mientras experimentados tiradores aparecían posicionándose raudamente en primera fila para ajusticiar rápidamente y sin compasión a todo el resto de aquel alto mando que permanecía ahí refugiado, hasta cerciorarse de que no quedara ninguno de ellos con vida.

Minutos mas tarde, y en completo sigilo, todos los científicos del proyecto encabezados por aquel oficial de la Schutzstaffel abordaron el submarino ya cargado y semisumergido. Una vez hecho esto, la unidad prontamente zarpo y acelero sus poderosos motores diesel para sumergirse en dirección hacia un cavernoso canal que daba directo hacia la rada semi congelada situada en las costas del mar de Ross. Y apenas la unidad naval cruzo la gruta y entro por ese canal, los sigilosos comandos introducidos por el enemigo dentro de las instalaciones tomaron ese hecho como la señal definitiva para comenzar la infiltración y posterior destrucción de aquella base.

Acto seguido, una gran explosión volaría por los aires los gruesos portones que brindaban protección a las subterráneas instalaciones para, inmediatamente a continuación, hacer ingreso de manera rápida y ordenada aquellas hordas invasoras con la orden de destruir todo y no dejar nada ni a nadie en pie. En fiel cumplimiento de esa orden fue como una carnicería arteramente perpetrada se llevo a cabo sin que hubiera mas oposición que una resistencia valerosa y heroica, mas completamente desorganizada e inútil al carecer de una cabeza que fuera capaz de guiarlos.

Y con el fácil y rápido abatimiento de aquella desesperada resistencia que jamás llegaría a ser documentada en libro alguno de historia, fue como verdaderamente se daría término a esa larga, infame y gigantesca carnicería que sería conocida por toda la humanidad como la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

* * *

_Varias décadas después._

_Cuarteles centrales de la Organización NERV._

_A 900 metros bajo la superficie del centro del actual distrito especial metropolitano de Tokio-3 (Antigua ciudad de Hakone). Japón._

_A 2008 metros debajo de las instalaciones del cuartel central de la Organización NERV._

_En las más hondas profundidades del Geofrente._

_Dogma Terminal._

En aquel lúgubre y oscuro lugar, un hombre sigilosamente detendría sus interminables pasos cuando finalmente el rumbo de su camino concluyó encontrándose frente a una oscura y gruesa pared. Inmediatamente pudo advertir la tenue iluminación que indicaba la presencia de aquel lector electrónico situado frente a el; instrumento que, finalmente, le permitiría la apertura de aquellas puertas que develarian todos aquellos secretos tan celosamente guardados por cuyo conocimiento y comprensión aquel hombre había luchado ampliamente durante prácticamente toda una vida. Por lo que prontamente debería cosechar el fruto de su larga investigación gracias a la tarjeta que tenía en su mano, presta para liberar por primera vez aquella gigantesca caja de pandora que desafiante se yerguía delante de él.

Pero en vez de experimentar dentro de sí la esperable punción de la impaciencia, lo que prontamente pudo sentir aquel hombre en su cabeza sería el duro y frio cañón de una pistola. No le sintio venir, pero el hecho de que dicha arma estuviera permaneciendo en sus sienes sin que hubiera sido vaciada en su cabeza tan solo podía significar que quien fuera quien estuviere empuñando aquella arma en verdad no le querría muerto; al menos, no aun. Y apostando el todo por el todo a la primera y única posibilidad que acudió a su mente, se arriesgo a dirigirse a esa otra persona.

-Tal pareciera que ya te encuentras mucho mejor.

-Me encuentro perfectamente bien-. Le contestaría una conocida voz femenina. Voz que, a pesar de la fuerte seriedad con que pronuncio sus palabras, fue capaz de aliviar bastante a ese hombre, ya que sabía bien que la dueña de aquella voz no tendría el valor de atreverse a dispararle. Al menos, no todavia.

-En todo caso, vaya forma tienes de agradecer, ¿no lo crees?

-Precisamente si aun no te vuelo la tapa de los sesos, es únicamente porque todavía te estoy agradecida por lo que hiciste por mí durante la última noche.

-Pues, me da mucho gusto saber eso.

-Sea como fuere, dime una cosa. Acaso es este tu verdadero empleo. ¿O tan solo se trata de un trabajo de medio tiempo?

-Buena pregunta ¿No lo crees así?

-Cierto. Y por ello sería bueno que empezaras a responderla cuanto antes. Después de todo, todavía no se bien a ciencia cierta con quien me encuentro hablando en estos momentos. Si con Ryouji Kaji, flamante inspector de enlace de NERV comisionado ante la Organización de las Naciones Unidas; o si estoy hablando con Ryouji Kaji, miembro de la sección especial de investigación del gobierno japonés.

-Vaya, vaya. Si que te has enterado sobre bastantes cosas Misato.

-No subestimes a NERV-. Contesto desafiante la mujer que estaba tras de sí.

-Bien, tendré eso en consideración. Pero ahora tú dime. ¿Acaso te envió acá el Comandante Ikari?

-No. Esto es por iniciativa propia. Pero te lo advierto, si cometes una equivocación, morirás.

-Tal vez tengas razón Misato. En todo caso, déjame decirte que, contra lo que pudieras estar pensado, yo no he sido el único que te ha estado escondido cosas durante todo este tiempo. Deberías saber que el alto mando junto con Ritsuko también te han estado ocultando demasías cosas.

-¡¿A que te refieres?!

-Me refiero a esto-. Sentenció el hombre mientras deslizaba velozmente por el lector la tarjeta que tenía en sus manos antes que ella, o alguien mas, reaccionara. Haciendo que la tímida iluminación de la pequeña consola en frente suyo cambiara su tonalidad de roja a verde. Todo ello mientras un pesado ruido semejante a infinitos convoyes arrastrándose lentamente inmediatamente comenzó a resonar desde lo mas profundo de aquel lugar y se expandía frente a ellos, develando lentamente de paso una imagen impactante que resultaría difícil de olvidar para los presentes.

A pesar de la escasa iluminación que había en aquellas dependencias, no resulto difícil apreciar que ante ellos aparecía la imagen de una gigantesca e imponente entidad blanca crucificada que a pesar de tener aspecto algo grotesco, no por ello dejaba de asemejarse a un humano, ello a pesar de carecer de piernas y de tener su costado perforado por algo que parecía asemejarse a una lanza igualmente imponente.

-Pero que es eso. Eso es… ¿Un Eva? No, no puede serlo. Eso ha de ser algo mas, mucho mas. Pero no puede ser. Eso debe ser…-. Decía Misato, tratando de encontrar las palabras que le permitieran comprender lo que estaban viendo sus ojos.

-Eso que ves ahí enfrente es el primer humano. Aquello que dio origen y explica todo y cada uno de lo que ha sucedido desde el día del segundo impacto hasta ahora.

-¿Eso… acaso esto es Adán? ¿Aquí? ¿En las instalaciones de NERV?-. Se cuestionó Misato mientras dicho agente nada diría al respecto. Lo que dio pie para qué ella siguiera absorta intentando asimilar todo lo que había visto, antes de que aparentemente lograra entenderlo al pronunciar estas palabras.

-Ahora lo entiendo. Era yo quien en verdad estaba subestimando a NERV.

Para la Mayor Katsuragi, lo que había descubierto en el corazón del Dogma Terminal fue toda una sorpresa que de golpe procedió a revivir viejos fantasmas que creía ella sepultados, recuerdos que la hicieron por momentos flaquear y que obligaron a Kaji a voltearse para sostener a esa mujer. Pero para aquel hombre, lo que había visto no era una sorpresa, sino que la constatación de algo que él ya sabía. Misato en verdad tenía razón, Adán si estaba en las instalaciones de NERV, pero no en el lugar donde la Mayor había inferido. De hecho, lo que ellos estaban aun observando no era Adán, sino que se trataba de otra forma de semilla de vida equivalente y muy parecida a Adán, pero no idéntica a este. De hecho, el incluso ya conocía cual era la denominación clave que había sido asignada para ese gigante crucificado.

"Lilith".

De esta manera, muchas cosas que hasta ese momento parecían bastante extrañas parecían hacer ahora pleno sentido; al menos, para el accionar de NERV. El Comandante Ikari tenía la custodia del embrión criogenizado al que había sido reducido la semilla de la vida conocida como Adán, también poseía a Lilith resguardada en sus instalaciones y; no conforme con todo lo anterior; tenía a su cargo y disposición a las creaciones humanas que habían sido exitosamente elaboradas en base a la entidad conocida como el primer ángel. Las unidades biomecánicas de combate conocidas como "Evangelion".

Pero, ¿Acaso esas eran todas las piezas de este rompecabezas? ¿O acaso había algo mas involucrado en esta compleja operación? Últimamente, sus investigaciones parecían sugerirle con meridiana claridad que, a pesar de todos estos elementos involucrados, aun había algo que permanentemente estaba ahí escondido, escapándose a su alcance. Eso frustraba a aquel agente, pero no le sorprendía en lo mas mínimo; después de todo, si algo había descubierto tras largos años de investigar a NERV es que todo lo que involucraba a esta organización no era mas que una neblina densa y oscura que quizás estaba ahí únicamente para encubrir sombras aun mas densas y oscuras. Igual como un laberinto largo y complejo cuya única salida posiblemente no sea mas que la entrada hacia otro laberinto aun mas grande y complejo que el anterior.

Sea como fuere, una cosa era segura. Aunque le costara la vida, el investigaría hasta llegar al fondo de todo este meollo. Y cuando lo lograra, se lo contaría a Misato. Ella, mas que nadie, merecía saber la verdad de todo este asunto. Por todo lo que él más quisiera, ella llegaría a saberlo todo y le ayudaría a que la verdad saliera a la luz y finalmente se hiciera plena justicia.

Pero por el momento, lo mejor para esa mujer que aun estaba refugiada en sus hombros debería seguir creyendo que esa gigantesca presencia mutilada, maniatada y desafiante era Adán. Después de todo, ella aun no parecía encontrarse totalmente preparada para que entendiera todo lo que él hasta ese momento sabía. Además, si algo llegaba a pasarle, esa información incompleta bien podría salvarla al dejarla liberada de razones valederas de sospechas.

Si. Mucho más temprano que tarde, toda la verdad finalmente sería descubierta y prontamente llegaría la hora indicada para que esta fuera develada. Pero hasta que ese momento finalmente llegara, era mucho mejor para todos que algunas cosas siguieran esperando.

_Continuará…._

* * *

¡Hola a todos!

Después de un largo tiempo sin haber publicado nada de nada (realmente un larguísimo tiempo), finalmente ha llegado la hora de romper el silencio y volver al ruedo. Para ello, nada mejor que partir con esta nueva historia que, a decir verdad, está basada en una loca idea que llevaba incubando desde hacía ya varios años. Idea que hoy día; y tras un largo tiempo de escrituraciones, revisiones y correcciones; puedo decir que ha salido de las penumbras para, finalmente, ver la luz.

Por el momento, no puedo contarles mucho más detalles, ya que esta historia recién está desplegándose ante nosotros. Pero si puedo contarles que cualquier sugerencia o comentario pueden hacerlo escribiéndome un review.

Por último, pero no por ello menos importante: Las siempre pertinentes y necesarias aclaraciones legales para evitar malos entendidos y problemas:

Evangelión, así como todos sus personajes y caracteres son propiedad de Gainax/Khara, así como de todos aquellos que legalmente les sucedan y/o representen a futuro. La publicación del presente fanfic no representa reclamo de dominio o de cualquier otro derecho sobre dicha producción y/o sobre sus propietarios o representantes. Así mismo, esta historia es íntegramente una obra de fanáticos para fanáticos, por lo que su publicación no persigue ánimo de lucro o beneficio alguno sobre la misma producción y/o sus propietarios o representantes.

¡Nos estaremos leyendo!

* * *

**Notas**:

1- Oberst: Coronel del Ejército Nazi

2- Hauptmann: Capitán del Ejército Nazi

3- Schutzstaffel (SS): Se formó como una guardia personal de Hitler, pero luego evolucionó en un segundo ejército, que operaba junto al ejército regular alemán.

4- SS-Hauptsturmführer: Capitán de las SS.

5- Ahnenerbe: Entidad científica alemana constituida formalmente en 1935 por dirigentes e ideólogos del nazismo para realizar y divulgar investigaciones con fines educativos en apoyo de la ideología nazi y en particular, de sus teorías relacionadas con la raza aria, en paralelo con sus investigaciones de la raza germana.

6- Wehrmacht: Fuerzas Armadas regulares de la Alemania Nazi.

7- Blitzkrieg (Guerra relámpago): Táctica militar de ataque, utilizada por la Alemania Nazi al inicio de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, que implica un bombardeo inicial, seguido del uso de fuerzas móviles atacando con velocidad y sorpresa a fin de impedir que el enemigo pueda llevar a cabo una defensa coherente.


	2. Mas allá del borde

**Capitulo 1. **Más allá del borde.

Varios días después, y apoyada sobre la metálica baranda de un turístico mirador estratégico situado en las inmediaciones de la ciudad fortaleza de Tokio-3, lugar que en esos momentos estaba siendo utilizado como una improvisada base de operaciones militares, podía vislumbrarse en la lejanía a Asuka Langley Sorhyu, la segunda piloto seleccionada del proyecto Evangelion, contemplando la panorámica de aquella ciudad sobre la cual estaba recayendo ya casi por completo el oscuro manto de la noche, pero en la cual los débiles y últimos remanentes del atardecer aun le permitían vislumbrar con cierta nitidez la esférica forma del enemigo de turno, quien estaba proyectándose de manera estática sobre el cielo de la ciudad fortaleza con su color negro oscuro matizado por círculos blancos concéntricos que se extendían por toda su alisada superficie unos sobre otros, superponiéndose en algunos casos y yuxtaponiéndose en otros; todo ello mientras que por encima de esa forma podían vislumbrarse a la lejanía las débiles luces de las aeronaves no tripuladas de reconocimiento. Por debajo de ese objetivo, en el mismo lugar donde hasta antes de la irrupción de aquel enemigo se erigían desafiantes e imponentes rascacielos y otras edificaciones estratégicas, ahora tan solo podía encontrarse un gigantesco mar de oscuridad que había engullido todo lo que ahí había estado situado, incluyendo al Evangelion unidad primera y a quien se desempeñaba como su piloto. Y ahora, que finalmente el día había entregado su paso a la oscuridad de la noche que en esos instantes terminaba de pasar a gobernarlo todo sin ningún contrapeso, ella no pudo evitar cuestionarse para sus adentros si en aquellos mismos instantes aquel muchacho que respondía a la denominación en clave de Tercer Elegido también estaba vislumbrando únicamente obscuridad alrededor de su forzoso cautiverio en el interior de esa cosa espectral e indefinida.

Tanto la situación en si como los pensamientos que estaba albergando en esos momentos parecían ser tan extraños para esa muchacha. Y no era para menos. Después de todo, y desde la primera oportunidad en que ella le conoció en la cubierta de aquel vetusto portaaviones, siempre había considerado a Shinji Ikari como un tipo tímido y excesivamente pusilánime que eternamente vivía disculpándose de todo y por todo, inclusive de aquellas cosas por las cuales no era responsable, lo que de primera parecía indicarle que su compañero de labores no era más que la descripción encarnada de un pusilánime perdedor. Impresión que en un principio no pareció mejorar con el pasar del tiempo.

Sin embargo, y gracias precisamente a ese mismo transcurrir del tiempo, ella poco a poco comenzaría a darse cuenta que, contra lo que pudieran indicarle todas las apariencias preliminares, aquel muchacho no era para nada un cobarde, por más que muchas veces ella insistiera en regañarle con lo contrario, y que este efectivamente pareciera comportarse en demasiadas ocasiones como si en verdad lo fuera. De lo contrario él no estaría piloteando un Evangelion y tampoco habría regresado a pilotear luego de haber vagado durante varios días mientras decidía si debía continuar o si, por el contrario, debía abandonarlo todo; como llegaría ella a enterarse hacia algún tiempo atrás luego de haberle escuchado a Misato ese comentario un día en que esa mujer, para paliar la excesiva calor, tuvo la desafortunada ocurrencia de beber muchas mas cervezas que las recomendables. Tal vez esos arranques podían explicar impulsivos sucesos efectuados por ese muchacho, como la vez en que él salto a rescatarla en aquella misión cuando ella y su Evangelion estuvieron a punto de ser destruidos e incinerados por la presión y el magma durante aquella batalla acaecida en las entrañas de aquel volcán; o como durante esta última batalla, donde por culpa de un ímpetu irreflexivo Shinji se encontraba ahora atrapado sin saber como podrían sacarlo de las entrañas del enemigo. Por donde quiera que se lo mirase, un acto que de buenas a primeras tan solo podría catalogarse como una completa estupidez. Objetivamente hablando, así era. Y sin embargo…

Y sin embargo, y contra lo que pudiera pensarse en base a su personalidad, la segunda elegida tuvo que reconocer que no estaba en ese momento verdaderamente del todo molesta con aquel muchacho. Quizás, muy probablemente ella habría actuado de manera no tan diferente; lo anterior sin perjuicio alguno de que ella no dejara de encontrar la conducta del tercer elegido como un comportamiento a todas luces imprudente.

Pero a pesar de todas estas aprehensiones precedentemente señaladas, así como de su falta de reconocimiento explícito, a esas alturas ella ya no podía negarse a admitir que Shinji no era para nada un mal tipo y que incluso, era poseedor desconocidos talentos que parecían esconder a una gran persona que siempre se ocultaba detrás de aquella perpetua mascarada de timidez que solo parecía romperse cuando caía en arranques de temeraria idiotez, como los que le condujeron a ser atrapado por él ángel. Fue en eso que la mente de aquella jovencita comenzó a retrotraerse a fin de comenzar a rememorar un suceso aparentemente trivial pero que ahora ella descubriría que terminaría siendo mucho mas relevante de lo que había imaginado. Un suceso que había acaecido hacia tan solo algunos fines de semanas atrás:

_Flash-Back:_

En la tranquilidad de aquel momentáneamente silente y solitario departamento, un inspirado Shinji Ikari principiaba a solazarse a medida que iba afinando su violonchelo hasta que dicho instrumento musical finalmente estuviera listo. Una vez afinado, aquel muchacho liberaría su espíritu procediendo a interpretar el preludio para la suite en violonchelo número uno de Johann Sebastian Bach; una pieza de música clásica que ese chico originalmente había aprendido luego de múltiples ensayos para ser interpretada en una presentación que debería haberse realizado en aquel conservatorio de música donde había estudiado durante tantos años de su infancia. Presentación que para ese muchacho nunca llegaría a materializarse, todo gracias a que con anterioridad a la ocurrencia de dicho acontecimiento terminaría arribando de manera sorpresiva a sus manos aquella inesperada misiva enviada nada menos que por su padre; la misma que de pronto haría surgir en aquel muchacho grandes expectativas y que, literalmente, provocaron el principio de una profunda y variada serie de cambios fundamentales en la vida de ese joven. Después de dicho encuentro, el Evangelion y la lucha contra los ángeles, así como la nueva dinámica en que cayo su vida habían logrado aparentemente replegar por completo su interés por la música. Pero por alguna extraña razón, y después de haberse encontrado ese día mas temprano con su padre en aquel inmenso camposanto frente a la tumba vacía de su madre, el tercer elegido sintió la imperiosa necesidad de liberar su alma, regresando a su antigua afición por medio de la interpretación de aquella pieza de Bach, abstrayéndose y haciéndose uno con la música a un nivel tal que no fue capaz de percibir la llegada de su compañera de morada.

Por su parte, aquella muchacha pelirroja fue sorprendida por el espectáculo brindado. En un primer momento había pensado que alguno de los moradores se había marchado dejando encendido tras de si el equipo de música. Sin embargo, Asuka prontamente se daría cuenta que no podía tratarse de la radio, puesto que no conocía la existencia de ninguna frecuencia dedicada a la música clásica en Tokio-3 y, que ella supiera, tampoco habían discos de música clásica en ese departamento; sin contar con el hecho de que ninguno de sus ocupantes había demostrado hasta ese momento manifestar afición alguna por escuchar esa clase de música. Intrigada por el origen de aquella melodía, ella lentamente se sacó los zapatos y de manera sigilosa dirigió sus pasos a la entrada del comedor, donde pudo vislumbrar y escuchar al tercer elegido interpretando aquella suite. Gratamente sorprendida, la muchacha quiso seguir escuchándole y así, en completo silencio, fue que permaneció durante largos instantes viéndole apoyada en la pared hasta que aquel abstraído muchacho dio término a aquella improvisada presentación. Oportunidad en la cual un par de palmas aplaudiendo vívidamente quebrantaron el plácido silencio forjado y sorprendieron ahora gratamente a ese muchacho, más aun, al voltearse para saber de dónde venían esos aplausos y al escuchar el comentario que esa muchacha efectuaría acerca del espectáculo que había presenciado.

-¡Bravo! Tocas bastante bien.

-¿Lo dices en serio Asuka?-. Pregunto el aludido, algo nervioso y sin dar aun del todo crédito a las felicitaciones brindadas por esa chica.

-En verdad que sí. Vaya, vaya; sí que me has dado toda una sorpresa. Nunca pensé que fueras un prodigioso intérprete-. Comento la muchacha con no poco entusiasmo, esto mientras abandonaba aquel improvisado refugio en el pasillo y se iba acercando hacia él, tomando una de las sillas del comedor para así sentarse junto a él mientras le escuchaba hablar.

-Pues, he estado estudiando desde que tenía cinco años. Pero no creo ser tan bueno. A decir verdad, no soy particularmente talentoso.

-La perseverancia es lo que cuenta. Y al parecer los frutos de tu esfuerzo son en verdad impresionantes. Tal vez debería empezar a pensar de mejor manera sobre ti.

-G…Gracias Asuka-. Respondió el muchacho haciendo ingentes esfuerzos por no tartamudear ante tan inusual cumplido de su compañera; que era mucho mejor que el, a estas alturas, ya tradicional grito de "Eres Idiota", o alguna otra de sus múltiples derivaciones proferidas a su vez en variados idiomas.

-Y dime Shinji. ¿Cuándo fue que descubriste que tenías talento para la música?-. Prosiguió preguntando la pelirroja, mostrando un inusitado y verdadero interés.

-No lo sé-. Respondería algo tímidamente ese muchacho luego de algunos instantes de silencio.

-¿Cómo es eso de que "no lo sabes"?

-En verdad no lo sé.

-Entonces, ¿Cómo fue que comenzaste a estudiar música?

-Comencé con esto porque mis maestros me lo recomendaron. Pude dejarlo en cualquier momento.

-¿Pero nunca lo hiciste?

-No.

-¿Entonces, por qué continuaste?

-Porque nadie dijo que me fuera amiga.

-Uf. Debería de habérmelo imaginado-. Respondió la chica pelirroja seguida de un suspiro ante una respuesta como aquella, tan característica de ese chico. Ello, antes de levantarse de su asiento para dar unos pasos y acomodarse de mejor manera recostándose sobre la mullida alfombra del cuarto de estar.

-Vaya, sí que regresaste temprano. Pensaba que tendrías una cita con un muchacho-. Señalo Shinji para introducir otro tema de conversación y así evitar el silencio que estaba formándose.

-Así era. Sin embargo ese idiota resulto ser aún más aburrido que tú. Así que mientras él esperaba en la fila para comprar entradas para la montaña rusa, me escapé y regrese aquí-. Respondió ella con cierta picardía en su sonreír.

Ante dicha respuesta, Shinji no pudo evitar experimentar cierta desaprobación por el acto frívolo y grosero que, según su opinión, había incurrido su compañera. Aun así, y conociendo el comportamiento de esa chica, esa acción no le sorprendía en lo más mínimo; y, de seguro, si se atrevía a cuestionarlo o repudiarlo, con toda seguridad el buen momento que estaban viviendo terminaría siendo vanamente arruinado.

-Bueno, al menos me alegra saber que ya no parezco ser considerado como el muchacho más aburrido del universo-. Comento luego de algunos segundos de silencio Shinji con esa frase, pronunciada en parte como un intento de retomar el tema y en parte proferida como si se tratara de una extraña frase de auto consuelo pronunciada más bien para sí mismo. Frase que por su tonalidad descorazonada capturo la atención de la segunda elegida y la hizo decir algo inusualmente profundo desde el corazón de ella.

-¿Sabes? En verdad no eres un chico aburrido. Y tampoco eres un mal muchacho. Es solo que sueles ser demasiado tímido e inseguro de ti mismo.

-Perdón.

-A eso mismo me refiero. Tú siempre te estás disculpando por todo, incluso por aquellas cosas respecto de las cuales no tienes la culpa. Deberías tratar de tenerte un poco mas de confianza y disculparte un poco menos.

-Lo siento-. Volvería a disculparse un apenado Shinji.

-¿Lo ves? Entiende ya que debes dejar de andar permanentemente por la vida pidiendo perdón por todo aquello que haces o que dejas de hacer. Debes entender que no todo lo que pasa o deja de pasar en el universo es por tu culpa-. Le espeto la chica; esto último, con no poca molestia en su voz.

-Lo siento-. Volvió a decir el chico sin quererlo, como si de un reflejo condicionado se tratara.

-Shinji Ikari; si escucho que vuelves a decir una vez mas "lo siento", tan solo una vez más, juro que me levantaré y voy a patearte el trasero hasta hacer añicos toda tu paupérrima humanidad. ¡¿Lo has entendido?!-. Señalo la muchacha con un tono ya definitivamente molesto. Y, por experiencia propia, bien sabía Shinji que si Asuka partía amenazando con patearlo era altamente probable que, en efecto, terminara haciéndolo.

-E… está bien, está bien-. Respondió algo nervioso aquel muchacho, levantando los brazos.

-Bien, al menos algo es algo-. Contestaría la muchacha con cierta resignación en su voz al ver que si bien la frase había cambiado, algunas costumbres parecían ser mas difíciles de cambiar. Tras aquella constatación, aquella muchacha volvió a contemplar al techo durante algunos instantes antes de que volviera ella a animarse y le hiciera una peculiar petición a ese muchacho.

-Shinji Ikari. Como una forma de disculparte por tu comportamiento tan poco adecuado y digno frente a esta dama, ¿Tocarías algo para mí?

-¿E… estas hablando en serio?-. Pregunto bastante incrédulo el aludido tanto por la solicitud como por el hecho de que no creerse capaz tanto de recordar como de ejecutar en esos momentos una pieza diferente y que además pudiera ser de todo el gusto de esa muchacha.

-Así es. ¿O es que acaso, no quieres hacerlo?-. Le contra preguntaría esa chica cambiando ahora tanto su postura como su voz para emplear con ese muchacho un tono extrañamente meloso en su desafió, un tono que a oídos de Shinji sonó demasiado atractivo como para que pudiera ser resistido.

-Está bien, lo hare-. Le respondería el muchacho con mucho mas valor que verdadera convicción en sus palabras, retomando su violonchelo para interpretar otra pieza. Y para su sorpresa, la atención de la segunda elegida no sería distraída en ningún momento de aquella ejecución que la haría perderse en bucólica ensoñación hasta que esa melodía llego a su final. Fue entonces cuando aquel muchacho se dio cuenta que, contra lo que pudiera haber pensado, en realidad ella no solo parecía estar interesada en la música o en la forma en que procedía a interpretarla, sino que también parecía estar interesada en el intérprete. Impresión que se vería corroborada cuando al final de la interpretación ella termino de disfrutar la melodía mientras le enseñaba una inaudita sonrisa amplia y sincera, carente de toda malicia o segunda intencionalidad, la cual terminó por descolocar totalmente al tercer elegido. Fue en ese contexto cuando ella se levantó de su puesto y se acercó hacia él.

–En verdad tocas muy bien. Podrías llegar a ser un virtuoso intérprete-. Le señalo ella, con gran satisfacción en su voz.

-Tú, ¿en verdad lo crees?-. Pregunto un sorprendido Shinji.

-¡Por supuesto!-. Le respondió como si estuviera respondiendo la cosa mas obvia del universo.

-Me…, me alegra oír eso de ti-. Dijo Shinji, aun algo atragantado por aquella frase inesperada dicha por su compañera. Cumplido que logró arrancar una sonrisa de aquella chica alemana que fue capaz de atontar el cerebro de ese chico mientras lo hacía por unos instantes sentirse afortunado de compartir el mismo techo con aquella hermosa chica. La misma que ahora le sorprendía haciéndole una propuesta inesperada.

-¿Sabes? La jornada que nos queda aún es bastante larga. Y en verdad no estoy dispuesta a pasar todo el resto de la tarde aquí aburridos sentados en silencio mirándonos las caras. Y debo pensar que tú tampoco pretendes eso, ¿no es así?

-Bueno, en verdad no lo había…

-¡Ya lo tengo kinder!-. Le interrumpió con abrupto entusiasmo la muchacha. -¿Qué te parece si gastamos el tiempo haciendo algo divertido?-. Propondría ahora la muchacha en un tono que de pronto inquietó al tercer elegido. Y antes que el dijera siquiera algo, ella libero su propuesta.

-¿Bailamos?

-¿Lo… lo dices en serio?-. Dudo el muchacho por un momento, pensando en que esta podía ser acaso otra de las extrañas jugarretas de la muchacha; máxime si se consideraba que la última vez que lo hicieron fue durante el contexto del desarrollo de una misión de combate, donde al final fallaron por muy poco y por causa de aquello ella terminaría recriminándole ácidamente aquel fracaso durante toda aquella semana que terminaría tornándose eterna para ese muchacho. Pero al ver la determinación de ella, opto por dejar de lado todas las dudas y acepto la invitación de esa chica, quien animada por la afirmativa decisión de Shinji salió de prisa rumbo a su habitación, recinto del cual regreso con un reproductor portátil que raudamente conecto en el equipo de audio.

-¿Pero que estás haciendo?-. Pregunto un contrariado Shinji.

-¿No te parece obvio kinder? Vamos a bailar.

-Si, pero… ¿Aquí?

-Pues claro, ¿Qué esperabas? ¿O acaso tienes dinero para invitarme a salir a alguna parte?-. Le inquirió la joven ante la sorpresa de Shinji quien no alcanzo a atinar a responder ninguna de las interrogantes formuladas antes de que ella lo tomara de las manos y le llevara al centro de esa sala de estar, la cual había devenido ahora en una improvisada pista de baile donde aquellos dos jóvenes bailaban juntos al compás de una animada canción pop, muy de moda en esos momentos, sin mas compañía que la presencia de un peculiar pingüino domesticado de aguas cálidas, quien parecía observar desde las sombras y con no poca extrañeza como esa pareja de jóvenes que normalmente siempre parecían discutir y reñir por cualquier trivialidad ahora bailaban juntos felices de la vida, como si nada mas en verdad importara.

_Final del Flash-Back._

De improviso, Asuka interrumpiría aquellos recuerdos sorprendida por la felicidad que parecía abundar en ellos. Y el rostro de la chica prontamente se volvería tan colorado como el traje de conexión que llevaba puesto en esos momentos al recordar lo que ella misma había hecho prontamente en aquella oportunidad con aquel muchacho.

_Nuevo Flash-Back._

Habían transcurrido ya algunos instantes desde que esa pareja había iniciado aquel inesperado baile en aquel salón del departamento que ambos compartían, pero lejos de experimentar alguna clase de mutuo tedio o manifiesta incomodidad ante esta situación, aquellos dos jóvenes parecían estar divirtiéndose juntos alegremente como no lo habían hecho en quien sabía cuanto tiempo. Pero a medida que los minutos transcurrían y la tarde avanzaba el ritmo inicialmente frenético de aquella sesión progresivamente iría decantándose hacia algo mas reposado, pero no necesariamente por ello menos intenso. Y de ello muy pronto pudo darse cuenta el tercer elegido cuando de manera inesperada su compañera de vivienda se alejó para cambiar la música que se reproducía en el equipo. De inmediato los temas que hasta ese momento se estaban reproduciendo serían reemplazados por un movido tema pop de moda que utilizaba demasiados acordes sintéticos y electrónicos todos los cuales, sin embargo, lejos de discordar, se encontraban fina y magistralmente ensamblados en esa atrevida melodía, todo lo cual hizo soltarse aún más a esa muchacha, mientras esta se acercaba siguiendo el ritmo y la cadencia de la música que descolocaba cada vez más a ese muchacho. Y no era para menos, ya que de improvisto todo el ser de Asuka parecía estar ahora rebosante de un desparpajo y sensualidad que sorprendía y estremecía al tercer elegido al ver a esa chica liberándose de manera tan entusiasta de todos sus complejos para develarse ante él, como si se tratara de un tentativo y delicioso fruto prohibido que le invitaba a caer sin culpa ni remordimientos; invitación que iba acrecentándose a medida que ella iba acercándose hacia él.

Sin tener o, quizás, sin querer tener control sobre lo que parecían ser sus actos, aquella muchacha paulatinamente iba acercándose a ese muchacho quien, como acto reflejo, tímidamente comenzó a retroceder hasta que este terminó siendo detenido por la pared situada tras de sí. Ya sin opción alguna de escapatoria, Shinji quedo prontamente a merced de la pelirroja quien le arrinconó de manera sugestiva mientras le intimidaba con una desafiante pregunta.

-¿Acaso tienes miedo kinder?-. Le inquirió de forma inusualmente coqueta la pelirroja mientras estrechaba al muchacho entre sus brazos sin dejar ella de moverse al provocador ritmo de la música, como si por medio de su cuerpo ella estuviera demandándole una pronta respuesta para tamaño atrevimiento.

Y ese muchacho, de forma sorpresiva y, tal vez, sin pensarlo demasiado, terminaría brindando presurosa respuesta al requerimiento que dichas ansias reclamaban, animándose finalmente a abandonar sus complejos mientras que por vez primera se dejaba llevar tomando a esa chica y acercándola para responder a su desafío besándola con entusiasmo tal que hizo que ella abriera violentamente sus ojos de par en par. Uno que claramente desarmaba y evidenciaba sus expectativas, amenazándola con que toda esta inocente jugada fuera escalando hasta el punto de que ella perdiera el control entregándose a ese repentino ímpetu que había surgido desde alguna ignota parte de lo mas profundo de su ser, pulsión que la animaba a entregarse a ese muchacho sin miramientos ni reservas. Asustada ante tan sorpresivo impulso de Shinji o, quizás, de su inesperada decisión, ella rápidamente tuvo que decidir que aquel juego había llegado demasiado lejos, por lo que debía saber detenerlo de inmediato antes que esta jugada pasara a mayores, antes que ella se entusiasmara demasiado al punto de poder terminar cayendo prisionera de su propia trampa. Y fue así como sin decir o mediar nada, Asuka se separó violentamente del muchacho, mirándolo de manera contrariada mientras se marchaba presta de ese lugar, no sin antes mostrar a ese muchacho una mirada aterrada que precedería a un grito que, a esas alturas, era ya todo un clásico de ella.

-¡Eres un idiota!

_Final del Flash-Back._

Todas aquellas gratas reminiscencias que, aún en tan complejos momentos podían ser capaces de sorprender a aquella jovencita tan solo con el lograr rememorarlas serían, sin embargo, bruscamente interrumpidas y dejadas de lado cuando comenzó a sentir la repentina cercanía de otros pasos que iban dirigiéndose hacia el lugar donde se encontraba ella.

Al voltearse para descubrir quién era la tan poco pertinente presencia que había aparecido para importunar sus reminiscencias pudo contemplar que tras de sí se encontraba Rei Ayanami, la otra piloto seleccionada del proyecto Evangelion, quien ahora había quedado frente a ella de pie con un mirar que de primera aparentaba estar contemplando al objetivo que permanecía suspendido en aquellos oscuros cielos, pero que en verdad más bien parecían estar centrando su atención en otra entidad; más concretamente, en la persona quien respondía a la denominación en clave de segunda elegida.

-¿Qué estas mirando tanto?-. Pregunto de forma algo molesta aquella muchacha aludida, aun bajo la influencia del sobresalto, ante la aparición de su compañera de labores quien se encontraba una vez mas haciendo gala de su imperturbable comportamiento siempre característico.

-¿Te preocupa Shinji?-. Fue la algo demorosa contrainterrogante de Rei a los cuestionamientos de su colega.

-¿Debería estarlo?-. Replicó la pelirroja, sin obtener respuesta alguna por parte de la primera elegida. Situación cuya extensión exaspero a la aludida y, sin demora, se lo haría saber.

-Fue el propio tercer elegido quien actuó como todo un irresponsable; de improviso y sin consultarle a nadie. Queriendo creerse el machote de la historia, pretendiendo darnos lecciones sobre cómo debíamos pilotear el Eva, tomando por su cuenta la misión en sus manos y desafiando con ello a la directora de operaciones. Basto con que obtuviera por suerte unos cuantos puntos de sincronización por encima de lo acostumbrado en las últimas pruebas para que saliera con esa estupidez machista de que "la guerra es para los hombres". Y al final igual termino lloriqueando como un nene, mientras nosotras casi también somos atrapadas por intentar salvarlo. ¿Y así y todo vienes aquí a preguntarme si me preocupa lo que le pueda pasar? Merecido se lo tiene por haber sido tan idiota ¡Un completo idiota!-. Culmino de responder Asuka con no poca bronca en su voz. Respuesta que, en todo caso, no pareció convencer en lo más mínimo a la primera elegida. Mas aun cuando la siempre silente mirada escarlata de su colega pareció tornarse en esta oportunidad un poco mas aguda que de costumbre. Reacción que molesto de sobremanera a la chica de traje rojo, y que no dudaría en hacérselo saber.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¡¿Te molestan acaso mis comentarios sobre Shinji, niña modelo?!-. Le inquirió la pelirroja con aun mas dureza en su voz, tratando así de amedrentar a su colega. Sin embargo Rei no solo se mantuvo imperturbable ante la molestia de la segunda elegida, sino que, tras su desplante, el mismo rostro de la primera elegida sería el que adquiriría ahora un semblante de inusitada seriedad que, para sus adentros, irrito aún más a Asuka. Irritación que quedo plenamente en evidencia cuando el severo rostro de su contraparte hablo para aventarle una dura conclusión.

-Shinji tiene razón.

-¡¿A que te estás refiriendo con eso de que "Shinji tiene razón"?!

-¿Por qué piloteas?

-¡Pero a que rayos viene esa pregunta!

-¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Solo para recibir aprobación o felicitación de los demás?-. Le contrainterrogaría de manera levísimamente más enérgica que lo usual Ayanami, lo suficiente para exasperar a su colega de labores.

-¡De donde sacas tú esas cosas! ¡Yo no solicito ni tampoco necesito aprobaciones o felicitaciones de nadie!-. Grito Asuka molesta, para luego agregar con intensidad. –El ser capaz de obtener mi propia aprobación es más que suficiente-.

-Mientes-. Señalo la otra chica con una intensidad categórica definitivamente nada de usual en ella.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme de mentirosa?!-. Respondió furiosa tratando así de amedrentarla. Pero el ver a esa otra muchacha casi completamente imperturbable, a excepción de sus ojos rojos que por un instante parecieron albergar un ligero destello de algo que parecía ser rabia en su fulgir, hicieron que definitivamente Asuka estallara.

-¡Tu no tienes idea de nada, niña maravilla. No sabes nada, nada, pero nada…!

-¡Basta ya ustedes dos!-. Apareció de manera imprevista Misato a fin de interrumpir aquella discusión que raudamente amenazaba con escalar a mayores. Obligándolas a callar a fin de distender a la fuerza aquel ambiente por unos instantes antes de retirarse un paso atrás y proseguir en un tono algo menos severo por causa de la desazón, mientras pasaba a centrar su atención en la figura enemiga que inmutable seguía permaneciendo a lo lejos sustentada en los cielos. –Aunque nos duela admitirlo, Asuka no deja de tener razón en su razonamiento. Shinji actuó de manera arbitraria, desobedeciendo órdenes y atacando irracionalmente sin consultar a nadie, sin medir el riesgo y sin detenerse a pensar en las posibles consecuencias. Es por eso que tendré que verme en la obligación de castigarlo en cuanto regrese-. Señalo la Mayor Katsuragui antes de retomar su mirada a ambas pilotos para ordenarles. -Y en cuanto a ustedes dos, vendrán inmediatamente conmigo. Ahora-. Termino de señalar tajantemente aquella mujer, sin brindar espacio alguno para la discusión.

* * *

Varios minutos más tarde ambas pilotos, así como parte importante del personal, se encontraban en un improvisado recinto de aquel mirador, donde todos terminaron de escuchar estupefactos las conclusiones a las que había arribado el equipo científico encabezado por la doctora Akagi.

-A ver, a ver; déjeme ver si todos los aquí presentes hemos entendido bien. ¿Acaso nos está diciendo que aquello que habíamos supuesto durante todo este tiempo como el cuerpo del ángel no es mas que la sombra de este; y que, a su vez, lo que pensábamos que era la sombra siempre resulto ser el verdadero cuerpo del ángel?-. Pregunto atónita la Mayor Katsuragi.

-Así es Mayor-. Le contesto serenamente la aludida, para inmediatamente a continuación agregar. -Según nuestras últimas estimaciones el ángel ha cesado su expansión estabilizándose en los 680 metros de diámetro, y su espesor se encuentra cercano a los 3 nanómetros. Suspendido en el interior de su cuerpo se encuentra un escudo AT invertido, provocando que en el interior de dicho Campo se haya formado un espacio imaginario que es conocido en física cuántica como "Mar de Dirac". Dicho espacio bien podría conectar a otra dimensión e, inclusive, a otro universo. Todavía no lo sabemos bien-.

-¿Pero qué hay de la esfera?

-Al cerrarse el circuito imaginario del cuerpo esta desaparece. Ello porque dicha esfera es, como señale anteriormente, una sombra o, dicho de una manera más exacta, un reflejo del verdadero cuerpo del ángel.

-Y la sombra que absorbió al Eva 01 resulta ser el verdadero blanco.

-Así es.

-Entonces no tenemos oportunidad alguna de luchar contra él, ¿verdad?-. Interrumpió Asuka con cierta decepción en el tono de su voz.

-En teoría si contamos con una posibilidad. Pero para eso debemos hallar la forma de romper el circuito imaginario-. Respondió la doctora Akagi.

-¿Y cómo lograremos eso?-. Volvió a inquirir la pelirroja.

-Debemos anular la inversión del campo AT del enemigo.

-Pues dicho así suena bastante fácil.

-Teóricamente así debería ser. El problema radica en que aun no hemos podido dar con la forma práctica de efectuar la reversión de dicha inversión para luego neutralizar simultáneamente ese campo AT. Por el momento, de lo único que tenemos claridad es que si queremos rescatar a Shinji deberemos efectuar esta operación antes de las 06:15 A.M. de mañana.

-¿Por qué la limitante horaria?-. Pregunto ahora Ayanami.

-Porque si Shinji no perdió la calma y alcanzó a traspasar su Evangelion a la modalidad de supervivencia pasiva, su reserva energética de 16 horas debería agotarse en ese instante-. Contesto la doctora.

-Y para que podamos tener alguna opción de éxito necesitamos que ambos Evas así como sus pilotos se encuentren preparadas y en óptimas condiciones. Por ende ambas serán llevadas inmediatamente a un campamento cercano donde descansarán. A las 05:00 A.M serán despertadas y traídas hasta este lugar, donde se le proporcionarán instrucciones y serán preparadas para el operativo. ¿Están todas las instrucciones claras?-. Señalo ahora Misato.

-Si-. Le respondieron ambas pilotos sin mas opción que asentir, retirándose en el acto del lugar. Pero solo unos instantes después; cuando ambas muchachas, así como todo el resto del personal se marchó de aquel sitio; Misato exigió a la doctora con firmeza que le revelara cuales eran los detalles del plan. Y ella de inmediato procedió a principiar su exposición con una frase.

-Le arrebataremos el Eva 01 al ángel.

-¿Arrebatárselo? ¿Como?

-Quebrantaremos el circuito imaginario que protege y da forma al ángel. Para ello concentraremos en los extremos de dicho circuito toda la potencia de los dos Evas mientras activamos sus campos AT al máximo.

-Eso podríamos haberlo hecho inmediatamente, ¿Por qué entonces no ejecutamos el plan ahora mismo y sacamos a Shinji de allí?

-Porque aun con el empleo de las dos unidades activados con sus campos AT desplegados al máximo, todos nuestros cálculos nos muestran que apenas tendríamos la potencia necesaria para debilitar el circuito, pero aun careceríamos de la potencia suficiente para quebrantarlo por completo. Por lo anterior, tendremos que compensar dicha falta bombardeando el objetivo con armamento de alto poder explosivo.

-¿Acaso bombardearemos al ángel utilizando bombas N2?

-No Mayor. Para lograrlo necesitaríamos detonar todo el arsenal de N2 existente en el mundo en un mismo punto y a un mismo tiempo. Y dado la forma del ángel, así como el poder de fuego requerido, ni siquiera el empleo de todo ese arsenal sería capaz de garantizar el éxito de la operación. Sin considerar que además en estos momentos carecemos tanto del tiempo como de la capacidad logística para lograr coordinar una operación de tamaño cometido.

-¿Y entonces de donde sacaremos la potencia necesaria para ello?

-Del empleo de las dos armas mas poderosas que hayan sido concebidas por el ingenio humano. El escudo AT de las unidades Evangelion y…

-¿Y qué mas doctora?-. Le preguntaría impaciente Misato ante la inesperada y excesiva dubitación de la doctora.

-Y el empleo de la bomba de hidrógeno.

Ante esta última mención, el rostro de la Mayor Katsuragi se desencajo por completo, reflejando su absoluta incapacidad para poder brindar crédito a esas palabras.

-¿Dijiste acaso la bomba de Hidrógeno? Ha de tratarse de una broma, ¿Verdad doctora?-. Preguntó Misato a medio camino entre la sorpresa y la incredulidad.

-No se trata de ninguna broma Mayor. Estoy hablando muy en serio.

-¡¿Y de donde rayos vamos a sacar una bomba de hidrógeno?! Carecemos de todo armamento nuclear y apenas tenemos reservas de bombas N2-. Comentó la morena, aparentemente aun incapacitada para asimilar por completo todo lo que acababa de serle revelado.

-Pero los norteamericanos y los rusos si cuentan con dichas bombas. Los tratados actualmente vigentes tienen por objetivo la consecución del desarme nuclear, así como la proscripción de crear nuevas armas o desarrollar nuevas tecnologías nucleares con fines bélicos, pero no obligan con claridad a los países que ya contaban con dichos artefactos a deshacerse de ellos.

-¡¿Y acaso piensa usted que podemos arrebatarle el Eva al ángel aventándole una bomba termonuclear?!-. Inquirió Misato, todavía sin poder creer que le estuvieran hablando en serio.

-Si logramos concentrar la potencia concentrada de los Evas y de las bombas de manera simultánea en el objetivo con toda seguridad obtendremos la potencia necesaria para destruir el circuito que da forma tanto al ángel así como al Mar de Dirac formado por su cuerpo.

-¡Espere un momento doctora! ¿Acaso usted ha dicho "de las bombas"? ¿Acaso vamos a utilizar mas de una bomba a la vez?-. Pregunto una ya oficialmente preocupada Misato al terminar de dimensionar todas las verdaderas implicaciones de la "operación".

-Ellas son necesarias para garantizar el éxito del plan…-. Intentó explicar Ritsuko, antes de verse bruscamente interrumpida por su colega.

-¡¿Éxito dices?!-. Señalo la Mayor ya definitivamente enloquecida por tan demencial ocurrencia. -La potencia de la bomba de Hiroshima solo fue de 13 kilotones y recuerde todo lo que ocasiono; y las bombas N2 tienen potencias que en promedio pueden variar desde los 7 a los 40 kilotones, según el modelo a emplear. Pero una bomba termonuclear es centenares de veces más poderosa, ¿Y ahora sales diciendo que pretendes aventarle a esa cosa más de una bomba? ¡¿Pero en que rayos estás pensando Ritsuko?!

-En destruir al ángel.

-¡En como arrasar con todo sería mejor! El daño causado a la ciudad sería incalculable; y aun con los escudos AT desplegados y fortalecidos al máximo, los Evas difícilmente sobrevivirán al calor del bombardeo sin una protección especial.

-Los Evas han probado que aún sin protección especial son perfectamente capaces de resistir alta presión y temperaturas, y lo han hecho en condiciones de combate real.

-Aun así, y aunque en verdad las unidades lograrán resistir el calor y la potencia de la onda expansiva, ni Shinji ni las pilotos serían capaces de sobrevivir a la alta radiactividad sobreviniente. ¡¿Pero qué clase de plan de rescate es este?!-. Termino de estallar Misato.

-En estos momentos la prioridad absoluta es la recuperación del Evangelion unidad 01 a como de lugar.

-¡¿Aun a costa de sacrificarlo todo para convertir este lugar en un infierno termonuclear que dará paso a un yermo desierto radiactivo de aquí hasta el próximo millón de años?!-. Espeto ya con furiosa molestia Misato, a juzgar por el incremento en el tono de su voz con cada palabra que ella profería.

-Si así fuere necesario, tendremos que hacerlo.

-¡Espere un momento doctora…!

-En esta misión no cuenta la seguridad de los pilotos.

-¿Qué no cuentan los pilotos? ¡Y quién va a pilotear los Evas tras el Armagedón que pretende desatar! ¡Insensata!-. Grito con rabia Misato a la par que volteaba el rostro de su amiga con la fuerza de una violenta cachetada que fue capaz de hacer tambalear a Ritsuko mientras los anteojos de la doctora salían disparados cayendo en el piso. Adolorida, la doctora tomo su rostro y se esforzó por reincorporarse para que, una vez hecho esto, se dirigiera a su colega.

-Puedo comprender muy bien su enfado, pero recuerde algo Mayor. Fue usted quien perdió a Shinji.

-¡Y piensa que ello le da derecho a desencadenar el holocausto termonuclear sobre nuestras cabezas! ¡¿Acaso pretende exterminarnos a todos para ver si de esa forma logramos la posibilidad de destruir al objetivo?!

-Comprenda Mayor que necesitamos el empleo de esas bombas para obtener la potencia que nos permita romper con éxito el circuito creado por el ángel.

-¡¿Y usted piensa que voy a autorizar tamaña locura a la que malamente ha denominado como plan de rescate?! Ha de estar loca si piensa así.

-¡Entienda usted que es necesario!

-No me venga con mentiras y dígame la verdad. ¿Qué tiene el Eva 01? ¿Por qué están el Comandante Ikari y usted tan interesados en recuperarlo a como diere lugar?, sacrificando incluso a los otros Evas y sus pilotos, así como a esta ciudad y todos sus habitantes-. Impreco la aludida mientras se abalanzaba para agarrar de la solapa de los hombros a la blonda facultativa exigiéndole respuesta para una interrogante que desde hacía ya largo tiempo desconcertaba a la Mayor. -¡¿Dígame que rayos tiene de especial ese Evangelión que permita justificar tamaño intento de genocidio?!-.

-El material que se ha sido brindado contiene toda la información existente sobre los Evas. No se mas que usted.

-¡No me siga mintiendo!

-Mayor Katsuragi. Debe usted recuperar la calma y confiar en mí.

-¡¿Y porque cree que yo debería confiar en usted?!

-Porque a partir de este instante estoy asumiendo en pleno todo el mando de esta operación.

-¡¿Y quien le ha brindado esa autorización?!

-El pleno del alto mando de NERV fue quien me ha confiado la responsabilidad de esta operación. Por lo que desde este momento y hasta el final del operativo su autoridad quedará bajo mi mando. ¡Ha quedado claro!-. Termino de preguntar con inusitada fuerza la rubia, separándose bruscamente del agarre de Misato aprovechando su perplejidad ante esta noticia para liberarse, ello mientras prestamente se agachaba para recoger sus gafas y volver a ponérselas.

-¡Dije que si ha quedado claro!-. Volvería a demandarle casi a gritos la doctora, luego de haberse levantado y dejado pasar varios segundos sin que obtuviera respuesta alguna por parte de la joven Mayor. Requerimiento al cual esa otra mujer apenas fue capaz de contestar con una leve afirmación de cabeza y una férrea mirada que, aún contenida, resulto ser capaz de cristalizar y de proyectar toda la ira que hervía por su sangre. Mirar fiero con el cual la doctora tuvo forzosamente que darse por satisfecha mientras procedía a devolver, no sin poca dificultad, otra mirada idénticamente ruda mientras hacia abandono del lugar en el acto, a la par que cogía un teléfono móvil y procedía por medio de este a impartir instrucciones al cuartel central.

"El segundo impacto, el proyecto de instrumentalización, Adán. Son demasiadas cosas las que están ocultando. ¿Y que tendrá de especial el Eva 01 como para montar tamaña operación suicida?". Termino de cuestionar una vez mas la Mayor, mientras procedía a emprender sus rumbos con dirección inversa a la de la jefa de operaciones científicas, con frustración en sus pasos antes de que la confusión la hiciera detenerse y mirara su reloj. Todavía faltaban algunos minutos para que fueran las nueve de la noche. Faltaban poco más de nueve horas para la realización del operativo, y si todo llegaba a salir mal estas serían con toda seguridad las últimas horas de su vida.

Sea como fuere, y no obstante sentir el cercano filo de la espada de la muerte pendiendo sobre sus cabezas, prontamente Misato tuvo que saber comprender que no podía darse el lujo de entregarse al pavor que paso a paso parecía ir acrecentándose en el interior de su ser. Ahora más que nunca ella necesitaba estar calmada y no sucumbir ante el aterrador pánico. Después de todo, y aunque de verdad hubiera sido relevada en esos momentos del mando de la operación, todavía había muchos quienes dependían de ella, y ella no podía darse el lujo de estar en condiciones de poder fallarles.

Fue de esa manera como Misato decidió alejarse un poco del centro de operaciones y hacer un breve alto en el frenesí del momento para contemplar el nocturno paisaje de su alrededor con el fin de ver si podía de esa manera hallar aunque fuera un poco de solaz a su ser que se encontraba bastante alterado luego de serle revelados los planes que se consideraban para efectuar tamaño operativo de "rescate".

* * *

Mientras todos aquellos sucesos acontecían allá afuera; en algún lejano y extraño sitio del interior de esa extraña criatura a la cual todo el mundo se refería como el "decimosegundo ángel" se encontraba atrapado el Evangelion 01. Y en el interior de dicha unidad pérdida, la mente confundida de su piloto de improvisto sería sacudida al encontrarse repentinamente a sí mismo deambulando por un lugar que le era absolutamente extraño, sin saber a ciencia cierta si lo que él estaba viendo y sintiendo en esos momentos era una realidad, un sueño, o si en verdad estaba progresivamente descendiendo hacia los abismos de la demencia. Después de todo, hasta hacía no mucho rato atrás parecía encontrarse condenado a permanecer enclaustrado en el interior de la capsula de su Evangelion, sentado y haciendo el mínimo esfuerzo posible para así no consumir inútilmente sus reservas y prolongar la modalidad de supervivencia provista por su unidad durante tanto tiempo como pudiera serle posible, antes de que comenzara a sentirse abatido por una sensación muy semejante a la brusca y pesada somnolencia. Pero en vez de terminar cayendo en un sueño profundo, ahora Shinji parece encontrarse extrañamente mas despierto que nunca, descubriéndose repentinamente situado en el interior de lo que parecía ser el vagón de un ferrocarril antiguo que avanzaba a medida que su andar se desarrollaba acompañado de un suave bamboleo, sentado junto a una presencia desconocida situada exactamente en frente suyo, presencia que ese muchacho no pudo determinar quien era realmente, ya que una ambarina y brillante luminosidad semejante al del sol del ocaso que provenía del amplio conjunto de ventanales situados detrás de aquella otra presencia golpeaba directamente su rostro y ojos, obligándole prontamente a bajar ligeramente la mirada a ese muchacho quien no dejaba de sentirse extenuado.

-¿Cansado?-. Le inquirió esa otra presencia usando una voz extraña que descolocó a ese muchacho y que inmediatamente fue capaz de reconocer, ya que se trataba nada menos que de su propia voz.

-¡¿Quién eres?!-. Exigió saber el tercer elegido, sin elevar su voz ni su mirada.

-Shinji Ikari-. Respondió suave y pacientemente aquel pretendido alter ego.

-Eso no puede ser cierto. ¡Yo soy Shinji Ikari!-. Le respondió el afectado, levantando su mirada y reparando entonces que esa forma se asemejaba bastante a la suya.

-Por supuesto. Eso resulta obvio-. Le contesto ese otro ser, como si estuviera comentando la cosa mas evidente del mundo.

-¿Entonces quien eres tú en verdad?

-Ya te lo dije. Soy Shinji Ikari…

-No vengas a hacerte el chistoso conmigo-. Reacciono molesto Shinji.

-No pretendo jugarte ninguna broma. En verdad yo soy Shinji Ikari, al igual que tu.

-¡¿Pero de que estás hablando?!

-Yo soy tu otro yo.

-¿Mi otro yo?-. Pregunto perplejo aquel chico.

-Así es. Yo no soy más que uno de muchos otros yo que tienes.

-No te entiendo.

-Veras. Tú eres tú. Pero aparte de ese yo que eres, y que puedes reconocer y observar a ti mismo, hay otros yo que tal vez no reconozcas. Porque son los otros yos que existen, los que son creados a partir de tus relaciones e interacciones con todas las otras personas.

-¿Cómo… como es eso?-. Preguntó visiblemente confundido el muchacho.

-Hay tantos Shinjis Ikaris como personas que conoces. Así, existe un Shinji Ikari en la mente de Misato Katsuragi, hay otro Shinji Ikari en la mente de Rei Ayanami, otro Shinji en la mente de Asuka, otro distinto en la de cada uno de tus amigos, y así sucesivamente. Todos esos otros yos no son tu verdadero tú, porque no reflejan todo tu ser, pero si reflejan el yo que les enseñas y que les permites conocer; por eso si bien ellos no son tu pleno tu, no dejan de ser por ello menos reales.

-Pero si ello es así entonces, ¿Qué otro yo serías tú?-. Le inquirió un tercer elegido aun bastante confundido y escéptico.

-Digamos que soy el yo que tú mismo crees que eres.

-¿El yo que yo creo que soy?-. Cuestiono el joven piloto, sin entender nada de lo que estaba escuchando.

-En verdad, soy el yo que reflejas a los demás, el que los demás conocen. El que, incluso, has llegado a creer que de verdad eres.

-Esto es demasiado extraño y… retorcido. No te creo.

-Pues en verdad es difícil de creer. Y no te culpo por ello. Después de todo, no resulta fácil hacerle frente a esas representaciones de ti mismo que tanto temes.

-Eso no es verdad-. Trato de defenderse el joven piloto.

-¿Ah no?-. Cuestiono escépticamente aquella presencia para luego agregar. –Entonces, ¿A que le temes?-.

El tercer elegido se sumergió en sus pensamientos brevemente por un rato, antes de brindarle una respuesta.

-Creo que en verdad tan solo temo ser odiado.

-Creo que en realidad lo que temes es ser lastimado.

-Tal vez tengas razón-. Señalo descorazonadamente el tercer elegido, resignándose ante ese hecho. Sin embargo, y luego de un buen rato, ese muchacho quebrantó el silencio para agregar. -De hecho, tienes razón. Hay mucha gente malvada que lastima sin razón y sin consideración…-.

-¿Gente malvada dices?

-Así es.

-¿Hay alguien que ha sido malvado contigo?

-Si. Mi padre-. Respondió sin dudarlo y de manera automática aquel muchacho.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-¡¿Porque lo preguntas?!

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué me haces esas preguntas? ¡Si tú eres yo, deberías saberlo!

-¿Y tú en verdad lo sabes?

-Como pretendes que no lo sepa, si lo he vivido en carne propia. Por eso se que mi padre fue malvado. Él es malo. Él me abandono.

-¿Por qué piensas que te abandono?

-¡Yo que sé! Tan solo sé que un día se alejó de mi lado y me dejo. Yo no quería que me abandonara. Quería que se quedara conmigo. Pero por más que gritaba, nunca escucho mis suplicas; en su lugar se fue, ¡Se fue! ¡Nunca me dio una explicación o una razón para ello!. Simplemente lo hizo. Se fue, se fue, ¡El muy maldito simplemente se fue!-. Termino gritando Shinji mientras inesperadamente el interior de su cabeza sería violentamente impactado con la irrupción de una secuencia de voces altisonantes que al principio no parecían ser mas que un desordenado conjunto de cacofónicas desprovistas de todo sentido, aturdiéndole y obligándole a cerrar los ojos y a agarrarse fuertemente la cabeza, ello mientras esa cacofonía mental lentamente decantaba para comenzar a dar forma a voces y reminiscencias identificables que ese muchacho no demoro en reconocer, ya que esas voces eran de personas que conocía muy bien, voces que rememoraban frases que alguna vez había escuchado de esas otras personas.

"Siempre te estás disculpando por todo, incluso por aquellas cosas respecto de las cuales no tienes la culpa". Señalo la vocal reminiscencia de Asuka.

"Eres tu quien crees no valer nada". Señalo otra reminiscencia, ahora con la voz de Misato.

"¿No confías en el trabajo de tu padre?". Cuestiono ahora la presencia de Rei.

-Yo creía que lo odiaba…-. Susurro el muchacho mientras el conjunto de voces seguían resonando profundamente en su cabeza. Hasta que una voz opaco a las demás.

"Buen trabajo Shinji". Le señalaba el recuerdo de su padre, seguido de un abrupto silencio que hizo que ese muchacho dubitara durante algunos segundos antes de continuar.

-…pero ya no estoy tan seguro. Papa pronuncio mi nombre. Papa me felicitó.

-¿Entonces vivirás reuniendo los recuerdos agradables?-. Preguntó ese otro yo claramente mientras las reminiscencias reaparecían en su mente para sucederse una vez más.

-Sí. Porque ellos me mantendrán con vida.

-¿Aunque cuando sepas que con eso tan solo te estas engañando a ti mismo?

-¡¿Y qué hay de malo con ello?! Todo el mundo engaña a todo el mundo. Todo el mundo se engaña así mismo. Es así como sobreviven. No puedo cambiar eso. No voy a ser yo quien vaya a cambiar eso.

-Shinji. Tú debes cambiar. Si continuas pensando que no puedes cambiar vas a morir.

-Hay demasiado sufrimiento en este mundo como para seguir viviendo. El cerrar los ojos a la realidad puede parecer frívolo, pero es lo que me permite sobrevivir.

-Eso no es sobrevivir, eso es escapar.

-¿Escapar? ¡¿Y qué tiene de malo que escape?!. ¡¿Quién no querría escapar de este mundo desquiciado?!

-No puedes huir para siempre. Tarde o temprano debes confrontar tu realidad, y tu destino.

-¿De qué destino hablas? Del destino de ser piloto, de ese en el cual solo valgo porque tengo que hacer algo que nunca me ha gustado hacer, y que sigo odiando porque quiéralo o no tengo que seguir haciéndolo. Nunca ha habido nada bueno en mi vida. Frente a esto, ¿Por qué debería plantar cara una y otra vez a una vida sin dicha donde tan solo puedo hallar miseria?

-¿Y piensas que tu desdicha te faculta para seguir escapando?-. Señalo ahora severamente esa otra presencia mientras las otras reminiscencias continuaban sucediéndose en su mente de manera vertiginosa. Las mismas que hicieron gritar de manera desquiciada a ese chico:

-¡No puedo escuchar eso! ¡No me hagas escuchar eso de nuevo!

-¿Lo ves? Otra vez estas escapando. No puedes vivir uniendo únicamente los fragmentos buenos de tu vida como en un rosario.

-¡¿Y que hay de malo en que lo haga?! No puedo entenderlo ¿Qué hay de malo? Todos vivimos dejando lo bueno y olvidando lo malo. Todo el mundo lo hace. ¡¿Por qué yo no?!

-Shinji. No debes huir-. Gritaron de improviso y simultáneamente tanto las reminiscencias de su mente como su otro yo.

-¡Que hay de malo en huir! ¡Déjenme solo! ¡Déjenme todos!-. Grito el tercer elegido pidiendo estar solo.

Y, para su sorpresa, todo aquel escenario se silenció y todos los personajes a su alrededor excepción del tercer elegido desaparecieron, dejándole solitario y silente en medio de aquel imprevisto lugar que ahora se hallaba vacío y completamente oscuro.

* * *

Faltando cerca de dos minutos para la medianoche, en el interior de un tráiler mas pequeño donde se emplazaba una improvisada oficina de jefatura de misión, podía verse a la doctora Ritsuko Akagi quien una vez mas procedía a revisar y a analizar de manera meticulosa en una computadora portátil los resultados de todos y cada uno de los cálculos que avalaban los modelos teóricos sobre los cuales se asentaba toda la estrategia de combate que sería empleada dentro de tan solo unas pocas horas más. Absorta en esos menesteres se encontraba cuando, tras golpear la puerta y obtener autorización para ello, Misato hizo ingreso a dicha instalación.

-¿Obtuvimos las informaciones requeridas?-. Pregunto la blonda mujer, casi sin mirarla, a la mujer recién ingresada.

-Afirmativo. Acabamos de obtener información confirmada. La Federación Rusa nos ha informado que ya tiene preparado y dispuesto un ICBM R-36M(1) o, si prefieres utilizar la denominación OTAN, un SS-18 "Satan"(2) cargado con ojiva única de 25 megatones, completamente listo para ser disparado desde los silos rusos ubicados en los montes Urales tan pronto como les sea precisado y confirmado el horario de impacto deseado. Una vez lanzado el misil este impactará al objetivo 9 minutos con 25 segundos después de ser lanzado-. Informo la Mayor Katsuragi, quien estaba ahora situada al lado de la jefa de la operación de rescate, con semblante serio.

-¿No hubo problema con la entrega de los códigos de seguridad?

-Según lo informado por ellos, una vez que se lance el misil, este quedará automáticamente invalidado, por lo que en caso de ocurrir cualquier contingencia solo los rusos tendrán la capacidad de abortar la operación.

-¿En verdad podemos darle crédito a esa explicación?

-No podemos saberlo a ciencia cierta. Aunque producto de la compleja situación socio-económico-política que recayó sobre Rusia después del colapso producido por la disolución de la antigua Unión Soviética; situaciones agravadas tanto por el segundo impacto que le siguió pocos años después, así como por todo el conjunto múltiple y sucesivo de guerras en las que los rusos estuvieron involucrados; no deja de ser perfectamente plausible el pensar que sus códigos de seguridad efectivamente no hayan cambiado en demasía desde alguna de estas fechas, por lo que existe la posibilidad que estos sean bastante precarios y que por ello querrán protegerlos a como diere lugar.

-Ya veo Mayor. De seguro pensarán que MAGI podría fácilmente tomar por asalto el manejo del antiguo armamento nuclear soviético-. Señalo Ritsuko con un ligero tono de broma el que, dado las circunstancias, evidentemente no resulto a juzgar por la seriedad estampada en el rostro de su colega.

-Y bien dígame, ¿qué hay de los norteamericanos?-. Volvió a preguntar seriamente la jefa científica luego de unos tensos instantes, cambiando completamente el tono de voz.

-Logramos obtener una negociación exitosa con el Gobierno de ese país. Costo, pero este accedió a autorizar el lanzamiento de 3 ICBM Titan II(3) cada uno equipado con ojiva única de 9 megatones tipo W-53, los que serán lanzados desde la base aeroespacial de Vandenberg, en California. Se espera que estos hagan impacto con el objetivo exactamente 25 minutos después de haber sido lanzados.

-¿Tres ICBM Titan II cargados con ojivas W-53 de 9 megatones?-. Le pregunto con cierta perplejidad la blonda doctora, para luego inmediatamente agregar. –Debo confesar que en verdad no se gran cosa sobre armamento Mayor Katsuragi, pero pensaba que misiles como esos no eran mas que viejas reliquias de la guerra fría que hacía tiempo habían sido ya desmanteladas o enviadas a los museos-.

-Pues, en verdad deberían haberlo hecho de conformidad a los tratados de desarme. Pero seguramente ellos debieron sospechar que tanto los soviéticos primero como los rusos después tampoco habían dado el mas escrupuloso cumplimiento a la letra y el espíritu de los tratados. Y si aún quedaba alguna voluntad de cumplimiento de dichos tratados, con toda seguridad tanto el segundo impacto como la tercera guerra mundial y todo el conjunto de conflictos que les sucedieron debieron incidir en la alteración definitiva de aquellos planes.

-Pues una muy conveniente forma hallaron los norteamericanos para deshacerse de sus antigüedades. Como fuere, y por anticuados que sean esos misiles, supongo que de todas maneras los norteamericanos tampoco quisieron cedernos el control de los códigos de seguridad de esos tres ICBM.

-Y supone usted bien doctora. Con mucha suerte logramos que aceptaran que MAGI se encargara de la guía de esos misiles para reducir al mínimo posible el CEP de las ojivas.

-¿El CEP? ¿A que se refiere con eso?-. Pregunto la rubia, quien en verdad era completamente lega en materia de armas que no estuvieran directamente relacionadas con los Evangelions. Por lo que Misato tuvo que verse en la necesidad de explicarle.

-Son las iniciales en inglés para círculo probable de error. El CEP de estas armas en promedio se acerca a unos 200 metros. Para armas termonucleares como las que estamos hablando el fallar por 200 metros al blanco resulta virtualmente irrelevante, pero en esta operación el menor error sería catastrófico-. Terminó de informar Misato, ello antes que dicha mujer terminara su explicación con una crucial pregunta.

-Doctora ¿Está usted realmente segura que MAGI podrá corregir esta variable?-.

-Ya lo entiendo Mayor. Así como también puedo entender sus aprehensiones. Pero si hay algo que está mas que capacitado para corregir esa variable, esa es MAGI. El sistema monitoreara permanentemente la trayectoria de los misiles y hará que el circulo de error no sobrepase el equivalente a cinco milímetros. En una operación como esta, la precisión lo es todo.

-Doctora Akagi-. Espeto con voz algo titubeante Misato antes de continuar. -¿Está usted consciente que tan solo en esta operación vamos a desatar mas poder de fuego que en todas las guerras combinadas que se hayan librado jamás durante toda la historia de la humanidad?-.

-Mayor Katsuragi. Se perfectamente bien que con esta operación estaré literalmente jugando con fuego. El poder de esta explosión será 4000 veces mas poderosa que Hiroshima. Y también sé que el menor fallo en la coordinación o en los tiempos sería fatal para todos. Puede que no lo parezca, pero estoy tan preocupada como usted, quizás mas. Por eso Mayor, necesito que usted confíe en mí. Sé qué hace algunas horas atrás pude haberme comportado de una manera quizás no tan adecuada al gritarle de esa forma; pero debe comprender que en esta oportunidad no podemos darnos el lujo de dejar que los nervios nos ganen.

Ritsuko espero alguna clase de respuesta inmediata por parte de Misato, pero al no obtenerla decidió decirle una última frase.

-Misato. Si a pesar de mi petición usted sigue sin confiar en mí, desde ya la autorizo para que abandone la misión y regrese al geofrente si así lo deseare. No voy a culparla por ello. Si las cosas llegaran a salir mal, el geofrente debería estar en condiciones de resistir la devastación de un bombardeo fallido y de sobrevivir a sus eventuales secuelas. Yo, por mi parte, me quedaré aquí a afrontar lo que venga, pase lo que pase.

Misato se hallaba ahora en una encrucijada. A pesar de su formación castrense, ella no dejaba de sentir miedo; miedo por los pilotos y los Evas, así como por todos los demás y, también, por ella misma. Después de todo, nunca ha resultado fácil pedirle de manera imprevista a alguien que esté dispuesta a afrontar la muerte y que sepa hacerlo con estoicismo, por mucha preparación militar que se pueda tener. Sin embargo, sabía perfectamente bien que su deber le exigía estar ahí. No podía huir y dejar que todos los demás afrontaran tamaña carga en solitario. Por eso, y aun sin creer totalmente en los planes de Ritsuko, decidió quedarse.

-Aunque en estos momentos no me encuentre con la responsabilidad de llevar a cabo la operación, no por ello he dejado de ser Mayor de NERV. Y como tal tengo que saber cumplir tanto con mis obligaciones como todas las órdenes que se impartan; aun cuando no estuviere plenamente de acuerdo con ellas. Pero el saber aceptarlas y llevarlas a cabo es parte de mi deber, y eso es lo que haré-. Notifico Misato a su ahora jefa temporaria. Por su parte, la blonda mujer solo se limitó a asentir sonriente por ese voto de confianza.

-Gracias Misato-. Fue el agradecimiento que dio la blonda facultativa justo en los instantes en que las campanadas del reloj terminaban de marcar la medianoche.

-Bien. He recibido los reportes de los gobiernos de ambas potencias, demandando saber a qué hora se llevará a cabo la operación para coordinar de mejor manera la secuenciación del objetivo a impactar-. Señalo Misato luego de algunos instantes de silencio, volviendo a esforzarse para parecer lo mas profesional posible.

-Debemos realzar la operación mientras aun tengamos posibilidades de rescatar al tercer elegido. Por lo tanto informen que hemos adelantado la realización de la operación en 15 minutos, programando su realización para las 06:00:00 A.M. de esta mañana, hora del Japón-. Respondió Ritsuko.

-Entonces, para que todo el cometido del plan tenga éxito, los deberán lanzar sus misiles a las 05:35:00 A.M. hora del Japón, mientras que Rusia debe lanzar su ICBM a las 05:50:35 A.M. hora del Japón.

-Así es Mayor. Ahora deberá entregar los detalles del cronograma de esta operación a los gobiernos involucrados.

-¿Informaremos también a nuestro gobierno así como a las agencias relacionadas?

-Por ahora tan solo informaremos directamente al primer ministro. Si todo sale bien, mañana enviaremos informes algo mas detallados a los otros ministerios y oficinas involucradas si llegaran a requerirlos. Y, en ese caso, instruiremos a los departamentos de coordinación y relaciones para que se encarguen de ello-. Señalo la aludida, claramente dando a entender que si todo salía bien, NERV haría todo lo posible para negarlo todo o, en subsidio, para minimizar la situación tanto como le fuera posible. En otras palabras mas simples, independiente de lo que terminare sucediendo, NERV haría exactamente lo mismo de siempre.

-Entendido-. Señalo Misato, mientras esperaba alguna instrucción adicional; la cual, jamás llego. Ante esto, y al advertir que ya no había nada mas que hacer por ese instante, en silencio procedió a retirarse de aquel sitio, no sin dejar de seguir sintiendo dentro de si demasiada perplejidad por el hecho que tanto Rusia como los hubieran aceptado lanzar sus ICBM con una facilidad tal que llegaba a ser casi irreal. Por sus estudios en ciencias estratégicas y militares, sabía perfectamente bien que, salvo en el caso eventual de desatarse un inminente ataque nuclear sobre sus cabezas, ni los estadounidenses ni los rusos se habrían aventurado a disponer con una facilidad pasmosa de dichos misiles contra un blanco que no les había atacado y que para ellos estaba situado al otro lado del orbe. Máxime, en tiempos de paz relativa, donde la intervención de agencias internacionales, comisiones, parlamentos y la opinión pública hubiera dilatado la resolución del asunto por horas o, incluso, días enteros.

Sea como fuere, una cosa parecía ser segura. No importa en lo absoluto el resultado de la misión; aun si rescataban a Shinji exitosamente del ángel, de todas maneras les sería extraordinariamente difícil evitar la intromisión de los agentes de la OIEA o de la mismísima ONU, tarde o temprano ellos aparecerían demandando seguramente muchos detalles y explicaciones pormenorizados sobre todo lo sucedido. Y esa bien podría ser una batalla tanto o mas extenuante que la operación que estaban por realizar.

Misato detuvo sus pasos y elevo su mirada para contemplar con detenimiento el cielo estrellado de esa noche que lentamente ya estaba comenzando a tornarse ligeramente fría. Una noche que sería muy larga y que, si todo salía bien, sería sucedida por una mañana aun mas larga y días siguientes que, de seguro, también serían igualmente largos.

"Tal vez no sea tan mala idea que los ICBM nos borren del mapa". Pensó la Mayor por unos segundos, antes de desechar esa loca idea negando suavemente con la cabeza.

-Creo que necesitaré unas buenas vacaciones después de todo esto. O unas buenas cervezas en subsidio-. Terminó de decir más bien para sí misma la mujer antes de regresar al gigantesco tráiler de control de operaciones de misión en terreno.

* * *

Demasiado lejos de todo aquel frenesí, en un escenario oscuro donde ya no había nada más a su alrededor que el profundo eco de sus reminiscencias, las mismas que progresivamente irían acallándose hasta terminar deviniendo en un sitio ahora vacío y completamente silente. Una situación que se prolongó por quien sabe cuánto tiempo hasta que lo más profundo del ser de Shinji comenzó a surgir una idea reiterativa que cada vez se tornaría más y más fuerte dentro de sí hasta que se vio forzada a expresarla a gritos.

-¡Odio este lugar!

Y luego de esa idea vendría otra que también se acrecentó hasta que esta se desato.

-¡Odio la soledad!

Y, finalmente, la última idea que rondo por su mente y que en esta ocasión nació desde lo más profundo de su corazón.

-¡Ya no quiero estar más acá!

* * *

Varias horas más tarde, podía verse en el interior de un gigantesco tráiler de camión especialmente acondicionado que oficiaba como provisorio centro de operaciones de combate a las dos mujeres responsables del manejo del rescate, asistidas por varios operarios; todos los cuales supervisaban en detalle todos los antecedentes y datos necesarios para que el plan fuera un éxito. Sin embargo, y a pesar de toda la ardua preparación efectuada durante las horas previas, el nerviosismo no dejaba de campear en todo aquel lugar. Nerviosismo que no decayó cuando una de las operarias dio cuenta de un dato que no dejaba de ser preocupante.

-En estos momentos el sistema de soporte vital del Eva ha ingresado en la zona crítica-. Señalo Maya al constatar los gráficos simulados que aparecían desplegados en los monitores del aquel improvisado centro de operaciones.

-¿Tiempo estimado de supervivencia del piloto?-. Pregunto Misato.

-Si no perdió el control al momento de ser absorbido, deberían quedarle 12 minutos antes que el sistema cese por completo-. Respondió la operaría requerida.

-Eso es aún menos tiempo de lo que habíamos presupuestado-. Comento Ritsuko antes de requerir a otro operario la habilitación del enlace comunicacional con las otras unidades Evas, los que a esas alturas ya debían de haber arribado a sus posiciones. Una vez hecho esto, la doctora se dirigió a las pilotos.

-Unidades Evangelion. Procedan a reportar su posición actual.

-Eva unidad doble cero reportándose desde el parque de las esculturas-. Respondió Rei.

-Eva unidad segunda reportándose desde la explanada cívica del parque consistorial-. Señalo Asuka a continuación.

-Recuerden bien el plan. Setenta segundos antes de que sean las 0600 horas, los dos Evas incrementarán sus campos AT a fin de alterar el circuito imaginario del ángel, canalizando toda la energía por medio de los bastones conductores que tienen sus manos, los que deberán hacer contacto con el cuerpo del ángel exactamente 10 segundos después de iniciada la operación. No olviden que, pase lo que pase, el desarrollo de esta operación no puede ser interrumpido bajo ninguna circunstancia.

-¿Qué pasará si el bombardeo falla?-. Pregunto Ayanami, quien había sido previamente enterada junto a su colega piloto de todos los detalles relativos al plan de rescate.

-No lo hará. Cuando los misiles ingresen a nuestro espacio aéreo sus códigos serán completamente controlados por MAGI, los que le indicarán la situación y posición exacta del blanco a bombardear, eliminando los márgenes CEP que surgieren. Y en caso de presentarse alguna anomalía, MAGI podrá abortar el bombardeo en cualquier momento y las bombas no estallarán.

-Y si la potencia de las bombas no fuere suficiente-. Pregunto ahora Asuka.

-No existe razón alguna para pensar de esa manera.

-Pero si ello ocurriere-. Volvió a cuestionar la muchacha pelirroja.

-Entonces habremos perdido al Eva 01 y a su piloto-. Concluyo Ritsuko mas bien para si misma empleando para ello una tonalidad fría, quizás, demasiado fría para el gusto de esa joven piloto quien, al percibir el sin sentido que representaba mantener el contacto opto por no hacer mas preguntas y contemplar durante algunos momentos tanto al ángel como a su "sombra" cuya elevación seguía manteniéndose incólume en aquel cielo cada vez menos oscuro y mas azulado que delataba la ya pronta inminencia del alba. Fue así como permaneció la segunda elegida durante algunos breves momentos, pensando en que esa tranquila visión bien podría ser una de las últimas visiones calmas que podría tener en su vida. Pero antes de que el temor pudiera hacerla dudar y flaquear, ella decidió concentrarse en la misión. Y en una determinación peculiar, activó el intercomunicador con la finalidad de dirigirse a su colega de labores.

-Primera elegida, ¿Puedes escucharme?

-Si-. Sería la escueta y apenas perceptible respuesta pronunciada por la chica albina.

-Niña modelo. Quiero que me escuches, y que lo hagas con mucha atención. Pase lo que pase vamos a sacar a ese idiota de ahí adentro. No vamos a permitirle a ese maldito engendro que se salga libremente con la suya. ¿Lo has entendido?-. Preguntó la alemana con inesperado énfasis, considerando sobre todo el cuasi encontrón que ellas mismas habían sostenido hacia tan solo algunas horas atrás.

Sin embargo, y aunque nunca hubiera llegado a expresarlo abiertamente, aquella chica peliazul también se encontraba profundamente preocupada por la situación de Shinji. Por eso, ella no controvirtió ni cuestiono en lo absoluto la determinación de Asuka, y en su lugar brindaría una respuesta simple en su típica tonalidad, pero que en esta ocasión sería de todo gusto de la pelirroja.

-Entendido.

* * *

Después de un tiempo indeterminado de insensible e inconsciente oscuridad que termino tornándosele eterno, el tercer elegido lentamente abrió sus ojos solo para encontrarse de regreso en el interior de su capsula de entrada. Cansado, hambriento, con frio y en un ambiente profundamente enrarecido producto de la cada vez creciente contaminación del LCL, que se había vuelto espeso y de un profundo olor y sabor semejante al de la sangre. Sensaciones desagradables que fueron percibidas cuando dicho liquido ingresó a su ser, y que desesperaron y asquearon a ese muchacho hasta el punto de hacerlo sentir ganas de vomitar, las que no se concretaron únicamente debido a la falta de alimento en el estómago de ese joven.

Asustado, Shinji trato de calmarse, pero luego de ver los indicadores digitales en la muñeca de su traje lucir menguantes mientras estos emitían un pitido cada vez mas exiguo, el tercer elegido no pudo hallar mas calma que la amarga comprobación de que el desesperarse era algo completamente inútil. Porque finalmente él y su Eva habían llegado al límite.

-El sistema de supervivencia se ha agotado-. Se dijo a si mismo el muchacho, mientras se acurrucaba en posición fetal para contener el calor de su entumecido cuerpo que trataba de reaccionar al frio temblando descontroladamente.

-Tengo frio-. Se dijo a si mismo, mientras se abrazaba a si mismo en un intento de retener el cada vez mas exiguo calor que le quedaba.

-¿Acaso este va a ser mi final?-. Se cuestionó retórica y descorazonadamente a si mismo aquel muchacho ante aquella inexorable certeza, acurrucándose aún mas para tratar de retener el poco calor que aún le quedaba en su entumecido cuerpo, a fin de poder ganarle así, aunque fuera por algún mínimo instante, a la fría muerte que ya comenzaba a acariciar y permear su piel mientras esta se hacía espacio para empezar a calar hondamente en sus huesos. Pero a pesar de todos sus empeños, el cansancio y la desesperanza se revelaron cada vez mas fuertes debilitando su voluntad. Y cuando el exiguo pitido del indicador de emergencia finalmente ceso para que, acto seguido, la señal de todos los indicadores desapareciera por completo; ello se presentó como la señal final y definitiva que haría claudicar a ese chico, justo en el punto que su mente comenzaba a desvanecerse producto del cada vez mas enrarecido y turbio LCL que progresivamente empezaba a dificultar su respiración, todo ello mientras juntaba sus últimos esfuerzos para mantener su conciencia despierta y en un susurro exteriorizar a quien estuviera escuchándole que finalmente todo había terminado para él.

"Ya casi no queda oxígeno, tengo hambre y tengo frio. Apenas puedo sentir mi cuerpo. Yo, estoy cansado. Ya, ya… no puedo mas". Cavilo con desesperación ese muchacho antes que esa sensación le hiciera temblar mas que el frio que penetraba sus huesos y le hiciera gritar desesperado con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

-¡Ya no puedo mas!-. Señalo ese chico con un fuerte grito desesperado que al final mas bien terminaría pareciendo un lamento, uno que terminaría en un quebranto amargo que expresaba con desesperación lo que creía serían sus últimas palabras, mientras su rostro triste expresaba su descorazonada resignación a entregarse a la muerte, cerrando sus ojos a lo inevitable, a la espera de que esta de una buena vez procediera a hacer su trabajo mientras lagrimas exhaustas y rebeldes lograban escaparse por uno de sus ojos, lamentando silenciosamente que todo esto tuviera que terminar de esa manera.

Pero mientras aquel muchacho gastaba sus últimas fuerzas en cerrar firmemente sus cansados ojos, algo extraño aconteció dentro de aquel Evangelion, algo que de improvisto aparecería para cambiarlo todo.

Entre todo el frio y de toda la oscuridad que ya se apoderaba tanto del cuerpo como de la propia alma del tercer elegido, este comenzó a experimentar un inusitado calor que no parecía provenir desde el interior de su entumecido cuerpo. Calor que parecía traer aparejado consigo una luminosidad y una reconfortante sensación de paz que atravesaban sus ojos bien cerrados, la misma que motivo a ese muchacho a hacer el esfuerzo de abrir sus ojos para vislumbrar frente a sus ojos a una presencia radiante que jamás había visto, pero que no sería percibida en lo absoluto como desconocida. De hecho, sentía como si estuviera volviendo a ver a alguien muy especial, alguien a quien el no había visto desde hacía prácticamente toda una vida. Y entonces ese muchacho volvió a cerrar sus ojos, donde la oscuridad que esperaba sería inesperadamente reemplazada por una lejana imagen abstracta que asomaba a su mente. Una donde Shinji podía verse a si mismo como un niño pequeño quien estaba recogiendo algo de entre medio del suelo cubierto de hojas secas de un bosque en otoño, atesorándolo por algunos momentos antes de correr a entregárselo a una joven presencia femenina a quien no pudo reconocer mas que como una silueta difusa y poco clara opacada por un brillo que había tras de ella y cuyo fulgor parecía superar al de mil soles, entidad quien le tomo y abrazo profundamente, mientras le decía dulces palabras de manera sonriente.

-Ya es suficiente.

Demasiado extrañado por la visión de aquella reminiscencia, el tercer elegido se sintió paralizado por aquel recuerdo.

-Yo me encargaré-. Volvió a señalar la mujer de la reminiscencia antes que esta desapareciera e hiciera que Shinji finalmente hiciera un último esfuerzo de reabrir sus ojos una vez mas para volver su atención hacia el interior de esa capsula de entrada, la que ahora estaba rebosante de luz y energía gracias a esa presencia que con la misma voz anterior volvía a hablarle.

-Tú siempre puedes avanzar, tan solo basta con que de verdad desees hacerlo.

Embargado por el estremecimiento de finalmente reconocer de golpe a esa voz que le hablaba una vez mas, aquel muchacho no se contuvo y de manera titubeante y emocionada grito una simple, pero potente interrogante.

-¡¿Mama?!

-Shinji. Nunca te rindas-. Sería lo último que escucharía decirle a esa entidad antes que el brillante fulgor que estaba frente a si desapareciera en un fulgurante brillo que estallo por todo el lugar expandiéndose e impactando en el ser de ese niño, quien caería inconsciente.

* * *

-Los dos Evas se encuentran ya situados en sus posiciones-. Indicó a sus superiores Makoto.

-Sus escudos AT se encuentran preparados-. Señalaría ahora Maya.

-Hemos detectado los misiles en el sistema de radar. El tiempo estimado de impacto se ha estimado en T menos 85 segundos-. Informo Shigeru.

-Entendido-. Respondió Ritsuko antes de preguntar si todas las coordenadas del blanco ya se encuentran precisadas. A lo que otra de las operarias respondería con una afirmativa.

-Los misiles han entrado a nuestro espacio aéreo -. Signo el mismo operario que antes había reportado el ingreso de los misiles.

-Atención, llegaremos a T menos 70 en 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…

-Comiencen la interrupción del circuito ¡Ahora!-. Ordeno la blonda facultativa mientras por los monitores se veían como a la señalada cuenta de cero ambos Evas introducían en los extremos del cuerpo del ángel una gigantesca y gruesa barra por la cual el extendido y fortalecido campo AT de los Evas se enviaba al cuerpo de ese ángel, provocando un suave movimiento ondular por toda la superficie de aquel cuerpo sombrío semejante al producido por una piedra golpeando en el agua.

Pero no pasaron demasiados segundos antes que el ligero movimiento ondulado diera prontamente paso a movimientos cada vez mas intensos que, de manera imprevista, terminaron transformándose en una violenta sacudida que remecería el epicentro de la batalla, encrespando el oscuro cuerpo del ángel como si se tratare de un mar bravamente agitado.

-¡¿Pero qué está pasando aquí?!- Pregunto desde su Eva la segunda elegida.

-Pase lo que pase manténganse en su posición a como de lugar-. Fue la respuesta que recibiría desde el centro de control por parte de Ritsuko.

-¡¿Pero qué diablos está sucediendo?!-. Inquiriría ahora Misato.

-No lo sabemos Mayor-. Respondió Makoto.

-Todas las mediciones están saliendo de la escala -. Respondió Maya.

-No puede ser. Aún no hemos logrado reunir la potencia necesaria como para comenzar el rescate-. Señalo la doctora, con bastante perplejidad en su voz.

-¿Podría tratarse de Shinji intentando regresar?-. Cuestiono con desesperación Misato.

-Eso es imposible, el Eva 01 ya no debería tener energía.

Pero como si los porfiados hechos estuvieran tozudamente empecinados en desafiar todas las convencionalidades científicas posibles, ni bien Ritsuko termino de pronunciar estas palabras cuando de improviso la atención de todo el mundo se concentró en ver las imágenes del exterior, donde podía verse ahora como se estaba convulsionando la elevada sombra misma del ángel, con sus círculos concéntricos contrayéndose y expandiéndose de manera errática y alocada hasta que estos de improvisto desaparecieron para dar paso a una gigantesca bola completamente negra cuya superficie, hasta ese momento alisada, estaba procediendo a sacudirse furiosamente; sobre todo, en uno de los extremos cercanos al cenit de esa esfera, donde las sacudidas dieron forma a abultadas deformaciones que sucesivamente iban deformando y estirando al máximo la superficie de ese globo hasta terminar reventándolo.

Y entonces, un profuso chorro de pesado y viscoso fluido de características sanguíneas escapó raudamente desde ese cuerpo en todas direcciones, dejando ver entre medio de aquella violenta profusión un brazo cubierto de sangre que con determinación escapaba de aquel lugar, y acto seguido la mano del otro brazo aparecía para ir desgarrando aun mas ese obscuro huevo, abriendo la herida que permitiría la emergencia de la inconfundible cabeza ahora ensangrentada de la unidad primera desde lo alto de aquel confinamiento, situación que hacía que dicho Evangelion se vislumbrara aun mas amenazante e intimidador que de costumbre.

Finalmente, el Eva 01 abrió de par en par la sombra del ángel, apareciendo de cuerpo entero mientras desencajaba sus mandíbulas para abrir sus fauces y proferir así el mas atronador y estremecedor rugido jamás antes escuchado por oído humano alguno, rugido que escapaba directamente desde las mas hondas entrañas de la bestia naciente y que fue capaz de sacudir todo lo que estuviera a su alrededor, aterrando por completo hasta en lo mas profundo de todos y cada uno de los corazones de quienes presenciaron dicha operación; incluyendo el de cierta joven piloto pelirroja, quien no pudo evitar sentirse sobrecogida por tan poderosa visión capaz de cortar el aliento, espectáculo poderoso que había sido capaz de anonadarla por completo.

-Himmel. ¿En verdad yo piloteo una cosa como esa?-. Pensó titubeante en voz alta Asuka profundamente impactada mientras que para sus adentros se cuestionaba, por primera vez, sobre cual era el verdadero potencial de los Evas y, sobre todo, cual era el verdadero papel que los pilotos podían desempeñar en su control.

-Esto es increíble. ¿A partir de que monstruo creamos esto? ¡Que horror!-. Exclamó Ritsuko al presenciar el sangriento escape del Eva 01 desde el interior de su captor, cuestionándose para sus adentros y por vez primera que cosa era en realidad las unidades denominadas como Evangelions. Ello mientras Misato, sin dejar de mirar la escena desde los monitores, observó de reojo el rostro asombrado de la Doctora, el mismo que le haría acrecentar y afirmar una sospecha que hacia ya largo tiempo se alojaba profundamente dentro de ella.

"Sabía que los Evas son mas que simples copias del primer ángel. ¿Pero que son en verdad?, ¿Y que hará NERV con ellos una vez que acabemos con todos los ángeles?"

Y mientras Asuka, Ritsuko y Misato efectuaban dichas reflexiones, en otro lado de la ciudad, y desde el interior de su unidad Evangelion, Rei Ayanami había estado contemplando ligeramente boquiabierta el dantesco espectáculo que había aconteciendo y que la tenía en el fondo de su alma tan profundamente aterrada como al resto de los presentes. Pero antes de expresar cualquier atisbo que reflejara el terror que embargaba su alma, centro su atención en algo que de improviso apareció mas allá de la sombra del ángel y del arrebatado Evangelion 01. Mas específicamente, en unos finísimos brillos apenas imperceptibles que se encontraban en lo mas alto del cielo, casi encima de ellos y que en condiciones normales no deberían de estar allí. Y de inmediato supo de que se trataban, y que era lo que agoraban aquellas estrellas inesperadas.

-Las ojivas están aquí-. Señalo esa piloto con voz mas fuerte de lo habitual, una que de inmediato capturó la atención de los responsables de la operación y que hizo regresar el frenesí al centro de comando.

-Tiempo estimado de impacto-. Requirió Misato.

-Quince segundos.

Rápidamente, Misato dio la única orden que podía dar en esas circunstancias. –¡Aborten la misión! ¡Que los Evas abandonen el lugar e incrementen al máximo su campo AT!-.

-¡Ninguno de los misiles responde!

-¡Vuelvan a intentarlo!

-¡No hay caso!-. Grito Maya con desesperación, ello mientras el súbito terror al desatamiento de un holocausto termonuclear sobre sus cabezas reemplazaba por completo todos los terrores previos, apoderándose de todo el resto de los presentes en forma de un silencio sepulcral.

Pero antes de que cundiera el pánico en lo que deberían haber sido los segundos finales, las imágenes mostraban al Eva 01 completamente bañado en ese rojizo y pesado líquido sangriento haciendo un gran acto de fuerza para terminar de desgarrar y abrir definitivamente de par en par ese improvisado huevo oscuro, escapando completamente de ese sombrío lugar con un portentoso salto largo y alto aparentemente atentatorio de todas las leyes de la física conocida que recorría majestuosamente los aires como si estuviera esa unidad desafiara la gravedad sin que mediara necesidad de planeación o alas y rematando con una vuelta de carnero por los aires justo en los instantes en que desde los cielos se divisaran las bombas descender a velocidad supersónica ingresando directamente al interior de lo que hasta hacía poco había sido la sangrante matriz que había parido a tan antinatural bestia.

Cerca de uno de los bordes del perímetro del ángel, la manchada unidad Evangelion 01 caería de pie, flectando las piernas para luego proceder a rodar por una amplia avenida durante varias decenas de metros hasta terminar impactando contra un edificio estratégico, agrietándolo severamente mientras el sonido de aquel impacto pasaba completamente desapercibido gracias a que la estampida supersónica de las ojivas aun reverberaba furiosamente por todo el ambiente. Una vez que el Eva se detuvo, volteo su ensangrentado rostro para poder vislumbrar lo que había sido la sombra flotante del enemigo, sombra que tras la violenta penetración de las ojivas inmediatamente se volteó e invirtió a si misma, tornándose ahora prontamente de un color blanco ahumado, ello mientras desde el cenit de la esfera se proyectaban eléctricos rayos irregulares y sucesivos en forma de arco, los cuales rápidamente comenzaron a tornarse cada vez mas curvos mientras su original color blanco eléctrico paso a tornarse a un vívido color dorado que golpeaba furiosamente el suelo justo en los bordes de lo que era el perímetro del objetivo, rayos que de inmediato regresaban aun mas poderosos al cuerpo de esa sombra.

Y apenas terminado ese espectáculo, otro suceso aun mas extraño que desafiaba abiertamente todos los límites de la imaginación acaecería cuando los rayos que provenían de la mancha oscura del suelo se tornaban cada vez mas rígidos para regresar a la esfera ahumada, levantando de paso el cuerpo como una mancha que se despegaba del piso desde sus bordes mientras que, a medida que el cuerpo del ángel se alzaba con fuerza y velocidad, emergían y reaparecían en toda su integridad todas aquellas edificaciones e ingenios construidos por el hombre y que hasta ese entonces se habían dados por irremediablemente perdidos al haber sido aparentemente tragados por el ángel. Ello mientras aquella sombra flotante se concentraba y encogía de tamaño con la misma velocidad hasta desaparecer de la vista cubierto por todos los extremos del oscuro cuerpo del ángel, el cual se iba curvando en sus extremos en la forma de un arco cada vez mas pronunciado hasta que todos estos confluyeron en el mismo punto que había sido el cénit de la esfera; donde el cuerpo del ángel, ahora completamente despegado del piso procedió a replegarse y a mostrar su reverso que era de color plateado ahumado. Objetivo que procedió a concentrarse cada vez de forma mas acelerada sobre si mismo hasta que esta forma hizo implosión para terminar desapareciendo en medio de un tenue fulgor albo infinitesimal apenas perceptible por el ojo humano y que probablemente cualquier espectador que ahí hubiera estado bien podría haber atribuido a algún clase de particular reflejo atribuible a la luminosidad de algún travieso rayo del astro rey que justo por esos momentos comenzaba a emerger de entremedio de las montañas, desaparición enemiga que no sería acompañada ni secundada por sonido o explosión alguna.

-El ángel ha… ha desaparecido por completo-. Comento asombrada la teniente Ibuki al constatar que sus monitores ya no aparecían informes sobre patrón o registro alguno relativo al ángel.

-¿Contamos con registros o mediciones referentes a radiactividad residual?-. Pregunto la Doctora.

-Hasta el momento no se ha detectado lectura alguna en ese sentido-. Respondió Shigeru.

-De todas maneras envíen inmediatamente los drones para medir la radiactividad del ambiente…

-…y también preparen inmediatamente una VTOL equipada con una unidad de rescate para Shinji-. Ordeno raudamente Misato interrumpiendo a la jefa científica.

-No puede dar esa orden Mayor-. Le retrucó Ritsuko.

-Por supuesto que puedo hacerlo-. Le contesto inusualmente arrebatada a la falsa blonda. –La aniquilación del ángel ya se ha verificado, por lo que su mando aquí ya ha terminado. Además, no pretendo que Shinji siga permaneciendo un solo instante mas dentro de esa endemoniada cosa-. Señalo la mujer sin detenerse siquiera a escuchar otras consideraciones antes de marcharse apresuradamente de ese lugar.

* * *

Cerca un cuarto de hora había transcurrido desde que el último ángel fuera eliminado, pero al interior de la cápsula del Eva 01 un semiconsciente Shinji se encontraba un estado semejante a la catalepsia, a medio camino entre el sueño y la consciencia, visualizando frente a si, o en su subconsciente quizás, una imagen extraña; una visión semejante a la de una brillante luz blanca que oscilaba y brillaba fieramente cual verdadera flama, luz que el veía por sobre una especie de velo acuoso; como ese muchacho estuviera bajo las aguas viendo una luz que estuviera flotando en el aire por sobre esas celestes aguas, sin ningún sonido o algo que permitiera delatar la presencia de alguna otra persona o entidad. Ello hasta que la aparición de un sonido muy semejante al del agua goteando sobre una fuente pletórica del vital elemento comenzó a oírse, al principio tímidamente para luego ser cada vez mas fuerte. Cuando ello ocurrió, una voz desconsolada y triste empezó a escucharse, primero de manera tímida y lejana para luego hacerse cada vez mas fuerte. Y mientras ello ocurría, ese muchacho pudo identificar que era lo que decía esa voz

-Shinji.

Luego, pudo identificar de quien era la voz que desesperadamente le llamaba.

-¡Shinji!

Y, finalmente, supo que aquella voz no era una alucinación, sino que era una realidad.

-¡Respóndeme Shinji!

La extraña visión desapareció y ahora Shinji abriría con gran dificultad sus ojos para ver la oscuridad en su capsula de Eva siendo bruscamente quebrantada por la irrupción de la luz a un costado suyo, permitiendo la aparición de la silueta que identificaba a la dueña de aquella voz que se abalanzaba sobre él con profusas lágrimas en los ojos por la emoción de volver a verlo de vuelta.

-Yo solamente deseaba volver a ver, ver de nuevo-. Señalo de manera muy críptica el tercer elegido, con una voz que parecía ser demasiado extraña y fría, ajena a todo, imputable tal vez a la fatiga y al cansancio. Consideraciones que en aquel momento no fueron consideradas por la joven mujer, pero si por la segunda elegida quien, unos cuantos pasos mas atrás estaba observándolo todo desde el exterior de la capsula. Normalmente, ella con toda seguridad habría reprendido el comportamiento de Misato, algo atendible de tomarse en consideración que esa misma mujer había señalado hacía tan solo algunas horas atrás que reprendería y castigaría al tercer elegido por su comportamiento tan pronto como regresara, el mismo que había causado toda esta odisea que finalmente había llegado a su fin. Pero por alguna razón, en esta ocasión Asuka pareció entender que no podía ser en esos momentos tan desatinada como para exigir en esos momentos la imposición de cualquiera clase de castigo. Además, Shinji parecía estar bien y, por ahora, eso era lo único que verdaderamente era importante para todos; incluyendo, a esa muchacha pelirroja.

Fue así como la segunda elegida tan solo pudo acertar a negar lentamente con la cabeza antes de dar la media vuelta y hacer abandono de dicho lugar. Pero no alcanzo a dar muchos pasos antes de sentirse observada de reojo a lo lejos por la otra piloto elegida de la serie Eva, quien también había aparecido para enterarse respecto del estado en que encontraba el tercer elegido. Ante ello, la pelirroja pretendió expresar su molesta a su compañera. Sin embargo, y ante el rostro siempre imperturbable de su colega piloto, Asuka solo atino a devolver con cierta dureza la mirada a su compañera antes de voltear su mirada y retirarse de aquel lugar murmurando una frase que, no obstante, pudo ser oída por la chica de cabellera azul.

-¡Qué diablos!

* * *

Varias horas mas tarde, encima de las pasarelas que se situaban por encima de las jaulas especiales situadas en el interior de las dependencias del cuartel central de NERV, podía verse a dos importantes personajes que en silencio se encontraban juntos de pie mientras veían debajo suyo como la dantesca unidad Eva 01 estaba siendo limpiada gracias al empleo de portentosos equipos tanto humanos como mecánicos. Y mientras los gigantescos sistema de duchas y mangueras eran utilizados, la blonda mujer ahí presente principiaba aquel dialogo.

-Técnicamente la operación resulto ser un éxito perfecto. El Eva 01 junto con su piloto lograron ser rescatados exitosamente del interior del ángel, y al final no fue necesario el bombardeo proyectado. Los análisis y estudios no han detectado hasta ahora el más mínimo rastro de radiactividad o de alguna otra clase de alteración o daño ambiental, y todos los informes que habían sido preparados para dar cuenta a todos los organismos relacionados terminaron siendo innecesarios. Tan solo el primer ministro, así como los Presidentes de los Estados Unidos y de la Federación Rusa recibieron reportes sobre los misiles. Informes que ninguno de ellos, por supuesto, objetaron en lo mas mínimo; por lo que no deberíamos tener problemas con otros organismos.

-Hizo un buen trabajo doctora-. Respondería aquel hombre maduro de lentes de mirada y facciones severas y que respondía al grado de Comandante en Jefe de NERV.

-En verdad agradezco mucho sus palabras Comandante Ikari. Sin embargo, me temo que en esta ocasión estas no logran ser capaces de hacerme sentir halagada en lo mas mínimo.

-¿A que se refiere con eso Doctora?-. Preguntaría de forma ligeramente extrañada aquel hombre, sin que ello consiguiera apartar la vista del gigante que tenía en frente suyo.

-A que nunca antes había experimentado tanto horror en mi vida como al ver el Evangelion de la forma en que lo vi esta mañana, escapando desde el interior del ángel con tan furibundo ímpetu. Desde ese instante que no he podido dejar de preguntarme sobre que tan seguros podemos estar respecto a que los Evas se encuentren de nuestra parte. Existe la posibilidad de que en realidad, en lo mas profundo de su ser, ellos nos odien-. Señalo Ritsuko al comentarle a ese hombre las apreciaciones acerca de la batalla desencadenada tan solo hace algunas horas atrás y que, al parecer todavía la tenían profundamente impresionada.

-Para que ello ocurra sería necesario que los Evas tuvieran por si mismos alguna clase de consciencia. Pero ellos fueron creados precisamente para limitarse a ser tan solo meros ejecutores de designios que no pueden manejar-. Respondió el aludido muy seguro de su respuesta; quizás, demasiado seguro para gusto de la mujer.

-Pero el Eva probó tener voluntad escapando por si mismo de ese espacio extraño contra todas las posibilidades; y sabemos perfectamente que no es la primera vez que el Evangelion ha operado ajeno a nuestro control. Si pudiéramos probar que en verdad ellos poseen una voluntad propia distinta de la del piloto, ¿no debería suponer eso cierto nivel de consciencia?

-Entonces sería perfectamente posible que algo como ello pudiera ser así doctora. Sin embargo debemos reconocer que incluso en esta era de ciencia y tecnología tan sofisticada y avanzada, todavía existen demasiadas cosas que, por mas que hemos tratado todavía no hemos logrado comprender del todo, aun cuando podamos tener algunas ideas, e inclusive, algunas nociones sobre ellas. Y una de las razones de ello es, precisamente, por la imposibilidad que tenemos los humanos para poder entendernos claramente.

-Sea como fuere una cosa si resulta indiscutiblemente clara. Si los pilotos llegarán a descubrir toda la verdad que existe tras los Evas, jamás nos lo perdonarían.

-Y por eso, resulta de crucial importancia asegurarnos que ellos jamás lleguen a saberlo. Jamás.

-A veces me pregunto si esos chicos no están cargando sobre sus hombros con el peso de una cruz demasiado grande como para que la soporten ellos solos.

-Por el momento no tenemos otra opción. Pero muy pronto tendremos operativo el sistema de simulación. Y si todo resulta bien, el sistema de simulación pronto podrá reemplazar toda necesidad de emplear a los pilotos. Por eso quiero que dicho sistema sea instalado en todos las unidades tan pronto como se encuentre finalizado.

-Aun cuando el sistema de simulación tan solo sea eso, una simulación, un artificio que se limita a imitar los patrones de pensamiento del piloto. Todavía no hemos sido capaces de digitalizar y sintetizar el alma o el espíritu humano. Ello, sin contar con que el sistema aún presenta algunos problemas no resueltos.

-Al menos parece ser capaz de transmitir exitosamente un patrón de ondas al Eva. De ser así este entenderá que cuenta con un piloto en su interior y podrá sincronizarse con él. Por ahora será suficiente con que se sincronice y logre hacer mover al Eva. De seguro, lo demás podrá resolverse con el tiempo.

-Entendido-. Señalo Ritsuko mientras un denso silencio se formó entre ellos dos. Uno que incomodo de sobremanera a esa mujer, al punto de hacerla hablar respecto a otro tema que también le incomodaba.

-Hablando de cosas, creo que la Mayor Katsuragi ya está comenzando a sospechar demasiadas cosas sobre esto, Comandante.

-Ya veo. Con los derroteros que están tomando los acontecimientos esa posibilidad se vuelve un escenario cada vez mas plausible. Pero por ahora no deberíamos tener demasiado problema con aquello.

-Creo que por el momento podremos seguir lidiando con Misato sin grandes inconvenientes. ¿Pero que hay sobre aquel hombre? Al parecer ha comenzado a husmear mas allá de lo recomendado.

-Por ahora le dejaremos ser. Todavía puede resultarnos de gran utilidad-. Termino de sentenciar ese hombre antes de marcharse de aquel lugar dejando a Ritsuko sola quien, sin observar a quien se retiraba, retomaba sus atenciones contemplando a aquel ejercito de trabajadores que incesantemente se afanaba en terminar de remover esmeradamente haciendo uso de sus mangueras a presión todo vestigio de la sangre enemiga que había cubierto casi por completo a esa unidad morada quien, a pesar de la limpieza, no dejaba por cierto de verse amenazante, intimidación que una vez mas asustaría a esa mujer al rememorar lo que había visto y vivido hace algunas horas atrás, cuando apenas despuntaba el alba.

* * *

Eran ya cerca de las diez de la mañana del día siguiente, pero ya a esas horas el ajetreo de la vida cotidiana reanudada a esas alturas casi por completo comenzaba a tornarse cada vez más intenso en todos lados, incluyéndose a un céntrico local de Tokio-3. Dicho local ofrecía una terraza para los clientes que desearan servirse algo al aire libre, la cual era bastante agradable a la vista ya que esta tenía varias mesas con sombrillas para brindar sombra a los clientes, rodeado todo esto con maceteros alargados con pequeños arbustos que brindaban privacidad a los clientes, separándolos tanto de la calle como de las personas que transitaban por ella.

Pese a la hora, la terraza del local ya presentaba algunos clientes, uno de ellos, un hombre con gafas de sol, vestido en forma casual, que tomaba despreocupadamente una taza de café mientras leía el periódico del día fumándose un cigarrillo. De pronto ingresó un nuevo cliente, que paseó distraídamente por el lugar hasta que se sentó en la mesa contigua al hombre de lentes, quedando sentado de espaldas a él. Una camarera llegó a tomar su pedido y el hombre pidió un café negro.

-Llegas tarde.

-Vaya, en verdad lo siento mucho amigo, pero sabes perfectamente bien como son las cosas en el trabajo. Para nosotros la puntualidad nunca lo fue todo. En todo caso, es un buen lugar el que escogiste para encontrarnos. Las camareras son lindas-. Comentó Kaji, en voz baja, también, moviendo apenas los labios, mirando apreciativamente a la camarera que pasó frente a él, obsequiándole una sonrisa seductora, que para su alegría arrancó un leve sonrojo de la joven mujer.

-No tienes remedio amigo-. Comentó el hombre de gafas de sol, negando apenas con la cabeza mientras cambiaba la página de su diario.

-Bien, supongo que no me trajiste aquí para darme lecciones sobre puntualidad y moral-. Señalo Kaji antes de detener su casi imperceptible pausa con otra pregunta. -¿Es seguro este lugar?

-Totalmente. Lo verifiqué antes e instalé discretamente unos dispositivos de interferencia electrónica, por si algún ocioso quisiera escuchar a distancia-. Comentó el hombre, pasando a otra hoja del periódico.

-Si eso llega a pasar, no soy yo el que trajo a ese "alguien" hasta acá. Nadie me siguió-. Dijo Kaji.

-No lo pongo en duda. Solo es por precaución. Tú sabes-. Comentó el hombre con una sonrisa. -En todo caso, tengo una información que de seguro te será de mucho interés-.

-Déjame adivinar. Esa información tiene relación con los sucesos de la madrugada pasada.

-Técnicamente no, pero a la vez si se vincula-. Contesto crípticamente ese otro hombre.

-¿No puedes dar una respuesta mas clara?

-No puedo ni quiero arruinarte la sorpresa.

-Tú y tus respuestas. ¿Por qué nunca me sorprenden?-. Le cuestiono retóricamente Kaji, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Sera acaso porque hemos tenido que aprender a saber desenvolvernos en un mundo siempre lleno de sorpresas?

-Aun así, el operativo efectuado durante la madrugada de ayer si que sorprendió a todo el mundo; incluso a mí, por cierto. En verdad aun no se como denominar a eso; si gallardía mas allá de todos los límites, o frenético e irresponsable ímpetu suicida. Cuatro ojivas dirigidas a un mismo punto. Si las cosas hubieran salido mal, el resultado de eso hubiera hecho que Chernobyl pareciera día de campo.

-Sea como fuere, sospecharás cual fue la conclusión a la que arribó el coronel. Y ya te imaginaras como se torno su siempre flemático semblante apenas se enteró de todo esto. No podía dejar de preguntarse cómo había sido posible que semejante operativo pudo haber ocurrido impunemente bajo sus narices sin que él supiera nada de nada hasta varias horas mas tarde, cuando todo ya se hallaba consumado. Por lo que está como loco buscando cabezas que cortar.

-Gracias por el aviso, amigo. Evitaré pasar por su oficina durante algún tiempo; solo por si acaso-. Comentó Kaji, para luego sonreír a la camarera que trajo su café. –Después de todo, imagino que no va a dejar las cosas así-. Continuó una vez se retiró la camarera.

-Efectivamente imaginas bien. Una autorización para lanzar 4 ICBM con ojivas termonucleares no se da todos los días y tampoco es algo que pueda otorgarse así no mas tan solo porque una agencia cualquiera lo solicite, por mucho que esta se encuentre adscrita al sistema de la ONU. Es más, el que nosotros mismos no supiéramos nada hasta que los misiles ya hubieran llegado hasta aquí es aún mas preocupante. Por lo que todos estamos desde ahora en "Código Amarillo".

-Vaya, las cosas se van a poner cada vez mas interesantes-. Comentó Kaji, luego de tomar un sorbo de su café.

-Tú lo has dicho. Incluso el Coronel decidió enviarla para investigar directamente desde aquí.

-¿Acaso ella está aquí?-. Inquirió aquel hombre con no poca sorpresa, a juzgar por el tono de sus palabras.

-Da la casualidad que fue sido enviada de antemano para coordinar todo lo relativo a los modelos de producción norteamericanos. Sabes que no se mucho sobre las unidades, además que no es mi área. Con seguridad todos los detalles los sabrás mejor que yo.

-No creas. En verdad no esperaba verla por acá.

-¿Acaso existe alguna historia previa, o algo que deba saber?

-No te hagas el irónico ahora-. Contesto algo molesto Kaji, apretando los dientes.

-Como fuere, y después de lo que sucedió ayer, entenderás que era previsible el cambio de asignación.

-¿Acaso volveremos a los viejos tiempos?

-Lo dudo mucho. De hecho, es muy probable que en lo sucesivo te veas mas con ella que conmigo.

-Eso significa que…

-…que por ahora mi participación llegara hasta aquí. Pero descuida, seguiré manteniéndote bien informado. Después de todo, nuestros caminos nunca suelen andar demasiado alejados los unos de los otros-. Termino de pronunciar aquel hombre mientras cerraba y doblaba el periódico para luego ponerse de pie y marcharse, dejando un par de billetes sobre su mesa. Se puso el periódico bajo el brazo y pasó junto a la mesa de Kaji rumbo a la salida, mientras decía algo en un tenue tono de voz, casi como si estuviera pensando en voz alta.

-No olvides chequear bien el encargo. Te sorprenderás-. Señalo el hombre mientras pasaba al lado de Kaji antes de hacer abandono de esa terraza. Quedando en solitario aquel hombre en ese sitio que ahora ya no estaba tan solitario como antes.

Con discreción, Kaji observo lo que había sobre su mesa, reparando en un paquete de cigarrillos y un mechero que no estaban ahí un momento antes, junto a su taza de café, y procedió a sacar y prender un cigarrillo, guardando el mechero y el paquete de cigarrillos en un bolsillo de su chaqueta, no sin antes constatar que dentro de aquel paquete se hallaba una pequeña tarjera de memoria.

No sabía bien que podía ser esa sorpresa que le había dejado su colega. Pero sea lo que fuere de una cosa podía estar bien seguro. Toda esta situación solo podía tratarse de algo verdaderamente grande. Tanto como para que el Coronel haya ordenado movilizar a su otra compañera a Tokio-3, decretando de paso un "Código Amarillo".

"Definitivamente las cosas van a empezar a colocarse cada vez más interesantes por aquí". Terminaría de reflexionar Kaji con una sonrisa, mientras terminaba de beber su tasa de café.

_Continuara…_

* * *

Hola a todos!

Luego de un tiempo de espera finalmente publico el primer capitulo de esta historia. La cual, espero, les guste tanto a ustedes leerla como a mí me ha sido el escribirla.

Puedo imaginarme que despues de haber leido el prologo, procedan a leer este capitulo y luego se queden preguntando ¿Que diablos paso con todo lo que leyeron antes?. ¿Es que acaso me he olvidado de la trama primigenea que les había anticipado?. No, no es así. Simplemente necesitaba brindar un marco tempo espacial para brindarle contexto a la historia que ustedes seguirán conociendo en los próximos capitulos. Porque, creanme, aquí todo tiene su razón de ser. Y respecto a las interrogantes que habían tomado conocimiento; pues preparense, porque vendrán muchas más a futuro.

Y ustedes, ¿que opinan?. Sientanse en la libertad de enviar sus opiniones, sugerencias y comentarios por medio de un review. Con gusto los leere y consideraré.

Por último, y para evitar toda clase de lios y complicaciones, las típicas pero siempre necesarias aclaraciones finales pertientes: Evangelion, así como todos sus personajes y caracteres, son propiedad de Gainax/Khara (o de quienes legalmente les sucedan y/o representen). Por ende, la publicación de este fanfic no significa de modo alguno reclamo de dominio y/o de cualquier otro derecho sobre Evangelion y/o sobre sus propietarios o representantes. Así mismo, la presente publicación es una obra hecha por un fan de la historia para otros fans, por lo que su publicación no persigue ánimo de lucro ni busca reclamar beneficio alguno de cualquier clase o especie sobre Evangelion y/o sus propietarios o representantes.

¡Nos estarémos leyendo!

* * *

**Notas**:

1- R-36M: (Inter-Continental Ballistic Missile - ICBM) Misil balístico intercontinental pesado de fabricación sovietica y, actualmente, en manos de Rusia, país que todavía lo mantiene activo. Puede cargar 14 ojivas nucleares de 750 Kilotones, o una única ojiva de 25 megatones, que equivale a 25 millones de toneladas de TNT. La denominación o nombre clave dado a este misil por parte de la OTAN es: "SS-18 Satan". Una versión para propósitos civiles espaciales ha sido utilzada por Rusia desde 1999 con la denominación Dnepr-1.

2- Titan II: (Inter-Continental Ballistic Missile - ICBM) Estos cohetes llevaban una cabeza W-53 con una ojiva de 9 megatones de potencia (9 millones de toneladas de TNT) haciéndolo el ICBM más poderoso en el arsenal de Estados Unidos. En la realidad, los Titan II fueron dados de baja del arsenal militar norteamericano en 1987, manteniéndose su uso como cohetes espaciales suborbitales hasta el año 2003, fecha en la que fueron completamente retirados de servicio. Actualmente se preserva uno en su silo en el Museo de Misiles Titan en Tucson, Arizona.


	3. Desde las sombras silentes

**Capítulo 2. **Desde las sombras silentes.

En un lugar muy distante podía vislumbrarse la noche caer mientras daba esta la bienvenida al frenético brillo multicolor que sin demora comenzaba a repletar de luminosa vitalidad aquel artificial paisaje situado en el medio de aquel agreste desierto; uno donde el neón y el fulgurante brillo de las luces gustaban de mostrar su poderío a intensidades tales que desafiaban exitosamente a la normalmente ciega oscuridad, invitando de paso a todos los que ahí se encontraban a no dudarlo más y dejarse llevar abiertamente a perderse con gusto en la emoción y la locura. Pero a pesar de toda aquella artificiosa luminosidad, y por debajo de todo aquel vívido neón, siempre podía encontrarse un lugar para las sombras. Y bien podía apreciarse ello en uno de los niveles subterráneos del aparcadero de uno de los tantos hoteles que ahí se encontraban, donde un grupo de hombres elegantemente vestidos descendía desde un amplia van oscura, mientras de manera disimulada observaban con atención y detenimiento dicho lugar, en búsqueda de confirmación visual de la seguridad de aquel recinto.

No transcurrieron demasiados instantes antes de que apareciera por la puerta que conectaba dicho estacionamiento con el hotel un hombre encargado del aseo quien despreocupadamente pasaría al lado de aquellos hombres sin inmutarse por ello, mientras empujaba un carrito que cargaba las gigantescas bolsas negras de basura que iban a ser arrojadas en los contenedores externos. Un detalle que podría parecer casi insignificante, salvo porque tras su paso dejo caer una basura en forma de un raído envoltorio plástico de chicle que únicamente decía una palabra estampada como publicidad:

"Ready".

Aquellos hombres discretamente se miraron a sí mismos y asintieron tácitamente con la mirada. Era esa la señal convenida que indicaba que la operación ya estaba lista. Uno de ellos tomo un celular y disco un número que ya se encontraba previamente programado. Apenas marco, prontamente le contestaron y, ante esto, el hombre solo formuló una pregunta en un idioma foráneo.

-¿Cómo se ve mama?

-Mama descansa plácidamente esta noche-. Sería la respuesta proporcionada al otro lado de la línea en idéntico idioma. Era esa la señal convenida que necesitaban para certificar que todas las señales de video del recinto ya habían sido alteradas y que tanto la llegada de aquellos hombres como la acción que pretendían efectuar a continuación no sería registrada por las cámaras del recinto las que, en su lugar, mostrarían en los monitores una escena constante que se replicaría sin cesar una y otra vez.

-¿Ya está listo el regalo?-. Pregunto el hombre llamando a otro número pre programado en idéntico idioma foráneo.

-Envuelto y listo para entregar.

-Ok-. Respondió ese hombre, colgando su teléfono móvil para instruir a otro de los presentes a que mandara con un teléfono que este tenía un mensaje de texto con un mensaje ya redactado de antemano y que únicamente decía una sola palabra clave que permitiría al resto del equipo que se encontraba dentro del hotel dar inicio al operativo. Una palabra que era de significado simple y alcance elocuente.

"Ahora"

Varios pisos más arriba, un hombre y una mujer juntos hacen abandono de un cuarto como si fueran un matrimonio normal que anduviera en placenteras vacaciones en esa ciudad turística. Ligeramente detrás de ellos, un chico silente de unos catorce años salía de aquella habitación siguiéndole tímidamente y en completo silencio, permitiendo que el hombre a cargo cerrara la puerta y apresurara sus pasos para acompañar a su mujer e hijo a tomar el ascensor; el cual no demoró demasiado en llegar.

Mas abajo, en el zócalo del hotel, un vehículo oscuro previamente estacionado comenzó a salir de su sitio y lentamente fue acercándose hasta quedar muy cerca de la van oscura que estaba situada en las cercanías de la entrada subterránea al hotel. Con seguridad, el plan estaba ya muy pronto a tener éxito y solo faltaba que ellos aparecieran para que todo estuviera ya culminado.

Mientras tanto, el ascensor que debía descender directo hasta el subterráneo efectuó una inesperada detención en uno de los pisos intermedios, recogiendo a una pareja de jóvenes muchachos de rubia cabellera platinada que parecían ser excéntricos multimillonarios que estaban quizás algo pasado de copas o algo por el estilo. Seguramente habían tenido un grandioso día en el casino y, de seguro, pretendían rematar juntos la noche de una manera también grandiosa.

-Disculpe, pero este ascensor va bajando-. Espeto algo impaciente y molesto el hombre en el ascensor al ver a esa pareja.

-Descuide, nosotros también bajamos-. Señalo de una manera quizás excesivamente risueña aquella joven mujer, una que llamaba la atención por poseer un vívido maquillaje y que vestía un atuendo demasiado ligero que fácilmente hacían resaltar con generosidad todos sus correctamente bien dotados atributos femeninos. Los mismos que fácilmente podían hacer pensar que se trataba de alguna clase de chica de dudosísima respetabilidad quien, a pesar de la protestas de la pareja, de todas maneras ingreso al elevador junto a su acompañante, quien presiono el botón de cierre de puertas haciendo que el dispositivo volviera a su marcha descendiente. Haciendo que el final del descenso se tornara por instantes en algo incómodo, pero nada que fuera capaz de alterar en demasía los planes. O, al menos, eso era lo que pensaban ellos.

Faltando pocos pisos para llegar, la energía eléctrica intempestivamente se interrumpió y todos los ocupantes quedaron atrapados. Una situación incómoda y embarazosa que normalmente no habría pasado a mayores de no haber sido por un detalle.

Justo antes del corte de energía los celulares de la estrafalaria pareja recibieron de manera simultánea un mensaje de texto. Una situación en principio meramente anecdótica que, sin embargo hizo que las hasta entonces despreocupadas caras de esos jóvenes adquirieran un repentino semblante serio, amparados gracias a la oportuna cubierta de las sombras formadas por ese brevísimo instante en que la oscuridad entro a gobernarlo todo en aquel reducido recinto.

La otra mujer que estaba en el ascensor aprovecho la oscuridad para tener bien a mano el revolver que discretamente guardaba dentro de su chaqueta. No supo si fue a causa de su entrenamiento o si por mera intuición femenina, pero ella jamás sintió confianza en el excéntrico dúo que había abordado el ascensor.

Pero para su desgracia su suerte, junto a la del resto de los presentes, ya se encontraba echada de antemano. Apenas la iluminación de emergencia del elevador se activó, la aparente mujer de la calle saco raudamente de su estrafalario bolso un dispositivo con el cual inyectó sedante al cuello del sorprendido niño mientras lo agarraba con fuerza y esperaba que el sedante hiciera su efecto, ello mientras el joven acompañante raudamente desenfundaba un arma con la cual encajó un certero tiro entremedio de las dos cejas de la otra mujer. Sorprendido por esta situación, el marido de la mujer abatida intento reaccionar, pero un certero disparo del joven a las rodillas de este lo hizo tambalear y caer en el instante preciso para que dicho sicario le propinara sin dilaciones el fatal tiro de gracia que le remató en el acto.

Terminada la operación, ella rediscó su celular y, apenas se escuchó tono del otro lado de la línea ella pronuncio en su idioma nativo una simple frase:

-Fase uno culminada.

No se registraría respuesta alguna desde el otro lado de la línea. En su lugar la comunicación se interrumpió a la vez que la electricidad regreso y el ascensor descendió raudamente los pisos que faltaban hasta llegar al subterráneo iluminado por la misma energía de emergencia. Lugar donde la pareja de jóvenes tranquilamente caminaba junto a un muchacho medio adormecido que se sostenía y caminaba por inercia hasta llegar a la salida que daba al estacionamiento subterráneo, donde una van negra les estaba esperando para llevárselos. Una vez en el interior del vehículo, este no demoró demasiado para hacer raudo abandono de aquel lugar, mientras que en su interior el excéntrico joven millonario esperaba recibir señal en su celular desde el otro lado de la línea, para que llegado ese momento pudiera decir:

-Fase dos exitosa.

Y mientras aquel vehículo procedía a efectuar raudo abandono del lugar condiciendo por aquella concurrida avenida principal, la electricidad paulatinamente iba regresando a ese hotel mostrando de manera claramente visible los cuerpos inertes de una pareja en el interior de uno de los ascensores. Ello mientras los cuerpos de un grupo de agentes uniformados yacían inertes por todo aquel estacionamiento, todos rematados por los certeros disparos de tiradores que demostraban que los planes secretamente elaborados que estos pudieron haber tenido en verdad nunca llegaron a ser tal.

"Vaya, vaya. ¿Pero quién lo hubiera imaginado? Incluso en la siempre vívida y frenética ciudad que se precia en llamarse _"La capital mundial de las segundas oportunidades"_, hay quienes nunca llegan a tener tan siquiera una miserable oportunidad." Razonó susurrante con bastante ironía tiempo después de sucedidos todos estos acontecimientos un hombre que estaba al frente de los monitores de control del casino y que, hasta entonces, había observado en silencio desde su privilegiado puesto todos y cada uno de los detalles involucrados en la situación. Satisfecho porque dicha jornada había concluido, aquel hombre se levantó de su asiento y dirigió sus pasos hacia un baño cercano, donde se veía a un golpeado hombre amordazado y semiinconsciente quien estaba amarrado sobre la cubierta del inodoro, haciendo grandes esfuerzos para recuperar rápidamente el sentido, esfuerzos que solo sirvieron para vislumbrar a ese hombre quien le apuntaba con un arma a su cabeza.

-Muy bien, Sacha-. Diría aquel hombre luego de ver la identificación del sujeto que colgaba en una credencial de su pecho. -En verdad pienso que puede ser muy interesante tu trabajo. Sin embargo, creo que definitivamente no es para mí. Así que, puedes quedarte con el-. Terminó de sentenciar causticamente aquel hombre, antes de asestarle un tiro en la cabeza de ese hombre, volándole con ello la tapa de los sesos.

Y una vez que su labor hubiera terminado, aquel caustico sujeto tomo sus cosas, cerrando con llave tanto el baño como el cuarto de control de vigilancia, para luego dejar aquel lugar e ir a perderse con rumbos desconocidos por aquella bulliciosa y frenética ciudad del desenfreno y el pecado mundialmente conocida como "Las Vegas".

* * *

Algunas horas más tarde, y al otro lado del orbe, cuando en aquel lugar se encontraban ya en otro día, y los relojes allí situados indicaban que eran unos cuantos minutos pasados del mediodía, podía verse caminando por las grises y laberínticas dependencias del cuartel central de NERV a la Mayor Misato Katsuragi emprendiendo los rumbos hacia su oficina. Como casi todos aquellos que laboraban en ese lugar ella se encontraba cansada; y con toda razón; llevaba ya dos días durmiendo poco, por no decir prácticamente nada, y todo por culpa tanto de la operación de rescate como por todas las maratónicas e interminables juntas y reuniones sobre el combate que les sucedieron. Ya a esas alturas lo único que en verdad deseaba esa mujer era que de una buena vez por todas las horas transcurrieran raudamente y que aquella jornada finalmente terminara para así largarse de inmediato a su departamento. Inclusive, ya tenía hasta el panorama ideal bosquejado en su mente: tomaría un buen baño de tina, luego bebería unas cuantas cervezas bien frías y de ahí dormiría de buena gana hasta que se aburriera. Creía merecérselo con amplia justicia luego de haber soportado jornadas tan tensas y agotadoras donde por poco ella y todo el resto de los habitantes de la ciudad fortaleza bien pudieron haber sido exterminados para siempre de la faz de la tierra; solo que antes de poder marcharse tranquilamente para solazarse en la realización de su panorama ideal primero necesitaba regresar a su oficina a buscar algunas últimas cosas que aun debía estudiar, analizar y contestar; cosas que todavía se encontraban pendientes y que era imperativo resolver para no seguir postergando su tan anhelado descanso. Debido a ello, aquella mujer no había programado reuniones ni visitas y tampoco las estaba esperando. En especial, no esperaba que la estuviera aguardando una mujer a la cual ella jamás había visto y que no pareciera pertenecer ni a la organización donde trabajaba ni a las Fuerzas de Autodefensa del Japón. Parecía tratarse de alguien civil que estaba esperando pacientemente sentada en el vestíbulo de entrada a su oficina.

Aprovechando que ella no parecía haberse dado aún cuenta de su presencia, Misato procedió a examinar de reojo a esa mujer. No parecía ser muy alta, quizás de porte semejante al de ella, o quizás ligeramente más pequeña; poseedora de una cabellera algo ondulada no muy larga la cual solo le llegaba hasta la altura de los hombros, de color castaño claro, casi meloso; la que enmarcaba un rostro de tez blanca y ojos castaños, los que parecían evidenciar que dicha mujer no era oriunda del Japón o de algún otro país del oriente asiático. Más bien sería europea, o quizás norteamericana; con toda seguridad bien podría ser ella oriunda de la tierra del Tio Sam.

-¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?-. Le pregunto Misato a esa mujer desconocida cuando esta finalmente pareció percatarse de su presencia.

-¿Hablo con la Mayor Misato Katsuragi?-. Respondería con una contrainterrogante formulada de manera algo seca la desconocida, utilizando para ello un japonés mas que aceptable, aunque no del todo fluido, lo que sumaba un punto más a la idea de su carácter extranjero.

-¿Acaso nos conocemos?

Ante este requerimiento, la aludida prontamente se puso de pie mientras extraía de uno de los bolsillos interiores de su chaqueta una placa identificatoria con una tarjeta que revelaba sus datos, enseñándoselos a Misato mientras procedía a identificarse.

-Soy agente comisionada de la Organización de las Naciones Unidas para la coordinación de operaciones especiales. Carol Parker.

-Carol Parker-. Diría Misato mas bien para sí misma que para la contraparte, confirmando de paso que ella era extranjera. Cosa extraña, ya que por regla general los comisionados de la ONU que pasaban por el cuartel central de NERV casi siempre solían ser japoneses o, muy excepcionalmente, de alguna otra nacionalidad de Asia.

-Y usted me dice que proviene de la comisión de coordinación de operaciones especiales, ¿No es así?-. Inquirió Katsuragi.

-Así es.

-Pues he de comunicarle que mi departamento no es el encargado de esa clase de operaciones. Para ello usted debe dirigirse a la sección de coordinación. Si usted desea contactarlos necesita salir de este piso y dirigirse derecho hacia donde…

-Mayor Katsuragi. Se perfectamente bien donde se encuentra la sección a donde gentilmente pretende usted remitirme. Ya he sido informada de ello. Sin embargo, antes de dirigirme hacia allá necesito primero hablar con usted inmediatamente y, de preferencia, en un lugar más privado, si ello fuera posible-. Termino de reseñar la mujer a propósito que ambas se encontraban en un vestíbulo y no en la oficina.

Para sus adentros, Misato suspiro de resignación ante el arribo de tamaña impertinencia. Justo cuando creía que por ese día todos sus problemas finalmente ya estaban por terminar, aparecía de improvisto esa persona para indicarle que aquella infinita jornada aun parecía prometerle demasiadas sorpresas para depararle.

* * *

Recostado en la cama de un cuarto de hospital, aquel muchacho conocido con la denominación en clave de tercer elegido lentamente abrió sus ojos para comenzar a contemplar una escena que, en un principio, parecía presentarse de manera bastante borrosa ante él. Pero prontamente, y a medida que sus ojos comenzaban a acostumbrarse a la claridad de la habitación donde se encontraba, pudo comenzar a distinguir un techo extraño que, sin embargo, desde hacía ya un tiempo hasta esta parte ya no le estaba pareciendo en lo absoluto algo tan desconocido. Con dicha idea en su mente él movería la cabeza con la finalidad de reconocer de mejor manera el lugar donde se encontraba, con toda seguridad un cuarto de hospital como todos los demás en que había estado antes alguna vez. Y, en efecto, bien podría decirse que Shinji Ikari se encontraba en un cuarto hospitalario como todos los otros cuartos que se encontraban en el vasto complejo clínico situado en el interior del geofrente. Exceptuado por el hecho de que en esta oportunidad aquél muchacho no se encontraba solo.

En una silla sentada al lado de la cama se encontraba una chica tradicionalmente silente, quien parecía encontrarse profundamente absorta leyendo un libro. Intrigado tanto por la actividad de ella como por el hecho de su presencia, aquel muchacho trató de moverse un poco más a fin de advertir de mejor manera cual era el título de la obra que aparecía impreso en la portada y que había sido capaz de concitar el interés de esa aparentemente poco expresiva chica. Pero el movimiento realizado por ese muchacho hizo que aquella cama resonara, capturando ahora la atención de la muchacha, quien suavemente cerraría el libro y levantaría su mirada para dirigirse al tercer elegido.

-No deberías esforzarte-. Le señalo aquella muchacha al ver a Shinji tratando de incorporarse.

-¿A que te refieres?-. Pregunto algo confundido aquel convaleciente.

-Por hoy nos encargaremos de todo.

-Pero ahora estoy bien, ya me siento mejor.

-Excelente, me alegro por ti-. Replicó la peliazul con un tono levísimamente mas intenso que la monocorde tonalidad habitualmente empleada por ella. Un cambio de actitud que a oídos de cualquiera podía no parecer excesivo, pero para alguien como ella eso era demasiado, y Shinji lo sabía bien. De ahí su sorpresa al escucharla decir aquella afirmación positiva que parecía expresar verdadera satisfacción de su parte, perplejidad que se vería acrecentada al ver a esa muchacha levantarse a fin de emprender rumbos fuera de la habitación.

-¡Rei, espera!

La aludida detuvo su andar y volteo su rostro para contemplar al tercer elegido quien la había llamado con vívido interés.

-¿Si?-. Pregunto la muchacha de forma suave, pero con cierto dejo de interés en el tono de su voz.

-¿Cómo… como fue que llegué hasta aquí?-. Preguntó con cierta timidez el chico.

-¿No lo sabes?-. Cuestionó la chica, no sin poca perplejidad en su tonalidad.

-En verdad no lo tengo bien en claro. Apenas recuerdo que estaba atrapado en el interior del Evangelion y luego la puerta de la cápsula se abrió, y creo que vi a Misato aparecer y llorar sobre mí. Pero en verdad, no estoy seguro de cómo fue que salí de ahí.

-Lo importante es que ya estás aquí-. Le contestó la peliazul con cierta satisfacción en su voz. –Ahora debes descansar-. Termino ella de señalar antes de volver a voltearse y marcharse.

-¡Ayanami!

-¿Dime?-. Señalo la aludida volviendo a voltearse una vez más. Pero en esta ocasión Shinji no supo que decir, por lo que tan solo pudo detenerse a mirar con profundo detenimiento a esa jovencita quien, por alguna razón, parecía sentirse en esa ocasión mas cercana y familiar que la normalmente acostumbrada. Era esta una sensación demasiado extraña como para que el pudiera ser capaz de comprenderla, mucho menos se sentía capacitado para poder explicársela a esa muchacha. Fue por esa razón que aquel muchacho tan solo pudo atinar a sonreírle mientras dejaba escapar de sus labios lo único que en esos momentos se sintió capaz de decirle.

-Gracias.

-¿Porque?-. Pregunto Rei, bastante confundida por aquel imprevisto e inexplicable agradecimiento.

-No lo sé. Quizás pueda sonar demasiado estúpido y, con toda seguridad, puede que así sea. Pero por alguna razón sentía que necesitaba decírtelo.

La jovencita no supo que decir, pero después de verle sonreír tras decir aquellas palabras, y sin proponérselo, ella supo devolver la sonrisa con otro gesto tímido, su propia sonrisa; la misma que ilumino el ambiente por unos instantes antes de que Ayanami volteara su rostro y regresara a su faceta habitual antes de abrir la puerta y hacer abandono de aquel cuarto. Permitiéndole así de paso ver a ese paciente como, oculta tras aquella puerta, se encontraba escondida la otra piloto asignada de la serie Eva quien, al saberse inesperadamente descubierta se escondió, aparentemente molesta, pero en realidad esa chica se escondió porque en una extraña actitud ella se había sonrojado y, lo que era peor, Shinji la había descubierto en su sonrojo. Y por ello Shinji ahora estaba riendo leve pero graciosamente y de buena gana.

Molesta ante todo esto, la pelirroja bufo un pequeño refunfuño mientras trataba de asomarse a la puerta sin ver al paciente para así cerrar la puerta y hacer abandono de aquel lugar cual verdadera damisela ofendida. Pero el tercer elegido pareció advertir eso y por ello hizo esfuerzos para contener su risa y así poder llamarla.

-Espera Asuka.

-No-. Le señaló bastante molesta aquella damisela.

-¿Quieres que diga que lo siento por estarme riendo?

-Deberías hacerlo.

-Pero creía que mis disculpas era de aquellas cosas que más odiabas de mí-. Señaló el muchacho efectuando una particular e inesperada psicología inversa que, a juzgar por los resultados, en esta ocasión pareció funcionar, al ver a esa muchacha dejándose por un momento de tanta tontería y animándose a entrar con algo de mala gana a ese cuarto hospitalario cerrando la puerta tras de sí con cierta fuerza, como si tuviera la necesidad de exteriorizar de esa manera su molestia.

-Muy bien kinder, ya estoy aquí. Ahora dime, ¿me pediste que entrara para que te vengas a hacer el galante igual que con la primera niña? Porque si es así te advierto desde ya que eso no va a funcionar conmigo.

-No Asuka. En verdad te llamaba para hacerte una pregunta.

-¿Cuál pregunta?-. Dijo la muchacha algo mosqueada, ello mientras en el fondo intuía la pregunta que quería formularle.

-¿Tu sabes acaso como fue que conseguí escapar del ángel?

-Ni idea. Tan solo sé que lograste salir del maldito ángel reventando su forma y evitando que todos nosotros muriéramos aniquilados.

-¿Aniquilados? ¿Por qué?

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Y más encima todavía lo preguntas?! En verdad tú sí que eres un grandísimo idiota.

-¿Pero porque dices eso?

-Porque por tu culpa el alto mando pensó en sacarte del interior del ángel con un bombardeo termonuclear e incluso hasta lanzaron cuatro misiles con ese propósito-. Espeto esa chica con un leve escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda al rememorar lo increíblemente cerca que estuvieron todos de morir.

-¿No estarás hablando en serio, cierto?-. Pregunto el muchacho bastante incrédulo, mirando ahora a la chica con ojos violentamente abiertos, como si fueran platos.

-Pues claro que si idiota. Por poco y le hacen un agujero al mundo tratando de rescatarte. Esa explosión bien hubiera hecho que Hiroshima pareciera petardo mojado. ¡Y todo esto se debió nada menos que a tu grandísima idiotez e incompetencia! Jamás vuelvas a ser tan idiota en una misión ¿Lo oíste bien muchachito? ¡Jamás!-. Le grito Asuka con una tonalidad que en esta oportunidad excedía la habitual molestia característica de ella para dejar entrever claramente algo de pavor tras esas palabras, algo inédito en alguien como ella, pero que sin embargo tenía perfecto sentido si se piensa que ella misma pudo estar al borde de ser incinerada a causa de un estallido termonuclear.

-Está bien. En verdad no quería provocar tantos problemas. Yo…, lo siento mucho.

-¡Uf! Contigo definitivamente no se puede. ¡Eres demasiado idiota!-. Termino gritando Asuka antes de marcharse molesta de aquel lugar cerrando con furia la puerta, dejando tras de sí a un perplejo Shinji quien no solo continuo intrigado por no saber cómo pudo escapar del interior del ángel, sino que también sumo a sus dudas el hecho de saber ahora que había estado al borde de haber intentado ser rescatado mediante bombardeo atómico. El saber eso de golpe fácilmente podía dejar pensando en demasiadas cosas a cualquiera, en especial a alguien como Shinji, quien comenzó a divagar en angustiosos pensamientos que se veían agravados por la proliferación de un olor que había comenzado a percibir desde que había despertado y que ahora lejos de desaparecer parecía estar haciéndose cada vez mas persistente y profundo.

-Sangre, aún puedo percibir el olor a sangre-. Señalo el muchacho luego de percibir que aquel ocre y pesado olor aún se encontraba fuertemente adherido a él, como si de una pesada estela profunda e invisible se tratara.

* * *

Una vez situados ya en el interior de la oficina de Misato, ambas mujeres tomaron asiento. Una de ellas delante del escritorio, la otra se sentaría tras de el en un asiento mucho más amplio y cómodo, que en verdad muy poco podía hacer en esos momentos para aliviar la abierta incomodidad de la dueña de ese puesto, que lo último que deseaba era perder tiempo con aquella burócrata proveniente de la ONU recién llegada que, seguramente, creería por su rango que tenía todo el derecho de hacer allí lo que quisiera. En verdad, Misato no estaba para perder el tiempo con tinterilladas, y prontamente se lo hizo saber de inmediato sin ambigüedades ni rodeos.

-Le advierto que tengo demasiado trabajo que hacer el día de hoy, así es que le rogaría que procure ser lo más breve posible.

-Descuide. Tampoco tengo gran interés en perder el tiempo aquí-. Respondería esa otra mujer a la no tan indirecta advertencia de Misato.

-Pues, si todo esto no le parece más que una pérdida de tiempo, dígame entonces, ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Muy bien, entonces seré breve. La sección que represento ha tomado conocimiento de ciertos antecedentes que permitirían presumir fundadamente que durante el transcurso de la última batalla se lanzaron tanto desde la Federación Rusa como desde los Estados Unidos de América misiles que normalmente se encuentran equipados con armamento nuclear, y todo parece indicar que dichas cabezas nucleares no habrían sido retiradas al momento de su lanzamiento. Si lo anterior fuere cierto, creo que usted sabe muy bien que ello significaría una flagrante violación inducida por parte de esta organización de la moratoria sobre el empleo de armas de destrucción masiva establecida en los acuerdos de paz y de desarme post guerra.

-Mire señora Parker…

-Señorita-. Espeto la funcionaria.

-Muy bien, señorita. Más allá de sus elucubraciones, ignoro de donde usted pudo llegar a inferir que utilizamos armamento nuclear para la operación contra el ángel. Simplemente solicitamos a los países en cuestión que concedieran autorización para lanzar misiles equipados con la nueva generación de bombas N2 para intentar destruir al ángel. Armamento que, como ha de saber bien, no se encuentra sujeto a la moratoria impuesta por las convenciones internacionales antes mencionadas.

-Tal vez, pero no deja de ser bastante extraño que hayan sido equipados misiles de tan grueso calibre para lanzar bombas que perfectamente pudieron ser enviadas en misiles más ligeros y que no se encuentran tan abiertamente afectos a la moratoria-. Señalo Carol con toda intensión.

-Es posible. Pero eso fue lo que recibimos. Y, de seguro, usted comprenderá que en una situación tan desesperante como en la que nos encontrábamos no íbamos a enredarnos en minucias relativas a la procedencia o a las características de estas armas. Ahora bien, si la comisión a la que representa desea saber más detalles, le recomendaría que consultara a la OIEA o se contactara directamente con las oficinas respectivas de los países involucrados. Con toda seguridad ellos estarán encantados de recibir sus comentarios-. Respondió Misato devolviendo la intensión.

-Pero si los misiles solo estaban equipados con bombas N2, ¿Por qué no utilizaron las reservas disponibles en este país?

-Porque todavía no tenemos disponibles en nuestro arsenal las bombas de nueva generación, ello precisamente gracias tanto a los recientes recortes presupuestarios, así como a los retardos causados por injerencias generadas por influencia, entre otras cosas, de gente que proviene de ciertas comisiones que no procederé a enunciar, pero cuyos representantes muchas veces suelen encontrarse mucho más cerca de lo recomendable-. Respondió Misato nuevamente con intensión a la mujer que tenía en frente suyo, quien se molestó notoriamente con el comentario. Pero la Mayor no le brindó oportunidad alguna a que ella contrargumentara y de inmediato continuó. –Además, si hubiéramos utilizado todas nuestras reservas de N2 sobre el objetivo con seguridad no solo habríamos agotado nuestro arsenal, sino que nuestros cálculos claramente indicaban que probablemente hubiéramos fracasado en nuestro objetivo, por lo que dicho ataque habría resultado completamente inútil. Y todo ello sin considerar en detalle todos los eventuales daños colaterales del operativo que habían sido causados a esta ciudad. Daños que con toda seguridad habrían sobrepasado largamente los objetivos de la operación.

-Según los más recientes datos oficiales entregados tanto por su organización, así como por su gobierno señalan que en el Japón se encuentran inventariadas 992 bombas N2 en su arsenal. Una sola de esas armas tiene la capacidad suficiente para arrasar y devastar poblaciones enteras, pero no son capaces siquiera de provocarle siquiera un rasguño a un simple enemigo individualmente considerado. ¿Dígame Mayor, qué clase de enemigo es aquel no puede ser destruido con una simple bomba N2?

-Uno que ha develado permanentemente su capacidad para ser inmune a nuestro armamento convencional.

-¿Y por eso decidieron emplear armamento atómico?

-Veo que usted porfiadamente continuará insistiendo con ello, ¿no es así?-. Señalo Misato, evidenciando su molestia una vez más.

-Hablo acerca de lo que percibo, ya que veo que por aquí parecieran hablar con demasiada ligereza sobre el uso del armamento atómico.

-Señorita Parker. Por lo que escucho, debo imaginar que usted no es de aquí.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con esto?

-¿De casualidad es usted norteamericana?-. Le contrapreguntó Misato

-¿Eso tiene alguna relevancia para usted?

-Respóndame la pregunta señorita.

-No voy a responder una pregunta que definitivamente no viene al caso.

-Por lo que aprecio, pareciera que si lo es.

-Como fuere, todavía no logro comprender el objetivo de su pregunta, si en verdad tuviere alguno.

-Como sea, permítame decirle algo. Por si usted no lo sabe, el primer país en ser bombardeado por armamento nuclear fue Japón en 1945; y creo que está de más recordarle a usted cual fue el país que en su oportunidad se atrevió a dar tamaña e innecesaria orden genocida-. Le espeto con dureza Misato al imaginar de donde podía provenir ese personaje que, a estas alturas, ya la estaba fastidiando en demasía. -Y de seguro sabe bien que durante la tercera guerra mundial sufrimos un intempestivo y horroroso bombardeo termonuclear en lo que era la antigua Tokio matando en el acto a más de dos millones y medio de personas; y todo esto gracias a que nos aliamos con viejos enemigos para ser arrastrados a una guerra respecto de la cual nosotros no teníamos ni arte ni parte. Teniendo en consideración todo lo anteriormente señalado, ¿Así y todo tiene usted cara para insinuar que somos incapaces de dimensionar todas las implicancias que pueden significar un bombardeo atómico sobre nuestras cabezas? No se ofenda señorita, pero en verdad pensaba que los burócratas tenían al menos algo de criterio y sentido común.

-No acepto ser calificada de manera peyorativa-. Espeto la agente sin gritar, pero con profunda molestia en el peso de su voz.

-Discúlpeme usted si se ha sentido ofendida con mi último comentario, pero comprenda usted que tampoco puedo aceptar como si nada que un funcionario externo a NERV venga aquí hasta mi oficina a demandar antecedentes a fin de justificar invenciones que carecen de todo sentido, salvo el de justificar onerosos viáticos con cargo a los países miembros de la ONU. Máxime si dicho funcionario pretende justificar su cometido actuando con notorio y evidente exceso en sus atribuciones.

-Le recuerdo que como comisionada de la Organización de las Naciones Unidas para la coordinación de operaciones especiales tengo plena facultad para recabar todos los antecedentes que estime pertinente…

-…siempre que usted se encuentre en una misión formal para tal fin.

-Me encuentro comisionada en la delegación especial de la ONU para coordinación. Eso ya de por si me proporciona suficiente potestad para indagar los antecedentes que estime necesarios.

-Sin embargo, no recuerdo que haya hecho entrega de un requerimiento formal de la Comisión para tal efecto…

-Mayor Katsuragi, no venga a tratar de escabullirse con burdos tecnicismos procedimentales.

-Mire señorita, ignoro cómo funcionan las cosas de donde usted viene. Pero aquí nosotros seguimos procedimientos. No puedo saltármelos.

-Sin embargo, todo parece indicar que hace tan solo un par de noches atrás los tecnicismos no fueron problema alguno para su organización. Una interpretación demasiado conveniente, ¿no le parece?

-Señorita Parker. No voy a aceptar insinuaciones infundadas, menos de alguien cuyo nombre no aparece registrado dentro de la nómina de comisionados de la ONU.

-Si desconfía tanto de mí, puede cotejar mi identificación con los de la nómina habilitada. Podrá ver que mi nombre aparece en ella-. Respondió Carol enseñando una vez más su identificación de manera desafiante.

-No necesito cotejar sus antecedentes porque esta reunión ya no tiene propósito de ser. De inmediato la remitiré con operaciones estratégicas, de seguro ellos sabrán proporcionarle todos los antecedentes que usted necesite-. Respondió Misato, con la voz delatando que estaba llegando ya al borde de su paciencia

-¿Acaso pretende usted oponer su burocracia a mi burocracia? Porque si fuere así, mucho me temo que no nos estamos entendiendo…

A estas alturas toda la paciencia de Misato para soportar a, según ella, tan altanera burócrata derechamente estaba a punto de agotarse. Pero si la Mayor no termino incurriendo en ningún acto de desatino contra aquella extraña fue únicamente porque la campana terminaría salvándola en la forma de un oportuno llamado telefónico que interrumpió los dichos de la mujer visitante, quien tuvo que quedarse con las palabras que iba a decir en la boca mientras quien debía escucharla prefería dar más importancia a la inmediata atención de aquel teléfono.

-¿Diga?-. Contesto Misato para escuchar lo que le decían al otro lado de la línea, al terminar el comunicado la Mayor tan solo respondería con un lacónico "entendido" para luego de algunos breves instantes culminar aquella comunicación con un: -OK. Gracias por la información, iré en seguida-.

-¿Acaso ha sucedido algo?-. Inquirió la comisionada luego de ver a Misato colgar el teléfono.

-Pues sucede que se requiere inmediatamente mi presencia, por lo que esta reunión necesariamente tendrá que quedar hasta aquí-. Señalo Misato mientras se ponía de pie sin manifestarse apenada en lo mas mínimo por este suceso.

-Lo entiendo. En verdad también tengo cosas que hacer-. Replicaría ella mientras también se ponía de pie.

-Muy bien-. Concluyo la Mayor mientras esta tomaba sus llaves y abría la puerta, dejando el espacio para que esa otra mujer hiciera abandono del lugar; señal inequívoca de que, al menos por ahora, las instalaciones de NERV seguirían vedándole a esa recién llegada las respuestas que tanto requería.

* * *

Al día siguiente otra jornada comenzaba en la ciudad fortaleza donde sus habitantes esperaban que, tras el ataque sucedido hacía ya un par de días atrás, la rutina finalmente pudiera regresar a la normalidad. Situación que, en una ciudad como Tokio-3, nunca se sabía bien cuánto tiempo podía durar antes que la tranquilidad volviera a ser quebrantada por la llegada de otro de esos desconocidos enviados que venían desde quien sabe dónde y que respondían al irónico nombre de "ángeles". Con la finalidad de estar mejor preparados para esa llegada que podía ocurrir en cualquier momento, los tres pilotos Evas fueron citados desde muy temprano para ser sometidos a las habituales pruebas de sincronización. En especial, el alto mando estaba muy interesado en conocer cuál sería la situación del tercero de los elegidos; por esa razón a Shinji lo mantuvieron en observaciones desde muy temprano en la mañana, dándole el alta solamente para prepararlo para las pruebas.

Mientras se esperaba que todo estuviera completamente preparado, Asuka estaba en camino hacia la plataforma de entrada de su unidad Evangelion esperando que todo estuviera listo para la prueba del día. Pero la muchacha pelirroja decidió detener sus pasos mientras caminaba sobre uno de los puentes para contemplar de mejor manera a su preciado Evangelion unidad segunda. Y al verlo, la pelirroja no pudo evitar recordar el desenlace de la operación de rescate, donde el Eva 01 escapó de las tinieblas mientras efectuaba una abierta demostración de portentosa y descontrolada furia.

A pesar de los días transcurridos, aquella desconcertante visión todavía no le proporcionaba tregua alguna a dicha muchacha, la misma que desde su mas tierna infancia había sido meticulosamente preparada para convertirse en una excepcional piloto de elite, y en solo cosa de unos días había sido derrotada por un muchacho que no solo parecía carecer de todo entrenamiento previo, sino que además lo había hecho montado en un Eva el cual, se suponía, era técnicamente inferior a su modelo. Y para agravar las cosas durante la última batalla; tanto ese muchacho como su Evangelion escaparon de su captor de manera tan portentosa que ella no solo nunca se había esperado, sino que lo hizo con una exhibición de poderío que Asuka nunca había imaginado posible tanto para un piloto como para un Eva.

"¿Por qué ese muchacho podía hacer eso y ella no?, ¿Cómo era posible que un simple Eva modelo de pruebas demostrara ser mejor y mas poderoso en la batalla que su unidad especialmente diseñada y producida para el combate? ¿Acaso ese Eva tenía alguna particularidad o algo especial de lo cual su unidad se encontraba privada? O, quizás mas intrigante aun, ¿acaso la verdadera particularidad se encontraba radicaba en la figura del piloto?". Todas esas dudas iban sucesivamente asomando en la cabeza de esa muchacha a medida que ella una y otra vez procedía a repasar cada vez con pulcro y cuasi maniático detallismo todos sus recuerdos sobre el desenlace de la batalla. Y todas estas interrogantes incrementaban en esa muchacha su decidido anhelo de superar su nivel de sincronización, pero esta vez no solo lo haría para superar al tercer elegido y demostrar una vez mas que ella era y debía ser considerada siempre como la mejor de todos los pilotos, sino que para ver si de esa manera ella podía llegar a ser capaz de lograr en batalla proezas y hazañas como la que ella había presenciado durante la mañana anterior.

Pero varias horas después, los resultados demostraron ser abiertamente decepcionantes para ella. Porque si bien ella había superado una vez mas sus mejores registros, no logro obtener el mejor porcentaje de la prueba. Para empeorar aun más las cosas, sus avances habían sido opacados por Shinji quien volvía a superar sus propios registros. Todo esto lo hacía sin que él pareciera esforzarse en lo más mínimo. Y para terminar de sacar de sus casillas a esa muchacha, el tercer elegido parecía comportarse casi como si estuviera apenado por esa situación; como si pilotear el Evangelion fuera una pesada cruz antes que un digno motivo de orgullo.

Y eso ultimo era lo que más detestaba de aquel muchacho por sobre todas las cosas, esa personalidad timorata y cobarde que casi siempre veía de él en la vida cotidiana, la misma que casi siempre parecía ser suplantada a la hora del combate por una personalidad decidida y arrojada que no parecía dudar a la hora de tomar riesgos o iniciativas con tal de lograr el cometido de la misión. Y no pocas veces Shinji parecía ser el que literalmente terminaba salvando la jornada.

Y el solo pensar en eso hizo que la rabia volviera a su ser y cesara su calma para volver a emprenderlas a empellones contra su, a estas alturas, mas que maltratado casillero.

* * *

Otro día, temprano otra jornada había ya comenzado donde nuevamente, se suponía, deberían haberse efectuado nuevas pruebas para así lograr corregir y perfeccionar los resultados obtenidos durante la jornada anterior; continuándose de esta manera con un ciclo que parecía destinado a ser interminable mientras durara la lucha contra los ángeles. Sin embargo, en esta oportunidad no transcurriría demasiado tiempo en el cuartel central de NERV para que toda otra agenda de imprevisto tuviera que ser forzosamente cancelada y sustituida por el análisis frenético de un suceso verdaderamente inesperado.

Las imágenes que habían sido obtenidas desde los satélites resultaban sin duda alguna elocuentes. En ellas podía vislumbrarse como en el medio de un recóndito y clasificado sitio del inmenso desierto de Nevada, una gigantesca onda expansiva fácilmente visible a simple vista procedía a extenderse por la superficie de todo el perímetro de aquella instalación seguida inmediatamente por la gigantesca expansión de una furibunda y uniforme mancha de un color rojizo tan denso y pesado que, por momentos, más bien parecía ser negruzca a los ojos del espectador. Sombra espesa que velozmente parecía arrasar y devorar todo lo que ahí estuviera antes de que desapareciera por completo, incluyendo a las señales de audio y video, las que al final terminaron siendo sustituidas por la irrupción plena y uniforme de la estática.

-¿A que hora sucedió esto?-. Demando saber Misato una vez que la estática mostrada por las gigantescas pantallas fuera rápidamente reemplazada por la puesta a negro de estas con la visualización de una leyenda en ingles que traducida rezaba: "Evangelion 04 – Unidad Desaparecida".

-Exactamente a las 16:00 P.M UTC/GMT de ayer-. Respondió una de las operarias.

-¿Y eso a que hora de aquí equivaldría?

-A las 01:00 en la madrugada de hoy, horario del Japón.

-¿Dicha información ha logrado ser corroborada?-. Preguntaría ahora el Vice Comandante Fuyutsuki.

-Así es señor; nuestros satélites, así como los reportes de los aviones de reconocimiento lo han confirmado-. Respondió otro de los operarios presentes.

-Entonces, ¿esto quiere decir que la segunda rama de NERV en Norteamérica verdaderamente desapareció por completo?-. Señalo el anciano hombre, aun con una profunda cuota de incredulidad en su voz tras haberse enterado que una de las ramas de la organización simplemente se había desvanecido así sin más, como si de un gigantesco acto de ilusionismo se tratara.

-Las secciones de investigación y administración están frenéticas. Y la de coordinación se ha vuelto todo un caos-. Respondió Hyuga.

-¿Pero al menos contamos con alguna información respecto a lo que sucedió?-. Pregunto Misato.

-Por el momento tan solo podemos intentar teorizar en base a las imágenes que hemos visualizado aquí, así como a los pocos datos que tenemos disponibles. Según estos, tanto el Evangelion unidad cuatro como la integridad de la infraestructura de la segunda rama, así como el personal que estaba presente y todo lo que se encontraba en un rango de aproximadamente ochenta y ocho kilómetros a la redonda fue completamente destruido-. Informo Maya.

-Si nos atenemos a la última información disponible relativa a su plan de trabajo, parece altamente probable que ellos se encontraban trabajando en la instalación del motor experimental S2 construido y diseñado por la rama alemana-. Espeto otro de los operarios.

-El accidente pudo haber sido ocasionado por múltiples factores, los cuales pueden variar desde estructuras insuficientes hasta errores de cálculo en el diseño. En total existen 32.768 posibilidades plausibles según MAGI-. Señalaría ahora la Doctora Akagi.

"Seguramente sin considerar el sabotaje". Pensó Misato para sus adentros, ello antes que sus cavilaciones resultaran interrumpidas por una interesante interrogante formulada por Hyuga.

-¿Pero en estricto rigor lo sucedido no se trató de una simple explosión, verdad? Es como si la segunda rama simplemente hubiera desaparecido, ¿No es así?

-Aunque todavía no nos encontramos en condiciones de poder asegurarlo a ciencia cierta, un examen más acucioso de los indicadores parecen asegurar con meridiana claridad que la causa más probable podría atribuirse a un desencadenamiento descontrolado del campo AT de la unidad cuatro; el que, de manera imprevista paso a invertirse de manera precipitada, deviniendo todo en un colapso masivo de dicho campo AT a un nivel tal que bien pudo haber terminado concentrando toda su potencialidad en algún punto del corazón de dicho núcleo quizás no más grande que el tamaño de una partícula atómica o, inclusive, aún menor; generándose con ello un nivel tal de concentración que perfectamente pudo haber desencadenado una fenomenología conocida en física y en matemáticas abstractas como "Singularidad".

-Y dicho eso en palabras más simples, ¿qué demonios significaría esa mentada singularidad?-. Pregunto Misato, sin entender nada de lo que recientemente había dicho Ritsuko.

-Dicho en términos más pedestres, significa que probablemente debió generarse una violentísima concentración de energía inconmensurablemente cuantiosa y poderosa en un espacio tan reducido y en un lapso de tiempo tan breve, que pudo ser capaz de provocar una alteración tan significativa en la estructura espacio temporal situada tanto en la unidad cuarta como alrededor de esta que terminó desencadenándose como un desgarramiento de dicha estructura espacio-temporal, tal vez de manera muy semejante a como lo haría un "agujero de gusano". También, existe la posibilidad que dicha ruptura podría haber provocado que tanto el Evangelion unidad cuatro como las instalaciones de la segunda rama fueran en realidad absorbidos por la emergencia de un súbito Mar de Dirac; de una forma idéntica, o al menos muy parecida, a lo que sucedió con el Eva 01 durante la última batalla-. Respondió la blonda facultativa.

-¿Entonces eso significa que los Evas pueden ser capaces de generar agujeros de gusano o esos famosos Mares de Dirac?-. Pregunto Misato, no sin poco temor ante las significancias de tamaña perspectiva.

-En la actualidad puedo asegurarle con total certeza que ninguna de esas opciones resulta posible para nuestras unidades.

-¿Pero…?-. Intento inquirir una no muy convencida Mayor Katsuragi luego de un largo mutismo de parte de la doctora. Ello, antes de ser ahora Misato la interrumpida.

-Pero si el Evangelion unidad cuatro se encontraba con su motor S2 instalado y plenamente operativo al momento de la activación, y si dicho motor sostenidamente se encontraba operando por sobre su máxima capacidad durante un prolongado lapso de tiempo, existe la posibilidad de que un abrupto descontrol haya terminado originando singularidades que produzcan agujeros de gusano o que nos conduzcan a la emergencia de entradas a un Mar de Dirac. Aunque aún en el evento de que se verificara dicho escenario, tales posibilidades deberían ser en principio más teóricas que reales.

-¿Qué tan teóricas?

-Inferiores al cero coma cero cero cero un por ciento.

-Sea como fuere. ¿Significa todo esto que el Evangelion 04 así como el famoso motor S2 se han perdido para siempre?-. Inquirió la Mayor.

-Mucho me temo que así es. Como también las esperanzas de desarrollar Evas con menores limitaciones y mayor autonomía.

-Nos obligan a utilizar cosas sin permitirnos comprenderlas…

"Como los Evas", terminó pensando para si misma la doctora, mientras Misato seguía cuestionando los hechos sucedidos, ahora al anciano profesor.

* * *

Mientras la incertidumbre campeaba en las dependencias del cuartel central; lejos de ahí, en una dependencia situada en un céntrico edificio en la superficie de Tokio-3 el caos se encontraba ya completamente desatado.

La oficina japonesa de la comisión especial de Naciones Unidas para coordinación y operaciones especiales, más conocida como UN-SCCSO por sus siglas en inglés, era una sección dependiente directamente de dicho organismo internacional creada al poco tiempo después de que hubiera sido creada NERV en virtud de una resolución acordada por unanimidad por el consejo de seguridad de la ONU. Pero no sería sino hasta algunos meses atrás, justo al comienzo de la lucha contra los ángeles que dicha sección experimento un vertiginoso crecimiento exponencial, pasando de ser una pequeña repartición con unas cuantas oficinas situadas en un piso de aquel edificio a ocupar prácticamente la integridad de dicha edificación.

Pero en un día como ese, y por donde quiera que se pudiera ver, cualquier observador que hubiera estado presente hubiera notado que, no obstante el nombre tan rimbombante de aquella organización, lo único que verdaderamente podría apreciarse en ese lugar era un desorganizado frenesí que asemejaba mas a un salvaje pandemónium que a la eficiencia esperable de una agencia coordinadora.

Y en medio de toda la tensión, con toda seguridad no había en esos momentos personaje mas alterado que la señorita Carol Parker, quien en la soledad de su oficina estaba vuelta loca llamando constantemente a una variada serie de números telefónicos que, no obstante todos sus intentos, no proporcionaban respuesta alguna para sus llamados. Molesta por ese hecho, colgó el teléfono por última vez maldiciendo a la vez en silencio la perra suerte que la perseguía, todo ello mientras la ansiedad comenzaba ya a carcomerla por dentro. Sin embargo, y pese a lo anterior, prontamente tuvo que comprender que de continuar obrando de dicha manera no obtendría nada provechoso. De esta manera, Carol se obligó a despejar su mente a fin de calmarse y así tratar de recapitular y analizar de manera más fría y racional el asunto.

Todo comenzó cuando desde hacía ya algunas horas había comenzado a circular un rumor por las dependencias de aquella oficina, uno que al principio parecía descabellado, pero que a medida que el tiempo transcurría parecía estar volviéndose en una realidad tangible a medida que las pocas informaciones que llegaban se iban confirmando. Estas daban cuenta del reporte de la pérdida de toda línea de comunicación con las autoridades estadounidenses; las que, por más esfuerzos que trataban de hacer, parecían encontrarse todas ellas muertas. Tan solo inquebrantable silencio podía percibirse cada vez que trataban de pedir respuesta desde el otro lado de la línea. Y las cosas no parecían mejorar cuando las conexiones informáticas también develaban su ineptitud. Todo lo anterior no parecía tener razón alguna de ser; sin embargo, y de acuerdo a los pocos datos que había logrado conseguir dicha agencia gracias a contactos con otras entidades alrededor del mundo comenzó a coger mas fuerza la hipótesis de que los norteamericanos deliberadamente habían bloqueado las comunicaciones con el fin de encubrir algo grave que habría pasado en algún lugar del país del norte. Más concretamente, algo relacionado con un recóndito sitio del desierto de Nevada. No tenían muchos detalles del asunto, pero el rumor que más fuerte sonaba versaba de un catastrófico accidente que los norteamericanos estaban desesperadamente tratando de ocultar. Pero ¿Qué podría haber sucedido para que los estadounidenses montaran tamaño operativo de censura?

En esa organización, todos estaban vueltos locos intentando dar con alguna clase de respuesta. Sin embargo, las respuestas que todos esperaban le llegarían directamente a esa mujer por medio de una llamada telefónica dirigida directamente a un móvil que normalmente jamás sonaba, salvo para ocasiones muy puntuales como esta.

-¿Si?-. Contestó escéptica y lo mas discreta posible aquella mujer al teléfono.

-Finalmente te estableciste-. Le contesto desde el otro lado de la línea una voz que ella conocía muy bien.

-El aparato es seguro, pero no puedo garantizar la seguridad de la línea.

-Descuida, la línea ha sido asegurada, si alguien quisiera intervenirla tan solo oiría estática sin sentido.

-Bien, no creo que hayas tomado tantas molestias solo para saludarme. ¿Dónde te encuentras?

-Al otro lado del gran charco, justo en el medio de la nada. Intentando averiguar lo mismo que, seguramente, ha estado quebrando tu cabeza por estas horas.

-¿Que has sabido por allá?

-No esperes respuestas desde aquí. Los fanáticos de las teorías conspiratorias estarían más que dichosos frente a un incidente extraño sobre el cual nadie quiere decir absolutamente nada.

-Solo que aquí no tenemos siquiera una conspiración desquiciada con la que podamos trabajar.

-¿Tienes una conexión segura a internet y un teléfono inteligente a mano?

-Aja.

-Todo lo necesario te llegará por ahí. Pasaré por comunicación oficial la información del incidente. Por teléfono veras algo que muy posiblemente esté relacionado. Recuerda como debes extraerlos.

-¿Pero acaso sabes lo que en verdad paso?

-En realidad he aprovechado el caos en que esta todo aquí para informarte, ya que aparentemente ellos habrían sido las víctimas de lo que ahí paso.

-¿Victimas? ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?

-Algo muy grande. Es lo único que te puedo decir.

-¿Pero qué tan grande puede ser eso que dices?

-Lo suficiente como para que el Coronel demande que examines los antecedentes con suma urgencia y te contactes a la brevedad posible con nuestro tercer hombre. De seguro te ayudará a unir las pistas que faltan.

-Entonces si es grande.

-No olvides informarle. Y una vez que tengamos todo, reportaremos.

-Ok-. Respondió la mujer justo en los instantes en que la comunicación se cortó, ello mientras comenzaba a llenarse la casilla electrónica corporativa abierta en el computador de la sección con los informes y datos que requería; los cuales informaban que ese día ese día la segunda rama de NERV en Nevada pretendía llevar a cabo la activación de pruebas de una nueva unidad Evangelion. Datos que Carol examino con mucha atención, ya que ella no sabía gran cosa sobre los Evas y los datos que enviaban los informes no aportaban más detalles sobre qué cosa eran aquellos armatostes. Pero si develaban que dichas cosas parecían ser lo único que podía lidiar efectivamente contra esos enemigos furtivos que respondían al nombre clave de ángeles. Sin embargo, los mismos datos obtenidos indicarían que dicha prueba debería haberse llevado a cabo no antes de una semana. Por lo que esta prueba claramente parecía extemporánea; a menos que los norteamericanos hubieran logrado terminar la unidad con antelación. Pero de ser así, eso era una información respecto de la cual no tenían ningún antecedente. Algo inexplicable, ya que la oficina de coordinación estaba, precisamente, para coordinar las operaciones conjuntas que debían realizarse entre las potencias involucradas y los organismos internacionales en todo lo relativo al control y manejo del armamento catalogable por las convenciones internacionales como de destrucción masiva. Incluyéndose, dentro de este último caso, a los Evas.

Carol tomo esa información y, gracias a un programa especial, preparo el reenvío de todos los datos directamente desde la fuente de origen a los computadores de sus superiores. Pero una vez que tuvo todo listo, descubrió que en el mismo teléfono desde el cual había respondido minutos antes, le llegaba una clave que debía desbloquear. Luego de verificar su procedencia y su autenticidad, desbloqueo la clave y accedió a un programa que le permitiría decodificar con ese teléfono un código que había aparecido ahora en la cuenta de correo privado que tenía abierta en una tablet propia. Apenas recibió el mensaje, Carol escaneo el código y vio en la pantalla de su teléfono inteligente algo que en principio no parecía gran cosa.

"_Obtén las mejores postales de América Salvaje en tu móvil"_.

"Grandioso, siempre quise ir al parque Yellowstone y conocer al oso Yogui". Pensó para si misma con algo de ironía Carol antes de utilizar el programa recibido por celular para decodificar el verdadero contenido de la aplicación recibida. Uno, que prontamente contrariaba la belleza de las imágenes con información e imágenes mucho más crudas que, acertadamente, le enviaron directamente a ella. Imágenes que la choquearon y que hicieron que el escepticismo inicial de esa mujer prontamente se trocara a una sensación conjunta de pena e impotencia por cierta información en principio incidental, pero que a medida que avanzaba en su análisis, fue cada vez mas importante para Carol, incluso mas, que el cumplimiento del cometido originalmente asignado.

Pero afuera de su oficina, una puerta fue golpeada con fuerza, y la aludida muy pronto tuvo que volver en si y abrir la puerta para atender a un compañero de trabajo que solo tuvo cinco palabras secas y cortantes para ella antes de retirarse.

-El jefe te llama. Ahora-. Dijo ese hombre remarcando con fuerza cada una de sus palabras, antes de salir y cerrar la puerta. En especial, la última de ellas. Ante esto, ella se levantó y apago sus dispositivos móviles antes de recoger desde el perchero su chaqueta y hacer abandono de la oficina pretendiendo salir de ese lugar para dirigirse hacia algún otro lado. Pero antes de dar muchos pasos fuera de la oficina, una voz la llamó furiosamente, obligándola a detenerse y a voltearse para ver a quien la llamaba. Un maduro hombre japonés de cabeza descolorida, porte mediano y contextura mas o menos maciza que casi siempre vestía ternos de color gris evidenciaba a un típico burócrata gris que se comportaba como el jefe de esa señorita y que, en efecto, lo era.

-¡Parker!, ¿Dónde crees que vas?-. Demando saber con severa molestia ese hombre.

-Pretendía salir a almorzar y después de eso fumar un cigarrillo afuera.

-¡¿Acaso estás loca?!-. Cuestiono furioso el jefe sin dar tiempo para que Carol terminara sus explicaciones. -Tenemos un gigantesco desorden aquí donde nadie responde a nadie, todo el mundo quiere saber qué demonios está pasando en Nevada. Y necesitamos tener a toda la gente disponible para que sepamos si esos chicos fueron abducidos por los alienígenas, se fueron de farra a Las Vegas, o quien sabe que otra cosa. Por lo que no puedes salir.

-Jefe, acabo de enviarle hace unos pocos minutos la mas reciente información recibida sobre lo ocurrido en Nevada…

-Ya. ¿Y que reportan dichos informes?

-En resumidas cuentas, todo indica que al parecer hubo una catástrofe en esa rama con la activación de una unidad que pretendían probar.

-¿Y se sabe algo respecto al porque de esa catástrofe?

-No señor. Solo algunas teorías especulativas, pero sin alguna base concreta para desarrollar.

-Sea como fuere, necesitamos quedarnos a analizar esos datos y porqué Norteamérica no nos informó previamente de todo ello.

-Jefe, técnicamente nosotros solo somos responsables de transferir y facilitar el flujo de información, no de cuestionar su contenido o la oportunidad de transferencia de la misma. Además, ya son mas de las tres de la tarde, no he comido nada desde antes de las siete de la mañana, y si no fumo algo la tensión me va a matar.

-¿Y por qué no vas a fumarte tus cigarros en la condenada oficina?

-Muy simple. Porque está prohibido fumar en este edificio.

-Carol. Sabes bien que en condiciones normales nunca, pero nunca diría algo como esto. Pero esta vez voy a hacer una excepción y, fíjate que considerado soy, porque la estoy haciendo especialmente para ti. Manda al diablo la maldita prohibición. ¿Lo has entendido? ¡Mándala al diablo! Fúmate todos los cigarrillos que quieras, fúmate cajetillas enteras si eso te hace feliz. ¡Pero si o si te quiero aquí! ¡Y te quiero trabajando aquí y ahora! ¡¿Lo has entendido?!-. Espetó el jefe con tono de voz cada vez mas creciente mientras se acercaba a ella.

-Perfecto y claro, y eso es lo que inmediatamente hare.

-Bien. Me alegra oír eso.

-En cuanto termine mi almuerzo-. Dijo la mujer reemprendiendo más rápido sus rumbos mientras se escapaba de la presencia de aquel sujeto.

-Parker… Parker… ¡Parker!-. Termino gritando el hombre mientras ella terminaba de abandonar el amplio vestíbulo que desembocaba en los ascensores centrales, mientras ella llamaba a uno de ellos.

-¡Regrese inmediatamente aquí Parker!-. Grito por última vez el hombre a la vez que un ascensor llegaba y ella ingresaba a su interior. Despidiéndose mientras le sonreía a su jefe con una extraña sonrisa que no sabía cómo debía interpretar. Una que lo dejó mas molesto que antes y que lo hizo gritar de rabia, llamando la atención de todo el resto de sus subordinados.

-¡Demonios!-. Impreco ese hombre con toda la rabia del mundo, ira de grado tal que si no fue corriendo a despedir de manera inmediata a Parker es porque sabía que ella era por lejos la mejor en su trabajo. Y si carecía de alguna buenísima razón para colocar de patitas en la calle a Parker, de seguro el que terminaría siendo despido al final de la jornada por sus superiores bien podría ser él en vez de ella. Por ello, y como la cesantía era una mala perspectiva para ese hombre, se vio forzado a tragarse su rabia y en su lugar gritó a quienes estaban detrás de él mirando impávidos.

-¡¿Que están mirando ustedes?! Sera mejor que todos ustedes vuelvan inmediatamente a sus labores-. Espetó el hombre mientras todos regresaban a sus labores.

Mientras todo eso ocurría en uno de los pisos, afuera podía verse a esa mujer entrando a un restaurante cercano, pidiendo un plato en la barra de ese lugar para luego dirigirse al baño. Ahí, en el interior de los servicios para damas, Carol raudamente se encerró en uno de ellos, donde tomo su celular y mando un mensaje multimedia a un número. Una vez enviados todos los datos, abrió el teléfono y extrajo el chip, el cual fue destruido y sus restos arrojados al inodoro, los que se perdieron allí a medida que iban descendiendo por el desagüe que se descargaba.

* * *

En el interior del geofrente la prolongada reunión de análisis finalmente había terminado y ahora, en el medio de una solitaria y gigantesca escalera mecánica la cual por momentos parecía que no avanzaba ni terminaba jamás, dos mujeres descendían por ella juntas conversando sobre temas de gran relevancia.

-Y entonces, ¿cuándo llegara aquí la unidad tercera?-. Pregunto Misato.

-Con toda seguridad la recibiremos dentro de muy pronto. Los Estados Unidos ya perdieron la segunda rama y, como bien puedes imaginarte, no están dispuestos a perder la primera rama y también están desesperados por encubrir el hecho tanto y tan rápido como les sea posible. De hecho, no me sorprendería para nada que al final terminen solicitando el auxilio de la ONU a fin de realizar todo lo relativo al traslado-. Respondió Ritsuko.

-Si el pueblo norteamericano llegara a enterarse del accidente, o que parte importante de sus tributos han sido desviados para la mantención de las ramas de NERV, ello sería un grave problema para el gobierno de dicho país.

-Justo ahora que por allá las elecciones están a la vuelta de la esquina.

-Y que hoy por hoy su gobierno se encuentra con demasiados problemas tanto en el frente interno como en el exterior que instalan severas dudas a sus pretensiones de obtener la reelección. El mismo gobierno que había prometido hacer grande a Estados Unidos de nuevo ha resultado ser uno cuyas únicas grandezas que puede presumir son el aumento de la corrupción político empresarial, sucesivos fiascos diplomáticos, eternas guerras sin salida y una economía a la que solo la desenfrenada especulación bursatil aunada a la impresión masiva de dinero y la movilización del complejo industrial militar la salva de caer en el completo colapso. Lo último que ellos necesitan es terminar envueltos en un escándalo de estas magnitudes. Visto desde esa perspectiva resulta perfectamente comprensible lo que hace dicho país. Pero por otro lado, hay algo que me cuesta entender.

-¿Qué le cuesta entender Mayor?

-Que los norteamericanos fueron durante largo tiempo los que más insistieron en obtener la construcción de las unidades tercera y cuarta. Recuerde que incluso llegaron a comprometer todo su financiamiento del proyecto a cambio de la aceptación de tal condición, montos que no eran para nada despreciables hay que reconocer. Y ahora que ocurrió este incidente quieren deshacerse de tanto de los Evas como de su responsabilidad a toda costa. Esto es mas que un abuso. ¡Es un descaro! Deberíamos negarnos.

-Puedo comprender su pensamiento Mayor. Sin embargo, no los culpo por actuar de esa manera. Cualquiera perdería el valor si ocurriera un incidente de esta magnitud.

-Supongo que esta de mas especular que al final la activación de la unidad tercera tendrá que ser efectuada aquí y por nuestra cuenta.

-Pues supone usted muy bien Mayor.

-Y también tendremos de suponer que los norteamericanos no nos van a reembolsar ni un centavo de todo esto.

-Como se encuentran las cosas, creo que deberíamos sentirnos afortunados si al final del día están dispuestos a pagar el combustible de la unidad aerotransportadora que traerá la unidad. Definitivamente ellos ya no quieren saber nada mas de los Evas.

-¿Y entonces como llevaremos a cabo la prueba? ¿Utilizaremos acaso el sistema de la capsula de simulación? ¿O emplearemos a algún piloto?

-Pronto lo decidiremos Mayor. Muy pronto-. Concluyo Ritsuko como si de una respuesta evasiva se tratare, justo en los instantes en que el avance de la escalera procedía a finalizar y ambas descendían de ella a fin de dirigir sus respectivos pasos hacia rumbos completamente diferentes.

* * *

En un lugar recóndito y abandonado de las instalaciones del geofrente, Ryouji Kaji analizaba en una ligera y pequeña computadora portátil conectada a una serie de servidores una numerosa serie de datos que hasta ese momento no parecían tener ningún sentido, por más que se esforzara en encontrarle alguno. Debido a que sus habilidades de hackeo no eran para nada prodigiosas no podía darse el lujo de pretender ingresar furtivamente y de manera directa al sistema informático central compuesto por las supercomputadoras MAGI; pero si había aprendido a ingresar al sistema informático periférico de ordenadores de NERV, suplantando la entrada de un vetusto y algo ineficiente ordenador por los datos de su computadora, a la cual previamente había reemplazado su respectivo número de protocolo de identificación, así como todos los otros datos informáticos de relevancia para así aumentar sus posibilidades. Aquel hombre sabía que por razones de seguridad toda comunicación electrónica de NERV con el exterior necesariamente debía de pasar por este sistema; la idea subyacente tras esto era que si llegaba a acaecer un hackeo a gran escala que no pudiera ser repelido podría sacrificarse este sistema para mantener a salvo a MAGI. Además, los potenciales hackers que quisieran ingresar furtivamente a dicho sistema tan solo llegarían a encontrar una pluralidad de basura informática así como datos irrelevantes y falsos para hacerles creer que habían conseguido algo; además de una infinidad de programas señuelos y espías; así como el primero de una portentosa serie de firewalls, por si eventualmente algo o alguien llegaba a ser capaz de traspasar todas aquellas defensas.

Normalmente aquel hombre pasaba en secreto largo tiempo investigando entre toda aquella basura con el fin de poder encontrar algún dato que fuera de interés, llegando a dedicar horas enteras para dar con algo siquiera medianamente útil, y si es que llegaba a hallarlo. Pero ahora, gracias a la colaboración brindada días antes por una mano amiga, había descubierto como podía hurgar de manera más eficiente en ese sistema. Ello, siempre y cuando no saltaran las alarmas y no lo encontraran primero. De lo contrario, su osada aventura finalizaría mucho antes de siquiera empezar.

"Si esto funciona tendré que invitar a Kensaki la próxima vez". Pensó el agente mientras se conectaba al sistema y esperaba que todo funcionara bien.

Y en efecto, todo funciono. Todos los datos que estaba buscando por largo tiempo finalmente aparecieron. Y todos estos parecían vincularse con un código que invariablemente se repetía una y otra vez.

"707"

Y cuando aquel hombre logró indagar más en los detalles de aquel código pudo vislumbrar una serie de nombres, todos los cuales demostraban compartir un mismo denominador común.

"¿Pero estos no son todos los estudiantes del curso de los pilotos?". Se cuestionó aquel agente al ver los nombres de los integrantes del curso de los elegidos con los nombres preseleccionados para ser los candidatos a pilotos de la serie Eva.

Pero la sorpresa no se detendría ahí. Muy pronto el agente descubrió que aparte de la casi veintena de nombres que aparecían en la nómina de estudiantes de dicha clase que se sumaban a los tres elegidos ya conocidos de la serie Eva, habían otros dos espacios en blanco que aparecían reservados para personas a quienes desde ya se identificaban únicamente con las denominaciones de "Cuarto elegido" y "Quinto elegido".

Esto último causo gran extrañeza en aquel hombre. Hasta ahora todas las evidencias siempre parecían haber apuntado a que la misteriosa entidad que debía encargarse de la investigación y la selección de los elegidos para pilotear los Evas, el denominado "Instituto Marduk", no era mas que una mascarada inventada por NERV para disimular sus verdaderos objetivos. Pero a la luz de los últimos antecedentes, pareciera que Marduk no era en verdad tan falsa como aparentaba. Y no solo por la mención de estos nuevos elegidos aun no identificados que parecían ser desconocidos para todos, inclusive para ese inspector de enlace que, en principio, debía manejar esa información. Sino porque sus suposiciones ahora mas que nunca parecían contradecir abiertamente toda la información que había manejado hasta ese momento. En su lugar, la información dada por Kensaki y que ahora parecía estar corroborándose estaba dando lugar a una gran paradoja. Si en verdad el Instituto Marduk no era mas que una gigantesca farsa montada entre NERV junto con otras 107 compañías de papel, ¿Cómo podía estar moviendo aparentemente por si misma dineros en cantidades tales que superaban con largueza el producto interno bruto promedio de varios países subdesarrollados? Dineros que, lejos de estar dirigiéndose hacia NERV, como bien podría de buenas a primera pensarse, parecía que se estuvieran escapando hacia destinos aún más ignotos e inaccesibles.

Definitivamente las cosas no cuadraban. O NERV utilizaba a Marduk para gestionar vastos y variados intereses mas allá de los Evas o bien, podía caber la posibilidad que Marduk en verdad fuera algo con vida propia capaz de tomar sus propias determinaciones, Pero sea como fuere, una cosa si parecía ser inequívocamente segura.

"Mientras mas grande sea el oro, mas grande ha de ser la olla que lo cobija". Pensó el hombre antes de susurrar un pensamiento que daba vueltas en su cabeza.

-¿Pero en que lio gigantesco estaremos metidos?-. Se cuestionó para si mismo ese hombre quien a pesar de todos sus empeños puestos por largas horas, aun no podía encontrar las respuestas que necesitaba; aun así, el tenía esperanzas de poder hallarlas. Y, de seguro alguien allá afuera le ayudaría a encontrar las respuestas que tanto necesitaba. Alguien que le había contactado por medio de un mensaje que había llegado a su móvil. Un mensaje que solo traía una serie de datos acompañados de una coordenada y una frase

"Como siempre, ¿Recuerdas?".

Al leerlo, Kaji solo se limitó a sonreír. Definitivamente los años podían pasar, pero tal pareciera que algunas cosas nunca cambiarían, a pesar de todo.

* * *

-Definitivamente ha sido confirmado que el traslado de la unidad tercera será efectuado por los norteamericanos, seguramente con el auxilio de alguna intervención de las Naciones Unidas, nada ajeno a lo que dictan los protocolos habituales. Dicha unidad llegará por vía aerotransportada, tan pronto como todo el papeleo se encuentre completamente resuelto. Ya he otorgado las instrucciones necesarias a Fuyutsuki para que se encargue de la gestión de todos los trámites burocráticos, sin perjuicio que, con seguridad, habrá gestiones que necesariamente deberán de hacerse personalmente al momento de la entrega-. Le comentó el Supremo Comandante de NERV Gendo Ikari a su jefa de operaciones científicas, Doctora Ritsuko Akagi, ello mientras ambos se encontraban situados en solitario, inmersos en medio de un vasto y lúgubre salón subterraneo cuya única iluminación era una gigantesca estructura tubular situada en el corazón de dicho espacio, desde la cual emanaba una vívida luminosidad ambarina.

-¿Acaso recibiremos al Evangelion unidad tercera en las dependencias de Matsuhiro?-. Pregunto la falsa rubia.

-Así es. Y en el adyacente campo de pruebas haremos la prueba de activación.

-Sin embargo el reporte señala que, a diferencia de la fallida unidad cuarta, la unidad tres carecerá del motor S2.

-Efectivamente. De todas maneras, y por razones de seguridad, efectuaremos en Matsuhiro tanto los ajustes finales que fueren procedentes de realizar, así como la prueba de activación.

-Entiendo. ¿Y utilizaremos el Dummy Plug para activar y probar dicha unidad?-. Solicitó saber la científica mientras miraba la capsula contenedora de dicho sistema comenzar a pasar lentamente por sobre su cabeza. La respuesta de ese hombre, sin embargo, no demoró en llegar de manera tajante.

-No.

-Pero dicho sistema se encuentra ya prácticamente listo para su uso. De hecho su instalación en todos nuestros Evas ya se encontraba programada y lista para ejecutarse, antes que llegaran las noticias sobre todo esto.

-Exacto. Está casi listo. Sin embargo, usted misma señalo en su último reporte que si bien el sistema estaba bastante avanzado, todavía no estaba completamente seguro para que pueda efectuar una prueba de activación. Por lo anterior será mejor no avalar aun el uso de dicho sistema y emplear mejor un piloto humano, al menos para llevar a cabo la primera prueba.

-¿Y ya tenemos algún candidato disponible?-. Pregunto con interés Ritsuko.

-A pesar de todas sus promesas, finalmente los Estados Unidos nunca nos reportaron candidatos para el proyecto. Tendremos que encargarnos de ese asunto, seleccionando a alguno disponible de la nómina de Marduk. Seguramente podremos utilizar a alguno de ellos como el cuarto elegido.

-Sin embargo señor, entre el proceso de selección del candidato ideal y la preparación de toda la información necesaria para que esta sea contenida en el núcleo del Eva 03 nos va a tomar algún tiempo, ello sin contar con los planes de instalación del "Dummy Plug". Y los norteamericanos se están tornando impacientes con cada minuto que transcurre. En verdad ellos están férreamente convencidos que en cualquier momento Massachusetts podría desaparecer.

-Y ello sin considerar con que el Comité querrá que la prueba se lleve a cabo lo mas prontamente posible.

-Una vez más la paranoia de los norteamericanos demuestra no saber de límites.

-Aunque les duela en lo más profundo de su orgullo, no les quedará otra alternativa que admitir su responsabilidad en la ocurrencia de este incidente al haber acelerado el plan innecesariamente más allá de los límites razonables. Esta situación en verdad nos está complicando en demasía- Comento el Comandante esto último como si estuviera pensando y desvariando más bien para si mismo que para ser escuchado por la doctora.

-Entonces. ¿Está sugiriendo acaso que empleemos los medios que tenemos?-. Cuestiono la blonda mujer, luego de largos segundos de silencio. Interrogante para la cual ella, una vez mas, tuvo que esperar de parte de su superior una respuesta que, por momentos, parecía que nunca llegaría. Ello, hasta que el Comandante finalmente hablo con cierta resignación en la voz.

-Por ahora no tenemos otra opción posible.

-De acuerdo. Entonces utilizaremos al piloto de pruebas para la activación de la unidad tercera.

-Si lo que señala la tercera rama fuere verdadero, sería entonces preferible encomendar a otro piloto para la realización de esta labor-. Señalo sorpresivamente aquel hombre, a la vez que tomaba desde una de las consolas que ahí se encontraban un gran y delgado sobre que únicamente contenía unas pocas hojas de datos que entrego con prontitud a la jefa científica.

-¿Acaso la escogerá a ella? ¿Pero porque?-. Pregunto Ritsuko visiblemente sorprendida por la decisión que claramente se contenía del interior de ese sobre.

-Si los resultados de todos los experimentos de compatibilidad son correctos, debería poder sincronizar mucho mejor con este modelo que los otros pilotos. Además, comisionarle ese cometido puede sernos de gran utilidad para comprender de mejor manera cuales son los límites sobre compatibilidad de pilotos con los Evas; una materia respecto de la cual, hasta ahora, aún no hemos podido avanzar en demasía.

-Entendido-. Respondió de manera algo demorosa aquella mujer quien, sin embargo, en verdad no había entendido los fundamentos del razonamiento empleado por el Comandante Ikari para tal decisión, ya que en virtud de ese raciocinio cualquiera de los otros elegidos bien podría haber sido escogido para la realización de dicho cometido. Sea como fuere, si algo ella prontamente pudo comprender era que no quedaba mas opción que proceder a brindar el más oportuno cumplimiento a esa orden. Y así pareció entenderlo Gendo cuando le respondió.

-Entonces, ¿puedo dejar todo este asunto en tus manos?

-Si señor-. Contesto la jefa científica, para luego advertir como ante la súbita ausencia de palabras el silencio sepulcral comenzaba ahora a gobernar todo aquel lugar, mientras el Comandante procedía a centrar toda su atención en aquello que constituía el núcleo del sistema "Dummy Plug". Una pieza clave del proyecto a nivel tal que, por momentos, podía parecer mucho mas importante que cualquier otra cosa que estuviera ahí presente, inclusive la relevancia o la persona misma de la doctora. Y tan solo el hecho de pensar en esa idea, hacía que ella la detestara con toda la fuerza de su ser.

* * *

-¿En verdad pretenden emplearla como piloto?-. Le pregunto Misato a su blonda amiga varias horas más tarde, casi ya al borde de terminar aquella maratónica jornada, cuando se encontraba de paso en la oficina de aquella científica, sin dar aún pleno crédito a la inesperada confidencia que la blonda mujer le había efectuado hacia tan solo instantes atrás.

-En realidad debería habértelo informado mañana, pero el devenir de las circunstancias permitieron que pudiera avisarte extraoficialmente ahora.

-Pero ¿Por qué?

-Porque en teoría debiera de ser la mejor candidata para probar esa unidad.

-¿Y acaso le vamos a asignar en definitiva el Eva 03 si todo sale como dices?

-Por el momento no, tan solo la utilizaremos para la realización de esta prueba. De no presentarse problemas, deberíamos volver a probar la activación con el "Dummy plug". Y si todo sale bien definitivamente podríamos confiarle el Eva 03 a dicho sistema.

-Sin embargo, todavía no dejo de tener ciertas aprehensiones acerca de que tan eficaz puede llegar a resultar el "Dummy plug" en el campo de batalla.

-En principio esperamos que se comporte tan eficiente como el empleo de un piloto humano, pero sin la carga ética y emocional que implica la utilización de jóvenes adolescentes para pilotear estas armas sin que tengan la experiencia previa necesaria para hacer frente al desgaste de las batallas.

-Dijo que esperaba eso. ¿Pero tiene alguna certeza de lo que dice?

-A decir verdad Mayor, ninguna.

-¿Sabe doctora? A veces pienso que los científicos se comportan de maneras demasiado arrogantes; creyendo ser dueños de respuestas que, en el mejor de los casos, tan solo pueden suponer.

-Podemos suponerlas porque tenemos razones, motivos y evidencias válidas para creer en ellas. Y no voy a negárselo, ciertamente la ciencia falla muchas veces. Quizás, más de las que quisiéramos aceptar. Sin embargo, ha de saber que parte importante del método científico se fundamenta en el eterno proceso del ensayo y el error hasta dar con la respuesta acertada. Además Mayor, en estos tiempos tan aciagos como estos resulta hasta necesario saber mantener una cuota de esperanza y optimismo. Después de todo, quien no se arriesga, nunca cruzará el rio.

-En verdad no hay nada que me encantaría más en estos momentos que poder compartir el optimismo que manifiesta. Infortunadamente me temo que en esta ocasión no podré hacerlo.

-¿Por qué dice eso?

-Las maquinas sin duda alguna se vuelven cada vez más eficientes y poderosas con cada día que pasa. Pero a pesar de ello, ni nosotros ni nadie ha sido todavía capaz de diseñar inteligencia artificial lo suficientemente avanzada que le permita a las maquinas hacer o implementar respuestas para situaciones distintas a las que previamente se le hubiera enseñado o programado. Si llegara a aparecer algo que no apareciere computado dentro de sus patrones de conducta, o si la situación cambia abruptamente, es posible que las maquinas no estén preparadas para resolver por si mismo el problema.

-Hemos podido enviar sondas y misiones espaciales a otros planetas y a la profundidad del espacio; incluso desde antes del segundo impacto, cuando la tecnología para hacerlo podía considerarse de veras primitiva. No hay razón para temer.

-Aun así, todavía pienso en que una unidad Evangelion piloteada en base a un sistema de simulación puede que sea menos eficiente de lo que tenemos hasta ahora. O que, peor aún, terminemos con una unidad descontrolada que vaya a volverse en nuestra contra.

-¿Acaso preferiría Mayor que siguiéramos dependiendo de pilotos adolescentes que de un momento a otro tuvieran que verse coaccionados a pilotear bajo la amenaza que su negativa a hacerlo podría significar el fin de la humanidad?

-Nunca he negado que esa es una opción cruel doctora. Y lo sé perfectamente bien, no olvide que vivo con dos de los pilotos, por lo que en verdad me encuentro plenamente consciente de lo que ello significa. Sin embargo, y así como lo hace usted, yo también tengo que saber basarme en las evidencias existentes. Y por ello sigo creyendo que por el momento carecemos de una mejor opción distinta a la del uso de pilotos.

-Pero si el sistema de simulación prueba ser funcional, finalmente podríamos contar con una mejor opción-. Asentiría levemente con la cabeza Ritsuko.

-No voy a mentirle doctora, a pesar de todas las perspectivas halagüeñas que ha señalado, todavía no puedo dejar de tener mis dudas. ¿En verdad cree posible que una unidad Evangelion pueda funcionar de mejor manera con un sistema de manejo simulado que con un piloto humano?

-Si he de serle honesta Mayor, por el momento nadie pretende que el sistema de simulación se desempeñe de mejor manera que el manejo en base a un piloto humano. Por el momento tan solo habremos de conformarnos con que el sistema logre ser funcional hasta el punto de que sea capaz de activar una unidad y manejarla sin mayores dificultades. Aunque pueda parecerle extraño, la eficiencia del sistema no constituye en este momento una prioridad.

-¿Entonces porque mejor no esperamos a que contemos con un sistema más eficiente y que, de paso, sea capaz de despejar todas nuestras dudas?

-Mayor Katsuragi. Hoy por hoy tenemos a nuestra disposición misiles inteligentes, aviones bombarderos no tripulados y prospectos robóticos de combate que incluso prometen ser exitosos en desempeñar funciones que hasta hace poco parecían ser exclusivas de los soldados. Y hasta ahora nunca hemos dudado en emplearlos en cada oportunidad posible. ¿Por qué habríamos de dudar de utilizarlos en los Evas si se presenta la posibilidad de hacerlo?

-Sin embargo, no puede negarme que el Evangelion todavía sigue siendo un arma que aún no hemos logrado entender del todo como funciona. Basta con recordar lo acontecido durante las últimas batallas para comprobar mi punto. Si los Evas, de alguna manera que aún no logro entender, pareciera que necesariamente requieren una vinculación con un piloto en especial para poder funcionar sin dificultades. ¿Qué nos garantiza que logren vincularse con una máquina?

-La verdad es que no existe absolutamente nada que pueda garantizarnos aquello Mayor. Pero aun así resulta menester que al menos procedamos a intentarlo-. Culmino Ritsuko a la vez que optaba por no continuar polemizando con esa mujer para, en su lugar, regresar su atención a los monitores de computadora que tenía en frente suyo.

-Bien. ¿Y entonces cuando le informaremos a ella de esta resolución?-. Preguntaría ahora Misato luego de algunos instantes de silencio transcurridos mientras había decidido dejar por el momento sus aprehensiones de lado.

-Mañana se terminaran de instalar en todas las unidades el sistema de simulación, y a contar del mediodía haremos pruebas especiales de los pilotos con el sistema ya instalado en todas las unidades. Y, si no hay cambios, le informaremos a usted y a todos antes de proceder con las pruebas de pasado mañana.

-¿Pero pasado mañana no es sábado?

-Así es Mayor.

-¿Acaso vamos a tener que trabajar también el sábado?-. Protesto algo molesta Katsuragi por el hecho de saber que en esta ocasión el trabajo sería tan duro que ni un mísero día de descanso iba en esta ocasión a tener.

-Ello es necesario Mayor. El sábado en la tarde los norteamericanos enviarán por vía aerotransportada el Eva 03 desde la primera rama. Por lo que debería llegar a Matsuhiro el domingo muy temprano, poco después del amanecer. Y créame, los norteamericanos no tienen ningún interés en que la entrega se siga retrasando un segundo mas.

-¿Por qué llegará allá?

-Porque en caso que llegaran a surgir problemas resulta mas seguro utilizar el campo de pruebas de Matsushiro que arriesgarnos a que se susciten contratiempos en las instalaciones militares de Tokio-3 o en las dependencias mismas del cuartel central.

-Entendido.

-Por último. Hay una cosa muy importante que debo advertirle Mayor. Hasta que no se hayan efectuado por completo todas las pruebas, usted deberá mantener absoluta reserva de todo lo que le he dicho, ya que en principio usted todavía no debería saber nada de esto. ¿Lo ha entendido?

-Perfectamente doctora. No soy ninguna tonta-. Le espeto algo molesta la aludida.

-Eso lo sé bien. Digamos que tan solo se trata de un recordatorio para que no vaya a olvidarlo-. Concluiría aquella mujer, mientras regresaba su atención al conjunto de numerosos y complicados datos que aparecieron signados en aquellos monitores una vez que el sistema de hibernación de estos cesara y que solo alguien como Ritsuko parecía ser capaz de poder entender. Ello mientras la joven Mayor, luego de un breve lapso de espera silenciosa, procedía a retirarse; a la vez que en su interior dudaba sin saber a ciencia cierta que era mejor o, en subsidio, que era lo menos malo en aquellos momentos; si continuar confiando el manejo de un Evangelion a un piloto humano, a pesar de todos los dilemas que ello involucraba; o si debía aceptar que se entregara dicho manejo a una máquina, con todos los riesgos que ello implicaba. Sea como fuere, una cosa resultaba segura. Toda esta situación cada vez le estaba pareciendo cada vez más extraña e intempestiva. Y por alguna inexplicable razón, a Misato cada vez le gustaba menos todo lo que estaba pasando en ese lugar. Con cada instante que transcurría no dejaba de ratificar su idea de que alrededor de todo lo que había en NERV existían demasiadas cosas que no estaban haciendo sentido alguno y cuya comprensión iba esquivándose a medida que ella trataba de comprenderlas.

Y con todos aquellos pensamientos en mente, Misato se retiró de aquel sitio cerrando la puerta de la oficina de su amiga, mientras esta regresaba a su trabajo a la vez que discretamente extraía una pequeña tarjeta de memoria con el fin de cargar desde ahí los datos preliminares necesarios para acondicionar el desempeño del designado para la prueba de activación del Eva 03, datos que ella enviaría a un viejo y muy conocido amigo suyo.

* * *

Varias horas más tarde, siendo ya de noche, y en un lugar bastante alejado del centro de la ciudad fortaleza, cercano a la gran estación de ferrocarriles; podían encontrarse muchos recintos que aprovechaban las antiguas y masivas edificaciones en bloque cuyos orígenes podían ser rastreables a la época previa al segundo impacto, cuando dicho lugar no era mas que una pequeña urbe de unos pocos miles de habitantes denominada como Hakone; en lugar de ser la hipermoderna y futurística ciudad conocida por todos como Tokio-3, la ciudad que debería haberse convertido ya hace algún tiempo en la nueva capital del Japón post segundo impacto. Un propósito cuya realización definitiva aun llevaba demasiado tiempo pendiente por culpa de la súbita irrupción de esas desconocidas criaturas enemigas denominadas como ángeles.

Muchas de esas viejas edificaciones habían sido rescatadas de su abandono y remodeladas con esmero, transformándolas en recintos frecuentemente visitados por albergar variados comercios y servicios, algunos de ellos de moralidad más que cuestionable. Y entre ellos se encontraban variadas instalaciones que solían conocerse con el eufemístico nombre de "Hoteles del amor"; una denominación con la cual malamente pretendía encubrirse el hecho que dichos recintos estuvieran destinados para que las parejas pudieran dar allí rienda suelta a sus mas tórridas fantasías y pasiones prohibidas, las que, de otra forma difícilmente podrían llevarse a cabo de manera libre y desinhibida.

Por los callejones de ese vecindario, que a esas horas de la noche estaba bastante concurrida entre otros por innumerables parejas que iban y venían para dar rienda suelta a sus pasiones, podía vislumbrarse a un hombre que parecía deambular solitario por aquellos callejones oscuros, mirando de tanto en tanto por sobre su hombro. Había dado un largo rodeo para arribar a ese lugar. Las precauciones en su línea de trabajo nunca estaban de más, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta donde sus colegas y él estaban metiendo la nariz.

Ignorando las solicitudes muchas veces nada de discretas que le eran formuladas por algunas damiselas que se ganaban su vida gracias al ejercicio de ciertas actividades que podrían calificarse como de dudosísima respetabilidad, aquel hombre de eterna barba de dos a tres días y cabello tomado en coleta daría una nueva vuelta quedando en la penumbra de un oscuro callejón, totalmente seguro de que ninguna presencia indeseada lo había seguido. Observando como las personas transitaban por la calle de enfrente mientras lanzaba al suelo la colilla del cigarrillo que había estado fumando. En ese momento fue que una sombra se deslizo detrás de él.

-Como siempre, llegas tarde-. Señaló la mujer con un ligero tono de molestia en su voz. Ante dicha reprimenda aquel hombre no brindaría respuesta alguna. En su lugar, simplemente esbozó una sonrisa y le ofreció el brazo a la mujer. Ella lo miró por unos segundos y luego se colgó de su brazo y se apegó melosamente a él. Ambos salieron del callejón y se adentraron en la transitada calle mezclándose entre las demás parejas, pasando totalmente desapercibidos. Eran una más de las parejas que buscaban un lugar donde pasar un buen rato. Fue así como luego de caminar un poco, entraron a uno de aquellos "Hoteles del Amor".

La recepción de aquel Hotel se encontraba elegantemente decorada; sin embargo, parecía no haber nadie a la vista atendiendo dicho lugar; en cambio, adosado a la pared, había una gran estructura donde se podían apreciar todas las fotografías de todas las habitaciones del lugar, con el valor de cada una de ellas, y una ranura que servía para colocar el dinero. El hombre miró las habitaciones que estaban disponibles e introdujo un par de billetes por la ranura bajo la fotografía de la habitación que había escogido. Por una ranura inferior se deslizaría graciosamente una tarjeta magnética con el número de la habitación, mientras que sobre la fotografía apareció un pequeño letrero luminoso que indicaba la palabra "ocupado"

-Me encanta este servicio. Asegura tu privacidad.- Señaló el hombre con una sonrisa, tendiéndole el brazo a la mujer, que se apegó a él nuevamente y caminaron dentro como los enamorados que se suponía que eran. Al menos, así lo hicieron, hasta que ingresaron a la habitación y cerraron la puerta, momento en el cual aquella mujer rápidamente se separó de aquel hombre de coleta para recorrer y observar con detenimiento por si habían cosas extrañas que no deberían de estar en dicho cuarto, todo ello mientras caminaba a un lado de ese hombre, como si además pretendiera hacer y mantener alguna distancia entre ellos.

Por su parte, aquel hombre tan solo pareció esbozar una despreocupada sonrisa mientras se quitaba su chaqueta, dejándola a un lado sobre el respaldo de una silla, para luego caminar hasta la gran cama que estaba en el centro de la habitación. Tanteó la comodidad de la cama con las manos, llevándose una sorpresa al sentir y escuchar, como el agua se movía bajo sus manos.

-¡Héy! ¿Qué te parece esto? Es una cama de agua-. Comentó el hombre con una sonrisa para luego lanzarse en la cama, y acomodarse de espaldas con las manos tras la nuca, mirando a la mujer con una sonrisa juguetona.

-Qué me dices, colega. ¿Te gustaría probarla?

Por respuesta aquella mujer tan solo se cruzó de brazos y le dedicó una dura mirada al hombre de la coleta. Este dio un largo suspiro de cansancio y se sentó en la cama mirando a la mujer sin apartar la sonrisa de su cara.

-¿Sabes algo? Si sigues con esa parquedad espantosa frente a la vida, nunca llegarás a ser una mujer sexy como las agentes de las películas-. Comento jocosamente el aludido, de manera claramente intencionada.

-¿Acaso no piensas dejar las bromas de lado aunque sea por un momento?-. Replico con profunda molestia la mujer.

-Pues perdóname por la ocurrencia, pero antes de nada esclarezcamos algo. Después de tanto tiempo sin vernos me traes a un hotel parejero y no es para tener sexo; te quejas por la hora y no tienes humor para aguantar siquiera un pequeño chiste. Creo que definitivamente has escogido el peor lugar posible para volverte seria-. Intentó excusarse aquel hombre con picardía en su voz.

-Tal vez tengas razón. Pero este es el único lugar posible donde podemos sostener esta reunión de manera segura. Estamos alejados del centro de la ciudad y hay varias partes donde esconderse, así como varias opciones para escapar. Además, un hombre y una mujer caminando de brazo y entrando juntos a un "Hotel del Amor" no levanta sospechas.

-Indudablemente todo lo que dices resulta ser verdadero. Pero aun así, solo a ti se te puede ocurrir pensar en trabajo en un lugar como este.

-Por favor. ¿Puedes ponerte serio aunque sea por un instante y prestarme atención?-. Le espetó aquella mujer con no poca molestia en su voz, acercando la silla que había usado el hombre para dejar su chaqueta sentándose en ella frente a la cama.

-Está bien, está bien-. Respondió el hombre cambiando su actitud juguetona, para ponerse serio, aún sentado en la cama, con las piernas cruzadas.

-Finalmente dejando ya las bromas de lado, supongo que has de saber perfectamente bien por qué te mande a llamar-. Hablo la mujer, luego que aquel hombre se hubiera acomodado.

-Pues, como ya me ha quedado claro que no me has traído para que rememoremos viejos y buenos tiempos juntos en una cama, he de suponer que quieres saber algunos detalles acerca de ciertos sucesos extraños que han acaecido por estos lados durante los últimos días.

-Exacto.

-Pues bien, tus sospechas son correctas. Efectivamente cuatro ICBM equipados con las ojivas termonucleares mas poderosas que existen fueron lanzados. Tanto los rusos como los norteamericanos dispusieron los misiles y los lanzaron con increíble prontitud. Como si ellos mismos hubieran estado en peligro.

-¿Ojivas termonucleares? El alto mando tiene razón, esto es mucho más grave de lo que sospechábamos. ¿Y qué paso con todos los protocolos de seguridad?

-Aparentemente todos ellos fueron burlados.

-¿Pero cómo pudo ser ello posible? ¿Y qué es eso respecto a que "aparentemente fueron todos burlados"?

-Porque de alguna manera el escenario parecía que estaba predispuesto de antemano.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-. Volvió a preguntar cada vez más intrigada, y aun sin lograr entender, aquella mujer.

-A que el comportamiento de los rusos y norteamericanos fue muy extraño, carente de toda lógica.

-No me sorprende, muchas veces la política y los políticos no son lógicos.

-Aun así, e incluso durante los momentos más álgidos, los líderes siempre titubearon bastante antes de siquiera osar empezar una guerra, incluso cuando parecían estas ser sus últimas opciones. Imagina la sola idea de iniciar una conflagración mediante el uso de armamento nuclear. Piénsalo bien, los políticos podrán ser todo lo que quieras, pero no son estúpidos; saben perfectamente bien que la guerra es una gigantesca caja de pandora que usualmente se ostenta y frecuentemente se enseña, pero que nunca se abre, ya que de hacerlo siempre se sabe dónde se inicia, pero nunca se sabe dónde termina, o hasta donde les pueden llevar. Y si cuentan con armamento atómico dispuesto a su entera discreción, lo único que puede garantizarse con su empleo es la aniquilación mutua.

-Pues, de alguna manera todas las dudas que los altos dignatarios hubieran tenido, mágicamente desaparecieron al instante.

-¿Para lanzarle ojivas termonucleares a un enemigo situado al otro lado del mundo y que nunca los ha amenazado o atacado? Eso tiene mucho menos sentido.

-¿No que los llamados ángeles son los enemigos de la humanidad?

-Pues eso es lo que se ha dicho durante todo este tiempo. Sin embargo, hasta la fecha no se han registrado reportes de ataques sobre Washington, Moscú o Timboctú. Todos los incidentes hasta ahora conocidos únicamente han ocurrido en estas tierras. Es como si los ángeles odiaran de sobremanera al Japón-. Razono el hombre de coleta.

-¿Acaso ahora van a decir que los ángeles son armas que provienen de la China comunista, o de la Corea reunida bajo la égida del "Brillante Camarada"?-. Le cuestionó irónicamente aquella fémina.

-Créeme. Si así fueran las cosas serían muchísimo más fáciles para nosotros. Tendríamos enemigos claros; gabinetes más estables, aun a punta de sostenerse a base de pura demagogia y retórica nacionalista inflamada a mas no poder, aliados con el periodismo amarillista vendiendo como nunca. Sin embargo Corea todavía tiene demasiados problemas con su inesperada, y no por todos deseada, reunificación. Ello mientras que los chinos ya tienen a su haber tanto la bomba H como una generosa provisión de arsenales N2. Además, gracias al segundo impacto y sus secuelas, China tiene hoy por hoy decenas de cosas muchísimo más acuciantes de las que preocuparse tanto dentro como fuera de sus fronteras, en vez de andar perdiendo el tiempo enredándose en improductivas y demagógicas riñas eternas con sus siempre poco queridos vecinos insulares.

-Es posible.

-Pero aun así, en verdad todo el trasfondo que hay detrás de esto es aún más complicado. Que tanto los rusos como los norteamericanos hayan ordenado el lanzamiento de ICBM así como así no parece tener sentido alguno. Y sin embargo…

-¿Y sin embargo que?-. Requirió la mujer al darse cuenta que el razonamiento de su compañero se había detenido durante un largo tiempo de manera intempestiva.

-Y sin embargo, todo esto que de buenas a primeras podría parecernos demasiado extraño, por momentos puede llegar a resultarnos tan jodidamente lógico y coherente. Como si la estrategia empleada durante el último ataque de alguna manera estuviera contemplada dentro de una serie de probabilidades previstas o, más aun, como si esa incursión hubiera sido la posibilidad contemplada.

-¿Como si todo esto fuera la trama de un gran guion perfectamente actuado?

-Algo así. Es como si todo esto que paso fuera parte de un guion mucho más grande.

-¿Y quién podría ser el guionista de tamaña historia?

-Solo puede ser algo, o alguien, demasiado grande y con demasiado tiempo libre como para armar tamaño guion.

-¿Y qué tan grande puede ser ese algo o alguien?

-Lo suficiente para ser capaz de lograr que, con solo pocos minutos de diferencia, los Presidentes de los Estados Unidos y Rusia lanzaran de forma coordinada y sin chistar armamento termonuclear a un territorio que no estaba en guerra con ellos.

-¿Y qué paso con los delegados del Consejo de Seguridad? Han de estar felices de la vida sin hacer nada más que esperar a cobrar los suculentos cheques de fin de mes en Ginebra-. Espeto Carol con molestia.

-Créeme, si ellos hubieran tenido la capacidad de prever y resolver esto estaríamos ahora en la cama teniendo sexo, en vez de sostener hermosas conversaciones románticas sobre ojivas termonucleares.

-Pues muy bien Casanova, tal vez habrá otra noche donde podamos dormir juntos, pero por ahora quiero que me digas una cosa.

-¿Y qué es lo que quieres saber?

-¿Qué rayos es en verdad NERV?-. Demandó ella con fuerza en su voz.

-Quieres que te reseñe las normas de su resolución constitutivo así como sus disposiciones anexas, o lo que en verdad hay ahí.

-¿Tu qué crees?

-Bueno, de seguro no tendrás grandes dificultades en buscar la resolución respectiva del consejo de seguridad en la biblioteca de tu oficina o en el catálogo informatizado. Por lo que imagino que pretendes lo segundo. ¿No es así?-. Dedujo luego de algunos instantes de silencio el hombre de coleta, mientras ella asentía con su cabeza con prontitud luego de oír sus palabras.

-Pues bien, será mejor que te olvides acerca de todo aquello que pueda prescribir cualquier resolución o tratado. En los hechos, NERV se manda prácticamente solo. Se trata de igual a igual con las potencias mundiales y para ellos, lo que resuelva el Secretario General, el Consejo de Seguridad o la Asamblea General no es más que papel impreso sin gran valor. Si tuviéramos que imaginar alguna forma para graficarlo, NERV parece funcionar más con la despiadada lógica de una gran corporación privada multinacional que la de una agencia descentralizada de la ONU.

-Pero a la hora de solicitar dinero no tienen asco o reparos en recurrir a la cooperación internacional. A pesar que los países aportantes redujeron drásticamente el presupuesto de la ONU y de varias de sus agencias, de todas maneras supieron destinar a nuestra agencia favorita varios centenares de millones de dólares.

-¡Hey! Lo dices con gran bronca.

-Bueno, no todos en la ONU tienen generosos ingresos extras pagados por cortesía de una agencia que lo único que ha hecho ha sido declarar pérdidas multimillonarias.

-No te creas, extrañamente todo indicaría que en NERV pretenden hacer recortes, curiosamente, por supuestas insuficiencias presupuestarias. De hecho, es posible que mi permanencia allí tenga los días contados.

-Pues bien, la única posibilidad lógica nos indica que entre la ONU y los trabajadores de NERV debe de haber una enorme fuga de capitales.

-¿Ahora dirás que NERV es la organización mas ineficiente del universo?

-En realidad, es algo aún mas gravoso. Al parecer, alguien pretende aprovecharse de esta situación y asegurarse una generosa pensión para su retiro aprovechándose del peso e inercia de su burocracia así como todos sus densos e ininteligibles protocolos.

-Así es Carol. Corrupción corporativa. Uno de nuestro viejos conocidos. Como fuere, basta ahondar en esa maraña de corrupción, para toparse con una entramada red de corporaciones fantasmas radicadas en paraísos fiscales que triangulan y lavan dinero por cifras multimillonarias.

-¿Qué tan grande puede ser esa red?-. Preguntó la agente.

-Lo suficiente como para que NERV maneje mas dinero que el presupuesto de varios países en vías de desarrollo.

-Y aún tienen cara para solicitar presupuestos multimillonarios. ¿Para que querrán tanto dinero?

-En teoría es para construcción y mantención de los Evas y todas esas cosas relacionadas. Sin embargo, cuesta creer que la sola mantención de una agencia pueda costar al año tanto dinero como el presupuesto de todo el programa espacial norteamericano.

-¿Cómo conseguiste toda esa información?

-Pues, no debería saber nada de esto; los datos que tienes nunca me fueron entregados por los conductos regulares, y en verdad jamás me los habrían otorgado aunque hubiera muerto solicitándolos. Por lo que tuve que colectarlos por vías que, de seguro, ya te imaginas-. Concluyo Kaji con una pícara sonrisa mientras le hacía entrega de una pequeña tarjeta de memoria con todos los detalles de su informe.

-No necesitas decírmelo, ya imagino los problemas que has tenido que pasar-. Comento su compañera mientras recibía la información del agente. -Créeme, hace algunos días atrás tuve una mala experiencia alguien de dicha organización-.

-¿Acaso ello explica esa parquedad extrema tan poco sensual que ahora intentas disfrazar como profesionalismo?-. Inquirió de manera algo picara el hombre.

-¿Sabes? A veces no logro entender como lograste trabajar aquí. Tu sentido del tacto y la diplomacia, así como de la cortesía nunca fueron tus fuertes-. Le respondió algo irónica aquella mujer.

-Pues, hay quienes valoran la franqueza.

-No en nuestra línea de trabajo. Máxime, cuando tienes que hacer frente a desagradables personajes; como cierta Mayor de NERV con la que estuve hablando.

-¿Cierta Mayor dices?

-Así es.

-Por lo que dices ¿Es mujer?-. Pregunto el agente, repentinamente interesado.

-¿Te interesa saberlo?

-¿Hablas de Katsuragi?

-Sí, supongo que era ella. No recuerdo bien su nombre…

-No puede ser otra. No existe otra mujer que tenga el rango de Mayor en NERV.

-Como fuere, ella puede ser un obstáculo.

-Al contrario. La conozco y creo que podría llegar a sernos de gran utilidad.

-¿Estás seguro?-. Preguntó con no poco escepticismo aquella mujer.

-Por supuesto. No debes preocuparte de ella, yo me encargo.

-Claro, de seguro que sabrás como encargarte-. Le señalo ella, no sin una importante cuota de ironía en su voz.

-Puedes decirlo como quieras, pero ahora me toca preguntar a mí. Sobre lo ocurrido en la primera rama. ¿Qué sabes de eso?

-Oficialmente, no sé mucho más de lo ya deberías saber a estas alturas. La base de Nevada al parecer fue borrada del mapa junto con la unidad que ahí construían y todo lo que había a aproximadamente noventa kilómetros a la redonda. Aun no se sabe las razones de por qué ocurrió eso y todo parece apuntar a un accidente ocurrido por un defecto de instalación en el motor de la unidad. Como fuere, todo lo relacionado ha sido clasificado como ultra secreto y se ha estado manejando con riguroso secretismo. De hecho, lo de Nevada es algo cuyos detalles la propia inteligencia norteamericana al parecer todavía desconoce y, con toda seguridad, si llegaran a saber algo de eso jamás lo darán a conocer.

-Mmmm… Muy interesante. Ahora dime, ¿Qué pasó realmente en Nevada?

-En verdad no conozco más antecedentes que lo que te dije-. Señalo la aludida, ello mientras le entregaba una pequeña cajita en cuyo interior se encontraba una pequeña tarjeta de memoria que, con seguridad, debía contradecir las afirmaciones recientemente señaladas por ella.

-Pues bien, supongo que no me queda más alternativa que creerte-. Señalaría Kaji, mientras recibía el encargo y el denso silencio pasaba a apoderarse de aquel romántico cuarto. Ello, hasta que la mujer se puso de pie y se alejó un poco del hombre a la vez que su aire de severa imperturbabilidad pareció trisarse al sorprender a Kaji con una pregunta simple y directa, formulada sin prolegómenos.

-¿Qué son los Evas?

-¿Por qué la pregunta?-. Inquirió en verdad bastante sorprendido ese hombre.

-¿Por qué la pregunta dices? Ambos sabemos perfectamente bien que en el fondo todo esto trata sobre los famosos Evas. Y sin embargo resulta extraño que tratemos con algo que en verdad desconocemos. Tan solo nos limitamos a obrar asumiendo de antemano su existencia.

-En verdad, temo que me estas preguntando sobre algo respecto de lo cual no me siento con plena libertad para responder.

-¡¿Por favor?! No has tenido problemas para hablarme de ojivas termonucleares y multimillonarias triangulaciones de dinero, pero ahora tienes reparos para contarme sobre esos extraños armatostes. Se supone que estamos juntos en esto. ¿Por qué no dices nada?

-Te conozco bien. Puedo intuir que hay algo muy personal que te inquieta y afecta. Y que por ello me estas preguntando sobre los Evas, pero que en verdad no quieres saber de eso.

-¿De dónde sacas eso?

-Del hecho que los Evas no son nuestra línea de trabajo.

-Bien, puedo concederte eso por el momento. Pero lo que si necesito saber, y no voy a aceptar excusas en ello, es lo relativo a quienes pilotean los Evas.

-¿Qué quieres saber?

-Quiero saber quiénes son los pilotos, como los eligen, y la razón del porque todos los pilotos son o parece que tienen que ser jóvenes quinceañeros.

-¿Porque tu interés en los pilotos?-. Pregunto Kaji secamente y de una forma repentinamente seria. Interrogante a la cual Carol respondió extrayendo un teléfono inteligente de su bolsillo y, luego de algunas indagatorias, le enseño la foto de un muchacho.

-¿Quién es él?-. Pregunto ese hombre luego de ver durante algunos segundos aquella fotografía.

-Un chico que desapareció de un hotel sin dejar rastro alguno.

-Pues el secuestro de menores es una realidad triste, pero de bastante ocurrencia.

-Pues fíjate que no debiera serlo cuando este muchacho se encontraba completamente custodiado por varios agentes del servicio secreto estadounidense, todos los cuales fueron brutalmente ultimados sin razón aparente en los estacionamientos de un famoso y concurrido hotel de Las Vegas, mientras el chico fue raptado desde ese lugar para ser llevado hacia quien sabe dónde. Y todo esto ocurrió tan solo unas horas antes de que se realizara a cabo la prueba de activación del Eva unidad 04, no muy lejos de la ciudad donde ocurrió este hecho. Ahora bien, con estos antecedentes ¡¿Todavía sigues pensando que esto es tan solo otro lamentable caso de secuestro de menores?!

-Acaso dices que ese chico fue…

-¿Qué si había sido designado como piloto de esa cosa?-. Interrumpió la mujer para inmediatamente agregar. -En verdad no lo sé. Originalmente el gobierno quería prepararlo para un programa sobre el cual nunca me brindaron antecedente alguno. Tan solo seguí la orden de guiarlo en su entrenamiento antes que este fuera terminado y yo fuera redestinada para esta misión. Pero luego de saber esta noticia y que a las horas después ocurriera la desaparición de la base de Nevada, en verdad ya no sé qué pensar-. Concluyo la mujer antes de suspirar con cierta tristeza y resignación sobre ese hecho, mientras guardaba su aparato y volvía a dirigirse hacia su colega. -Por eso necesito conocer todo lo que sepas acerca de lo relativo a la selección de los pilotos de los Evas-.

-En verdad, me encantaría saber algo para así poder responderte. Pero por desgracia no sé nada de eso-. Respondió Kaji, sin comentarle nada sobre los datos que en verdad si manejaba.

-¿Estás realmente seguro que no tienes esos datos en tu nomina?

-No. No recuerdo haber visto la imagen de ese chico en alguna base de datos de la Comandancia. Lo único que puedo decirte es que hasta ahora oficialmente solo existen tres pilotos asignados. Pero en verdad puede que exista la posibilidad que ese muchacho haya sido al menos sondeado para ser uno de los pilotos. Aunque insisto que eso bien puede ser tan solo una posibilidad, ya que no tengo antecedente alguno sobre ese chico.

-Por ahora tan solo nos queda esperar que Kensaki averigüe más detalles sobre todo esto. Aunque si de mí dependiera inmediatamente para allá.

-El hacer eso sería demasiado precipitado. Y no creo que el Coronel este de acuerdo.

-Sin ánimo de ser presumida, creo que puedo hacer mucho más que la policía local que ha estado alegando estúpidas minucias de competencia, o que la inteligencia norteamericana que anda quejándose que no tiene antecedentes, como si los criminales tuvieran que dejarles las pistas en bandeja. Y mientras todo se dilata, seguimos con un muchacho que repentinamente desapareció de la faz de la tierra sin dejar rastro. Sin contar que una decena de sus mejores agentes fueron abatidos en un procedimiento que fue muy prolijo.

-En verdad, y así como lo pintas, sería un trabajo demasiado prolijo. Y eso no pinta nada bien.

-A mi menos. ¿Piensas igual que yo en que aquí pudo haber un trabajo interno?

-Es una de las hipótesis que debemos saber manejar, aunque no debemos descartar otras posibilidades.

-Pues quedándonos en este lugar no vamos a resolver nada. De hecho, en verdad ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí. ¡Debo regresar a Norteamérica lo antes posible!-. Señalo la mujer con cierta desesperación en su voz.

-Carol, debes calmarte.

-¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme?!

-Si seguimos haciendo alboroto sospecharan que este griterío no es propio de un lugar como este. Y nuestra seguridad puede correr peligro.

-Escúchame. Si algo malo le llegara a pasar a ese chico, te juro que perseguiré a las bestias que lo hicieron, y los haré pagar a como fuere lugar. Aun si tengo que bajar al mismísimo infierno para hacerlo.

-No te preocupes. Todo va a estar bien-. Dijo el hombre mientras se paraba y acercaba a fin de poder contener y abrazar a esa mujer que desesperadamente trataba de ser fuerte, aun cuando por dentro se encontraba temblorosa y aterrada. Así fue como ellos permanecieron silentes durante un largo rato, hasta que el hombre de coleta se animó a confidenciarle al oído algo que hasta entonces había preferido callar.

-¿Sabes? Si en verdad ese chico estaba destinado a ser piloto, entonces eso podría contradecir todos los antecedentes que manejaba hasta este momento.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Hasta ahora, todo apuntaba a que NERV manejaba en exclusiva integridad lo relativo a la designación de los pilotos. Pero la sola posibilidad de que puedan existir pilotos elegidos por fuera del control de NERV, ello resultaría de veras sorprendente.

-¿Se supone que no debería haberlos?

-Se supone que dicha organización se encarga de la selección de los candidatos.

-¿Y la aparición de otros prospectos podría entenderse acaso como una amenaza para dicha organización?

-No sabría responderte a eso. Créeme, al alto mando de NERV en verdad le importan bien poco los pilotos. Con seguridad les importa mucho más la pérdida del Eva 04 que la de un joven quinceañero. Aunque tampoco vi escenas de gran dramatismo por la desaparición de dicho Evangelion. Sin embargo, eso no significa que la plana de NERV no pueda encontrarse algo sorprendida por la pérdida de dicha unidad así como por la circunstancia en que esta se produjo.

-Sera mejor que hables por ti. Lo que es a mí este asunto no termina de calzarme del todo. Hay demasiadas coincidencias aquí como para pensar que todo haya sido producto del azar.

-Tienes razón. Estas cosas nunca pasan por accidente. Como tampoco es accidental que después de tanto tiempo finalmente estemos juntos una vez más en un cuarto de motel.

-…y no precisamente para tener sexo. Igual que en los viejos tiempos… Ryouji Kaji. Definitivamente nunca dejarás de ser un caso perdido.

-Y tu Carol Parker, sigues tan encantadora como siempre-. Concluyo el aludido con cierta cuota de ironía sin gran malicia mientras se separaba del abrazo con una serena sonrisa en los labios para esa mujer. Quien en esta ocasión dejo de lado la seriedad para darle a aquel hombre una sonrisa algo triste pero dentro de todo esperanzada, como si en verdad y a pesar de todas las adversidades, todo al final iba a salir bien.

* * *

Y mientras todo esto sucedía, en el aeropuerto internacional de Tokio-2 se informaba por medio de las pantallas y altavoces que uno de tantos vuelos intercontinentales había aterrizado en una de las pistas de aterrizaje, dejando descender a sus centenares de pasajeros. Y entre toda aquella muchedumbre podía destacarse la irrupción por medio de ese amplísimo vestíbulo de un hombre de edad madura de porte imponente resaltado por su impecable vestir que parecía haber sido capaz de quedar indemne a las largas horas de vuelo, corta cabellera algo decolorida a causa del paso del tiempo y ojos azules algo cansados que delataban lo largo e incómodo del viaje, llevando ese hombre consigo tan solo una pequeña maleta de viaje con ruedas que iba arrastrando tras de sí.

A pesar de no ser claramente nativo de ese lugar, dicho sujeto pareció no experimentar mayores problemas tanto para efectuar todos los trámites necesarios de desembarque, como para salir de ese recinto, donde pudo reconocer a otro hombre que se ajustaba plenamente a una descripción que había sido convenida de antemano.

Sin dudarlo, se acercó a ese hombre y le formuló una discreta pregunta que sería respondida de la manera antes pactada. Luego de otra pregunta respondida también de forma conveniente, esos dos hombres se alejaron rumbo a la salida de aquel recinto aeroportuario, donde ambos abordarían un elegante vehículo que raudamente les llevaría rumbo hacia destinos indeterminados. Todo ello mientras que en el interior de dicho vehículo al recién llegado le hacían entrega en sus manos de una tablet con datos que, aseguraban, habían sido recién obtenidos desde el corazón de NERV.

Ante la información que se desplegaba frente a sus ojos, el hombre se sorprendió por la gravedad de lo que ello podía implicar para sus objetivos. Ahora entendía a la perfección porque sus superiores le habían ordenado encarecidamente viajar lo más rápido posible desde tan lejos hasta esta lejana tierra a la cual alguna vez había juramentado nunca mas regresar.

Definitivamente, aquel hombre había llegado justo en el instante preciso para comenzar a cambiar muchas cosas.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

Hola!

Luego de un largo tiempo, finalmente les traigo para todos ustedes un nuevo capítulo de esta historia que, a juzgar por vuestras impresiones, ha logrado gustar muchísimo. Y no saben cuánto me alegra saber esto.

Si pensaban que el capítulo anterior era largo, pues este no le va en saga. ¿Es que tengo acaso una obsesión con los capítulos extensos? Si, puede que haya algo de eso. Pero también cabe considerar que necesito presentar bien la historia que pretendo narrarles. Y aun así, es posible que hayan cosas que de buenas a primeras no entiendan. Pero no desesperen, aquí todo va tener un sentido o un propósito (Aunque de buenas a primeras no lo parezca).

Esta es una historia de Evangelion. Sin embargo, han empezado a ver aquí personajes que no son ni del canon original ni tampoco del Rebuild. ¿Es que pretendo acaso prescindir de los personajes originales? Nada mas lejos de la realidad. Los personajes originales si aparecerán y serán importantes. Sin embargo, y como irán leyendo, esta historia parte desde lo visto en la serie "reenfocada desde una nueva perspectiva" para dirigirse hacia nuevos derroteros que, estoy seguro, les van a sorprender gratamente.

Por ahora, nada mas les digo, salvo las tradicionales advertencias finales que, de seguro, ya conocen mas que bien, pero que de todas maneras les digo para no tener lios:

Evangelion, así como todos sus personajes y caracteres son propiedad de Gainax/Khara (o de quienes legalmente les sucedan y/o representen), por lo que la publicación de este fanfic no representa de modo alguno reclamo de dominio y/o de cualquier otro derecho sobre Evangelion y/o sobre sus propietarios y/o representantes. Así mismo, esta obra es una publicación de fans para fans, por lo que su publicación no persigue ánimo de lucro ni significa reclamo de beneficio alguno sobre Evangelion y/o sus propietarios o representantes.

¡Nos estaremos leyendo!


	4. Cambiando una vida

**Capítulo 3. **Cambiando una vida.

Bajo el siempre tórrido y abrazador sol que inmisericorde campeaba por ese diáfano cielo azul se veía una moderna camioneta todo terreno corriendo raudamente al filo de los límites de velocidad establecidos en aquel abandonado camino de tierra situado en el medio de la nada que era aquel tórrido desierto. De pronto aquel vehículo disminuyó su velocidad hasta detenerse a un costado de ese desolado camino. Ahí un joven hombre de gruesa contextura descendió del puesto del conductor para avanzar unos metros y ganarse delante de una gigantesca roca que le permitía acometer la finalidad de atender cierta necesidad fisiológica de características urgentes. Luego de concluir tal proceder, aquel hombre pretendió devolverse hacia su vehículo para proseguir en su camino cuando en eso tuvo la ocurrencia de mirar al suelo, donde apareció justo frente a sus pies la profunda huella aparentemente fresca de un vehículo que se había salido del camino y que había avanzado algunos metros por el desierto hasta perderse en una zanja muy profunda que había tras de sí, según dedujo al recorrer con su mirada el trayecto de la huella. Fue así como, sin pensarlo demasiado, recorrió en paralelo el trayecto dibujado por esa huella hasta llegar al borde de aquella zanja. Fue en ese momento cuando su avance se interrumpió por los gritos de otro joven de semejante edad, quien desde el interior de la camioneta le llamaba.

-¡¿A dónde vas Chuck?! Estamos más que atrasados, y si seguimos así, el viejo nos matará.

-Parece que un vehículo se accidento recientemente. Veré que pasó.

-Espera, te acompaño-. Dijo el otro joven mientras tomaba un rifle que siempre llevaba en el vehículo, por si las dudas, y descendía de la camioneta para secundar a su acompañante. Juntos, se acercaron al borde de la zanja y vieron una camioneta negra toda accidentada que se encontraba caída y volteada en el fondo de la zanja. A pesar de su lamentable estado, efectivamente todo indicaba que el accidente había ocurrido muy recientemente.

-Chuck, vigila bien. Iré a averiguar-. Señalo el otro joven, quien aprovecho la presencia de una pendiente menos inclinada para así descender y ver qué había pasado. No tuvo muchos problemas para llegar y acercarse al vehículo siniestrado el cual, producto de la sombra que aún había en el fondo de esa zanja, ocultaba la evidencia de que dicho aparato había sido de alguna manera incendiado. En principio pensó que se trataba de un vehículo robado que habían destruido para eliminar evidencias. Práctica nada inusual en aquellos lados. De hecho, estuvo tentado a hacer la vista gorda y decirle que no había problema y que regresara al auto.

Sin embargo, dicho propósito comenzó a frustrarse cuando a medida que se acercaba percibía un cada vez más penetrante y desagradable olor a carne quemada que parecía comenzar a descomponerse.

"Por el amor de Dios, que no sea un crimen, que no se trate de la escena de un crimen". Anhelaría el joven mientras se agachaba para ver de mejor manera el interior del artefacto siniestrado. Pero al asomarse a su interior, aquel hombre no pudo evitar horrorizarse al encontrar en el interior de aquel vehículo a una pequeña persona apenas reconocible y completamente carbonizada. Eso definitivamente no era un accidente, y era mucho mas que un crimen, parecía ser mas bien un espeluznante y horrible acto de barbarie que asqueo a esa persona y la hizo imprecar una fuerte palabrota que resonó en todo aquel lugar.

-¡Mierda!

-¿Pasó algo?-. Fue la pregunta que aquel joven le hizo a su compañero ahí abajo.

-¡Hey Chuck! ¿El viejo todavía está en el auto?-. Demando saber ese joven con gran inquietud en su voz.

-Si. Ya grita como desquiciado, y si no vienes pronto se enfadará aún más-. Respondió el aludido, sin entender que estaba pasando.

-Pues dile que baje y venga a ver esto pronto, antes de que tengamos que llamar a la policía.

-¿A la policía dices? ¿Acaso es algo grave?-. Fue la temerosa interrogante de Chuck.

-Amigo, me temo que esto se trata de algo verdaderamente grave.

-¡Oh mierda! Al viejo no le gustará eso.

* * *

Varias horas mas tarde, en un sitio diametralmente opuesto; una tensa reunión secreta se realizaba, donde uno de los presentes debía dar cuenta sobre asuntos de capital importancia. Y aunque en esos momentos su rostro aún aparentaba exitosamente lo contrario; desde hacía largo rato que, para sus adentros, Gendo Ikari estaba más que molesto en ese salón oscuro, donde daba explicaciones a personalidades tan desconocidas y oscuras como el sitio donde estaba. Quienes se comunicaban e interactuaban con el por medio de avanzados sistemas de proyección tridimensional a distancia; reunidos bajo el nombre de "Consejo Especial de Naciones Unidas para el Proyecto de Complementación Humana" y que acababan de darle una noticia que, con toda seguridad, aquel adusto hombre no esperaba.

-Dígame, ¿Por qué el repentino silencio, señor Ikari?-. Pregunto uno de los miembros del comité al Comandante con un tono que, por más que trató de escrutar, no supo si era el reflejo de la inquietud más hipócrita que hubiera escuchado o, por el contrario, se trataba de una sorna tan mal disimulada que no era sino evidencia del desprecio que verdaderamente aquellos hombres debían tenerle.

-No esperaba ser informado de tamaña determinación tomada por Alemania-. Comento el mandamás de NERV, en esta ocasión con menos éxito en su labor de encubrir su molestia por la ocurrencia de un suceso que, se suponía, no debería de haber sucedido jamás.

-Al parecer, y dados los últimos incidentes acaecidos en Norteamérica, la rama alemana seguramente decidió que lo mejor sería mantener un mayor control sobre la unidad segunda. Y en vista de las recientes circunstancias, la petición de Alemania le ha parecido más que razonable a este comité-. Dijo otro de los miembros de esa comisión.

-Sin embargo la tercera rama debió informar directamente a esta Comandancia sobre ese cambio de parecer. Esos son los protocolos convenidos a los cuales debemos ceñirnos-. Espeto el Comandante.

-Los imprevistos nunca han sabido de protocolos-. Respondió con cierto aire a desafió aquel vocero.

-Como fuere, puede que formalmente tenga razón Señor Ikari. Pero a juzgar por los planes que usted mismo señalo recientemente para efectuar la activación de la unidad tercera, todo indica que los alemanes efectivamente hicieron lo correcto después de todo-. Sentenció la proyección de un anciano caballero, quien se desempeñaba como el líder de esa comisión.

-Sin embargo, la determinación de Alemania hará que carezcamos de un piloto para probar dicha unidad-. Señalo Gendo.

-De seguro no habrá problema con ello. Es sabido que Marduk tiene preparada una nómina de candidatos. Solo es cosa de saber seleccionar al nominado que sea mas adecuado y prepararlo para posibilitar la activación-. Respondió otro de los miembros.

-¿Aun cuando ello signifique incurrir en un retraso significativo en la marcha del plan?

-Señor Ikari. Como Comandante en Jefe de esta organización, no existe otro responsable por todos los retrasos más que su persona. Sin importar como, el plan debe estar listo a fin de cumplirse a cabalidad dentro del cronograma fijado. Para ello este comité confió en su persona para llevarlo a cabo. Mientras todo se acomode al plan, los detalles sobre como proceder son su problema, no el nuestro. Suponemos que, a estas alturas, dicho punto ya se encuentra lo suficientemente claro como para tener que explicarlo ahora. ¿No es así?-. Terminó preguntando el mayor de los ancianos.

-Siempre lo he tenido en claro, señor Presidente.

-Nos alegramos profundamente que así sea. Después de todo no creo que sea conveniente para nosotros, y mucho menos para usted, buscar reemplazantes para el cargo a estas alturas del programa-. Resolvió otro de los miembros de dicha organización.

-Señor Ikari. La unidad tercera llegara al Japón como acordamos. Estamos seguros que cumplirá puntual y escrupulosamente con su parte. No quisiéramos vernos obligados a tomar medidas a causa de nuevos retrasos o inconvenientes-. Concluyo con severidad el líder de aquel consejo antes que todas las proyecciones desaparecieran, quedando ahora dicho salón completamente oscuro, salvo una mortecina luminaria blanca sobre su puesto.

Una vez hecho esto, en silencio Gendo Ikari se levantó y abandonó ese lugar con una parsimonia que disimulaba el hallarse profundamente molesto por la ocurrencia de tamaña contrariedad. Ya que sabía bien que, en condiciones normales, esa pretensión planteada por la tercera rama jamás habría tenido oportunidad alguna de tener éxito; a menos que esta contara con el apoyo del Comité o, peor aún, que tuviera el aval de las manos que en verdad estaban tras su aparente voluntad.

Pero por el momento, al Comandante solo le quedaba acatar lo que ellos ordenaran mientras esperaba que los hados se tornaran favorables, y bien sabía que tarde o temprano ello sucedería. Y cuando ellos menos se lo esperaran, el regresaría a esa mesa para imponerle a aquellos ancianos los términos de la relación.

* * *

-Así que la sección alemana finalmente hará efectivo su derecho de supervisión. Justo ahora que estamos ad portas de recibir al Eva 03. Es inconcebible que tomaran de improviso esa determinación sin siquiera enviarnos un miserable correo electrónico. Ellos no tenían ni la más mínima razón que justifique tal proceder-. Señalo visiblemente molesto el anciano profesor Fuyutsuki al hombre quien fue en alguna oportunidad su discípulo.

-Todo esto es francamente imposible de entender. ¿Cómo anticiparon los detalles de nuestros planes de activación para la unidad tercera?-. Inquiriría ahora Ritsuko.

-Quizás efectuaron análisis parecidos a los nuestros y también concluyeran que habría sido mejor candidata posible para emplearla como piloto de pruebas de una unidad cuyo gemelo sufrió un accidente tan estruendoso. De ser así, ellos simplemente quisieron eliminar de raíz esa posibilidad-. Teorizó el anciano profesor.

-Es un enfoque plausible. Aun así no tendría razón de ser, sobre todo si consideramos que dicha unidad se activará sin un motor S2 y que por ahora carecemos de la posibilidad de obtener otro modelo-. Le replicó la facultativa.

-Ello pese que los datos teóricos del motor S2 están resguardados en Alemania a nuestra disposición. Y aún tenemos los Evas y a esta instalación.

-Con menor razón procedería la supervisión pretendida. Pero lo que verdaderamente preocupa es que solo nosotros tres sabíamos de la identidad de quien oficiaría como piloto de pruebas, todo lo cual hace que la teoría del descarte del riesgo deba descartarse por ser demasiado rebuscada-. Sentenció ahora el Comandante Ikari.

-Además, sería demasiado aparatoso hacer tal requerimiento por un piloto-. Agrego la blonda mujer.

-Como fuere, tendremos que adaptarnos a la idea que las cosas por aquí comenzaran a verse alteradas. Pero lo no que sabemos es si ese personaje que enviará la rama alemana será completamente de fiar-. Cuestiono el anciano segundo hombre de a bordo.

-Por ahora y mientras no se revele como un obstáculo, le dejaremos actuar según los caprichos del Comité. Que haga lo que quiera, con tal de dejar tranquilo a los ancianos. De todas maneras le mantendremos vigilado-. Señalaría el Comandante.

-Como fuere, que pasará con la activación de dicha unidad. ¿Regresaremos al plan original?, ¿O usaremos ahora a la piloto de la unidad prototipo?-. Volvió a preguntar Ritsuko tocando un punto importante.

-Temo que en esta ocasión no podremos utilizar ninguna de dichas opciones. En su lugar utilizaremos a quien califique como el cuarto elegido.

-¿El cuarto? Pero este todavía no ha sido hallado. Y aunque lo tuviéramos listo de inmediato necesitaríamos realizar análisis preliminares de compatibilidad y luego, proceder a registrar todos sus datos en el núcleo en el Eva 03, y entre ambas labores fácilmente nos tomarían mas de 24 horas, aun trabajando a plena capacidad.

-Por ahora no contamos con más opción. Ellos insisten que la prueba debe llevarse a cabo lo mas pronto posible y aún no estamos en condiciones de contradecir esos designios. ¿Podrá encargarse de todos los preparativos profesor?-. Señalo Gendo.

-Tendremos que hacerlo. No tenemos alternativa-. Respondió el anciano caballero.

-De todas maneras quiero que todos los experimentos preliminares programados se realicen como se habían planeado, y que la colección de los datos operativos de los pilotos en conjunto con el sistema de simulación se lleven a cabo. Tan solo por si no se hallare al cuarto elegido, o si este fuere inútil para la tarea. Y una vez que termines ese trabajo te centrarás en la selección del cuarto elegido. Te encargaras de ello Ritsuko.

-Entendido-. Afirmó la aludida sin más opción, antes de marcharse de aquella vasta oficina de la Comandancia y de cerrar la puerta. Oportunidad en la cual, luego de dejar transcurrir algunos segundos, el anciano subrogante se dirigió a su superior.

-Ikari. La pérdida de la unidad 04 fue un suceso verdaderamente terrible. Mas ahora que el Comité nos esta imponiendo demasiada presión.

-En verdad todavía no comprendo por qué se quejan tanto los ancianos. El retraso del programa no alcanza al dos por ciento y el proyecto estará listo para cuando llegue el momento, solo se requieren realizar algunos ajustes mínimos para ello-. Sentencio Gendo, sin parecer compartir del todo la preocupación de su colega.

-Pienso que el comité no esta preocupado por la marcha del proyecto. Sino que ellos deben estar ahora demasiado ocupados, revisando y reexaminando la agenda por completo.

-Es más que obvio. Como todo accidente, fue un suceso imprevisto y no programado. Tendrán que saber hacerse a esa idea.

-Uno que puede convenirnos demasiado.

-Ya es tiempo que los ancianos aprendan que no todo el proyecto puede predecirse en base a los pergaminos. Por detallados que puedan ser, no dicen todo; los imponderables existen, deberán aprender a lidiar con ellos. Espero que este suceso pueda ilustrarles en tal sentido.

-¿Crees Ikari que el comité se encuentre en pánico?

-Es algo plausible. En todo caso, debemos aprovechar la posibilidad de que, finalmente, la hermética puerta comenzará a abrirse, y entonces tomaremos el control de la situación.

* * *

Más avanzada la jornada, en otras dependencias del cuartel central, tres capsulas con sus respectivos pilotos en su interior aguardaban desde las entrañas de sus unidades Evangelion la orden necesaria para entender la prueba por terminada y así dar término a aquella extensa jornada de controles y testeos. Y mientras ello sucedía, los últimos datos de aquella prueba de sincronización terminaban de ser registrados y analizados por los sistemas de MAGI.

-Estos resultados son difíciles de entender. El rendimiento de los Evas parece incrementarse a una tasa superior a la sincronización de los pilotos-. Señaló Maya Ibuki a su superiora, la doctora Akagi, para luego continuar agregar. -¿Es posible que esta dicotomía se deba a que ahora todas las capsulas de los Evas se equiparon con el sistema "Dummy plug"?-.

-Es posible. Pero no hay indicios que señalen alguna interferencia del sistema con el normal funcionamiento de los Evas o con la sincronización de los pilotos. De hecho, si bien el sistema se instaló en todas las unidades, en ningún momento se activó. Por ahora solo necesitamos saber si su instalación es compatible con el funcionamiento de los Evas y si a su vez este incidía de alguna manera con los pilotos.

-¿Y logramos responder esas interrogantes?-. Inquirió algo inquieta la joven mujer.

-No del todo. Todavía necesitamos llevar a cabo mas pruebas a fondo, que requieran el uso del sistema de simulación en pleno funcionamiento.

-¿Y cuando probaremos dicho sistema?-. Inquirió ahora Misato con interés. Después de todo, lo relativo al manejo de los Evas era también parte de su responsabilidad.

-Posiblemente dentro de pronto. Pero antes de ello debemos concentraremos en la llegada y la activación del Eva unidad tercera.

-¿Acaso lo activaremos con el sistema de simulación?-. Pregunto la Mayor apartando tenuemente a Ritsuko tanto de Maya como de los operadores ahí presentes, ello a fin de confirmar la información dada la jornada anterior. Sin embargo, la respuesta que daría no solo no confirmó nada, sino que abriría ahora muchas más dudas que antes.

-No.

-¿No?

-El alto mando pretende usar un piloto humano.

-¿Y quién será dicho piloto?

-El que califique como el cuarto elegido -. Dijo la jefa científica, causando que la sorpresa de Misato adquiriera ahora proporciones mayúsculas con dicha mención.

-¡¿Hablas del cuarto?! ¿Acaso ya lo hemos encontrado?

-En verdad, todavía no.

-¿Todavía no? ¿Y como le asignaremos un Evangelion a un perfecto extraño?-. Pregunto Misato, entendiendo aún menos.

-Porque ya tenemos a un candidato preseleccionado.

-¿Cómo es eso?

-Descubrimos un prospecto que puede ser prometedor. Pero por ahora no puedo decir mas.

-¿Y cuando lo informarán?

-Por ahora no podemos hacerlo oficial. Pero si todo sale bien, deberíamos principiar esta otra semana con un nuevo piloto en nuestras filas.

-¿Hablas en serio?-. Pregunto con bastante escepticismo la Jefa de Operaciones.

-¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Porque si debo serte honesta, todo lo que dices suena a improvisación.

-Tenga confianza en mi Mayor. Se lo que hago.

-Con tal que no sucedan las mismas cosas que pasaron la última vez que dijo esa frase, supongo que todo estará bien-. Dijo la oficial de NERV no sin poca intensión a su blonda amiga. Un comentario que en verdad no gustó en demasía, pero que por ahora no tenía mas opción que dejar pasar junto con esa mujer que regresaba a sus posiciones; todo ello antes que sus cavilaciones fueran interrumpidas por el llamado de la Teniente Ibuki avisando que todos los resultados ya estaban listos y que era hora de realizar otras pruebas.

-Muy bien, guarda los datos y regístralos, mientras prepara a los pilotos para la realización de la última ronda de pruebas. ¿Podrás hacer eso?

-Por supuesto. La he visto hacer eso una infinidad de veces.

-Excelente. Porque en esta ocasión tendré que dejarte a cargo del resto de las pruebas.

-Dejarme a cargo de las pruebas. ¿Pero porque?-. Preguntó Maya con algo de inquietud.

-Porque no podré continuar con la supervisión de estas. Antes debo encargarme de cierto asunto importante e impostergable a resolver.

-¿Tiene alguna vinculación con la pronta llegada de la unidad tercera?

-Tú lo has dicho. Pero por ahora no puedo decirte más que eso.

-Entendido-. Le respondería una operaria que no tendría más opción que asentir y aceptar lo ordenado. Debiendo ahora no solo supervisar la prueba, sino que además, dirigirla.

Y mientras aquella asistente hacía esos menesteres, Ritsuko emprendió raudamente sus pasos hacia su oficina. Donde, tras colgar su característico delantal blanco en un perchero, reparó que sobre su escritorio había un sobre de oficio sellado que, a juzgar por el código de origen, provenía directamente desde la Comandancia. Al abrirlo extrajo una carpeta con los datos de la cuarta persona elegida. Y mientras lo leía con detenimiento, no evitó pensar que en verdad Katsuragi tenía algo de razón al decir que la selección se hizo basándose en algo parecido a la improvisación. Aun así, los datos denotaban que, por extraño que pareciera, tal selección fue, después de todo, la mas acertada. Impresión que se acrecentó cuando, tras desbloquear su computadora de escritorio, y de hacer un par de indagaciones, vio en su pantalla la actualización de los resultados de la prueba que hasta hacia poco rato atrás había supervisado. En especial, los referentes a la piloto quien, hasta hacia tan solo pocas horas atrás, había sido preseleccionada por el alto mando para realizar dicha tarea.

Ante esto, Ritsuko sonrió unos momentos, antes de retomar su atención hacia al interior de aquel sobre, que contenía un conjunto de papeles.

-El departamento legal es tan eficiente cuando se lo propone-. Dijo para si misma la facultativa luego de examinar de manera mas somera aquellos documentos, antes de separarlos y guardarlos en otra carpeta que luego pondría en un portafolios. Ello, mientras el monitor de esa computadora seguiría centrándose durante algunos instantes mas en los datos de aquella piloto de origen extranjero, antes que esa información desapareciera y fuera sustituida por la definitiva oscuridad de aquella pantalla.

* * *

Era la hora de almuerzo en cierta escuela secundaria pública de Tokio-3, donde dos muchachos aguardaban en fila su turno para almorzar. Uno de ellos, quien vestía casi siempre de buzo deportivo dirigió la palabra a su amigo, un chico bajo de lentes y quien tenía una permanente obsesión con todo lo militar, aventándole una peculiar observación.

-¿Te has fijado que cada vez menos gente viene a la escuela?

-¿Y eso debería ser un problema?-. Pregunto el chico de lentes y amante de todo lo militar, sin comprender el propósito de la pregunta hecha por su amigo.

-Supongo que debería serlo. Recuerdo que a principios de año la escuela estaba llena de alumnos, pero a poco andar las clases comenzaron las batallas, y lentamente uno a uno nuestros compañeros se fueron, hasta quedar los mismos que asisten siempre.

-O casi siempre-. Le espetó su amigo.

-Cierto. Ayanami hace rato que no viene. Aunque, a estas alturas, ha faltado tanto que es mas sorprendente verla en la escuela. Y que el demonio rojo falte a la escuela no me importa. Pero últimamente hasta Shinji ha faltado mucho. De hecho, ni él ni los otros ha venido durante toda esta semana. ¿En verdad crees que todo este bien con ellos?

-¿Sabes? Tus capacidades para expresar afecto y empatía sí que sorprenden. ¿No serás tú quien esta mal?-. Comento el chico de anteojos con cierto contenido sarcástico en su voz.

-¡No molestes!

-¿Sabes? Sufres y te complicas más que protagonista de telenovela barata. Si estas tan preocupado por Shinji ¿Por qué no le llamas? Después de todo, ya sabes su número.

-Claro que lo sé, le he llamado tanto al celular como a su casa. Pero siempre pasa que o no contestan, o dicen que está ocupado en la organización donde trabaja.

-Se llama NERV-. Inmediatamente le corrigió aquel petiso muchacho, con esmero digno del mejor pedagogo.

-Como sea, ¿crees que haya pasado algo malo o que hay algo tan grande que deban mantenerlos ahí encerrados por tanto tiempo?

-Es posible. De hecho, no debería contarte esto, ya que es ultra secreto, pero por ser mi amigo te contaré-. Dijo todo misterioso Kensuke, bajando la voz y acercándose a su amigo a medida que se iba diciendo esas palabras.

-Ya cuenta.

-No te lo puedo contar así como así, necesitamos hablar en un lugar mas privado.

-¡Quieres dejar tus tontos jueguitos y decirme de que se trata todo esto!

-¡Y ustedes dos quieren dejar de gritar y tener la amabilidad de avanzar y tomar sus bandejas para retirar sus almuerzos!-. Espeto aún mas enfada una cocinera que atendía el lugar con cara de muy pocos amigos. Orden ante la cual los muchachos no tuvieron otra alternativa que agachar la cabeza y tomar sus órdenes en silencio. Todo ello, mientras algunos puestos mas atrás, una chica que oficiaba como delegada de clase negaba con su cabeza por el comportamiento de ese dúo. En especial, por el de uno de ellos.

* * *

Una pequeña oficina con un escritorio atestado hasta el tope de papeles no parecía ni por asomo el mejor lugar para almorzar, por mucho que dicha comida hubiera sido adquirida en la no lejana cafetería del trabajo. Mucho menos si esa merienda tenía que ser compartida con otra persona. Sin embargo el frenético ritmo de trabajo de los últimos días no le habían permitido a Misato salir de su oficina, mucho menos tener el tiempo de salir para juntarse aunque fuera por un momento con cierto personaje masculino a quien no había visto en varios días y que ahora estaba ahí compartiendo la merienda que había traído, así como algunos otros datos no relacionados con la comida. Como cierta revelación que de inmediato dejo muy sorprendido a ese funcionario de enlace por resultarle absolutamente inesperada. Al punto tal de pedirle confirmación a esa mujer con otra pregunta.

-¿Acaso hablas en serio?

-Pues dicho de esa manera resulta de veras bastante difícil de creer, ¿No es cierto?-. Respondería con otra pregunta aquella Mayor.

-Ciertamente, no voy a negarlo. De todas maneras, no deja de resultar sorprendente saber que planeaban utilizarla como piloto de pruebas de la unidad tercera.

-Pues así debió haber sido. Todo indicaba que el alto mando en verdad pensaba emplearla para realizar la activación de prueba la unidad tercera.

-¿Y lo sabía?

-Se suponía que debía informárselo ahora, una vez terminadas todas las pruebas y que su nominación hubiera sido oficializada. Pero como definitivamente no será asignada para esa tarea ya no tiene sentido alguno que lo sepa. De hecho, quizás lo mejor sea que la identidad del piloto no sea conocida por los pilotos. Al menos, no hasta que la prueba se efectúe.

-Tienes razón. Es mejor que Asuka nunca conozca sobre estos planes. Aunque quizás hubiera sido bueno para ella haber realizado la prueba de activación. Quien sabe, quizás podría haber influenciado para mejorar su estado de ánimo.

-En verdad dudo mucho de eso. Después de todo, y a diferencia de los otros pilotos, nunca llegaron a efectuarse pruebas de sincronización con otra unidad distinta a su Eva. Además, a ella le gusta demasiado su unidad, por lo que quizás asignarle otra no sea una buena idea.

-Con seguridad Ritsuko sabrá esos detalles mejor que nosotros.

-Cierto. Y con seguridad sabrá que ocurrió para que el alto mando abandonara esa idea que parecía tan segura y decidieran emprender la búsqueda del cuarto elegido.

-¿El cuarto elegido?-. Pregunto Kaji con bastante curiosidad.

-Así es. Tendremos un nuevo piloto.

-¿Y ya saben quién es?

-Eso es lo que más me intriga. Todavía no sabemos quién será el nuevo elegido. Creía que ya estaban predeterminados de antemano o que, por los menos, se escogían con algo de anticipación. Pero tal parece que esto no es del todo así.

-Pues así parecía ser.

-Pues fíjate que no me parece tan así-. Señalo aquella mujer con un tono de voz que aquel varón fue incapaz de descifrar.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Pues debería ser yo la confundida. Y tú deberías ser quien lo entiende. Después de todo, sabes todo acerca de Marduk y sobre Adán. ¿Verdad?

-Ignoro a que te refieres.

-No mientas. Sé bien que lo sabes.

-Vaya. Y yo que creía que tan solo pretendías compartir un almuerzo conmigo. No pensaba que me traerías aquí para pedirme ayuda. En verdad me cuesta creerlo.

-Pues comienza a creerlo. Porque aquí pasa algo muy malo. Se supone que ya deberíamos tener a un piloto para la unidad tercera. Pero estamos a poco menos de 48 horas de recibir una nueva unidad y ni siquiera sabemos quien realizará la prueba de activación.

-A lo mejor piensan emplear el nuevo sistema de simulación que acaban de terminar.

-No será así.

-¿Y que puedo hacer yo?

-Quiero que me digas la verdad.

-Me pones en una situación difícil. Porque en verdad solo puedo decirte una cosa-. Dijo el hombre mientras tomaba un pequeño potecito plástico de salsa para luego ir a dejárselo al lado de Misato.

-¿A que te refieres?-. Demando saber ella, dejando pasar algunos segundos antes que el estuviera lo suficientemente cerca como para decirle al oído lo que parecía ser la verdad.

-Al parecer el Instituto Marduk nunca fue real, sino que una fachada de NERV.

-Una cubierta, ¿Pero de que?

-Has oído alguna vez de la clave 707.

-¿707? Acaso no es el código del curso donde estudian los pilotos.

-Correcto.

-¿Y que tiene que ver el curso de los pilotos con Marduk?

-Piénsalo un poco, es cosa de lógica. Si todos los elegidos asisten al mismo curso…

-…entonces quien sea el cuarto elegido debería ser seleccionado del mismo curso que los tres. ¿Por qué no lo pensé antes?

-Eureka-. Dijo el hombre congratulándose de la exitosa deducción de Misato. Aun cuando para sus adentros no se encontrara tan seguro respecto a si esa conclusión que resultaba de toda lógica fuera en realidad correcta.

-Sea como fuere, tengo ciertas aprehensiones respecto a todo esto. ¿Porque todos los pilotos fueron asignados al mismo curso? ¿Y porque tienen que ser precisamente esos chicos?

-Son demasiadas preguntas, y por desgracia no tengo las respuestas para ellas.

-¿Lo averiguaras?

-Cuando tenga alguna información, te la entregare.

-Perfecto-. Dijo la joven Mayor, antes de sonreírle a ese hombre y formularle una pregunta.

-¿Podrías hacerme un favor?

-El que quieras-. Respondió galantemente el hombre, lo que hizo que Misato se animara a solicitarle algo muy importante. Algo que, sin embargo, le dejaría mas que perplejo.

* * *

-¡¿Qué paso que cosa?!-. Declamo profundamente sorprendido Susuhara a su amigo, mientras este último hacía enérgicos ademanes con las manos para que no exagerara y bajara la tonalidad de su voz, al atraer la atención de buena parte de la escuela una vez más.

-Silencio amigo, baja la voz.

-Lo siento-. Dijo el joven muchacho, no sin antes dedicarle al resto de los espectadores un poco diplomático grito de: -¡Y ustedes que miran tanto, mejor vuelvan a sus asuntos!-.

-Bien-. Respondería Kensuke luego de que todo retornara a la normalidad. –Como te comentaba, hace algunos días una de las bases que NERV tiene en medio del desierto allá en los Estados Unidos desapareció sin dejar rastros. Y en esa base estaban construyendo y probando el Eva 04. Como podrás imaginarte, algo como eso debió haber sido muy grave; tanto como para que hayan decidido mantener a los pilotos aislados e incomunicados durante todo este tiempo-.

-¿Pero como pudo haber desaparecido un armatoste así como si nada? ¿Acaso exploto?

-Eso es lo que nadie sabe a ciencia cierta.

-Y entonces, ¿Cómo supiste que desapareció ese Eva?

-Créeme, no es tan difícil como suena. Recuerda que mis padres trabajan en NERV. Así es que solo fue cosa de escuchar una conversación por aquí, otro poco por allá, hurgar algo allí y allá y ¡Voila! Así obtengo la información.

-¿Y quién iría a pilotear dicha unidad?

-Ni idea. Como tampoco se quien va a pilotear el Eva 03.

-¿El Eva 03?

-Pues claro, la otra unidad que los norteamericanos construyeron y que van a traer aquí para efectuar su activación. Rayos, ¿Quién será el afortunado que irá a pilotearlo?

-Pues si no lo sabes tú, menos yo-. Le respondería Touji, de forma algo fastidiada debido a que no sentía mayor interés por todas aquellas cosas que pudieran relacionarse con la guerra en general y con los Evas en particular; a diferencia de su petiso amigo, quien no había demorado demasiado en comenzar a fantasear con lo que eran consideradas como simples tonteras por parte de Susuhara.

-¡Rayos! En verdad como me gustaría ser piloto de Eva. Sería espectacular sentarse ahí adentro y pilotear esa maquinaria para experimentar como se siente, aunque fuera por una sola vez. Y llegar a entrar en combate montado en el Evangelion. ¡Guau!, eso de seguro debe de ser la experiencia más asombrosa que pueda imaginarse.

-Deberías dejar de hablar tantas tonteras-. Interrumpió Touji, algo mosqueado, a su amigo.

-¿Y por que dices eso?

-Porque habría que estar muy mal de la cabeza como para pilotear una cosa como esa.

-Mejor habla por ti. Lo que es yo, lo que mas me encantaría en el mundo sería poder pilotear esa cosa.

-Si claro, solo falta que le pidas a la señorita Misato que te enliste como piloto-. Dijo aquel joven a modo de broma. Una que, sin embargo, hizo que el semblante del chico de lentes irradiaría optimista inspiración a la luz de una idea que, al parecer, no se le había ocurrido.

-Pero que buena idea Touji. ¡¿Cómo diablos no se me había ocurrido antes?! Creo que aun tengo su número registrado en el teléfono. Voy a llamarla inmediatamente aprovechando que todavía quedan algunos minutos de recreo. Tan solo espero que no se encuentre muy ocupada-. Señalo esperanzado aquel muchacho antes de incorporarse de su puesto y salir con desesperación rumbo hacia los techos de la escuela, donde de seguro creía que podía comunicarse de mejor manera con esa mujer que debía tener el tan anhelado pase mágico para pilotear aquel nuevo Evangelion.

Ante este hecho, el chico de buzo solo atino a hacer una ligera negación con su cabeza, reprobando lo que creía era una insensatez de su amigo. Como intuía que ya no vería a su amigo antes del regreso a clases, se levantó de ese lugar pensando en vagar durante un rato por allí antes de regresar al aula. Sin embargo, sus pasos no se alejaron mucho antes que estos fueran ahora interrumpidos por la aparición de una pecosa muchacha quien desde hacía ya un buen tiempo quería hablarle y que en esta ocasión parecía haber encontrado finalmente el momento preciso para hacerlo.

-¿Touji?-. Fue el dubitativo llamado de esa muchacha que hizo detenerse al aludido y voltearse para mirarla.

-¿Qué deseas, jefa de clase?-. Preguntaría él, algo cansado y, porque no, molesto.

-¿Podríamos hablar un momento?-. Contra preguntaría ella con una tonalidad algo más tímida que la altisonancia característica acostumbrada a escucharle en su labor de delegada de clase. Notable cambio de actitud que sorprendió a ese muchacho, al punto de hacerle abandonar su postura defensiva para adoptar una posición y tono más conciliador.

-Claro. ¿Por qué no?

-Ok. Sin embargo, me gustaría que pudiéramos hablar en un lugar algo mas cómodo.

-¿A que te refieres con eso?-. Pregunto el chico sin entender del todo.

-Ven. Será mejor que me acompañes al salón y en el camino te cuento ¿Te parece?-. Fue la invitación que le haría con no poco entusiasmo en su voz. A decir verdad el muchacho no estaba muy convencido de acompañarla a preparar el salón para las clases de la tarde. Sin embargo, en su lugar decidió acompañarla para escuchar todo aquello que quería decirle. Después de todo, si pudo escuchar las locuras de Kensuke sin problemas, ¿Qué mas daño podía causarle escuchar las ocurrencias con las que podía salirle ahora la jefa de clase?

* * *

Casi de manera simultánea con lo anterior, un moderno y elegante sedan último modelo de color oscuro como la noche y de vidrios completamente polarizados reducía su velocidad hasta estacionarse en las inmediaciones de dicha escuela, vehículo desde el cual se vería descender a cierta blonda facultativa científica para dirigir sus pasos hacia el edificio de la escuela. No teniendo gran dificultad para encontrar prontamente las dependencias de la dirección, a las cuales luego de llegar procedió a golpear sus puertas.

-¿Con el director de la escuela?-. Pregunto aquella mujer una vez que la puerta fue abierta.

-Sí. Soy yo ¿En qué puedo atenderla?

-Permítame presentarme. Mi nombre es Ritsuko Akagi. Doctora y jefa de operaciones científicas de NERV-. Respondió ella, mientras le facilitaba una tarjeta de presentación.

-Muy bien doctora Akagi, ¿Dígame qué puedo hacer yo por usted?

-Pues, me gustaría hablar con usted unas palabras muy importantes. Ojalá, en privado.

-Pues, pase usted-. Indico el hombre algo extrañado, mientras hacia un ademán para permitir el ingreso de esa mujer a su oficina para luego cerrar la puerta, donde una conversación muy importante comenzaría a cambiar para siempre una vida.

-Muy bien, ¿Sobre que querías hablarme?-. Pregunto el joven muchacho a esa pecosa muchacha quien en esta ocasión parecía encontrarse inusualmente risueña, como si ella estuviera contenta tan solo de estar junto a él caminando a paso calmo por los corredores rumbo hacia el salón de clases.

-Es acerca de un deber que me encargo el maestro.

-Ah si, ¿Y de que deber se trata?

-Sabes que tengo la responsabilidad de preparar los boletines escolares. Pero además, esta semana tengo ahora la responsabilidad de entregarlos. El problema es que, en verdad, no creo que pueda alcanzar a entregarlos todos.

-¿Y no hay nadie más que pueda hacer ese trabajo?- Después de todo, siempre son dos los que hacen ese trabajo.

-Así es.

-Entonces podrías pedírselo al otro responsable. Yo no me encargaré de eso sino hasta la próxima semana.

-Touji, aunque seas asignado jamás haces ese trabajo-. Le comento ella con cierta molestia que, extrañamente, no parecía ser tan verdadera en esta oportunidad. -Además, la otra asignada era Ayanami. Pero ella no ha venido en toda la semana-.

-¿Y necesariamente tengo que ser yo quien te acompañe en esa labor?-. Cuestiono el muchacho, sin muchas ganas a decir verdad.

-Bueno, si en verdad no quieres hacerlo, pues…-. Le respondió con lentitud y no poca decepción en su tono de voz aquella chica. Uno que le hizo sentir pésimo por haber proferido tal acto de desatino y que le hizo torcer su voluntad, todo con tal de evitar que el rostro de esa muchacha siguiera ahondándose en la decepción, aun cuando no comprendiera entonces porque había terminado diciendo lo que diría.

-Esta bien jefa de clase-. Señalo con cierta resignación el muchacho al darse cuenta que en esta ocasión no escaparía del deber. –Te ayudaré con tu tarea-.

-¿Lo dices en serio?-. Pregunto con nuevos bríos en su rostro Hikari.

-Claro que sí. Después de todo, cuando un hombre empeña su palabra siempre debe cumplirla-. Le respondió el muchacho en tono algo severo que, sin embargo, en esta ocasión no lograba esconder cierta perplejidad y sorpresa al ser tomado por sorpresa por el ahora iluminado rostro de esa chica. Uno que develaba que, bajo el comportamiento siempre serio y algo odioso de esa muchacha, se escondía una chica algo tímida con un corazón de oro, una entereza a toda prueba que desafiaba su fragilidad y una belleza tan abnegada como frágil que siempre estaba ahí pero que nunca parecía sobresalir salvo en situaciones muy especiales. Como parecía serlo en esta ocasión. Esa visión asusto en esos momentos a ese aparentemente recio joven y le hizo dudar, obligándose a apartar de su mente aquellos pensamientos referentes a esa muchacha, escapando de regreso a lo que había motivado toda esta situación.

-Y bien, ¿qué tendría que hacer yo?

-En realidad… ¿Podrías acompañarme a llevárselo después de clase?

-¿Llevar que cosa?, ¿y a quién?-. Pregunto algo perdido el joven.

-¿Pues a quién mas va a ser? Hay que llevarle una copia del boletín escolar a Rei.

-Pero no tengo ni la más mínima idea de donde vive ella. Además, no se qué tan correcto sea que un hombre vaya solo a casa de una chica sin que se preste a malas interpretaciones.

-Descuida. Por lo que averigüé, no vive muy lejos de donde vivimos nosotros. Sería cosa que me acompañaras y en el trayecto vamos a dejárselo. ¿Qué te parece?

-Pues bien, supongo entonces que no habrá más remedio. Muy bien Rei. ¡Allá vamos!-. Señalo el muchacho con una pequeña exclamación, a modo de expulsar de esa forma las tensiones que se acumulaban dentro de su ser. Todo ello, bajo la mirada acompañante de Hikari, en cuyos ojos se asomaba la felicidad por finalmente haberse atrevido a dar el primer paso para establecer una cercanía con aquel muchacho del cual ella estaba por largo tiempo secretamente enamorada.

Pero no paso mucho para que algo imprevisto apareciera entre ellos defiriendo la felicidad. Algo que tomo la forma de un funcionario paradocente quien abrió la puerta y asomo su cuerpo en la sala para hacer una sola pregunta.

-¿Se encuentra aquí Touji Susuhara?

-Si, soy yo-. Respondió el aludido.

-Le llaman desde la dirección. Requieren su presencia inmediatamente-. Señalo con cierta severidad aquel hombre.

-¡De la dirección!. ¡¿Pero qué hiciste ahora?!-. Le reprendió la delegada del curso.

-¡¿Yo?! Pero si yo no he hecho nada.

-Si claro, lo mismo dijiste la última vez que te llamaron…

-¡Hey!. Eso se trato de una loca ocurrencia de Kensuke y fue a mí que me castigaron. Además, te juro que en verdad no he hecho nada…

-Señor Susuhara. ¡¿Quiere dejar de dar tantas explicaciones a su noviecita y acompañarme a la dirección?!-. Requirió ese hombre con una pregunta que jamás tuvo intencionalidad de tal, al borde ya de perder la paciencia. Ante esto, el muchacho, visiblemente incomodado, decidió componerse y acompañar con no muy buena gana a ese hombre a la dirección. Seguramente todo no era mas que el producto de un desafortunado malentendido, pero lo esclarecería todo y, de paso, le demostraría a Hikari y al impertinente del paradocente que su mala fama era inmerecida y que el no era pendenciero o problemático como le creían.

Fue en medio de esas cavilaciones que llegó a las puertas de la dirección del liceo, donde golpeo la puerta para luego anunciarse con el lenguaje mas formal que conocía.

-Soy Touji Susuhara. Me mandaron a llamar para presentarme aquí.

-Un momento-. Se escuchó la voz del director, mientras aguardaba unos instantes antes de abrirse la puerta para develar a este abriendo la puerta para dejar pasar a ese muchacho. Y una vez ahí adentro, lo primero en que reparo fue en la presencia de una rubia mujer, quien estaba sentada en una de las sillas del escritorio del director.

-¿Tú has de ser Touji Susuhara?-. Pregunto ella.

-Si, soy yo-. Respondería con algo de timidez el aludido, sin saber para que la querría ella o, incluso, quien podía ser.

-Muy bien. ¿Podría permitirme hablar con Susuhara un momento, a solas?-. Pediría ella al director. Quien, luego de asentir en silencio, abandono el lugar cerrando la puerta tras de si.

-¿Para que me llamaban?-. Pregunto con inquietud el muchacho a aquella extraña la que, al notar la inquietud del joven, decidió distender un poco el ambiente, presentándose.

-Soy Ritsuko Akagi. Doctora y jefa de operaciones científicas de NERV.

-Muy bien doctora. ¿Para que me necesita?-. Señaló inquieto e incómodo ante esa mujer.

-No necesitas estar de pie, puedes sentarte-. Le ofreció la mujer, a lo que el muchacho accedió, casi de manera automática.

-Escúchame bien. Te mandamos a llamar porque tengo algo muy importante que decirte-. Señalo aquella mujer, antes de formularle una proposición que haría que todo lo que ese chico estuviera pretendiendo o pensando en esos momentos pasara repentinamente a un irrelevante último plano.

* * *

Ryouji Kaji deambulaba calmadamente por los pasillos de NERV algo contrariado por la solicitud que hizo Misato. Una que, al principio no parecía ser tan usual, pero que durante el último tiempo ya se había comenzado a transformar en toda una constante. En todo caso, lo que verdaderamente contrariaba de tal sobremanera a ese hombre no era tanto el pedido de buscar a Shinji y Asuka para llevarlos al departamento y cuidarlos hasta que ella regresara, sino que la información que había obtenido de Misato contrariaba, una vez mas, todo lo que creía saber. ¿Cómo podía ser que el alto mando de NERV estuviera casi improvisando la selección del cuarto elegido, mientras los norteamericanos parecían contar con alguien listo para tal cometido? Durante todo este tiempo todas las evidencias apuntaban a que NERV debía ser el maestro de las marionetas; pero por primera vez, podía pensarse que todo este tiempo había estado equivocado y que tal vez NERV no era el arquitecto de la historia. Que incluso la organización presidida por Gendo Ikari debía bailar al son de compases impuestos por titiriteros mayores. ¿Pero quién podría ser el gran titiritero que manejaba a tantos a la vez? En verdad, quien quiera que fuere debía tener un gigantesco poder como para controlar tan bien a tantas entidades a la vez. Como fuere, él debía continuar indagando mas en ese asunto. Pero primero, debía llegar al vestíbulo de los camerinos donde, para variar, ya se escuchaba a lo lejos el ruido de una discusión que, otra vez para variar, era protagonizada por precisamente aquellos a quienes debía buscar.

No lejos de ahí los pilotos en cuestión estaban en el vestíbulo que antecedía a la entrada de los camerinos una vez más discutiendo sobre los resultados arrojados por las recientes pruebas, donde otra vez los mejores índices fueron adjudicados al tercer elegido; lo que desató, una vez más, la consabida molestia de la chica pelirroja, quien estaba reprochándole a ese chico el haberla nuevamente superado.

-Por mas que trato no comprendo cómo ganaste las pruebas de sincronización. ¡Con seguridad debieron estar alteradas!-. Dijo profundamente molesta Asuka, ello mientras el destinatario de esas palabras no parecía prestar atención a la molestia de su compañera.

-¡¿Acaso me estas escuchando?!- Volvería a espetar molesta aquella chica ante la aparente ignorancia que de ellas hacia su compañero.

-Si te escucho. Solo que no entiendo tu molestia-. Le respondió, sin muchas ganas.

-¿Acaso me estas tomando el pelo kínder? ¡¿Cómo puedes decir una cosa como esa?!

-Claro que no. Solo que estas enfrascada en una competencia donde nadie mas compite.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios quieres decirme con eso?!

-A que dudo mucho que Rei tenga interés en competir contigo.

-¡No hablaba de la niña modelo!-. Dijo la pelirroja con profundo sentido de irritación en esas palabras.

-¿Y sabes? A decir verdad no me importa si soy el primero o el último en esta competencia que te has inventado-. Respondió inesperadamente aquel muchacho, para luego agregar. -En lo personal, solo me importa realizar las misiones, que sobrevivamos a ellas y que lo sigamos haciendo hasta el día en que todo termine-.

-Ese es un pensamiento asqueroso. Es propio de perdedores-. Señalaría Asuka, sulfurándose mas por esa última aseveración.

-Tal vez tengas razón. Pero es lo que siento cada vez que subo al Eva; y eso lo sabes.

-¡Uf!. Contigo definitivamente no se puede-. Respondería la pelirroja, buscando de esa manera dar por terminado aquel intento de conversación.

-Pero yo si puedo y debo hacerlo. ¿No es así?-. Replicó repentinamente Shinji de manera bastante mosqueada.

-¿A que te refieres?-. Pregunto ahora Asuka con perplejidad añadida ahora a su molestia.

-A que siempre es lo mismo. Eres incapaz de interesarte aunque sea un poco en lo que pasa a tu alrededor. Y sin embargo siempre debo soportar todas tus rabietas, yo si debo soportar tus volubles estados de ánimos y tus aun más extraños cambios de humor.

Ante dicha declaración de voluntades enérgicamente proferidas por el tercer elegido ella intentó oponer algo, pero no brindaría oportunidad alguna para ello, de hecho, aprovecho el ímpetu para seguir. -¿Sabes? La otra vez dijiste que no te gustaban algunas cosas sobre mi forma de ser. ¿Y sabes que?; en estos días he pensado mucho en ello, mientras busco como ver las cosas desde una mejor perspectiva, de esforzarme por encontrar algo bueno a todo lo que ha pasado desde que llegue a este lugar. Pero pese a todo, aún no se que quieren los demás quieren de mí. Y, sobre todo, no sé que quieres de mí.

-¡¿Que te hace pensar que pueda querer algo de ti?!

-Pues algo has de querer, ya siempre me pides y exiges de una u otra forma que cambie. Incluso, la otra vez dijiste que debía cambiar mi forma de ser. Pero no sé bien para que debiera hacerlo, o porque quieres que cambie.

-Te equivocas rotundamente. ¡No quiero nada de ti!

-No fue eso lo que me dijiste la otra vez.

-Uno dice tantas cosas…

-Pero no siempre se habla con la verdad desde lo mas hondo del alma. Y sé que esa tarde de domingo lo hiciste. ¿Y sabes que? Me gustó ver abrir tu corazón y que enseñaras que, a pesar de tu carácter, en verdad eres una gran persona-. Concluyó el joven piloto.

-¿Qué… que quieres decirme con todo esto?-. Cuestionaría sorprendida la chica alemana.

-Que a pesar que no entiendo el porqué de tu carácter, y aunque se que te cuesta aceptar a los demás, con el tiempo aprendí a darme cuenta que bajo tu aparente carácter de espanto eres una chica buena y de nobles sentimientos. Solo que, tal vez, nadie lo había notado. O nadie tuvo el valor de decírtelo. O, quizás, nadie fue tan idiota como para intentarlo antes-. Señalo el chico ante la abrupta perplejidad que se reflejaba vívidamente en los ojos de la alemana, lo que extrañamente animo a ese muchacho a continuar. –Quizás por ello, me tomaré la molestia de decirte que así como tú quieres algo de mí, yo también quiero algo de ti. Por lo que más quieras, no quiero que me odies, no quiero que me veas como un rival o que pienses que soy tu enemigo. No lo soy. No te odio y no quiero vencerte porque no quiero pelear contra ti, todo lo contrario, me gustaría que fueras capaz de confiar en mí y que pudieras aceptarme como soy. Así como he aprendido a confiar en ti y a aceptarte tal como eres. No tenemos porque llevarnos mal, vivimos juntos, luchamos juntos y mas que mal todo lo que hacemos lo hacemos juntos-.

-¿A… a que te refieres con todo esto?-. Preguntó ante aquel repentino silencio forjado aquella muchacha completamente desarmada, ello mientras una pequeña e inesperada aceleración en su corazón comenzaba a acrecentarse con paso firme, sensación que hacia comenzar a concebir en lo mas hondo de su ser una ilusión que en esos momentos no supo o, quizás, no quiso entender, pero que si pudo sentir. Ello mientras el tercer elegido tragaba saliva y se armaba de valor para decirle a esa chica con la mayor determinación que tenía dentro de sí lo que pretendía.

-Quisiera que seamos amigos. Quisiera que pudiéramos darnos una oportunidad para vivir en paz y en armonía. Pero sobre todo, quisiera que nos diéramos una oportunidad. Tan solo quisiera que tuviéramos una oportunidad para que hagamos bien las cosas.

Tal solicitud la sorprendería profundamente. En verdad, no la esperaba de alguien como él; sin embargo, esa sorpresa era a su vez algo que parecía haber esperado ansiosamente de alguna manera durante largo tiempo. Y, pese a todo, esas palabras parecían menores a las que de veras necesitaba. Como fuere, dicha solicitud la encontró desarmada y ello se reflejó en su rostro; lo que motivó al tercer elegido a titubear para sus adentros y a cuestionarse sobre que tan buena idea había sido aventarse con tamaña propuesta con la que, en una de esas, bien podía estar arriesgando su propia integridad.

Sin embargo, no pasó demasiado tiempo antes que ella decidiera expresarle a su colega de labores su determinación en tono que quizás podía parecer bastante extraño; quizás, hasta algo despectiva, pero que, viniendo de ella, podía parecer perfectamente esperable.

-Eres muy tonto, ¿Lo sabías?

-¿A que te refieres?-. Pregunto el tercer elegido, quien no dejaba de estar extrañado por esa clase de respuesta. Sin embargo esta situación se volvería mas extraña cuando, en vez de emplear palabras para precisar o desarrollar mejor sus dichos, ella respondió obsequiándole una ligera sonrisa prístina y brillante, carente de toda inquina o ironía; que solo puede brindarse por una alma que de un momento a otro es capaz de hallar la paz dentro de si, abrazando las cosas relevantes mientras deja atrás las intrascendencias que la aquejan.

Y así, cuando finalmente el ambiente se pacificó por completo, haciendo que aquel silencio prolongado pasara para ambos de ser algo incómodo a transformarse en un grato estado, fue cuando el hombre con coleta saldría del sitio escondido donde secretamente estuvo durante tan largo rato y dirigió lentamente sus pasos hacia el vestíbulo de esos camerinos; alegrándose para sus adentros porque posiblemente por primera vez aquella normalmente orgullosa chica estaba siendo sincera tanto consigo misma como con alguien mas, y precisamente aquel muchacho había sido el afortunado. Lo que seguramente sería muy bueno tanto para ella como también para él. Después de todo, y si sus sospechas eran correctas, ellos necesitarían estar juntos para saber afrontar los desafíos que avecinarían.

* * *

Con profunda decepción en su rostro, se veía a una solitaria jefa de clase quien había salido de la escuela rumbo a cumplir en solitario un deber encargado por sus maestros. Pero en esta ocasión poco le importaba el cumplimiento de ese cometido; de hecho, ese encargo no era mas que una estratagema ideada para estar mas cerca de su compañero de clase, una que parecía imposible de fallar. Y sin embargo, lo hizo.

Mientras caminaba, repasaba en su cabeza todo lo sucedido después que Touji regresó al aula, donde ese muchacho no parecía ser para nada el mismo. Este era otro; pálido y demacrado, como si hubiera sido devastado en el interior de su ser mientras aparentaba estar blindado con una extraña coraza de total ausencia emocional, poco característica en él. Como si de un momento a otro ese chico hubiera sido abstraído completamente de la realidad ignorando todo por completo, incluyéndola. Y eso la preocupaba profundamente, al punto de sentir dentro de si un profundo dolor por como terminaron las cosas.

_Flash-Back:_

La clase de la tarde ya había empezado cuando la puerta del aula se abrió para dejar entrar a Susuhara, quien parecía mucho mas serio que de costumbre.

-Lamento llegar tarde profesor-. Se disculpo aquel alumno en una actitud demasiado respetuosa, algo poco usual en él.

-Descuide, ya había sido advertido que se presentaría mas tarde-. Dijo el viejo maestro.

-Profesor. Desde la dirección dijeron que debía entregarle esto para que lo revisara-. Señalo Touji mientras le entregaba un sobre sellado con el membrete característico de la dirección.

-Muy bien. Puede regresar a su puesto-. Ordeno el maestro mientras abría el sobre dándole primero una rápida lectura y luego, una mas detenida. Ello, antes de respirar hondo y llamar al recién ingresado.

-Susuhara

-¿Si señor?

-Puede tomar sus cosas y retirarse-. Diría el maestro a la vez que firmaba el documento adjunto que venía en el interior del sobre. Ello mientras el aludido en silencio preparaba raudamente sus cosas; todo ello mientras el resto de sus compañeros observaba con silente incredulidad la extraña suerte que aparentemente había recaído en ese chico. En especial la delegada de clase, quien le deslizó al aparente afortunado una susurrante interrogante.

-¿Pero que te paso?

-Nada que en verdad importe-. Respondió de forma tajante. Máxime si se considera el timbre empleado, excepcionalmente frio.

-Pero que paso con el encargo.

-Jefa de clase, tendrás que encargarte sola de el-. Sentencio abstraído y sin miramientos ese muchacho a la par que tomaba su bolso y salía de ahí.

-¡Espera!-. Grito Hikari levantándose de su puesto, esperando así retener aunque fuera por un instante la atención de su compañero, mientras olvidaba por completo que se encontraba en medio de la clase. Pero todo fue inútil. Sin miramientos él dejó aquel salón y ella quedó ahí de pie, con su corazón expuesto a todas las observaciones y cuchicheos que se desataron en aquella aula, mientras el maestro infructuosamente intentaba imponer orden en aquel salón que, a esas alturas, había devenido en un pandemónium.

_Final del Flash-Back._

De manera automática, dado que en lo mas hondo de su ser aún estaba profundamente desilusionada por como terminó esa situación que comenzó de forma prometedora, fue que Hikari finalmente llego a la puerta del departamento de Ayanami. En verdad, ya no tenía ánimo alguno de entregar el boletín escolar, menos de entablar conversación o dialogo con alguien; sobre todo si ese alguien se trataba posiblemente de la chica mas rara que hubiera conocido jamás. Sea como fuere, ella toco el timbre ignorando que desde hacía ya largo tiempo que no funcionaba. Al no recibir respuesta, la delegada lo intentó una y otra vez hasta que finalmente se dio cuenta que por mas que tocara nadie contestaría. Fue así como, sin ánimo para nada mas, cogió el boletín y forzosamente lo encajó de mala gana en el ya mas que saturado buzón de correspondencia para luego largarse de aquel triste lugar, sin importarle si la destinataria alguna vez repararía en dicho informativo entre tantos avisos y cartas. Después de todo, y a esas alturas, ya nada importaba.

* * *

Ya más tarde, siendo de noche, los dos chicos que moraban en la residencia Katsuragi se encontraban solos. Originalmente Kaji debía quedarse cuidándolos hasta que regresara Misato. Sin embargo, no transcurrió demasiado tiempo desde su llegada antes que su tutora llamara para avisar que llegaría mas tarde. Por su parte, Kaji tuvo que ausentarse justo poco después de la cena aduciendo que estaba imposibilitado de quedarse con ellos dado que tenía que trabajar muy temprano al día siguiente. Por ello, y pese a las múltiples insistencias hechas por Asuka en tal sentido, aquel hombre se marchó. De ahí que los dos estuvieran en esos momentos solos en su departamento, ella viendo los mas recientes clips musicales exhibidos en uno de los tantos canales temáticos de suscripción que tenían en aquel hogar. Él, por su parte, no había tenido más opción que levantar la mesa y retirarse a la cocina para limpiar la vajilla usada en la cena. En principio, nada diferente de la rutina normal de aquel departamento desde hacía largo tiempo. Sin embargo, tal convencionalidad estaría a punto de cambiar cuando, de imprevisto, el timbre sonó.

-¡Debe ser Kaji quien cambio de idea!-. Diría la chica pelirroja con gran entusiasmo, levantándose dispuesta para recibir de vuelta al hombre de coleta. Todo ello mientras en la cocina Shinji sonreía para sus adentros por tamaño esfuerzo de atención hecho por Asuka, ya que, de no haber sido así, ella no se habría dignado a levantarse y tendría que haberse visto forzado a hacer un aro en sus deberes para atender aquel llamado.

Sea como fuere, Asuka se dirigió a abrir la puerta. Pero en vez de quien esperaba, vería a un hombre de porte imponente y estiloso vestir sobrio; quien ya estaba entrando en una edad madura, lo que era delatado por su cabellera rubia algo descolorida y unas leves e incipientes arrugas que se estaban comenzando a formarse cerca de sus ojos. Expresiones acrecentadas gracias a la severidad de su rostro que impacto profundamente a esa muchacha, al punto de dejar su sorprendido rostro petrificado mientras su voz se negaba a salir por causa de la sorpresa de reconocer frente a si al dueño de aquel rostro; el mismo al cual ella, luego de dubitativos esfuerzos, finalmente pudo llamar por el nombre que le dio desde la primera vez que le vio en la mas tierna infancia.

-Padre.

-Gusto en vernos-. Le respondió en un idioma extranjero. Respuesta que ella no supo corresponder.

-¿Puedo pasar?-. Volvió a inquirir ese sujeto, empleando un tono muy lejano al de una solicitud o un permiso, no obstante el tenor de las palabras empleadas. Uno que descoloco a esa chica quien inconscientemente hizo espacio bajo aquel umbral para dejar pasar a aquel hombre quien en completo silencio ingreso en aquella morada.

* * *

Mientras la puerta de ese departamento violentamente se cerraba, en otro lugar mas lejano y hondo, un hombre de coleta pasaba otra larga jornada nocturna hurgando una vez mas en los recónditos antecedentes de los sistemas de NERV. No eran esos originalmente sus planes; pero repentinamente estos se alteraron cuando recibió durante la cena un discreto mensaje que, luego de decodificarse, le permitió descubrir que, tal como teorizó la noche anterior con Carol, efectivamente algo o alguien mas estaba de alguna manera interviniendo en la situación. Por lo que necesitaba saber que o quiénes eran aquellas figuras que podían pasar por encima de NERV. Hasta el momento sabía que, fuera de todo lo que prescribieran los respectivos reglamentos, el único ente que verdaderamente estaba en condiciones de ocupar ese sitial era una entidad difusa que respondía al nombre de "Consejo para el Proyecto de Instrumentalización Humana". Denominación dada a un selecto y reservado comité que, por lo que había podido averiguar, eran los responsables de encabezar el desarrollo de un plan de evolución artificial que permitiría a la humanidad sobrevivir a un eventual tercer impacto, en caso que NERV fallara, y que se había relacionado íntimamente con dicha organización. Todas las pistas apuntaban a esa dirección. Salvo por un detalle.

Por sus investigaciones, Kaji sabía que técnica y oficialmente dicho proyecto se había abandonado hacía casi tres años, declarándose desde entonces en receso. Simultáneamente, y gracias a una resolución internacional también reservada, se creó una agencia pública a cargo del Consejo de Seguridad de Naciones Unidas dedicada a las labores de investigación y desarrollo de unidades Evangelion para así evitar desconfianzas entre las naciones y que, entre otras cosas, asumiría parte de los objetivos del comité antes mencionado. Dejando en exclusiva a NERV todo lo relativo al combate y la estrategia militar.

Pero la idea tras la agencia en cuestión tendría efímera existencia. De un momento a otro, la idea de mantener una agencia civil pública e internacional paralela a NERV fue brusca e inexplicablemente desahuciada, y no paso demasiado tiempo para que todo rastro de ella fuera minuciosamente eliminada hasta llegar a parecer que esta nunca existió.

Tal revelación le sorprendió al descubrir que NERV no parecía tener el monopolio de la producción de Evas. Pero la pregunta clave era ¿Quién lo había hecho y por qué? Parecía una interrogante retorica; máxime cuando, tras horas de hurgar en los sistemas, solo encontró otra referencia de dicha agencia en un escueto memorándum que en pocas líneas informaba sobre un extraño e inexplicable incidente en una recóndita isla del océano ártico que involucraba a quien llamaban como "la piloto de la unidad provisional clasificada", sin dar mas detalles sobre esa piloto, la "unidad provisional" o el misterioso "incidente". Pero, lo que hubiera acaecido, terminó siendo algo claramente conveniente; máxime cuando, solo semanas después, comenzaron a acaecer los ataques de los ángeles, volviendo todo el poder a entregarse derechamente y sin intermediarios a NERV, salvo por una pequeña y preexistente comisión de coordinación que cumplía funciones meramente burocráticas; la misma a la que Carol fue asignada.

Todas las implicancias parecían mas que obvias, y no era para menos. Con Gendo Ikari a la cabeza, sabía perfectamente bien que NERV era una organización que, con tal de defender sus prerrogativas no tendría asco en jugar sucio. Ya sobre esa organización existían severas sospechas que ya había hecho cosas semejantes en el pasado y que, incluso, las habría hecho en mas de una ocasión. ¿Por qué tendría problemas en volverlas a hacer?

"Quizás porque el mas obvio sospechoso del crimen no siempre es el culpable". Pensó para sí el agente. Máxime cuando ese trabajo sucio habría sido demasiado evidente si NERV lo hubiera hecho por si mismo. Pero además cabía considerar que si la ONU hubiera querido dividir las competencias de NERV o, más aun, eliminarla, fácilmente podía hacerlo con una resolución del Consejo de Seguridad o, incluso, con una orden especial del Secretario General que revocara su estatus. De hecho sabía que, en secreto, una situación análoga había sucedido en, a lo menos, una ocasión. Si la ONU podía recrear o reformular NERV sin problemas, ¿Que sentido tendría dilapidar hombres, esfuerzos y recursos en una agencia paralela comisionada a propósitos parecidos?

Ciertamente no podía descartar del todo a NERV, pero si seguía tan obvia suposición tal vez podía estar ignorando la existencia de alguien o algo cuyo poder y responsabilidad se homologara de par a par con NERV. O, peor aun, que ese algo o alguien la estuviera realmente controlando. Probablemente eso era lo único que explicaba porque la segunda rama en Norteamérica desapareció sin que una lágrima se derramara públicamente. O que previamente hubiera acaecido aquel extraño incidente en un, hasta ahora, ignoto lugar al que los reportes se referían como "Betania"

"Y sin embargo, quien quiera que hizo esto está ahí en las sombras, actuando impunemente a nuestras espaldas, riéndose descaradamente de nosotros". Pensó molesto ese hombre, volviendo al asunto que en esos momentos demandaba su atención mientras se afanaba en buscar referencias comparativas entre lo que decían los papeles por un lado con la realidad que parecía desmentirles por otro al visualizar en los innumerables archivos de NERV cada vez mas referencias que llevaban al Comité para el Proyecto de Instrumentalización, que se involucraba en lo relativo a la selección de los candidatos a pilotos de Evangelions por medio de la Organización Marduk, entidad que hasta ahora parecía de farsa; pero que, a la luz de los antecedentes, quizás podía tener vida propia. Todos estos enigmas daban vueltas en la mente del agente mientras revisaba otra vez en su teléfono móvil las imágenes y datos enviados por Carol relativos a varios jóvenes de ambos sexos, todos los cuales parecían tener edades semejantes a las de los pilotos de NERV. Uno de los cuales era el mismo muchacho que le había enseñado Carol la noche anterior; ahora con documentación oficial adjunta que le identificaba y acreditaba como "Candidato a piloto N° 4, NERV USA".

"Dos Evas conocidos, pilotos desconocidos, y mas incógnitas de las que quieren o pueden responder". Sentenció para sus adentros aquel hombre al comprobar que no había registro alguno sobre esos jóvenes. Todo lo que NERV tenía para ofrecerle era un código que invariablemente se repetía.

"707".

"O NERV no está contando toda la verdad, o en realidad nunca la ha manejado. Pero al final alguien la contará". Concluyo el hombre, decidido a proseguir con su tarea, costará lo que costara.

* * *

-¿Vives aquí?-. Demando saber aquel hombre en su idioma nativo con un tono que mas bien sonaba a incredulidad luego de observar con profundos ojos escrutadores aquel sitio.

-Si. Vivo aquí-. Respondió también seriamente la aludida en el mismo idioma del hombre, que también era su idioma natal.

-¿Dónde se encuentra vuestra tutora?

-¿Hablas de Misato?

-Así es.

-No está aquí.

-¿Dónde se encuentra?

-Trabajando.

-¿Y a que hora llegará?

-Pues, no sabría decirte.

-Bien, entonces quiero hablar inmediatamente con el otro adulto responsable.

-Ella es la única responsable, y no se encuentra.

-O sea que estas sola en estos momentos.

Dicho requerimiento nunca alcanzó a ser respondido por esa muchacha, ya que en esos instantes el tercer elegido apareció desde la cocina, al sentir a lo lejos una conversación extraña que no lograba entender, por mas esfuerzos que este hiciera.

-Asuka, ¿Qué son esos ruidos que escucho desde…?-. Intentó inquirir el muchacho mientras se dirigía a la sala de estar, cuando sus palabras tuvieron que ser interrumpidas ante la visión de aquel hombre desconocido quien estaba de pie en aquel salón.

-¡Oh! Discúlpeme. Muy buenas noches señor-. Intento rectificar empleando el tono mas cortes que halló. Desafortunadamente, el adusto hombre no pareció capaz de comprender sus palabras, limitándose a observar con no poca perplejidad a ese chico, generándose de esta manera un tenso silencio en aquel lugar.

-¿Podrías dejarnos a solas?-. Pidió la segunda elegida con voz sorprendentemente seria y comprometida, ello mientras el rostro del hombre adquirió un semblante aun mas severo; lo que asusto un poco a Shinji y le hizo entender que en esos momentos su presencia podía ser cualquier cosa, menos oportuna.

-Gusto en conocerlo señor-. Diría apenado el chico, antes de regresar a la cocina. Una vez hecho esto, el rostro de Asuka volvió a plantar cara a esa presencia paterna que ahora se encontraba mas seria que antes.

-¿Quién es el chico?-. Demando saber inmediatamente ese hombre.

-Es otro de los pilotos.

-¿Otro piloto?

-Así es, el tercer elegido.

-¿Con que el tercer elegido?-. Preguntó el hombre con incredulidad para luego volver a preguntar. -¿Y que hace aquí?-.

-Vive aquí.

-¡Ha de ser una broma!-. Señalo ese hombre con incrédula severidad que incomodo notoriamente a la aludida durante algunos instantes antes que ella se recompusiera.

-No. En verdad vive aquí-. Comento la pelirroja intentando minimizar tanto como pudo la situación. Pero ni bien termino de hablar cuando el hombre estallo.

-¡¿Y desde cuando ustedes se encuentran en esta situación?! -. Señalo profundamente molesto el padre demandando una pronta respuesta para esa pregunta.

-Desde hace poco mas de medio año, más o menos.

-¡¿Y vuestra tutora ha permitido esto todo este tiempo?!

-De hecho, la idea fue de ella.

-Es verdaderamente inaceptable. ¡Inaceptable!-. Señalo el hombre remarcando cada sílaba de la última palabra, mientras ella sentía vergüenza ajena por tamaño comportamiento. Pero el embarazo de esta situación que parecía ridículamente graciosa pronto muto en sorpresa cuando ese hombre tomo asiento y soltó una frase que llamo la atención de esa chica.

-Entonces fue afortunado que viniera. En verdad la situación es peor de lo que imaginaba.

-Como siempre, exageras todo-. Señalo la colorina con cierto toque de molestia en su voz.

-No dirás eso una vez que seas informada de las resoluciones adoptadas desde Alemania.

-¿De Alemania? ¿A que te refieres con eso?-. Demando saber con inquietud. Pero en vez de responderle, abrió un maletín y extrajo una carpeta en cuyo interior se encontraban una serie de documentos legales que Asuka pronto tomo y examino. Examen que hacia que su semblante se tornara progresivamente severo a medida que avanzaba en la lectura de los documentos hasta que llego a la resolución final, que terminó descolocándola por completo, haciéndola gritar de furia ante la determinación que ahí se señalaba.

-¡No puede ser!... ¡Esto no puede ser!

-Pensaba enseñarle primero estos documentos a vuestra tutora. Pero dado que no se encuentra, y ante estas circunstancias, creo que sería mejor que lo supieras de antemano -. Respondió el hombre con un carácter impertérrito, rayano en la intimidación.

-Debe ser un error… ¡De ninguna manera puede ser posible!

-Mañana estos documentos serán formalmente notificados al alto mando, y una vez que acusen recibo de estos volveré tomar la responsabilidad completa sobre ti.

Después de esas palabras, todo indicaba que se desencadenaría una explosión de furia e ira de parte de la chica. En cambio, un silencio que duro eternidades fue lo único que campeo en el ambiente; ello hasta que, tan intempestivamente como surgió, este desapareció.

-Hasta que finalmente lo conseguiste-. Espeto la muchacha con rabia y amargura contenida en sus palabras mientras arrojaba aquellos papeles sobre la mesa. Reacción para la cual no hubo respuesta, lo que la hizo proseguir. –Pero no importan lo que digan esos papeles. Ni siquiera pienses que regresaré a Alemania, mucho menos contigo. No lo hare.-.

-Y no lo harás.

Ante esta respuesta, la pelirroja se sorprendió profundamente. Por lo que aparecía en los papeles todo indicaba que debía subordinarse ahora directamente a las órdenes que impartiera la rama alemana. Pero no regresaría a Alemania, ¿Qué podía significar esa orden? Aquello la inquieto, y lo hizo saber.

-Si con esto no he de regresar a Alemania entonces, ¿Qué significa todo esto?

-Que una vez que todos los trámites estén completos se hará efectivo oficialmente el regreso de la custodia. Seguirás aquí piloteando el Eva 02 y cumplirás con todos tus deberes, los que seguirán inalterables mientras no haya orden contraria. Pero en todo lo demás pasarás a estar bajo mi supervigilancia y cuidado. Mas detalles te serán entregados en su oportunidad. Por ahora te conformarás con saber esto.

-Bien, ahora que te has enterado de la situación, debo retirarme-. Concluyo el hombre luego de un largo silencio, poniéndose inmediatamente de pie y tomando sus cosas para dirigirse hacia la puerta ante la impavidez de Asuka, quien todavía no sabía siquiera como reaccionar ante esta repentina situación.

-Ah, lo olvidaba-. Interrumpió el hombre mientras tomaba el pomo de la puerta principal antes de girarla. –Una vez que todos los trámites estén oficializados, empacarás tus cosas y serás trasladada a una residencia cuya ubicación te será oportunamente señalada.

Y antes que una aturdida Asuka dijera algo, aquel hombre agrego una última frase.

-Buenas noches-. Fue la impersonal y fría despedida del hombre quien, apenas dijo eso, abrió la puerta y desapareció de su presencia tan abrupta e inesperadamente como apareció. Ello mientras esa chica, ahora solitaria y aun impactada por lo sucedido solo pudo, luego de un prolongado mutismo, proferir un iracundo grito mezcla de rabia, pena e impotencia, antes de perderse raudamente a encerrarse violentamente en su cuarto.

Sobresaltado por el grito, Shinji salió de la cocina y se dirigió hacia el abandonado comedor donde ya nadie se encontraba, pese a que la luz aun estaba encendida y la televisión silente de fondo aun transmitía. Al no encontrar a nadie, el muchacho no necesitó mas antecedentes para dirigirse hacia la puerta del cuarto de esa chica.

-¿Estas bien Asuka?-. Pregunto el muchacho luego de golpear la puerta de dicho cuarto. Y pese a no obtener respuesta, pudo sentir su presencia en el interior. Por lo que insistió.

-¿Acaso pasó algo malo? No me asustes. Por favor abre la puerta.

-Asuka. Se que estas adentro y que no estas bien. Por favor, déjame entrar, quiero ayudarte-. Volvió a solicitar el muchacho intuyendo que dicho silencio se debía a la presencia de aquel desconocido. Pero en su lugar lo único que escucho fue el sonido de esa puerta activando la llave de la cerradura para que nadie ingresara a esa habitación, o a su miseria.

-Al menos dime si estás bien-. Imploró por última vez Shinji a ver si conseguía, aunque fuera, aflojar esa barrera. Pero solo un denso y hermético muro de silencio que aun así dejaba oir de fondo un dejo de lastimera respiración sería su única respuesta. Y aun así siguió esperando una señal de ella. Una que, por más que aguardó, nunca se concretó; fuera de una puerta que no abría y un lejano llanto ahogado contra una almohada que, lejos de mitigarse, se incrementaba cada vez mas.

Abatido por su incapacidad para ayudarla, así como por la falta de confianza de ella y, por sobre todas las cosas, profundamente decepcionado consigo mismo y con su cobardía de haber fallado a esa naciente confianza que parecía haber surgido solo unas horas antes al esconderse en los deberes de la cocina, en vez de haberse asomado para ayudarla cuando de sus gritos claramente se infería que ella mas la necesitaba; fue que Shinji regresó a la sala de estar, donde se desplomo sobre uno de los sillones, mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza, a la par que una y otra vez se reprochaba mentalmente a si mismo ante lo que consideraba su fracaso.

* * *

Temprano a la mañana siguiente podía verse una situación bucólica en un pequeño villorrio campestre apenas poblado situado en las afueras de Tokyo-3. Aún así, todavía había cierto movimiento en el poblado, principalmente los fines de semana, gracias a gente adinerada que tenía casas de descanso por los alrededores, las que solían usarse para pasar el fin de semana en un grato ambiente campestre, liberados del mundanal ruido y sus problemas. Por ello la poca gente del poblado no se extrañó al ver pasar un vehículo en dirección a una de esas casas; así como tampoco prestaron mucha atención cuando cerca de una hora mas tarde un nuevo vehículo pasó por los mismos rumbos que el anterior.

Tal residencia, la más alejada del poblado, estaba rodeada por una cerca alta y grandes árboles, que dificultaban tanto la entrada como la vista al interior de la propiedad. En su interior había una gran casa de amplios prados y que contaba con una gran piscina al fondo. En el estacionamiento adjunto a la casa podían visualizarse dos automóviles, los mismos que habían visto pasar antes la gente del lugar.

Pero contra lo que podría parecer, dentro de aquella residencia había una acalorada discusión sostenida por medio de un moderno sistema de comunicación digital cifrada. Y todo, a causa de una confirmación que hizo estallar a una de las presentes.

-Es mentira, ¡Debe ser mentira!-. Reaccionó descontrolada aquella fémina, visiblemente alterada poniéndose de pie. Tanto, que estuvo a punto de emprenderlas contra la mesa donde estaban el notebook, así como los artefactos que hacían posible la conexión fluida y segura con los superiores de los allí presentes.

-Cálmate…–. Intentó decirle Kaji, quien prontamente se levantó de su silla, para sujetar y acomodar a una prudente distancia los dispositivos, antes que estos sucumbieran al embate de su enfurecida colega.

-¿Que me calme? ¡Pides que me calme tras saber que ese pobre chico fue asesinado de esa forma tan cruel!-. Estalló Carol, mirando con fiereza a su compañero, quien solo pudo encogerse sobre si mismo al recibir el regaño de la mujer.

-El alterarse de esa forma no cambiará las cosas–. Respondió luego de algunos segundos del otro lado del monitor un hombre de unos 55 años, con rostro serio y escaso cabello rojizo ondulado, que era visible por el monitor del notebook, observando fijamente a Carol. -Sé bien que conocías al chico, y también sé que le tenías aprecio. Lamento profundamente la pérdida, pero en estos momentos no debemos perder el norte, menos la sangre fría. Desgraciadamente, estas cosas ocurren en nuestra línea de trabajo; y lo sabes.

-¡Sus palabras no le devolverán la vida a ese chico!

-¡El descontrol tampoco lo hará!-. Contesto el hombre con firmeza sin perder la calma. -Ahora, te calmarás y obedecerás las órdenes que impartiré. ¿Lo has entendido?-. Preguntó el hombre con tono algo mas suave, esperando durante varios segundos una respuesta que finalmente llegó a regañadientes.

-Lo tengo claro–. Respondió Carol mientras se sentaba de mala gana con el rostro contraído en una mezcla de rabia, pena e impotencia.

Luego de tan parca respuesta, pasaron otros largos segundos en los que ninguno de los presentes atinó a pronunciar palabra, manteniendo respetuoso silencio en respeto por lo que Carol debía sentir en ese momento. Sin embargo, no pasaría demasiado tiempo para que retornaran al asunto que les había congregado.

-Bien, regresando a lo que nos convoca; la tarea a dilucidar es averiguar cómo esta gente logró llegar hasta el chico burlando todas las medidas de seguridad que los norteamericanos tenían para custodiarlo. Conociéndolos, esas medidas no debieron ser menores–. Señaló el hombre de coleta, quebrantando aquel largo y pesado silencio.

-Efectivamente-. Dijo el hombre tras la pantalla con rostro serio. –Una vez que fueron notificados que el muchacho sería piloto del EVA 04 se les encomendó montar un operativo para custodiar al chico y tenerlo a buen recaudo, antes de realizar la prueba de activación. Los agentes que lo custodiaban eran los mejores-.

-No fueron tan buenos si pudieron dar con ellos y matarlos de forma tan fácil–. Comentó Carol, con el seño arrugado los brazos cruzados y con crudo sarcasmo en su voz.

-Eso es lo que más me preocupa de todo–. Comentó el hombre en el notebook –Para que dieran con ellos pasando limpiamente todos los protocolos de seguridad y encontrando a los agentes con la guardia baja, esto necesariamente debió hacerse desde adentro-.

-Dicho así a priori, solo pueden caber dos posibilidades-. Planteó el hombre de coleta.

-¿Cuáles serían tus hipótesis?

-La primera es la mas obvia: Ha de haber un "Topo" dentro del aparato de inteligencia de los norteamericanos. Quien, o quienes, hicieron posible que una célula operativa de alguna potencia o grupo se insertara y operara clandestinamente en dicho país de forma exitosa.

-Es una posibilidad interesante. Sin embargo, ello se enfrentaría a un problema.

-¿Cual?

-Quien quiera que haya hecho esto ¿Por qué darían muerte a un piloto de Eva? La lógica indicaría que si el interés era capturar al chico sería, precisamente, para obtener la máxima información posible sobre el pilotaje o el funcionamiento de dichos ingenios. Información que dudo que se obtenga si el chico no sobreviviera al secuestro.

-Entonces, la otra opción posible es que los secuestradores nunca pretendieron capturarlo.

-¿Qué quieres decir con ello?-. Cuestionó sobresaltada Carol. Pregunta para la cual su colega solo pudo brindar, tras un largo y pesado manto de silencio, una respuesta que, no obstante el tenor las palabras empleadas, claramente podía delatar su significado.

-Que la neutralización siempre fue el propósito-. Dijo Kaji mientras mantenía su rostro frente al monitor, mirando de reojo a su compañera, a quien solo vio derrumbarse emocionalmente mientras su cabeza se iba al frente y terminaba apoyando su rostro con sus manos mientras de entre medio de aquellas manos se escapaba un ahogado lamento, seguido de un grito de maldición proferido en su idioma natal.

-Pero si ello fuere así, ¿Cuál sería el propósito?, ¿Y quien se beneficiaría de ello?-. Inquirió Carol mientras aún hacía grandes esfuerzos para contenerse y serenarse para; luego de algunos instantes, agregar con una voz que denotaba supremo esfuerzo en mantenerse lo mas serena y racional posible en sus conclusiones. –Además, sabemos que tanto las unidades como sus pilotos provienen de distintas nacionalidades, y en el programa de los Evas participan todas las principales potencias del mundo, obrando bajo el paraguas de NERV, órgano adscrito al sistema de las Naciones Unidas-.

-¿Podría tratarse de terrorismo?-. Le replico su colega.

-Es poco probable. El terrorismo busca causar pánico masivo en la población. Pero en un país como Estados Unidos, donde hay tiroteos masivos con muertos casi todas las semanas, se necesita algo mas que un ajusticiamiento en un estacionamiento subterráneo para inducir histeria colectiva-. Agrego el caballero que se encontraba al otro lado del monitor.

-Entonces, la única posibilidad que tendría sentido es que alguien orquesto el atentado contra el chico y su escolta. Alguien bien posicionado en las esferas del poder que tiene fácil acceso al aparataje de inteligencia, y que cuenta tanto con recursos como con la capacidad operativa para montar una operación compleja de forma tan limpia, y lo que es peor, sin dejarnos ningún indicio de sus autores o sus motivaciones–. Razonó Kaji.

-¿Acaso sabes algo sobre esto?-. Preguntó ella, mirando interrogante a su compañero.

-No. Solo busco analizar fríamente los hechos posibles a fin de ponerlos en perspectiva–. Respondió encogiéndose de hombros, logrando una mirada fiera de aquella fémina.

-Y tu razonamiento no se aleja tanto de lo que deducimos aquí–. Añadió el hombre en la pantalla del notebook, llamando la atención de los dos agentes. –Juntando todo lo que ustedes dos y Kensaki han logrado descubrir hasta ahora, sumado al incidente con los misiles nucleares, y ahora la muerte de ese chico, todo apunta a que estamos enfrentando la última de tus suposiciones–. Dijo seriamente el hombre, para luego guardar un momento de silencio a fin de dar más énfasis a las palabras que estaba por decir. –La situación es clara. Debe haber un gran "titiritero" que mueve los hilos desde las sombras, con amplio acceso a la información y los recursos para su cometido, y no tenemos la más mínima idea de quién es, ni qué es lo que se propone. Es nuestro deber descubrir la identidad de ese "titiritero", cuales son sus intenciones y, de ser necesario, neutralizarlo -.

-Si señor–. Respondieron Kaji y Carol, sabiendo que tendrían mucho trabajo por delante.

-Tienen todos los recursos de la organización a su disposición para realizar esta misión. Kolshinsky les proporcionará todo el equipo que necesiten por las vías habituales–. Añadió el hombre, a lo que ellos asintieron con la cabeza en conformidad.

-Señor. Aprovechando la ocasión, quisiera solicitar permiso para investigar personalmente la muerte de...

-Denegado–. Respondió secamente el hombre, cortando a Carol a media frase.

-Señor, yo...

-No importa lo que digas, o como lo digas. Sé lo que de verdad pretendes. Y sabes bien que no puedo consentirlo–. Dijo con firmeza el hombre, usando un tono que inequívocamente hizo entender que su decisión era firme e inapelable, por lo que no aceptaría discusión sobre el tema. Aun así, el hombre dio una pesada respiración antes de volver a mirar a la mujer por el monitor de notebook y continuar con lo que decía.

–Conozco perfectamente tu historial y sé que estuviste demasiado involucrada con ese chico, por lo que no es buena idea que realices esa investigación. La tentación de la venganza puede ser demasiado poderosa, y ese es un lujo que en nuestro trabajo no podemos permitirnos. Además, te necesito en Tokyo-3 apoyando a Kaji. Todo apunta a que los hilos se mueven mas hacía esa dirección, por lo que necesito tenerlos a los dos allá trabajando juntos en esto.

-Coronel. Usted puede pedirme eso, pero sabe bien que ellos no tomarán la muerte del chico de buena forma. Exigirán respuestas inmediatas a los norteamericanos, y nos exigirán que tomemos parte en este asunto. Mas que mal, ellos son signatarios de la carta de UNACO, y exigirán una investigación de nuestra parte–. Dijo Carol, con rostro serio.

-Lo sé perfectamente bien, no necesitas recordármelo; y pienso ocuparme personalmente de ese asunto en su momento…

-Con su permiso señor, no se si ellos tendrán paciencia cuando se enteren de esto…

-Mientras cuente con la confianza del Secretario General, el lidiar con gobiernos tozudos es parte de mi responsabilidad. Por ahora deberás concéntrate en la misión que tienes por delante. Desde hace días que Kensaki se encuentra aquí, encargándose de investigar la muerte del chico. No descansará hasta encontrar a los culpables.

-Si señor–. Respondió Carol con bastante desanimo, al saber que no tomaría parte en la investigación. Aún así, quedó un poco más tranquila al saber que Kensaki se encargaría de ello. Sabía cuan meticuloso era su colega en su trabajo y que de seguro daría con los responsables, tal vez mucho antes de lo que hubiera podido hacerlo ella.

-Contamos con ustedes. Cuídense y buena suerte–. Concluyo aquel hombre, antes de cesar la comunicación, dejando la habitación en un silencio que pronto se tornó insoportable para la fémina quien, molesta y a la vez afligida, raudamente se retiró de allí mientras daba un violento portazo tras de sí. Dejando en soledad a su colega, quien de veras hubiera querido ser capaz de decir algo capaz de confortarla, pero en el fondo de su ser sabía que, por el momento, ello no solo no habría ayudado en nada, sino que habría sido contraproducente. Ella necesitaba algo de tiempo para botar el dolor y la pena y así poder calmarse; por lo que lo mejor sería dejarla sola por el momento. Ya habría tiempo para prodigar palabras de consuelo y aliento que pudieran ser escuchadas.

Con un suspiro de resignación, Kaji comenzó a desmontar el equipo de comunicación, mientras se hacía a la idea que desde ahora estaría mucho mas ocupado que de costumbre.

* * *

-Obviamente no tomó nada de bien la muerte del chico–. Comentó una vez terminada la transmisión Kensaki, el mismo hombre que días atrás se encontró con Kaji en aquella terraza de Tokyo-3.

-Era esperable. Le conocía desde pequeño y lo apreciaba mucho. Además, no olvides que participó en parte importante de su entrenamiento–. Comentó el hombre que había hablado con los agentes, quien estaba sentado tras un gran y fino escritorio de madera, apagando el monitor por el que había tenido la videoconferencia con sus agentes situados en tierras japonesas. y que respondía al nombre de Malcolm Phillpot.

Sentados frente a él estaba Kensaki, el compañero de equipo de Kaji y Carol, y un poco más atrás Sergei Kolshinsky; un ruso de más de 50 años, prominente abdomen, mano derecha del Coronel Phillpot y segundo al mando en la UNACO. Quien hasta ese minuto escucho todo presentando un rostro serio con los brazos cruzados, quebrantando el silencio para hacer una observación con un tono grave de voz.

-En todo caso, lo que dijo la agente no deja de ser verdad. Su gobierno no tomará de buena forma que uno de los suyos muriera en semejantes circunstancias, sobre todo mientras estaba al cuidado de otro gobierno signatario; y mas encima, profundamente aliado. Exigirán respuestas a los norteamericanos y, de paso, demandaran nuestra intervención.

-Eso sin mencionar que ya deben tener implantados a sus agentes trabajando. Y conociéndolos, dudo que con reales intensiones de hacer justicia–. Añadió Kensaki.

-Ese siempre ha sido su gran problema. Son demasiado viscerales para reaccionar–. Comentó Kolshinsky, negando con la cabeza.

-Yo me encargaré de calmar a su gobierno. De hecho, no me extrañaría que su representante ya esté en estos momentos presionando al Secretario General, para exigir que intervengamos–. Dijo Philpott, con un rostro similar al de Kolshinsky al pensar en cómo solían reaccionar en casos como estos. Tal como dijo el ruso, demasiado viscerales.

-Pues, supongo que debo ponerme a trabajar cuanto antes, antes que se adelanten y exterminen a todos los culpables antes de tener siquiera tiempo de interrogarlos–. Señaló Kensaki con una sonrisa, aunque su comentario no tenía nada de jocoso. Todos ahí sabían que los miembros a quienes se refería Carol buscarían sin piedad a los culpables de la muerte del chico, simplemente para hacerlos sufrir hasta matarlos.

-Entonces deberás trabajar de inmediato–. Dijo Philpott mirando con seriedad al hombre, tendiéndole un sobre que previamente extrajo de uno de los cajones de su escritorio. Por su parte Kensaki recibió el sobre y lo abrió para verificar su contenido. Encontrando una tarjeta de memoria con información de la misión, que debía destruir una vez revisado su contenido. También había la llave de una gaveta de equipaje de una estación de trenes, donde encontraría un bolso, dejado ahí la noche anterior por otro agente, que contendría una Beretta 92, la pistola reglamentaria de la UNACO, abundante munición, algo de dinero en efectivo y otras cosas necesarias para su misión, según los procedimientos estándares. Finalmente encontró un pasaporte y una visa, los tomó y los leyó.

-Akira Sato. Profesión: Ingeniero civil. Motivo de viaje: Negocios. Adscrito al programa de exención de visa. Nada mal. Siempre soñé con hacer negocios en un garaje de Silicon Valley y vacacionar en Disneylandia–. Dijo Kensaki con una sonrisa, guardando el sobre en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta, antes de ponerse de pie y encaminarse hacia la salida.

-Debes tener cuidado. Quienes están tras esto, no están jugando–. Señaló Philpott con gravedad.

-Descuide señor. Lo tendré–. Añadió el japonés, dedicándole una sonrisa. Ello mientras Philpott accionaba la puerta con un transmisor sónico que descansaba a un costado en su escritorio, y Kensaki dejó la oficina despidiéndose de los dos hombres con una inclinación de cabeza. Luego de esto, Philpott cerró la puerta, devolviendo el transmisor a su lugar en el escritorio.

-Mi instinto me dice que hay algo muy grande orquestándose tras todos estos acontecimientos; y este nunca me ha fallado–. Dijo luego de algunos segundos Kolshinsky con seriedad, usando el nombre de pila del hombre frente a él.

-¿Sabes una cosa, viejo amigo? Mi instinto me dice exactamente lo mismo, y eso último, me tiene bastante preocupado–. Añadió el aludido, con rostro idénticamente serio.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

¡Hola a todos!

Después de casi seis meses de publicarse el último capítulo (Pero como pasa el tiempo), finalmente traigo a todos ustedes una nueva entrega de esta historia la cual, me alegra saber que ha estado gustando mucho su lectura, así como me ha dado gusto escribirla.

Pese a ser un fanfic de Evangelion, da la impresión que esta historia no se centra tanto en los jóvenes pilotos, sino que en los personajes adultos. Y si piensan así, puede que no estén tan equivocados. A decir verdad, siempre he creído que Evangelion no solo es una excelente serie, sino que es una producción que permite como pocas la posibilidad de abordar su historia desde una perspectiva mas adulta (De ahí que a 25 años de su estreno todavía se siga hablando y escribiendo de ella). Y se bien que el abordar esta historia desde dicha perspectiva es una opción mucho mas complicada. Pero precisamente creo que esa es la razón que me motiva a escribir esta historia, ya que siento que los fics de Eva pueden (y, quizás, deban) atreverse a innovar e ir mas allá de los típicos tópicos de hacer que Shinji se empareje con alguna de las "waifus" de turno de la serie. Quiero probar si es posible hacer una visión mas adulta de la historia y saber hasta dónde se puede llegar con ella.

¿Todo lo anterior significa que los pilotos no tendrán aquí nada que decir? Nada más errado. Los elegidos no son meros telones de fondo. Van a tener algo que decir, y sus acciones (u omisiones) incidirán en la obra. Algo de eso ya hemos comenzado a leer aquí. Y prepárense, porque en los siguientes capítulos veremos hasta donde nuestros elegidos pueden llegar.

Finalmente, he de advertir que al final aparecen menciones a "UNACO", "Malcolm Philpott" y a "Sergei Kolchinsky". Dicha organización y personajes NO los inventé, fueron sacados de las obras de Alistair MacLean. En todo caso, si no saben quiénes son ellos o que hacen, no os preocupéis, a medida que avance la historia se responderán tales interrogantes.

P.D.1: Todos los derechos que correspondan por los personajes o caracteres antes mencionados son propiedad de quienes tengan su representación o derechos. Por lo que su uso en este fic no significa reclamo de propiedad o derecho alguno sobre ellos y tampoco se persigue ánimo de lucro sobre ellos.

P.D.2: Evangelion y todos sus personajes y caracteres son propiedad de Gainax/Khara, o de quienes legalmente les sucedan o representen en el futuro. Este fanfic no tiene ánimo de lucro, y su publicación no significa reclamo alguno de propiedad o de cualquier otro derecho o beneficio sobre la serie y/o sus propietarios o representantes.

¡Nos estaremos leyendo!


	5. Puedes contar conmigo

**Capítulo 4. **Puedes contar conmigo.

-¡¿Dónde diablos se habrá metido?!-. Preguntó bastante fastidiada Misato, luego de aburrirse tanto de llamarla repetidamente a su teléfono móvil como de enviarle mensajes a ese aparato. Fracasando en todos sus intentos de obtener respuesta del otro lado de la línea.

-No lo sé. Cuando desperté no estaba en su cuarto ni en ningún otro lado. De hecho, lo único que encontré fueron los restos de su desayuno a medio terminar en la cocina-. Comento Shinji mientras se sentaba a la mesa a comer su desayuno.

-Quiero que llames a todas sus amigas. Sabe que no puede hacer algo como esto; no puede levantarse e irse sin pedir permiso o dar a lo menos, un aviso. Menos ahora que la necesito para las pruebas del mediodía. Si no la llevo, Ritsuko me matará.

-En verdad dudo mucho que saliera a donde alguna amiga.

-¿Porqué lo dices?

-Porque no recuerdo que dijera que saldría. Es más, creo que todavía debe estar muy sentida por lo de anoche como para que ahora quisiera salir…

-¿Anoche? ¿Qué paso anoche?-. Interrumpió Misato preguntando con gran interés.

-Vino un señor…

-¿Quién era?

-Un hombre adulto que vino a verla, uno bastante mayor hay que decir, pero que seguramente debía conocerla. Después de todo, ella lo recibió y hablaron juntos por largo rato. No sé qué más paso, ya que cuando quise saber más, ella pidió que me retirara.

-¿Que Asuka pidió que te fueras?

-Sí.

-¿Qué clase de sujeto era?-. Volvió a preguntar Misato con aun más interés.

-No pude verlo bien. Pero parecía un señor maduro, impecablemente vestido y extranjero.

-¿Dices que era extranjero?

-Pues no parecía ser japonés. Además hablaba en un idioma extraño. Pensé que era inglés, pero no pude reconocerlo como tal. Pero sonaba muy semejante al que Asuka utiliza cuando se enoja demasiado y usa sus palabrotas.

-¿De dónde sacas eso?

-Pude escucharles hablar fluidamente en ese idioma. Pero más allá de eso y de fuertes discusiones que nunca entendí de que trataban no supe nada más.

\- Shinji, ¿Estás seguro de lo que dices?

-Sí. ¿Por qué?-. Pregunto algo dubitativo el muchacho.

-Olvida eso de llamar a las amigas de Asuka-. Sentencio severamente aquella mujer luego de prolongados segundos de silenciosas cavilaciones.

-¿Pero porque?-. Cuestiono el muchacho; sin embargo, su interrogante tardo algunos segundos en ser respondida por aquella mujer cuyo semblante se volvió inesperadamente serio. Situación que se mantuvo hasta que de sus labios salieron las siguientes palabras emanadas casi como si fueran una orden.

-Termina rápido tu desayuno y alístate prontamente. Iremos de inmediato a NERV.

-¿A NERV? ¿Y qué hay de Asuka?

-Si lo que pienso es correcto, ya debe estar allá.

-¿Pero porque iría allá?

-¡Tan solo haz lo que digo!

-Está bien, está bien-. Respondió resignado el muchacho ante la seriedad de dicha orden, mientras se apuraba en sus menesteres. Ello mientras una sombra de preocupación se apoderaba del rostro de la joven mujer. Y no era para menos. Después de todo, si sus pensamientos eran correctos una situación que hasta entonces parecía imposible bien podría haberse transformado en una realidad.

* * *

Pasado el mediodía, y en otra parte del cuartel central, se veía a la comandancia reunida en aquel gran salón de conferencias impertérritos terminando de examinar el completo y complejo set documental que ese aparecido dejo encima de aquel amplio escritorio para que los presentes lo examinaran. Y, a la luz de todos los antecedentes que se evidenciaban, todo indicaba que en definitiva las cosas cambiarían radicalmente desde ahora y en lo sucesivo.

-¿Y bien? ¿Acaso ninguno de los presentes dirá palabra alguna?-. Espeto en ingles con tono a medio camino entre la autosuficiencia y la extrañeza ese hombre a todos aquellos que se encontraban en frente suyo. En especial, al Comandante Ikari, el único miembro del alto mando que estaba sentado exactamente al frente suyo.

-Pues hasta ahora toda la documentación parece estar en orden. Sin embargo, derivaré los antecedentes al departamento de asuntos legales para que los examinen con el debido detenimiento. Y hasta que no reciba su informe, no podré darle curso a la asignación que pide-. Respondió Gendo de manera impertérrita al tácito desafío de aquel hombre en la misma lengua franca.

-¿Cómo que no le dará curso? La legalidad de los documentos fue debidamente visada por el mando europeo, así como por todas las entidades legales y administrativas pertinentes.

-De todas maneras, debemos cerciorarnos que la totalidad de los documentos estén perfecta y legalmente autenticados y validados en todas y cada una de sus versiones. Como sabrá, son los protocolos necesarios a seguir-. Se excusó el mayor de los Ikaris, sin alteración en su voz.

-Comandante Ikari. Todas las versiones de los textos tanto en alemán como en inglés y japonés son idénticamente legítimas y auténticas entre sí; y se hallan completamente ajustadas a todos los protocolos y normativas internacionales sobre la materia. En cualquiera de dichos idiomas encontrará que su contenido es idéntico, no hallará diferencias entre una y otra versión, por más que algunos se esmeren en encontrar lo contrario-. Señalo ahora con molestia en su voz el hombre que estaba de pie, frente al Supremo Comandante de NERV.

-De todas maneras cotejaremos el conjunto documental, únicamente a fin de estar completamente seguros. Debo insistir que no se trata de nada en contra de su persona, solo son las necesarias reglas procedimentales que hay que cumplir.

"Esto es inaudito". Mascullo susurrante y en su idioma nativo aquel hombre en una tonalidad baja que, sin embargo alcanzo a ser escuchada tanto por Gendo como por su segundo a bordo, quien se encargó de responderle a ese otro hombre nuevamente en la misma lengua franca que estaban empleando, a fin de tranquilizar las cosas.

-Puedo garantizarle que apenas el departamento legal nos comunique que todos los antecedentes se encuentran en regla procederemos a hacer inmediatamente efectivo su derecho de custodia sobre la segunda elegida. Hasta entonces, podemos brindarle un alojamiento apropiado para usted en la ciudad mientras preparamos una residencia más apropiada para usted y su hija, Señor Langley.

-Agradezco sus atenciones, pero no será necesario. Ya tengo hechas reservaciones en un hotel y me quedaré ahí hasta que el derecho de custodia se haga plenamente efectivo.

-Bien. Entonces podemos preparar su futura residencia para los dos.

-Una vez más, vuelvo a agradecérselo aunque, otra vez, aquello no será necesario.

-¿A qué se refiere?-. Cuestiono Gendo por primera vez algo sorprendido, interrumpiendo de paso a su subordinado.

-Como vengo en comisión de servicio, será la rama Alemana la responsable de proporcionar la residencia. Y sobre los gastos, ellos serán asumidos por cuenta de la ONU.

-¿De la ONU dice?-. Pregunto Fuyutsuki.

-Así es. Creo que olvide enseñárselo, pero creo que esto ayudará mucho a que en lo presente y lo sucesivo podamos entendernos mejor-. Dijo el hombre ahora sonriente, mientras le enseñaba identificación diplomática debidamente emitida y visada tanto por dicha Organización como por el gobierno de Alemania. Ello, mientras Gendo y Fuyutsuki la observaban detenidamente por algunos segundos antes de devolverla en silencio.

-Bien, creo que será todo por el momento. Estaré atento a su llamado-. Respondió aquel hombre de forma bastante satisfecha dentro de su seriedad a la par que recibía de vuelta su documentación antes de marcharse de ahí cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Dejando a ese par de hombres solitarios y silentes durante algunos instantes antes que el Vice Comandante se dirigiera a su ex discípulo en el idioma natal de ambos.

-Siempre estuvo presente la posibilidad que el Comité jugaría sucio de sentirse desesperado, pero nunca imagine que fuera capaz de llegar hasta estos niveles.

-Sus fanfarronadas no deben preocuparnos. Por más que quiera intimidarnos, nunca fue más que un pobre y triste diablo con ínfulas de importancia. Siempre fue alguien mediocre que, de no haber mediado fortuitas circunstancias, nunca habría sido alguien en la vida.

-A estas alturas, deberías saber que desde siempre el mundo ha estado lleno de individuos mediocres e ineptos cuyo único talento es su inconmensurable e inmejorable sentido del oportunismo. Tan solo eso les basto, nunca necesitaron de nada más para sobrevivir-. Comento el anciano profesor, como si se tratara de una reflexión en voz alta que tenía más bien la apariencia de estar dirigida más hacia sí mismo antes que para su superior.

-La mayoría de los hombres yerra al creer que la selección natural versa sobre la supervivencia del mas fuerte, cuando en realidad trata de la supervivencia del mas apto. Por eso, no es extraño que a veces quien aparenta ser el mas débil sea quien prevalezca, mientras que el imbatible cae inmisericordemente abatido. Esa injusticia no tiene sentido, a menos que consideremos dentro de la ecuación al sentido de la oportunidad-. Respondió Gendo a la tácita indirecta de su subordinado.

-Y precisamente por ello, deberíamos saber tener a este sujeto bajo control.

-Haremos que el departamento legal se entretenga latamente examinando los papeles de ese sujeto. Eso nos dará el tiempo necesario para que indaguemos en sus reales pretensiones.

-¿Piensa en emplear a nuestro joven especialista en ello?

-Para eso le tenemos aquí. Además, de paso, nos sirve para averiguar más a fondo cuáles son sus verdaderas intenciones.

-¿Y mientras ello se esclarece, que piensas hacer?

-Por ahora solo queda prepararnos para darle el gusto a nuestro recién llegado; que mientras tanto crea que puede hacer y decir lo que se le venga en gana. Después, ya veremos.

* * *

-Esto es muy extraño. Ni el Comandante ni el Vicecomandante suelen ausentarse de las supervisiones de pruebas, por triviales que sean, sin que nos den al menos algún aviso previo de ello-. Le comento con cierta extrañeza a Misato la Doctora Akagi, al reparar que ninguno de los mencionados se encontraba encabezando la realización de las pruebas.

-Seguramente tuvieron que ocuparse de algún asunto de última hora muy importante-. Respondió la aludida.

-¡¿Otro mas?!

-Así es, tal como lo oye.

-De seguro sabrá esperar en la fila de importantes, como si no tuviéramos demasiadas cosas importantes de las cuales ocuparnos.

-Deberías saber que así es este trabajo.

-En todo caso, muy pronto también tendrás harto trabajo de ahora en adelante.

-¿Lo dice acaso por la pronta llegada del Evangelion 03?

-En parte. Pero también, por algo de lo que me entere mas temprano esta mañana.

-¿A que se refiere?

-A que de manera inesperada el padre de Asuka llego de Alemania.

-¿Así es que el señor Langley se atrevió a regresar?

-Así es. Y al parecer, quiere retomar su custodia sobre su hija.

-¿Acaso se lo ha comentado?

-Aún no. Pero supe que mas temprano apareció por estos lados a fin de hablar con el alto mando para luego solicitar una entrevista con usted acerca del porvenir de Asuka. Y no se necesita ser demasiado inteligente para intuir cuales son las intenciones de ese hombre. Mas que mal, hablamos de su padre. ¿Qué otra cosa podía ser?

-Tiene razón doctora. Pero si fuere así, ¡¿Vamos nosotros a permitir eso?!

-Todo dependerá de lo que determine en definitiva el Comandante.

-Me temo que esto no va a resultar en nada bueno.

-¿A que se refiere con ello Mayor?-. Pregunto la doctora al no entender la situación.

-A que es difícil de entender porque este interés para con su hija.

-¿No es lo mas lógico que esté ella con su padre y que este quiera estar con su hija?

-Claro que debería serlo, solo que en este caso hay que tener presente que Asuka nunca se ha llevado bien con su padre. Y ahora que esta en plena adolescencia y mas encima con la responsabilidad de pilotear el Eva y luchar contra los ángeles, en verdad no se que tan bueno pueda serle eso.

-¿Todo porque vería ahora restringida su libertad por un padre que pone reglas a su vida? Misato, eso es un conflicto típico de todos los adolescentes del mundo.

-Solo que no todas las adolescentes del mundo cargan sobre sus hombros con la responsabilidad de pilotear un Eva y exterminar a los ángeles.

-Todavía sigo sin entender sus aprehensiones. De hecho, quizás lo que más necesite la segunda elegida sea una figura paterna. Créame, en verdad esa chiquilla necesita bastante disciplina, así como de alguien que sepa frenar sus excesivos ímpetus.

-Doctora, dudo mucho que un hombre que apenas vio a su mujer enloquecer encontró la excusa perfecta para abandonarla e irse con quien era su amante secreta desde hacía ya varios años califique en verdad como ejemplo de paternidad. Mucho menos cuando lo primero que hace tras la muerte de su esposa sea llevarse a su hija para encajarla a la fuerza con su nueva familia, como si no hubiera pasado nada en sus vidas. Como puede apreciar, un tipo como ese no creo que sea el mas indicado para hacerse cargo de ella.

-Aun así, ese hombre no deja de ser su padre.

-No puedo negar eso. Aun así, no dejo de pensar que alguien con tales antecedentes debería tratar de hacer y merecer algo mas de mérito para pretender la tutela.

-Dime Misato. ¿De casualidad quien habla en estos momentos eres tú, o acaso habla la chica traumada por su padre?

-Definitivamente la psicología nunca fue su fuerte.

-No soy psicóloga, y nunca he pretendido serlo. En todo caso, seguramente eso explicaría porque Asuka estaba acá desde tan temprano con una actitud poco usual para ella, como si tratara desesperadamente de evitar algo…

-O a alguien-. Interrumpió la Mayor.

-Si, puedo entender ese punto. Lo que todavía no entiendo es su actitud. En verdad, que este aquí escapando de alguien es algo que podría comprender de alguien como el tercer elegido, pero no respecto de ella.

-Al parecer los pilotos no solo deben ser adolescentes, sino que también deben ser hijos de padres desgraciados-. Dijo Misato con bastante molestia cargada en esas últimas palabras.

-Pues en verdad desconozco tales detalles. Tan solo espero que todos estos abruptos imprevistos no alteren aun mas el cronograma de las operaciones.

-Oiga doctora Frankestein, aunque sea solo por un momento ¿quiere dejar de ser tan inhumana? No hablamos de máquinas autómatas, sino de chicos que están en la edad donde deben definirse a sí mismos mientras pelean una guerra que en principio no les pertenece.

-Y sin embargo les necesitamos si queremos seguir vivos.

-Como fuere, pareciera que para trabajar en NERV es requisito excluyente tener pésimas relaciones familiares.

-¿Lo dice acaso por experiencia?-. Comento Ritsuko en un tono inusualmente irónico, muy cercano al del sarcasmo.

-Por supuesto, basta con revisar su experiencia para comprobar esa hipótesis-. Señalo la aludida, devolviendo el sarcasmo.

-Bien. Creo que será mejor que regresemos nuestra atención a lo verdaderamente importante-. Respondió algo mosqueada la doctora luego de un largo silencio incomodo, ello mientras volvía su atención a los resultados de la prueba. Aunque no sería durante mucho tiempo, por obra de Misato.

-Y hablando de cosas importantes. Hoy día arribará el Eva 03 desde Norteamérica, ¿Cierto?

-Llegará mañana cerca del mediodía. Lo recibiremos directamente en el campo de pruebas en Matsushiro. Y desde primera hora he de estar ahí, encabezando los preparativos para llevar a cabo la prueba de activación.

-¿Y cuándo planean llevarla a cabo?

-Si todo sale bien, deberíamos hacerla el lunes en la tarde.

-¿Y al menos tenemos al piloto?

-Así es Mayor. Ya tenemos a un cuarto elegido.

-¿Estás hablando en serio?-. Señalo con bastante sorpresa la Mayor.

-Por supuesto. A estas alturas todos los datos y detalles ya debieron llegar a tu oficina.

-Y si ya lo tenemos disponible, ¿Por qué no está realizando la prueba con los pilotos?

-Porque aun no ha sido formalmente presentado.

-¿Formalmente presentado? Vaya, ¿Y desde cuando somos tan protocolares?-. Inquirió con algo de escepticismo Misato.

-Descuide. Él cuarto elegido será presentado una vez que llevemos satisfactoriamente a cabo la activación del Eva 03.

-¿Y al menos conocemos al afortunado?

-Puede que quizás lo conozcamos demasiado bien.

-¿A que se refiere?-. Preguntó Misato no sin poca inquietud.

-Descuide, lo sabrá tan pronto finalice esta prueba. Pero por ahora puedo decirle una cosa.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que mañana en la mañana tendrá la oportunidad de conocerlo en persona para que se ponga bajo su mando.

-¿Bajo mi mando en persona? ¡Oiga doctora! ¿Eso significa que yo…?

-Así es Mayor-. Interrumpió la falsa blonda. –Eso significa que usted viajará conmigo a Matsushiro, ya que juntas tendremos que estar presentes para recibir a la unidad tercera-.

-Un viaje de campo el fin de semana, y no precisamente de placer. En fin, supongo que no queda otra opción-. Suspiro resignada Misato antes de hacer un último alcance. – En todo caso, ignoro que tan buena idea sea el dejar sola a Asuka en estos momentos-.

-Ella estará bien. Además, podrías dejar a Kaji a cargo de los chicos.

-Ni modo, tendré que hacerlo de esa manera. Como fuere, parece que este será otro fin de semana sin descanso para nosotros.

-Pues, cuando tienes el futuro de la humanidad en juego, hasta el descanso dominical se torna un lujo redundante.

-Definitivamente Dios ya no descansa el séptimo día- Concluyó molesta Misato al darse cuenta que se vendría otro fin de semana sin descanso para ella.

* * *

Varias horas más tarde, y una vez finalizadas aquellas maratónicas pruebas, podía verse a una chiquilla que en verdad deseó que el experimento hubiera sido interminable, y no porque disfrutara pasar largas e interminables horas dentro del Evangelion; sino porque en esta oportunidad pudo experimentar la, para ella, extraña sensación de seguridad y confort al estar en su interior. Como si dentro del Eva nada mas importara que ella y su unidad.

Pero aquella ilusión desapareció apenas la prueba concluyó y, muy a su pesar, otra vez tuvo que vérselas de vuelta a la realidad. Ahora, Asuka Langley Sorhyu contemplaba el reflejo de su triste humanidad frente al gigantesco espejo de aquel solitario camerino mientras su mente divagaba hacia atrás, hasta el instante mismo en que todo lo que parecía haber obtenido hubiera sido sacudido por la imagen del regreso abrupto e inesperado a su vida de aquella presencia paterna. Justo cuando finalmente creía haber cumplido su anhelo de probar su valía no solo en la lucha contra los ángeles, sino que para dejar atrás, y para siempre, el recuerdo de esa figura severa y opresiva que nunca significo nada para ella mas que el símbolo de un pasado doloroso; esa figura regresaba. Y le detestaba.

"¿Pero cómo no detestarlo?". Se cuestionó ella para sus adentros. Y motivos para ello no faltaban. Después de todo, ese hombre nunca estuvo ahí con ella ni para ella, y por ello creía que su presencia o ausencia no le importaba. Ello, hasta el día en que mama murió, donde no pasó demasiado tiempo para que el regresara a casa con otra mujer, con la que después supo que había sido su verdadera amante por años; como si su madre y ella nunca hubieran sido de veras significativas. Por esa razón, y desde ese entonces, ella trocó su indiferencia con odio para con ese hombre; el mismo que había realizado el mismo trayecto que hizo ella solo para regresar violentamente a su vida.

Ante esa idea, ella gruño una maldición en su idioma nativo y con furia desgarradora se desprendió raudamente de su traje de conexión, aventándolo brutalmente por los rincones, para así ganarse prontamente bajo la rauda ducha, a fin de que las agudas y punzantes gotas de agua castigaran su desnudo cuerpo por haberse permitido acceder a la debilidad, todo ello mientras estas gotas procedían a confundirse con las lágrimas que rebeldes asomaban por sus ojos develando así la futilidad de su propósito.

Pero luego de pasar demasiado tiempo bajo la ducha, esta fue incapaz de depurar el dolor de aquella pelirroja. Resignada ante esta futilidad decidió, no sin poca dilación, dejarse de tonteras y salir de ahí. Pasara lo que pasara, una vez mas debía sobreponerse al dolor y desafiar la realidad. Debía demostrar una vez mas que gracias a su capacidad podía sobreponerse fácilmente a las adversidades y salir adelante, aun cuando para sus adentros sintiera que ello se tornaba en un objetivo cada vez mas difícil de lograr.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en otra parte del cuartel, y tal como había sido advertida, Misato estaba sentada en su oficina recibiendo al padre de Asuka en un encuentro desde cuyo comienzo se advirtió tenso y difícil. Y el que dicho encuentro tuviera que realizarse mediante el empleo de una lengua distinta a la que usualmente usaban en sus respectivas rutinas, no contribuía en lo absoluto a que dicho dialogo fuera menos áspero.

-Tengo entendido que, de alguna manera que desconozco, consiguió mi dirección personal y, mas aún, se dirigió anoche a mi departamento. ¿Puedo saber como consiguió mi dirección y que le motivo a dirigirse allá?-. Partió preguntando marcando cierta molestia aquella mujer.

-Pues, ¿A que cosa podría deberse?

-No lo sé. Por eso quiero que lo explique.

-¿Acaso un padre no puede ver a su hija?

-No si está bajo mi tutela. Y no he dado autorización para ello.

-¡¿Perdón?!-. Pregunto perplejo aquel hombre.

-Por si lo ha olvidado, NERV tiene la custodia legal de la señorita Langley. Y en tal calidad el alto mando de esta organización me ha encomendado la responsabilidad en exclusiva de su persona tanto dentro como fuera de esta organización.

-Al parecer, veo que usted todavía no se ha enterado.

-¿Y de que tendría que enterarme?

-Que el mando en Alemania revocó dicha potestad y me ha restituido la custodia de Asuka.

-¿Ah si? Pues todavía no he sido notificada de ello.

-No importa, seguramente la formalidad de la notificación se llevara a cabo prontamente, aun cuando en algunos estamentos de su organización puede que dicha idea no les asiente de la mejor manera. Pero he creído conveniente que desde ya usted se fuera enterando.

-Mientras no vea los papeles auténticos en mano, no tengo porqué creer sus afirmaciones.

-Tengo copias legalizadas de los papeles, por si quisiera examinarlas…

-Si no se trata de los documentos originales no me sirven. Y si aun así lo fueren, usted sabe muy bien que mientras no sea informada por la Comandancia de esa determinación, el cuidado de Asuka continúa bajo mi cargo.

-Como sea, soy su padre y tengo derecho a verla. Usted no puede negarme ese derecho natural-. Señalo aquel hombre comenzando a escalar levemente la voz.

-Sus derechos paternales no tienen primacía por sobre mis potestades. Hace ya demasiado tiempo atrás que ese tema fue debidamente resuelto. No lo olvide.

-¡¿Por qué pretende negar mis derechos sobre ella?!

-Le recuerdo que usted renuncio a sus derechos.

-Y yo les recuerdo que fueron ustedes los que me obligaron a adoptar tan infame acuerdo.

-No me importan sus alegaciones o excusas, de todas formas le prohíbo terminantemente que se acerque a Asuka o a mi departamento. Si lo hiciere, me veré en la obligación de reportarlo al alto mando y, de seguro, ellos sabrán que hacer con usted y todos sus papeles.

-Usted, así como toda su organización pueden alardear todo lo que quieran. Pero al final, le advierto que no será usted quien termine saliéndose con la suya.

-¿Acaso me está amenazando?-. Cuestiono ahora desafiante la mujer.

-No señorita. No soy como los mafiosos de su organización. Solo le advierto para que usted desde ya empiece a darse por enterada. Y en verdad no me importa mayormente lo que diga; al final, sus palabras no podrán contra la porfía de los hechos. Y entonces, cuando ello ocurra, será cuando nuevamente usted y yo hablaremos-. Termino señalando dicho sujeto antes de levantarse de su puesto y encaminarse hacia la puerta para salir de ahí por si mismo, sin decir ninguna otra palabra.

Una vez que aquel hombre se marcho y escucho sus pasos alejarse de ahí hasta perderse por completo, la rabia de Misato se libero en forma de un refunfuño.

-_"Yo no soy como los mafiosos de su organización. Y no la estoy amenazando", _Ughhh… Pero que tipejo mas pedante y desagradable-. Se diría a si misma Misato con una fuerte expresión de ira en su lengua vernácula. Ello, antes de caerse desplomada sobre su silla, mientras miraba el abundante y generoso conjunto de papeles relativos al Eva 03 y al Cuarto Elegido que se encontraban frente a ella ocupando su escritorio.

-Y pensar que todo este show aún está lejos de terminar-. Se dijo Misato suspirando para si misma, antes de abocarse ahora al estudio y análisis de todos los documentos que debía tener listos para el otro día.

* * *

Luego de largo tiempo perdido en el interior del camerino de las pilotos, finalmente la segunda elegida salió de allí para transitar, a paso lento y utilizando para ello la ruta mas larga posible, perdiéndose deliberadamente por aquellos eternos e intrincados pasillos hasta que finalmente, no pudo evitar llegar a un inmenso hall donde frente suyo estaban las múltiples puertas de los elevadores que debía tomar para subir los niveles necesarios para llegar a la superficie del geofrente y de ahí irse un rato, hacia quien sabe donde, a cualquier lugar donde la llevaran sus pasos; ojala, lo mas lejos posible de allí. Pero antes de acercarse por completo a cualquiera de esos elevadores sintió que alguien no muy lejano la llamaba.

-Asuka.

Para sorpresa de esa muchacha, no lejos de si se encontraba esperándola de pie el tercer elegido. Una sorpresa que, en principio, no debía considerarse como tal, ya que esos dos casi siempre regresaban juntos al hogar común, por lo que frecuentemente uno de los dos siempre solía esperar al otro. Lo que en verdad sorprendió a esa muchacha fue ver la actitud de Shinji, quien estaba con bastante dejo de preocupación tanto en su ser como en su mirar, como si en verdad él hubiera sido capaz de estar ahí esperando impertérritamente por alguna otra razón distinta a la mera conveniencia o porque así debían ser las cosas. Era esta una idea completamente ridícula y así ella se lo hizo saber con un seco tono de voz.

-Si esperas a la niña modelo pierdes tu tiempo. No esta en los camerinos y hace rato que debió haberse marchado.

-No esperaba a Ayanami-. Contesto con inesperada prontitud el muchacho para luego agregar. –De hecho, es mejor para nosotros que no esté-.

-¿Mejor para nosotros dices?-. Cuestiono Asuka con profundo dejo de sorpresa en su voz.

-Así es-. Respondió Shinji con inusitada seguridad en su voz que hasta a él mismo le sorprendió, cuando posteriormente repaso mentalmente la escena en retrospectiva.

-¿Entonces que quieres?-. Procedió a preguntarle con bastante escepticismo la pelirroja.

-Pues, quería aprovechar este momento para hablar.

-¿Hablar? ¡¿De que?!

-De aquello que te ha estado molestando…

-¿Y de que estaríamos hablando?-. Cuestionó bruscamente la pelirroja.

-Pues, quería saber quién era aquel señor que fue anoche al departamento.

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo?-. Pregunto con agudo interés, como si la curiosidad de Shinji le fuera incomoda.

-Primero porque dejaste entrar a un desconocido, aún sabiendo que está prohibido.

-No era un desconocido-. Respondió la pelirroja con algo de molestia en su voz.

-¿Entonces quien era?

-¡Eso no te importa! ¿Y que pretendes hacer acaso? ¿Acaso me acusarás con Misato, o me reportarás con tu querido padre?!-. Imprecó ya derechamente hastiada la pelirroja con toda intensión, cosa que pareció lograr a juzgar por la amargura que por momentos se forjo en el rostro del piloto.

-Puede que tengas razón y que en verdad nada de esto me incumba. Pero…-. Intento responder aquel muchacho con cierta amargura por la mención de aquel último personaje. Sin embargo, estaba decidido a no permitirse que tal amargura agriara su disposición y, tras algunos instantes de pausa donde logró armarse de paciencia, logró ignorar aquellas hirientes palabras y suavizar su ser para hacer frente a la aspereza de su contraparte y a continuar, ante el requerimiento de esa muchacha cuyo rostro, sin decir absolutamente nada, demandaba pronta respuesta para la declaración interrumpida de ese muchacho.

-… pero me he percatado que desde hace tiempo que no estás bien y desde anoche creo que estas peor.

-¡Y yo creo que todo eso que dices son solo tonterías!

-Tal vez lo sean, pero sea lo que fuere, eso me preocupa. ¿Qué te paso?

-¡No te importa saberlo!

-¡Claro que me importa! Me importa lo que te pasa.

-¿Y porque te importa? ¿A ver, dime? Porque te importa tanto lo que me pueda pasar-. Le imprecó con no poca molestia esa chica.

-Pues, porque se supone que eso hacen los amigos. Ayudarse cuando lo necesitan.

-Pues no necesito de tu ayuda. Quiero estar sola en estos momentos-. Señalo tajantemente Asuka a su compañero.

-Pero desobedeciste una instrucción y dejaste entrar a un extraño…

-¡Que no era ningún extraño!

-Entonces… ¿Acaso ese hombre es algún conocido tuyo?, ¿Algún familiar, tal vez?, ¿O alguien de tu pasado?-. Inquirió raudamente el tercer elegido.

-¡No tengo por qué contestar eso!-. Arguyo con mas molestia en su voz aquella muchacha. Ello, mientras Shinji suspiraba resignadamente ante la terquedad de su compañera de morada antes de pretender hacerle caso a la pelirroja y marcharse. No obstante, el tercer elegido quiso decirle unas últimas palabras a esa chica antes de pretender largarse de ahí.

-Si te hace sentir mejor, debo decirte que no tengo el mejor concepto respecto a mi padre. Lo detesto y, quizás, puede que en verdad lo odie. A estas alturas, de seguro que aquello debes saberlo bien. Pero aun así estoy consciente que debo tratar de salir adelante y dar día a día lo mejor de mí. No es nada fácil, y ganas de rendirme no me han faltado; pero como están las cosas, creo que no tenemos mas opción que resignarnos a aceptar lo que nos ha tocado; aunque no nos guste el destino que hayamos tenido.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-. Pregunto ahora intrigada la pelirroja muchacha.

-En verdad nunca he sido bueno con las palabras. Pero lo que trato de decirte es que quiero entenderte y quiero ayudarte.

-¡¿Por qué quieres esmerarte en eso?!

-Porque creo que puedo hacerlo. Porque creo poder entender lo que te está pasando.

-Tú no puedes hacerlo, nadie puede…

-Al menos déjame intentarlo…

-¡Ya déjame tranquila!-. Demandaría con agresiva fuerza la pelirroja, lo que demostró abalanzándose con ímpetu sobre el muchacho. Pero en vez de amedrentarle mostrándose como alguien agresiva o amenazadora, Asuka tan solo lograría proyectarse a si misma lastimeramente, a tal nivel que cuando pretendió abalanzarse agresivamente contra el tercer elegido, un mal paso la hizo trastabillar y solo la oportuna reacción del tercer elegido logro sujetarla y evitar que ella terminara yendo de bruces al piso.

El agarre del tercer elegido, que sin ser rudo supo ser firme cuando mas lo necesitaba, sorprendió a esa chica quien en esos momentos parecía sentirse frágil y vulnerable. De ahí que, contra sus pretensiones iniciales, no se separó del sorpresivo e improvisado abrazo brindado por aquel improvisado héroe de su soledad.

-¿Estas bien?-. Preguntaría Shinji ante el silenció formado en aquel lugar luego de tal suceso. Sin embargo ninguna respuesta escaparía de esa chica, exceptuada una levísima sensación temblorosa en el cuerpo de esa muchacha que poco a poco parecía desvanecerse al sentir el calor y el apoyo de aquel muchacho que, sin ser el campeón que quería o esperaba, era el único que estaba ahí presto para ayudarla.

De pronto, aquella chica había perdido el valor para devolver la mirada a aquel que en vez de marcharse tal como se lo había pedido, se quedó a su lado, tal como ella en verdad necesitaba, apoyada en el pecho de ese muchacho sintiendo el latir de ese corazón que desbocado también parecía estar asustado, pero que a pesar de todo permanecía ahí junto a ella a fin de proporcionarle su apoyo y soporte. Como lo expresaban aquellos brazos que aun temerosos procedían a rodearla, confortándola y cubriendo su debilidad, la misma que ella siempre pretendía acallar, pero que en esos momentos estaba incapacitada para negar.

Como respuesta ella intento decir algo, en verdad trato de hacerlo, pero las palabras nunca salieron de su boca, desfalleciendo antes de siquiera llegar a ser proferidas. Ante esto, Shinji tomo la iniciativa y, por medio de un ademan, la incentivo a que desistiera de decir cosa alguna y callara; que supiera aprovechar aquel confortante silencio y permanecieran así juntos durante un buen rato. Deseando fervientemente ese muchacho que aquel frágil instante pudiera ser capturado y conservado por una eternidad. Y así sería durante un largo tiempo, hasta que ese muchacho se sintió con el valor de dejar hablar a su corazón.

-No me importa que no puedas o que no te sientas capaz de decirme lo que te pasa. Y tampoco me importa cuánto pretendas negarlo. Quiero que sepas que siempre puedes contar conmigo. Yo voy a estar a tu lado, pase lo que pase-. Afirmo el tercer elegido con una determinación que resultaría inesperada tanto para esa chica como también para ese mismo muchacho. Para ella, porque por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió que había alguien con quien ya no habría ninguna necesidad de fingir o actuar. Finalmente, parecía haber encontrado de entre todas las personas del mundo a ese alguien con quien podía liberarse y ser ella misma. Para él, porque sin proponérselo había podido confirmar aquella idea que siempre había rondado por su cabeza según la cual, detrás de esa mascarada de orgullo y autosuficiencia que siempre mostraba, se escondía una chica que era propietaria de tantos miedos y temores como los suyos. Solo que hasta ahora no sabía que todos esos miedos y temores eran tan parecidos a los que el mismo poseía. Pero sin saberlo, ese muchacho había confirmado la razón develada durante la jornada anterior y que explicaba el porque no solo podía, sino que también debía permanecer en aquella pesadilla llamada la lucha contra los ángeles, una razón que sobrepasaba con creces a las débiles razones que hasta ese momento había buscado y colectado para permanecer constante y no huir de ahí a la primera oportunidad que se le presentara.

Así en silencio, los dos jóvenes permanecieron juntos durante algunos instantes mas antes que ella rompiera esa improvisada unión y se incorporara con inesperado nerviosismo en su ser. Ante la visión de una Asuka confundida, aquel muchacho tan solo sonrió, mientras que ella intento recobrar la compostura tan rápido como le fuera posible.

-Creo que será mejor que vayamos de vuelta a casa. ¿Qué te parece?-. Pregunto con cierta timidez el tercer elegido.

-Pues, creo que estaría bueno. Después de todo, ¿Qué otra cosa podríamos hacer aquí?-. Contestó la chica con un brillo en los ojos y una leve sonrisa en sus labios los que develaban que algo había cambiado en ella para mejor. Como si toda la ira y confusión hubieran dado paso a la serenidad y la aceptación. Al verla así, Shinji sintió aun mas seguridad tanto en si mismo como en el rumbo que podían empezar a tomar las cosas para ambos. Fue así como, sin necesidad de decir mas nada, ambos presionaron conjuntamente el botón del ascensor y esperaron pacientemente su llegada mientras disfrutaban el uno al otro de la mutua y silente compañía.

Sin embargo, y lo que Shinji ignoraba, es que su lucha bien podía haber comenzado demasiado pronto; mucho antes de lo él hubiera deseado. Cuando, una vez que los dos habían salido de las instalaciones del cuartel central para emprender conjuntamente los rumbos hacia su morada común, se vería lejos de su alcance a un desconocido hombre mayor observando por medio de unos discretos binoculares a ese par caminando juntos despreocupadamente por las afueras del cuartel. El mismo que la noche anterior se había aparecido abruptamente en el departamento de Misato y que ahora aparecía acompañado de otra desconocida presencia masculina.

-De seguro ese ha de ser el llamado tercer elegido-. Le señalo a ese adusto señor esa otra presencia quien, a juzgar por su voz y porte, era mucho mas joven.

-Pues así parece ser-. Respondió aquel señor.

-Vaya. Pensaba que el caso de la segunda elegida era excepcional. Parece que efectivamente los pilotos deben tener edades cercanas a los quince años. Seguramente debe ser una equivocación.

-No lo es. Ya se ha comprobado que su rango etario es el necesario para pilotear.

-En verdad parece ser un simple mocoso…

-Tal vez. Pero si nuestros informes son correctos, ese mocoso podría convertirse en un obstáculo. Máxime si consideramos sus antecedentes.

-Y si consideramos además lo bien que parece estar llevándose él con ella-. Comento el joven, comentario que al parecer no cayo para nada bien en ese señor.

-Eso es otra cosa que no me gusta.

-Bien. Pero por ahora solo nos queda esperar. Al menos, hasta que nos sea ordenado lo contrario, ¿No es así?

-No será por mucho, una vez que los asuntos dejen de dilatarse, entonces arreglaremos las cosas y pondremos todo en su lugar-. Terminaría de sentenciar ese adusto caballero, mientras abandonaban sus puestos y subían a un vehículo oscuro en el cual harían discreto abandono de aquellas instalaciones para perderse rumbo hacia destinos ignotos.

* * *

Mientras estos sucesos acaecían en el geofrente; en la superficie, por las calles de la ciudad fortaleza se veía a un chico deambular errante, sin considerar nada de lo que había a su alrededor. Su mente abstraída tan solo repasaba una y otra vez lo acaecido en la dirección de su secundaria.

_Flash-Back:_

Una blonda mujer se había presentado ante él como jefa científica de NERV señalando que tenía algo muy importante que decirle. Y aunque estaba algo inquieto por la seriedad con que dijo sus palabras, de alguna manera seguramente motivada por el largo silencio que se había formado, aquel muchacho finalmente logro recolectar la suficiente entereza "o estupidez", como para hacerle con tonalidad seria y algo pedante, una pregunta desafiante.

-Dice que tiene algo importante que decirme. Y bien ¿Que sería?

-¿Impaciente?-. Respondió la mujer a la desafiante inquietud de ese joven.

-Pues no voy a mentirle, no me está gustando esta situación.

-Dado que así están las cosas, me parece bien que dejemos las formalidades a un lado y vayamos derechamente al grano-. Señalo la científica mientras dirigía su atención hacia un portafolio de donde extraería una carpeta con datos para dejárselos a su disposición.

-¿De que se trata esto?-. Preguntaría el muchacho apuntando hacia la carpeta, sin abrirla.

-Veamos: Touji Susuhara. Japonés, sexo masculino, edad: catorce años, sin prontuario ni antecedentes legales, alumno del curso 2-A de la primera escuela secundaria de Tokio-3. Hace algunos meses ingresaste de forma no autorizada al interior de una unidad Evangelion piloteada durante el transcurso de una de las batallas a fin de ser rescatado, poniendo así en riesgo el desarrollo de toda esa operación de combate. ¿Ese eres tú, cierto?

-Pues claro que soy yo-. Respondió el muchacho ya definitivamente molesto por esta situación, así como por los rodeos en que estaba incurriendo la mujer.

-Por si no lo sabes, lo que hiciste en aquella ocasión fue una acción completamente ilegal debiendo haberse iniciado por ello procedimientos tanto administrativos como, incluso, legales. De hecho, hasta consideramos seriamente iniciarlos.

-¿Ah si? Pues no se ofenda señora, pero tengo entendido que la ley no permite demandar a menores de edad. Además, creo que ese hecho sucedió hace ya bastante tiempo, ¿no es así?-. Respondió el muchacho a la doctora en un gesto que no le gusto en lo absoluto, pero que decidió dejar pasar debido a que intuía que muy pronto ese joven engreído se vería forzado a tragarse todas y cada una de sus palabras.

-Te equivocas, tenemos las herramientas necesarias para procesarte, si así lo quisiéramos.

-Entonces, ¿Que detiene a su "poderoso equipo legal" de demandar a un simple mocoso?-. Insistió desafiante Touji a esa mujer que ya le estaba comenzando a caer muy mal.

-Si todavía no hemos llevado a cabo ninguno de los procedimientos legales es únicamente porque hemos descubierto algo muy interesante que puede ser conveniente tanto para nosotros como, especialmente, para ti.

-Bien ¿A que se refiere?-. Pregunto incrédulamente ese muchacho.

-Aquella vez que ingresaste al Eva 01 tu intromisión debió haber provocado la completa imposibilidad del piloto para seguir manejándolo. Pero para nuestra sorpresa las alteraciones provocadas por tu intromisión resultaron ser bastante menores a las esperadas. Y ese antecedente puede resultar de gran utilidad tanto para ti como para nosotros, siempre y cuando estés dispuesto a colaborar con nosotros.

-Insisto, ¿De que podría servirles?

-En palabras simples, y en vista de tu potencial, queremos que seas desde ahora el piloto de una nueva unidad Evangelion.

Apenas terminada esa mención, el muchacho esbozo una ligera sonrisa que pronto avanzó hacia una risa sardónica que profería mientras negaba con la cabeza, dejando con algo de intriga a esa mujer.

-¿Qué es lo gracioso?-. Pregunto la facultativa. Mientras que, por su parte, aquel muchacho siguió riendo durante un buen rato antes que él respondiera, ante la mirada ya fastidiada de aquella mujer.

-¿Sabe señora? Creo que pierde su tiempo. Usted está hablando con la persona equivocada.

-Te equivocas, sé bien con quien estoy hablando-. Le respondió muy seria, pero aun sin entender a razón de que se trataba la risa de aquel joven engreído.

-¿Sabe?, no fui el único que entro esa vez al Eva. Había además otro muchacho. Alguien que, seguro, estaría más que dichoso de ser piloto.

-Eso ya lo sabemos; así como también sabemos de quien hablas. Pero todos nuestros análisis han sido inequívocos. Tú eres mejor candidato a piloto que ese otro muchacho.

-De todas maneras, creo que tendrán que conformarse con llamarlo.

-¿Y porque tan seguro de esa determinación?

-Porque no estoy dispuesto para ser piloto de ese armatoste al que llaman Evangelion. ¿Lo entendió? No pienso prestarme para ser su conejillo de indias.

-En verdad es una lástima que tengas esa determinación. Todos los indicios indican que tendrías un buen futuro como piloto. Ello sin contar con los beneficios que obtendrías.

-No insista señora. Tendría que estar yo demente para subirme a esa cosa.

-Descuida, para esto no es necesaria la demencia-. Diría Ritsuko mientras abría la carpeta y extraía un juego de documentos para ponerlos sobre la mesa-. Solo necesitas firmar esta escritura y aceptes pilotear. Y a cambio podemos arreglar muchas cosas favorables para ti-.

-¿Y que podrían ofrecerme? ¿Mejorarán por arte de magia mis calificaciones? ¿Me garantizarán alguna beca para la educación superior? ¿O me dirán que su staff de abogados se olvidará de mí? ¿Pues sabe que? Puede tomar tranquilamente su contrato y metérselo bien hondo en buena parte, ahí donde nunca brilla el sol. ¡¿Me escucho?! ¡No me interesa!-. Termino fuertemente desafiante ese muchacho, levantándose de esa silla prestó para salir de ahí, sin esperar en lo absoluto la respuesta de la doctora.

-En realidad pensaba en ofrecerte algo mucho mas concreto, algo que en verdad sabrías apreciar. Algo como, por ejemplo, mejorar la situación de tu hermanita. Sakura, creo que es su nombre, si la memoria no me falla ¿no es cierto?-. Terminó de señalar con toda intensión la falsa blonda. Todo ello, mientras aquel muchacho quedo estático en su sitio, esperando dar vuelta a la perilla de una puerta que jamás llegaría a abrirse.

Ante la mención de ese nombre, el ser de ese chico se tensó mientras su semblante se alteró profundamente. Y aunque no podía verlo, una leve sonrisa asomo por el rostro de Ritsuko al constatar que había dado con la tecla correcta.

-¡¿Qué tiene que ver ella en todo esto?!-. Preguntó profundamente intrigado el muchacho acerca de esto, sin darle la cara a esa mujer.

-Hemos tomado conocimiento que ella resulto gravemente lastimada durante la primera batalla. Y también sabemos que prácticamente eres el único que te preocupas de ella yendo a verla debido a que tus padres poco tiempo pueden pasar con ella a causa de sus trabajos, precisamente para costear los onerosos gastos de rehabilitación que necesita...

-¡Gastos que tuvimos que asumir por algo de lo cual no teníamos culpa!-. Interrumpió violentamente el interpelado. -¡Gastos por los cuales ustedes deberían responder! ¡Fue su culpa que ella saliera lastimada!

-Y precisamente por ello te ofrecemos esta ayuda. Que incluye completo reembolso retroactivo de absolutamente todos y cada uno de los gastos médicos de tu hermanita, más una generosa indemnización extra por todas las molestias. Además de su inmediato traslado a las dependencias hospitalarias de NERV donde recibirá tratamiento médico de vanguardia a cargo de un equipo médico multidisciplinario del mas alto nivel sin costo para ti o tus padres. Y finalmente, un generoso estipendio mensual que permitirá que tus padres ya no necesiten trabajar todo el día para mantener el hogar. Todo esto podemos hacerlo de inmediato, tan solo necesitamos que nos colabores.

Ante el silencio de ese chico que parecía prolongarse mas allá de lo recomendable, aquella científica adoptó un semblante más serio en su voz para decirle a ese dubitativo muchacho. -¿Qué dices? ¿Insistirás en que nos olvidemos de esto y llamemos a tu amigo? ¿O podemos contar contigo'-. Cuestiono la mujer mientras volvía a hacer ademan de entregarle a ese muchacho aquel formulario preimpreso por el cual este aceptaba convertirse en piloto de una unidad Evangelion, ello mientras veía como volteaba todo dubitativo el mismo muchacho altanero de hacia solo segundos atrás. Formulario que ese muchacho cogió con un leve temblor en sus manos que reflejaban la difícil disyuntiva a la cual estaba en esos momentos sometido.

-Es muy fácil, no hay necesidad de pensar demasiado. Tú nos ayudas y nosotros te ayudamos. Así de simple-. Concluyo aquella mujer mientras le facilitaba un elegante bolígrafo, a fin de que este plasmara en el papel la voluntad que ellos esperaban.

Con angustia, miedo y con una apenas disimulada furia lo impensado sucedió de manera tan rauda que fue difícil creer que en solo un par de segundos toda la tensión acumulada desapareciera del ambiente de aquella sala. Todo gracias a la rauda y profunda marca que en una simple rúbrica estampó ese joven, sellando desde ese instante su destino.

-Felicitaciones Touji Susuhara. A partir de ahora eres parte de NERV-. Señalo la doctora con una satisfacción impostada en su voz que, a pesar de todo, no disimulaba la dicha de haber conseguido su cometido; todo ello mientras terminaba de examinar el documento para reincorporarlo en la carpeta. Y mientras hacia aquello, aquel muchacho comenzo a sentir dentro de si un gran vacío y una horrible sensación. Como si en lo más profundo algo le gritaba que había acabado de cometer el peor error de su vida.

_Final del flash-back._

Un fuerte y abierto grito de maldición dirigido tanto a NERV como a su debilidad profirió aquel muchacho en medio de la soledad que había a su alrededor; grito que lanzo al recordar el instante en que, abandonando todas las convicciones que animaban su voluntad, firmo aquel documento en el cual había entregado su vida a manos de NERV. Ello mientras sentía su temblorosa alma desfallecer entre medio de la calle, lo que le obligó a aferrarse a un poste cercano para mantener dentro de si las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Aun así no dejaba de sentirse destrozado por dentro al punto de sentir profundas ganas de llorar. Pero no podía permitirse flaquear, menos ahí en frente de las eventuales presencias escrutadoras de las otras gentes. Por eso aquel muchacho huyo raudamente de ahí a fin de abandonarlo todo y perderse a algún lugar donde pudiera liberar esas tensas emociones que amenazaban con descontrolarse y desatarse ahí a la vista de todos. Fue así como corrió cual errática anima penitente por una larga eternidad hasta que la confusión y el dolor de su mente fueron sobrepasados por el cansancio que le hicieron detenerse sobre si mismo, adolorido y confundido al percatarse que había llegado a un sitio desconocido y aparentemente abandonado, donde lo único que se veía eran cuadras amplias e infinitas de tristes y monótonas edificaciones en bloque, cual de todas ellas mas derruida y decadente.

Ante este panorama, el chico intento deshacer el largo y agotador camino emprendido. Pero por mas que avanzaba, el panorama permanecía inmutable siguiendo esa muerta y vacia calle infinita que ascendía lomajes para luego descender siguiendo un tedioso ciclo que parecía interminable. Fue entonces cuando Touji se dio cuenta que andaba perdido sin saber de dónde había venido o hacia dónde ir.

Luego de quedarse detenido sin saber que hacer, reparo que no muy lejos de ahí había una esquina y, al llegar, vio una calle un poco mas empinada que las anteriores por la cual se encontraban las que parecían ser las mas derruidas de todas esas edificaciones. Tal vez, si subía por esa calle llegaría a alguna cima donde vislumbraría una panorámica de la ciudad y, quizás, podía orientarse para regresar. En verdad no parecía dicha ocurrencia ser una muy buena idea después de todo, pero las alternativas posibles eran eso, o quedarse perdido dentro de ese barrio que no parecía ser de los mejores.

Resignado, el muchacho pretendió subir aquella empinada calle. Pero antes de avanzar siquiera un paso, el implacable silencio que había en los alrededores se quebrantó por el sonido que delataba la llegada de otros tenues pasos que se acercaban. Y al voltearse para descubrir de quien eran esas pisadas, mayúscula fue su sorpresa al reconocer que estas pertenecían a una de sus compañeras de escuela quien, además, muy pronto lo sería también de labores. De ahí la perplejidad en su voz cuando la menciono.

-¿Ayanami?

Por su parte, la aludida no contestó. En vez de ello levantó ligeramente la mirada a fin de contemplar a aquel errático muchacho durante algunos segundos antes de romper el hielo con una pregunta en principio nada de extraña, salvo por el hecho de quien preguntaba parecía alguien poco dado a hacerlas.

-¿Qué haces?

Ante esa interrogante el intentó esbozar respuesta. Sin embargo, conforme pasaron los segundos y dado que ninguna respuesta plausible asomaba por su cabeza, se limitó a responderle mediante otra pregunta algo confusa de su parte.

-Pues sabes, en verdad esa es una muy buena pregunta. ¿Qué demonios hago aquí?-. Dijo con un fuerte dejo de resignación dirigido mas para sí mismo que para su contraparte.

Al pronto entender que no tendría respuesta, ella se apartó un poco y lentamente comenzó a retomar su camino. "Quizás, eso sea lo mejor", pensó el nuevo piloto. Pero la desesperación que le embargaba pensaba diferente, y no pasaron muchos segundos antes que esta obligara al muchacho a pedirle a gritos a esa muchacha.

-¡Espera!

Los pasos de la chica se detuvieron y en silencio volteo su presencia para observarle y, luego, preguntarle.

-¿Puedo decirte algo extraño?

Ante el hecho que la aludida no le respondiera directamente y solo se limitara a hacer un levísimo ademan de asentir ligeramente con su cabeza, el chico contesto. –Lo que voy a decirte puede parecerte extraño, y es que en verdad me encantaría saber cómo fue que llegue hasta aquí… pero no lo sé. En verdad no lo sé-.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-. Preguntó Rei, sin comprender aquella respuesta.

-Porque en verdad no se bien que rayos hago aquí.

-¿Estas perdido?-. Volvió a preguntar ella sin entender todavía.

-En verdad me gustaría estarlo. Al menos, podría tratar de arreglármelas para salir de esto-. Diría el chico en un pensamiento triste dirigido más para sí mismo que para esa extraña chica, cosa que la impactaría por la brutal honestidad que parecía haber tras esas palabras.

-¿Qué te preocupa?-. Volvería a preguntar esa muchacha para sorpresa de ese muchacho, quien en su secreta desesperación comenzaba a tener el anhelo, o quizás le pareció tener la impresión, que en esos instantes ella era menos fría e indiferente de lo que siempre había aparentado. Eso normalmente hubiera sido un motivo de perplejidad para el nuevo piloto, pero las preocupaciones que ocupaban ahora los pensamientos de Susuhara eran demasiado agobiantes como para que reparara con el detenimiento correspondiente las implicancias que podía significar aquellas locas ocurrencias. En su lugar, el chico solo atinó a decir lo único que pudo venir a su mente.

-Sea como fuere, debo salir de aquí-. Señalo el muchacho visiblemente incomodo, mientras hacía el ademan de retomar el rumbo que pretendía tomar, como si este pudiera en verdad llevarle hacia alguna dirección.

-¿Por qué me evitas?-. Pregunto algo desconcertada la joven muchacha.

-No es eso. No te estoy evitando. Es solo… es solo que…-. Intentó explicarse el muchacho, aunque al final tan solo consiguió complicarse y tensarse aun mas hasta que finalmente dicha tensión comenzó a resultar notoriamente evidente en el ser de ese chico. Y cuando esta tensión terminó tornándose en inevitable, fue cuando el muchacho rompió su ya debilitada coraza y lo hizo al tenor de una demorosa y dubitativa pregunta que ese muchacho apenas pudo formular.

-Rei ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-. La aludida por su parte se limitó a responder asintiendo con su cabeza.

-¿Qué te motivó a pilotear el Eva?

-No entiendo tu pregunta-. Respondió aquella chiquilla, para quien pilotear el Evangelion era la cosa más natural del mundo.

-Pero de seguro algo debió motivarte para subirte a ese armatoste-. Intento proseguir de manera algo dubitativa el muchacho.

-Es mi deber-. Argumento ella serenamente aún sin entender porque debía tener alguna razón para subirse al Eva. Nunca había experimentado la necesidad de una razón para ello; aunque quizás debía de existir alguna. Después de todo, ya en una ocasión Shinji le había comentado sobre aquello y, si la memoria no le fallaba, también había escuchado algo parecido de labios de la segunda elegida.

-¿O sea, subes al Eva solo porque es tu deber?-. Cuestiono incrédulo ese muchacho, a lo cual la peliazul respondió simplemente asintiendo con la cabeza.

"A quien tuve la genial idea de preguntarle". Murmuro descorazonado aquel chico empleando un tono que, sin embargo, fue percibido por ella y que la motivaron a cuestionar las intenciones del muchacho.

-¿Por qué tus preguntas?

-Por nada-. Dijo bruscamente Touji, tratando de dar por finalizado aquel intento de conversación. Pero antes de siquiera pensar en marcharse, Rei le interrumpiría haciéndole sin querer a ese chico la pregunta clave.

-¿Es sobre el Eva, no es cierto?

-¡¿Cómo lo supiste?!-. Señalo asombrado y algo asustado luego de algunos segundos aquel muchacho, sin darse cuenta en esos instantes que resultaba mas que obvio que, con todo lo que le había hablado, fácilmente podía haberlo deducirlo.

-¿Por qué quieres saber sobre el Eva?-. Volvió a inquirir la chica.

-Ehhh… simplemente por curiosidad-. Intentaría él disimular todo nervioso, esfuerzo que muy prontamente se revelaría como inútil cuando la seria e imperturbable mirada de ella pareció develar el poco crédito que daba a su afirmación.

-Nunca pareció interesarte lo relativo al Eva.

-Bueno, puedo cambiar de opinión ¿no es así?

-¿Qué relación tiene el Eva con que estés perdido?-. Preguntó ella aun sin entender.

Algo bajo, apenas inteligible alcanzo a mascullar aquel muchacho antes de alzar un poco mas la voz para responderle con no poca hosquedad a la peliazul. -Definitivamente fue una mala idea preguntarte. En fin, supongo que debo hallar por mí mismo como salir de aquí-.

-¿A dónde irás?

-Lejos de aquí, ¡Hacia cualquier lugar que no tenga nada que ver con el estúpido Evangelion!-. Dijo ese muchacho mientras se alejaba corriendo velozmente varios metros antes que su ímpetu se calmara y se diera cuenta que no importaba en lo absoluto hacia donde pretendiera huir, de todas maneras no dejaría de estar perdido. Esta situación no dejaba de ser acuciante, máxime si al alzar su mirada hacia el cielo comenzaba a advertir que su clara tonalidad azul ya comenzaba a transitar hacia tonalidades más ambarinas. Definitivamente no podía continuar perdido en ese barrio poco recomendable, menos cuando la luz del día parecía pronta a irradiar sus últimos brillos. Resignado, e intuyendo que podía estar tomando una ruta equivocada, Touji devolvió la mirada hacia atrás, como si el deshacer sus pasos le permitiría recuperar la senda perdida. Pero dicha intencionalidad se vería contrariada al ver tras suyo a Rei quien, para su sorpresa, aún estaba allí. Como si estuviera esperándole o si, de alguna manera, hubiera intuido que todo terminaría de esta forma. Sea como fuere, aquel muchacho lentamente deshizo los pasos dados y reharía su camino hasta volver casi al mismo punto del cual había antes escapado. Y cuando ello aconteció, de inmediato supo que por mas fuerte que el corriera no conseguiría escapar de su realidad. De ahí que, con profundo pesar en el timbre de su voz, volvió a formular a aquella pálida presencia silente un requerimiento cada vez mas dubitativo.

-En verdad no sé como decirlo, pero tengo algo que necesito decírselo a alguien, o de lo contrario terminaré volviéndome loco.

-¿A que te refieres?-. Pregunto con no poca extrañeza esa chica.

-A algo que jamás de los jamases podría comentárselo a Asuka, nunca me creería, menos me escucharía. Y en verdad no me siento con el valor para preguntárselo a Shinji. Aunque sé que me perdono por lo de la vez aquella en que lo golpee injustamente. Aun así, o quizás precisamente a causa de ello, no me atrevo a preguntarle. Quizás, no quisiera preocuparlo con todas estas cosas que quizás no son mas que tonterías-. Diría el afligido muchacho ensayando una sonrisa triste ante una chica que, sin decir nada, parecía expresar un ligero dejo de preocupación en su mirar. Dejo que pasaría a ser mas manifiesto cuando el intento de sonrisa del chico prontamente desapareció de su rostro mientras se atrevía a dirigirse abiertamente a ella.

-Por ende, creo que solo me quedas tú para que puedas ayudarme con esta maldita ansiedad que me carcome. Sé que nunca hemos sido amigos ni nada por el estilo, y también sé que no esta bien que te pida ayuda cuando apenas hemos intercambiado palabra alguna en todos estos años. Pero en verdad yo necesito, yo te pido que, por favor, tú me ayudes.

-No… no te entiendo.

-Dime Rei, ¿Cómo es ser piloto de un Eva?, ¿Qué se siente?, ¿Y como es que funcionan esas endemoniadas cosas?-. Preguntó un nervioso Touji, ya casi al punto de desfallecer.

-¿Por qué quieres saber eso?

-Porque me ofrecieron ser piloto de Eva. Y aunque no quería yo, yo… yo acepté. Y acepté con miedo. De hecho, tengo miedo. En verdad tengo mucho miedo. Tengo tanto miedo como ni siquiera te lo puedas imaginar ¡Como nunca antes en mi vida!-. Terminó casi gritándole con desesperación a la peliazul aquel muchacho, al borde de las lágrimas. Tomando de sorpresa a esa chica que no sabía que podía hacer por ese muchacho, cuyo sufrimiento no le era indiferente.

* * *

Y mientras aquel sol lentamente empezaba a morir, otro simultáneamente comenzaba a nacer en otro lugar muy lejano. Donde sus placidos rayos dibujaban y bañaban a ese oscuro y gigantesco portento de la ingeniería que lentamente emergía desde las subterráneas profundidades de aquella base maniatado y cuidadosamente asegurado, a la espera de ser prontamente cargado dentro de su respectiva unidad aerotrasportadora cuya llegada se esperaba para dentro de algunos instantes. Visión que era contemplada con detenimiento a lo lejos por un general desde la seguridad de su oficina cuyos amplísimos ventanales daban directamente hacia donde se encontraba dicha unidad. En dicho menester se encontraba aquel hombre cuando se escuchó el sonido de que alguien quien golpeaba la puerta.

-Adelante-. Respondió aquel general, sin inmutarse.

Cerrando la puerta tras de sí, se acerca un subordinado quien luego de presentarse mientras efectuaba el saludo marcial de rigor, se dirigió a su superior.

-Señor. Todo ya se encuentra dispuesto para el envío de la unidad.

-Perfecto-. Respondió aquel personaje, sin dejar de perder durante algunos instantes su atención a aquello que estaba sucediendo en el exterior.

-Tal como fue dispuesto, por seguridad la unidad aerotransportadora ha sido acondicionada para transportar en exclusiva la unidad encargada. En una unidad aérea distinta será transportado tanto el piloto así como el resto del personal relacionado. Dicha unidad estará lista tan pronto cuando reciba la orden para ello.

-Olvide esas órdenes teniente. Ha habido un cambio de planes.

-¿Otro cambio de planes dijo?

-Así es.

-¿Y cuáles son las nuevas órdenes?

-Tan solo transportaremos la nueva unidad. El traslado del resto del personal ha sido pospuesto hasta nuevo aviso, por lo que permanecerán estacionados aquí hasta que sean proporcionadas nuevas órdenes.

-Pero señor. Esas no fueron las directrices encargadas, sin contar con que ellos ya están bastante contrariados con la repentina antelación tanto de la preparación como del envío de la unidad.

-Pues ese será su problema, no el nuestro.

-Entiendo su punto señor. Sin embargo, ¿que les vamos a decir a los involucrados?

-Limítese a decirles que este cambio ha venido desde bien arriba. Tan solo eso necesitarán saber-. Fue la seca respuesta dada por aquel general, mientras dejaba de contemplar el exterior y dirigía sus pasos hacia el escritorio que allí había.

-Si me permite señor, me temo que ellos no aceptarán tan fácilmente esa explicación.

-Pues aunque no les guste tendrán que aceptarla-. Respondió el superior uniformado, a la par que abría uno de sus cajones cerrados con llave y procedió a extraer desde su interior una carpeta que tenía impresa en su portada el sello del departamento de defensa sobremarcado con el timbre de "Confidencial". Con lo cual y sin necesidad de mas palabras prontamente supo comprender aquel subordinado que habían sido otras las manos que habían decidido el imprevisto resultado último de esta operación hasta entonces tan larga y detenidamente desarrollada.

* * *

Era ya de noche cuando en aquel comedor familiar Misato en compañía de sus pupilos terminaban de cenar. Aprovechando la situación, ella decidió que era el momento para que estos fueran informados sobre algo muy importante. Para ello aclaro la voz y comento.

-Chicos. Mañana muy temprano saldré de viaje, así es que no me consideren para la cena.

-¿A dónde iras?-. Preguntó la piloto colorina.

-Viajaré a Matsushiro y no regresaré hasta el martes.

-¿Hasta el martes? ¿Y que harás por esos lares?

-Debo ir a supervisar tanto la llegada como la activación del Eva 03.

-¿Del Eva 03 dices? ¿Acaso ya esta listo?-. Preguntó un incrédulo Shinji.

-Así es. Tendré que encargarme de hacer todos los trámites de recepción y coordinar junto con Ritsuko lo relativo a su puesta a prueba. Una vez que todo esté listo, nos encargaremos de traerlo al cuartel central y ahí formalmente será integrado a nuestras fuerzas.

-¿Esa no es la unidad que debía ser construida por los Estados Unidos?-. Preguntó Asuka.

-Así es.

-¿Y tendremos a un piloto oriundo de allá?

De golpe, y ante esta pregunta, Misato pareció dudar durante algunos segundos tanto respecto de la respuesta a dar como de la forma en que debía brindarla. Al final, decidió en su fuero interno que era pertinente decirle la verdad a sus pupilos, y que debía decírselas así no mas, tal como saliera. Sin embargo, y antes que cualquiera palabra pudiera escapar de su boca, Shinji intervino arruinando, sin proponérselo, los planes de Misato.

-¡Hey espera!

-¿Y a ti qué pasa?-. Contesto Asuka con otra interrogante.

-¿No me digas que ahora estas interesada en un chico yanqui?-. Señalo aquel muchacho haciéndose un poco el celoso. O quizás, realmente si decía esas palabras con un poco de celos, pensó Misato al repasar raudamente la intencionalidad de Shinji en sus palabras. Como si de veras hubiera algún indicio de que podía haber algo mas de fondo entre ellos.

-Si resultaré ser alguien apuesto, amable e inteligente ¿Por qué no?

-Pues nunca pensé que fueras de esas que perderían la cabeza por cualquier forastero.

-Mmmm… ¿Celoso kinder?-. Pregunto Asuka, con bastante interés e insinuación en su voz.

-¿Yo?, tan solo en tu imaginación. Además, ¿Qué tal si en vez de un piloto tuviéramos una elegida? Tengo entendido que las norteamericanas son mas liberales y mas guapas también, además que gruñen mucho menos-. Respondió el muchacho para celarla, objetivo que al parecer en algún grado se cumplió, al notar un levísimo rubor en las mejillas de la alemana, antes que los rictus de furia gobernaran el rostro de esa chica para gritarle a ese insolente.

-Shinji Ikari, no pensé que fueras tan pervertido. Eres peor que tus amigotes chiflados…

La repentina mención de los "amigotes chiflados" hizo que Misato rápidamente dejara de lado las cavilaciones que parecían indicarle que algún momento indeterminado algo había comenzado a pasar entre sus pupilos, y su mirada levemente se contrariara al recordar ahora que uno de ellos había sido seleccionado como el cuarto elegido, según el reporte que había leído. Pero para su sorpresa, los chicos parecían encontrarse en esos momentos mas interesados en proseguir esa boba discusión que en averiguar sobre quien había sido el "afortunado" nuevo piloto. En verdad Misato no dejaba de pensar que ellos deberían saberlo. Pero por ahora, quizás sería mejor dejar pasar el tiempo y que él mismo se los comentara o, que tomaran conocimiento de su nombre durante la semana, cuando fueran presentados. El que esos dos siguieran enfrascados en esa riña tonta, tal vez haya terminado siendo lo mejor, ya que Asuka parecía encontrarse mucho mas animada que en la mañana y, de paso, podía distraer con ello al tercer elegido de preocupaciones innecesarias que podían surgir si llegaba a enterarse sobre quien sería el cuarto elegido. Por ahora, procurar el bienestar de los chicos a su cargo era mas importante. Aun si ello se consiguiera ahora a costa de esa trivial rencilla. Algo típico de esos dos que permitiera la distensión y que las cosas siguieran con la habitual armonía de siempre. Si tan solo ello verdaderamente pudiera ser posible.

Porque dentro de Misato comenzaba a rondar el extraño presentimiento que en verdad las cosas no estaban del todo bien, y no solo lo pensaba porque en medio de esa discusión entre sus dos niños había realmente muy poco de discordia y mas de tonta y trivial rencilla jocosa propia de dos niños, o quizás de dos enamorados. Sino que el presentimiento de la mujer era verdaderamente sombrío, como si con el tiempo todas las cosas distarían cada vez mas de ser mejores. Sabía bien que el manto se cernía sobre todo lo que involucraba a NERV y los Evas era cada vez mas denso, y también sabía que si se involucraba demasiado, ella misma podía salir gravemente perjudicada. Pero ahora, parecía que los signos de la desgracia se estaban acercando mucho más rápido y mucho mas pronto de lo que ella quisiera. Como si sus niños muy pronto tuvieran que cambiar la comedia por la experimentación de una tragedia en carne propia para la cual podrían no estar preparados. Quizás, la pérdida del Eva 04 y la intempestiva llegada del padre de Asuka solo hayan sido desafortunadas coincidencias que forzaron dicha impresión. O quizás, dichas señales no eran otra cosa sino el presagio de algo realmente mucho mas turbio y siniestro de lo que ella pudiera imaginar.

* * *

Al día siguiente, sobre la loza de un aeropuerto militar situado no muy lejos de la base de pruebas donde se haría a la prueba de activación, y junto a doctora Akagi, Misato esperaba lo que debía ser el inminente arribo de la unidad aerotransportada que debía traer a Japón el Evangelion unidad tercera. Sin embargo, el vuelo en cuestión debería de haber llegado hacia ya casi una hora y este todavía no hacia siquiera el ademan de aparecerse.

-Eficiencia norteamericana. No me hagan reir. Llevamos casi una hora esperando y hasta ahora han sido incapaces de brindarnos ni la mínima explicación del porque tanta demora. Nunca antes había esperado tanto en mi vida, ni siquiera por un hombre.

-Porque nunca tuvo paciencia Mayor. Por ello nunca supo esperar a los muchachos cuando aun la buscaban-. Le contesto la facultativa.

-¿Quiere insinuarme algo doctora?

-Para nada.

-Bien me parece. Porque si no le habría dicho algo quizás no muy lindo que digamos.

-Está demasiado tensa Mayor. No pensé que le emocionara tanto la llegada de un nuevo Eva-. Comento Ritsuko, en parte para cambiar el tema y en parte porque no le gustaba el comportamiento de su amiga.

-Créame doctora, se que contar con una unidad más en nuestro poder incrementará nuestras posibilidades en esta lucha. Pero estoy demasiado lejos de sentirme exultante por ello.

-Entonces, ¿Cual vendría siendo el problema?

-En realidad son varias cosas. Partiendo por el hecho que no pude comentarle a los chicos sobre quien fue escogido como el cuarto elegido.

-¿Todavía no lo ha hecho?-. Le interrumpió Ritsuko preguntándole en un tono severo, casi como si fuera un reproche.

-No me culpe doctora. Ya sé que debería haberles dicho anoche. Sin embargo, no encontré el momento adecuado para decírselo.

-¿El momento adecuado dice? En verdad no la entiendo.

-Doctora, le diré que no puedo evitar tener aprehensiones con la elección del cuarto elegido.

-¿A que se refiere con eso?

-A que leí el reporte de Susuhara que lo calificaba como piloto. Y déjeme decirle que no me gusta para nada.

-¿Acaso hay algún problema o algo que no se entienda de dicho reporte?

-No se trata de eso, de hecho técnicamente el informe es perfecto, pero…

-¿Pero?-. Cuestiono su amiga ante la repentina dubitación de Misato.

-Pero el mismo informe dice que el piloto no estuvo muy convencido en aceptar. Tanto el chico como sus padres tuvieron poco menos que ser chantajeados para que prestaran su aceptación. Sinceramente, creo que teniendo el "Dummy Plug" en avanzado estado de desarrollo no deberíamos estar tan desesperados por obtener un piloto, por lo que todavía debería resultarnos posible mantener las formas y no terminar actuando como la mafia, forzándolos con irresistibles propuestas que los involucrados "no puedan rechazar".

-Si hubiera querido podría haberse negado. Nunca pusimos un arma en su sien para que firmara.

-En su lugar, usamos el estado de salud de su hermanita. Lo que al final fue mas disuasivo que cualquier arma puesta sobre su cabeza.

-Comprendo sus aprehensiones. Pero digamos también que, en estos tiempos y como están las circunstancias, no hay mas opción que aprender a dejar los escrúpulos morales de lado.

-¿Por qué Macchiavello tiene razón y el fin si justifica los medios, no es así?

-Pues, si deseas poner el asunto en esos términos así de categóricos, no me queda mas alternativa que decirle que sí.

-¿Sabe que doctora? Debo confesarle que a veces usted me da miedo.

-No la culpo por pensar así. Pero si pudiéramos hacer las cosas más fáciles lo haríamos.

-¿Y si el chico resultare ser apto, definitivamente lo asignaremos como el cuarto elegido?

-Eso lo determinaremos después de la prueba.

-¿Aun si eventualmente él no quisiera seguir siendo piloto?

Para su desgracia, nunca hubo respuesta para esa interrogante. Ello, debido a la pronta aparición de otra mujer quien, a lo lejos, las llamo casi a gritos para demandar su atención.

-Hola. Ustedes dos son las que han venido en representación de NERV, ¿no es así?

-Si. Efectivamente somos nosotras-. Respondió la doctora subiendo también la voz, para luego añadir. -¿Por qué?-.

-Perfecto-. Asintió favorablemente aquella fémina antes de acelerar sus pasos a fin de situarse ahora mas próxima a las dos mujeres de NERV. Luego de lo cual, procedió formalmente a presentarse.

-Primero que todo permítame presentarme, mi nombre es Carol Parker. De la Comisión Especial de Naciones Unidades para Coordinación y Operaciones Especiales. Y en segundo lugar, vengo a informarles que mi presencia se debe a que he sido comisionada para supervigilar todo lo relativo a la entrega del Evangelion unidad tercera a NERV-. Concluyo aquella persona mientras hacía entrega a Ritsuko de una carpeta con todos los documentos que acreditaban su misión.

-Entendido-. Respondió la blonda mujer mientras revisaba rápidamente aquella documentación a la par que agregaba. –Bien, ya que estamos con presentaciones, mi nombre es Ritsuko Akagi, directora responsable del departamento científico de NERV. Y mi compañera aquí presente es la responsable de tácticas y coordinaciones militares de la organización, Mayor Misato Katsuragi-.

-Descuide, ya nos conocíamos con la Mayor.

-¿Ah si?-. Pregunto Ritsuko con algo de sorpresa.

-Sí, así es-. Agrego Misato, con un ligero dejo de fastidio en su voz. Pero Carol, quien hábilmente advirtió el estado de ánimo de la Mayor prontamente se dirigió a ella.

–Quisiera aprovechar el momento para disculparme por los malos entendidos que pudieron haberse suscitado durante la vez anterior. Por esa razón quisiera hacerle entrega de este humilde presente como una señal de desagravio.

-Vaya, eso si que me sorprende-. Señaló Misato sintiéndose triunfante por algunos breves instantes antes de descubrir que el humilde presente no era mas que un sobre grande con todas las certificaciones y documentaciones que no tan solo acreditaban la calidad de comisionada de Carol; sino que además, certificaban que a partir de ese momento ella asumiría por mandato de Naciones Unidas no solo la responsabilidad de entregar el Eva 03, sino que también sería en lo presente y en lo sucesivo designada preferentemente como enlace responsable de UN-SCCSO ante NERV.

-Ya veo-. Señaló Misato a la par que se veía compelida a tragarse prontamente su sensación de triunfo y regresar a un tono mas seco a medida que le respondía a esa mujer. -Sin embargo, aun no logro entender las razones de su presencia. Se supone que para la validez del traspaso bastaba únicamente con realizarlos directamente con el encargado militar norteamericano responsable del traslado al momento del desembarco del Eva. No era en lo absoluto necesario encargar dicha diligencia a la burocracia de la ONU, ni mucho menos crear mas burocracia para tal finalidad-. Respondió Misato, tan dignamente como pudo, mientras se veía forzada a seguir digiriendo la rabia que le producía saber que esa aparecida se estaba saliendo con la suya.

-Pero como puede ver Mayor, el gobierno de los Estados Unidos ha decidido mantener el control del traspaso hasta el final.

-Su gobierno no tenia porque incurrir en eso.

-A decir verdad, no tengo las razones en claro. Pero al parecer, se reporta que se verificaron en su oportunidad algunos problemas con la entrega de la última unidad Eva, problemas que a toda costa el gobierno norteamericano pretende evitar-. Respondió Carol con un no totalmente bien logrado esfuerzo de disimulado triunfante afán revanchista en su voz.

-El mundo podrá haber cambiado, pero algunas viejas y prepotentes costumbres no van a cambiar ni aun con el tercer impacto-. Mascullo Misato levemente, mas para si que para ella, molestia tan evidente que un gesto idénticamente evidente de Ritsuko hizo que Misato se viera obligada a controlar. Ello, mientras la doctora intervenía para auxiliar a su colega.

-¿Al menos podríamos saber las razones de la demora en la llegada de la unidad aerotransportada?

-Al parecer, surgieron problemas climatológicos que retrasaron el despegue desde la primera rama. Pero me han informado que la unidad deberá estar aquí en aproximadamente media hora mas-. Respondió la recién llegada con un desplegué de profesionalismo que en oídos de Misato sonaba ahora mas cínico que nunca.

-Entiendo.

-En todo caso, creo que sería buena idea aprovechar el tiempo del que disponemos para que adelantemos algunos trámites relativos a la entrega. ¿Qué les parece?

-Perfecto-. Respondió la blonda mujer quien seguía los pasos de Carol por la gigantesca pista pavimentada del aeropuerto. Ello, mientras Misato seguía con molestia y en silencio a esos dos, sobretodo a esa tal Carol, a quien por alguna razón no podía simpatizar con ella. No solo eso, sentía además que algo no estaba del todo bien con esa mujer, como si tuviera segundas intensiones tras todo esto. Debía de ser eso, o quizás, tan solo estaba proyectando en esa mujer sus personales aprehensiones que ya llevaban molestándola durante largo tiempo. O quizás, una sumatoria de todo lo anterior, combinada con una última declaración dada por la extranjera en forma de pregunta.

-¿A que hora la prueba de activación será llevada a cabo mañana?

-¿Por qué desea saberlo?-. Cuestionaría ahora la blonda doctora.

-Conforme a las clausulas de entrega, el pleno control de NERV solo podrá hacerse efectivo si la activación fuere exitosa y la unidad adquiere plena capacidad operativa y de combate.

-Pues que falta de confianza-. Señalo con no poca ironía en su voz la Mayor Katsuragui, tono que tampoco pasó desapercibido para la doctora, quien pareció intuir que algo no muy agradable debió haber pasado entre ellas para que reaccionaran mutuamente de esa manera. Sin embargo, y si quería guardar las apariencias, debía proporcionarle a la recién llegada la respuesta que necesitaba.

-La prueba esta programada para llevarse a cabo a las 15:00 hrs de mañana en el campo de pruebas aquí en Matsushiro.

-¿Acaso pretende usted estar presente en la prueba?-. Le cuestiono Misato con no poca curiosidad a la mujer foránea.

-¿Acaso no debería?

-La prueba de activación es una operación militar altamente delicada. Y, por ende, es altamente clasificada. Por lo que no esta permitida la presencia de personal no autorizado-. Respondió Misato empleando con especial énfasis las últimas palabras.

-Si no estoy presente en la operación, técnicamente no puede haber traspaso de la unidad a su organización. Supongo que eso no es lo que pretenden, ¿no cierto?

-Pues tendrá que decirle a su gobierno que las cosas no son como usted dice.

-En ese caso, me temo que tendrá que decírselo usted misma. A decir verdad ignoro cómo funcionan las cosas por estos lares. Pero de donde vengo seguimos procedimientos. No puedo saltármelos-. Señalo Carol con un pequeño toque extra de ironía a sus palabras. Uno que no gusto a Misato ya que tenían fuerte sabor a indisimulada revancha.

-Bien. En ese caso podrá asistir a la prueba de activación y apreciar la activación del Eva 03. A cambio, solo se permitirá su participación como espectadora y su presencia solo se limitara a levantar los registros escritos estrictamente necesarios para que vía UN-SCCSO se reporte tanto a la ONU como a su gobierno, reportes todos que deberán ser previamente visados por nosotros antes de su aprobación y envío. Toda otra forma de registro distinta de la antes mencionada queda desde ya estrictamente prohibida, facultándose desde ya a NERV para aplicar las sanciones pertinentes en caso de contravenirse esta condición respecto de la cual usted ahora asume plena responsabilidad. Y sin perjuicio alguno de los respectivos trámites burocráticos de rigor, quiero que quede claro que partir del desembarco del Eva desde su unidad aerotransportada, todo operación que involucre directa o indirectamente al Eva 03 solo podrá llevarse a cabo bajo el mando completo, exclusivo y excluyente de NERV, por lo que ni usted ni personal ajeno a esta organización podrán interferir en ellas bajo circunstancia alguna. ¿Se encuentran perfectamente claras todas las condiciones de NERV, señorita Parker?-. Fueron las condiciones inmediatamente improvisadas por la blonda facultativa, cediendo parcialmente a las pretensiones de la recién llegada.

-Claras y transparentes, señora Akagi.

-Señorita-. Espeto la facultativa.

-Disculpe usted-. Respondió ella. Esto mientras Misato seguía caminando detrás de esas dos con marcada molestia en sus pasos, esperando la hora de que toda esta farsa pudiera terminar ya de una buena vez por todas para poder descargarse en algún lugar tranquilo. Ojala, en uno donde esa entrometida no estuviera presente.

* * *

De noche en el departamento de Misato, sobre la mesa del comedor, podía verse a Kaji redactar informes en un notebook mientras en paralelo revisaba otro conjunto de datos a los cuales aún no hallaba vínculo o sentido. Antes que Misato se fuera y le encargara el cuidado de los muchachos en su ausencia, esta le confirmo que Touji sería el elegido para pilotear el Eva 03. Pero él no correspondió señalándole que los norteamericanos ya contaban con pilotos asignados tanto para dicha unidad como para la fallida unidad cuatro. Más aún, tampoco le menciono que el piloto de la unidad cuarta había sido asesinado y el piloto originalmente asignado para la unidad tercera había sido puesto en resguardo. Y, para terminar de complicar aun más el panorama, en ninguna parte de los registros de NERV parecía constar la existencia de dichos pilotos, ni siquiera en los registros ultra clasificados. Por lo cual solo podía deducirse que algo fuera de NERV "o quizás, por sobre dicha organización" era la que manejaba verdaderamente los hilos de esa situación. Sea como fuere, debía seguir concentrado en sus investigaciones. Y, de hecho, se encontraba tan concentrado que no advirtió la presencia de Asuka hasta que esta le habló.

-¿Qué haces Kaji?

-Adelantando un trabajo-. Respondió con peculiar severidad aquel sujeto.

-¿Vamos, no puedes dejar el trabajo para otra oportunidad?-. Pregunto la pelirroja con un intento de voz melosa que sin embargo en esta ocasión no funcionó.

-Desgraciadamente no puedo hacerlo. De hecho, ya estoy demasiado atrasado, y si sigo así no creo que siga durando en mi trabajo por mucho mas tiempo.

"Si no es Misato es el trabajo, siempre tiene una razón para no estar conmigo", pensó la muchacha con cierta decepción, por lo que fue a recoger algunos cojines y sentarse sobre ellos mientras prendía la televisión del salón a fin de distraerse con lo que allí se exhibiere. Pero antes que pasara demasiado rato, y en vista de lo poco atractiva que parecía ser la programación, ella hizo una pregunta repentina a ese hombre sin dejar de mirar la pantalla.

-¿El trabajo que estás haciendo, se relaciona con la nueva unidad tercera, no es así?

-En parte así es.

-¿Sabes? Ahora que lo recuerdo, Misato nunca nos dijo nada respecto a quién sería el piloto de esa unidad.

-¿Acaso ella no se los dijo?-. Preguntó aquel hombre con cierto dejo de sorpresa en su voz.

-No-. Respondió categóricamente esa chica para agregar inmediatamente. -¿Tú sabes algo sobre eso?-.

Kaji demoro varios segundos antes de brindar una respuesta que se escuchó demasiado categórica para el tiempo que demoro en proferirse.

-Me temo que no.

-¿Realmente no lo sabes, o no puedes decírmelo?

-No Asuka, realmente no lo sé.

-Entiendo-. Fue la simple, pero no muy convencida, respuesta de la pelirroja mientras regresaba parcialmente su atención a la televisión. Más, no transcurriría demasiado tiempo antes que escuchara un breve dialogo a la distancia iniciado por el hombre de coleta.

-¿Shinji, ya terminaste de bañarte?-. Preguntó al escuchar abrirse la puerta del baño.

-Si-. Fue la respuesta a lo lejos que dio el tercer elegido.

-¿Vas a volver al baño?

-No. Tomaré mis cosas y terminare de vestirme en mi habitación.

-Ok-. Respondió el adulto antes de extraer una unidad de almacenamiento móvil de su notebook y bajar despreocupadamente la cubierta de su computadora mientras se dirigía con prisa hacia el baño. Asuka miro despreocupadamente y de reojo como Kaji corrió a fin de atender cierta necesidad fisiológica. Ello, antes de reparar que la tapa de ese computador no se encontraba completamente abajo.

-Idiota-. Susurró la pelirroja con molestia reflejada en su voz contra ese hombre que no pareció sincero en la respuesta brindada. En principio, ella trató de hacer a un lado la molestia y volver su atención a la televisión. Pero al advertir que Kaji demoraba "y que la calidad de la programación permanecía sin dar viso alguno de mejoría", dejó la televisión encendida y se levantó de sus cojines e hizo el ademan de dirigirse hacia la cocina para distraer a quienes pudieran estar observándole. Pero al darse cuenta que nadie aparecía para importunarla, raudamente levanto la cubierta del notebook y, tal como lo imagino, el equipo no había quedado completamente bloqueado o en hibernación, por lo que fácilmente pudo ver el contenido reciente del computador, el cual no había sido cerrado. Y basto solo un examen superficial de lo que allí había para darse cuenta que Kaji le había mentido.

Ahí, frente a ella, se desplegaban profusamente todos los datos relativos a la próxima activación del Eva 03, así como la individualización de quien tendría a cabo la responsabilidad de activar y pilotear la nueva unidad de origen norteamericano. Y al descubrir de quien se trataba, una apenas audible exclamación simbolizo toda su sorpresa con cuatro palabras notoriamente marcadas.

-No puede ser posible.

Una indescriptible y confusa marea de sensaciones invadió a la pelirroja, las que nunca llegaron a condensarse o concretarse en algo debido a que a lo lejos se escucharon pasos saliendo desde una habitación, los que prontamente se acercaron hasta llegar al salón donde se encontraba ella.

-¿Pasa algo malo?-. Preguntó con algo de suspicacia el tercer elegido al ver un inusual aspecto de nerviosismo en el ser de esa chica que estaba de pie junto a la mesa, que ese muchacho no supo entender de que se trataba debido a que Asuka había bajado la tapa de aquella computadora justo antes que él apareciera.

-No, no pasa nada-. Dijo la pelirroja tratando de parece lo mas serena posible, no obstante que todo su cuerpo gritaba lo contrario.

-¿Estas segura?-. Inquirió escépticamente Shinji, al advertir la evidente mentira de Asuka.

-Si, lo estoy. Ahora, ¿Quieres dejar de molestar y hacer algo de provecho para la humanidad, como preparar la cena por ejemplo?-. Grito furiosa Asuka a su compañero, el cual decidió no seguir indagando en las razones de dicho comportamiento e ir a hacer la cena. Después de todo, ese era una de sus tareas y, además, él ya se sentía con demasiada hambre como para perder el tiempo ahondando mas en ese asunto que, con toda seguridad, no era mas que otra bobería causada por el permanente mal carácter de esa chica. Por su parte, la pelirroja decidió irse a esperar la cena yéndose a encerrar en su cuarto con tanta prisa que terminó chocando con Kaji quien venía justo saliendo del baño.

-Wow, wow. Que pasa mujer-. Preguntó amablemente aquel hombre de coleta.

-No pasa nada-. Le respondió bastante molesta la muchacha.

-¿Pero porque la prisa… y el enojo?

-Ya te lo dije. ¡No pasa nada!-. Termino de gritar completamente molesta Asuka, antes de encerrarse en su habitación.

Aun bastante perplejo con la situación, Kaji abandono dicho lugar y se dirigió hacia la cocina mientras le preguntaba al otro inquilino de aquel departamento.

-¿Qué le hiciste a Asuka?

-¿Yo?. Nada-. Se defendió el aludido ante la molestia de aquel hombre.

-¿Estas realmente seguro que no le hiciste nada?

-Por supuesto. De hecho, fue ella la que partió regañándome por quien sabe que cosa. Rayos. A veces me encantaría saber porque las mujeres se comportan tan extraño.

-Pues créeme que también me encantaría saberlo. Pero la verdad es que las mujeres son muchas veces un enigma difícil de entender.

-Como fuere, será mejor que empiece a preparar la cena. Si no la tengo lista pronto, ahí si que la situación se pondrá bien fea-. Termino de sentenciar Shinji antes de principiar derechamente a la realización de sus quehaceres en la cocina. Ante esa situación, a Kaji no le quedo mas remedio que dejar pasar esa situación y regresar a su trabajo en el computador, sin sospechar siquiera que en los datos que se desplegaban en la pantalla frente suyo se encontraba la respuesta para su interrogante.

* * *

Finalmente había arribado el día prometido en los campos de la segunda base experimental de NERV en Matsushiro, y mientras se escuchaban por los altoparlantes los reportes del estado de las últimas revisiones; anunciando los escasos minutos que faltaban para que la hora señalada finalmente llegara; podía verse a un joven enfundado en un ajustado traje de color azul oscuro, cuasi negruzco, quien había caminado con pesada marcha por aquel largo e infinito pasillo que le llevaría directo hacia una escalera metálica y de ahí a otra plataforma metálica. Al llegar a dicha plataforma, pudo ver sin dificultad a lo lejos la blanca cápsula que sobresalía de lo que parecía ser la nuca de esa gigantesca unidad que respondía al nombre de Evangelion unidad tercera. Previamente le habían dicho que debía entrar ahí y que desde ese lugar se llevaría a cabo la prueba de activación de la unidad. Ya le habían indicado que debía sentarse ahí adentro, soportar un líquido que llenaría dicha cápsula y que le permitiría respirar y soportar mejor lo relativo al manejo. En verdad todos esos y otros detalles relativos al pilotaje ya le habían sido señalados. Pero nunca le comentaron nada respecto a lo que tenía adelante suyo. Se supone que era una especie de gigantesca unidad mecánica como los que a veces podían verse en ciertas caricaturas populares o algo por el estilo. Pero al verla ahora de cerca, en verdad dicho armatoste parecía asemejarse mas bien a una gigantesca criatura infernal malparida y al borde de perder en cualquier momento el aparentemente precario control que la sujetaba, antes que a una autentica construcción humana. Al vislumbrarla, Susuhara no pudo evitar que una sensación de verdadero temor reverencial se apoderara de su ser al contemplar a ese gigante de oscura apariencia acrecentada por el predominante color negro que lo cubría casi por entero y redondeada por su prominentes mentones y mandíbula, que ante él aparecían como si estuviera presta para desgarrar y devorar todo aquello que tuviera la infausta suerte de encontrarse cerca suyo apenas se presentara la primera oportunidad para hacerlo.

"¿Acaso no pudieron haber hecho una cosa mas horripilante que esta?" se preguntó para sus adentros el ahora designado como el cuarto elegido, intentando reírse a si mismo con un intento de broma que termino siendo absolutamente incapaz de hacerle reír siquiera en lo más mínimo. Ante esto, decidió dejar de evitar lo que a estas alturas ya era completamente inevitable, subiendo lentamente y con aplomo los escasos peldaños de aquella escalera que le conducirían a la tan mentada cápsula. Una vez hecho esto, y luego de mirar con resignación lo que sería su nueva ocupación, Touji miro a su alrededor donde vio que en esa gigantesca jaula de contención compuesta de crudo concreto y metal reforzado no había nada mas que unas cámaras de vigilancia que supervisarían todo a lo lejos, lo que hizo que las aprehensiones de ese muchacho no dejaran de incrementarse.

"Ahora puedo entender porque Shinji detesta tanto pilotear esta cosa. En verdad se necesita tener demasiado valor para hacerlo. Y ahora me doy cuenta que nunca he tenido valor para nada, tan solo era un estúpido aspirante a bravucón. Un idiota, cobarde, y tras unirme a esto, termine de graduarme de estúpido". Fue la última reflexión del muchacho que nadie escucho y que pasaría desapercibida para casi todos, al igual que su presencia.

Sin embargo y muy a lo lejos, gracias a las imágenes de los monitores, una aparentemente casual presencia femenina no tuvo dificultades para saber reparar en la angustia que expresaba el rostro de ese muchacho, uno que evidenciaba que estaba embarcándose en algo que en verdad no quería hacer, pero que realizaba quizás en pos de un beneficio superior y ajeno. O quizás, porque de alguna manera no tenía mas opción que hacer esa labor. La expresión de ese muchacho desconcertó a esa mujer y le hizo querer averiguar mas sobre ese piloto y las razones del porque se encontraba ahí, siendo que era evidente que él hubiera deseado en ese momento haber estado en cualquier otro lugar, menos en ese sitio. Decidido a ello, la mujer apuro su tranco y se dirigió a donde debía apersonarse. Todo ello mientras ese chico finalmente ingresaba a esa carlinga, esperando dentro de sí que al final todo saliera bien y que todos sus temores no fueran mas que infundios sin sentido meramente atribuibles al nerviosismo propio del momento.

* * *

Mientras tanto, desde un centro de comando improvisado ubicado a cierta distancia de aquella jaula de contención, un equipo de operarios encabezados por la doctora Akagi terminaban de darle los últimos ajustes a la unidad.

-Finalmente todo se encuentra completamente listo. Hasta ahora no se han presentado errores o problemas en la preparación. En teoría la unidad tercera debería encontrarse ya perfectamente lista para el combate.

-Perfecto. Estoy tan emocionada-. Sentenció Misato sin atisbo de emoción en su voz.

-Me sorprende su entusiasmo Mayor-. Respondió sarcásticamente la doctora para luego agregar. -Está usted consciente que el Eva 03 pasará a ser su responsabilidad una vez que finalice con éxito las pruebas-.

-Claro que lo sé. Finalmente tenemos el Eva 03 bajo nuestro control-. Respondió la aludida con aun menos entusiasmo que antes.

-¿Por qué está tratando de fingir un entusiasmo que no tiene?

-En verdad no tengo ningún entusiasmo por la nueva unidad.

-¿Entonces?

-Digamos que solo se trata de satisfacción, ya que finalmente los norteamericanos dejaron de lado tantas tonterías y permitieron la entrega de la unidad.

-¿Demasiados problemas con la norteamericana?

-Como ni siquiera se imagina. Es una engreída pedante y fastidiosa que cree saberlas todas.

-Alguna historia previa entre ustedes sobre la cual no sepa-. Pregunto con no poca curiosidad la falsa rubia, mientras se acercaba a su amiga.

-Al día siguiente o subsiguiente del ataque del último ángel, no lo recuerdo exactamente bien, ella apareció en representación de su famosa comisión de enlace. Quería que le respondiera algunas preguntas sobre si hubo o no empleo de armamento nuclear en los misiles que iban a destruir al ángel-. Respondió la aludida correspondiendo al acercamiento de su amiga, mientras bajaba ligeramente el tono de su voz a fin de que solo ellas dos supieran lo que hablaban.

-¿Y qué le dijo usted?-. Demando saber Ritsuko con gran atención.

-Respondí con el protocolo acostumbrado, la exaspere con algunos tecnicismos, cuestiones de competencias y procedimientos y esas cosas por el estilo. Ya es hora que los burócratas prueben un poco de su propia cucharada.

-A pesar de ello, no debe dejar de tener cuidado. Siempre hay que tener atención con esa clase de gente.

-Pues ayer parecía estarse llevando muy bien con ella.

-Tan solo es amabilidad y diplomacia, nada mas. Aunque a veces cueste, en este oficio siempre hay que saber mantener la dignidad y la cabeza bien fría. Al menos, espero que no se le ocurra aparecer por aquí.

-Y no debería. Lo relativo al funcionamiento de los Evas no le concierne en lo absoluto, no importa lo que digan sus papeles-. Espeto esto último Misato con gran molestia, lo que se vió reflejado en una voz un poco mas alta que lo recomendado. Exabrupto inoportuno el cual cierta mujer prontamente se encargó de hacer saber advertir a la distancia, apenas hizo raudo ingreso a aquellas instalaciones.

-Ruego disculpar la demora, pero finalmente todos los papeles ya fueron debidamente entregados y visados-. Señalo Carol, apurando el tranco de sus pasos en la entrada, haciéndose la desentendida respecto a las últimas palabras de aquella conversación que algo había alcanzado a escuchar mientras había hecho ingreso al cuarto de operaciones.

-Vaya señorita. En verdad a estas alturas ya no la esperábamos-. Comento la doctora.

-¿Acaso ya empezaron?-. Pregunto la recién llegada, continuando con interpretar su rol de desentendida.

-Todavía no, aún quedan algunos instantes para ello. Es solo que no pensábamos que en verdad fuera a venir.

-Es extraño. Juraría que les había hecho saber que estaría presente en esta prueba.

-Bien, como fuere le rogaría que pasara ya a tomar asiento, mientras terminamos de preparar los detalles.

-Ok-. Respondió la extranjera sutilmente vigilada de manera suspicaz por Misato, ello mientras Ritsuko pretendía apurar su marcha para intercambiar con su equipo de operarios algunas instrucciones finales antes de comenzar. Pero antes de eso, Carol hizo la pregunta que desde hacía algunos minutos rondaba por su cabeza.

-¿Quién era el muchacho que estaba ingresando a la unidad?

-El piloto asignado para esa unidad-. Le respondió Misato.

-Me refiero a la identificación de ese piloto.

-Ese dato no es de su incumbencia.

-Le recuerdo que técnicamente la unidad todavía no ha sido traspasada. Por lo que debe proporcionarme esa información para que pueda visar la activación.

-¡¿Pero qué pretende ahora con eso?!-. Inquirió molesta Misato.

-Dado que fueron ustedes los que solicitaron disponer del piloto, y a que dicha información no ha sido proporcionada, necesito contar con esta información antes de visar la activación.

-Estamos contra el tiempo para dar inicio a la prueba. Si tanto quiere esos papeles, podemos proporcionárselos después de la prueba.

-En ese caso no hay problema, sencillamente puedo instruir a mis superiores para que suspendan la prueba hasta que pueda contar con esos datos.

-¿Suspender la prueba? ¡Pero que carajos pretende usted!-. Grito Misato mientras sentía su sangre hervir al punto que comenzar a considerar seriamente el dejarse ya de remilgosas cortesías y golpear a tan odiosa mujer de una buena vez.

-Mire Mayor. Tanto a ustedes como a nosotros nos interesa que esta prueba se lleve a cabo. Pero para que ello sea posible, es necesario que todos los procedimientos se encuentren en regla. ¿O es demasiado descabellado lo que estoy pidiendo?-. Señalo la extranjera esperando una respuesta que finalmente llegaría de labios de otra mujer.

-Su nombre es Touji Susuhara. Sexo masculino, Japonés, 14 años de edad, seleccionado para ser piloto de prueba en esta activación. Si lo requiriere, un reporte resumido le será proporcionado por escrito una vez concluida la prueba. Espero que esta respuesta pueda satisfacer por ahora sus requerimientos, ¿no es así?-. Espeto con cierto dejo de molestia Ritsuko tanto por la pregunta como por la velada impertinencia que esta significaba.

-En parte-. Señalo Carol, para inmediatamente agregar. –Sin embargo, hay una duda que me gustaría que ustedes fueran capaces de esclarecer-.

-¿Y cual sería esa duda?-. Pregunto ahora Ritsuko.

-¿Por qué el piloto de pruebas tiene que ser un adolescente?

-¿Y porque esa pregunta?-. Requirió saber Misato.

-Porque no parece tener lógica alguna que a alguien que recién viene saliendo de la pubertad se le encargue la tarea de pilotear un armatoste como este. Sin perjuicio que lo anterior podría entenderse como vulneratorio de varias convenciones internacionales sobre la infancia y esas cosas.

-Eso, Señorita Parker, es algo que tiene su razón de ser. Pero que sin embargo escapa completamente a sus prerrogativas. Por tanto, y si no le molesta, le sugeriría que nos permitiera continuar de una buena vez con la prueba que nos convoca. ¿No lo cree así?-. Pregunto ahora la doctora Akagi devolviendo el desafío a la funcionaria coordinadora, a lo cual a dicha otra mujer no le quedo en ese instante mas alternativa que asentir en silencio y aguardar que todo siguiera con su curso establecido.

Tras esto, y por unos breves instantes impero el silencio antes que una de los operarios presentes quebrara el silencio señalando el hecho que daría inicio a todo.

-El piloto ya ha ingresado a la cápsula.

-¿Se encuentran preparados todos y cada uno de los sistemas registrales de datos?

-Si señora.

-Bien. ¡A partir de este momento se da por iniciada la prueba de activación del Evangelion unidad tercera!-. Ordenó solemnemente y con decisión Ritsuko, dirigiéndose ahora al resto del plantel de los operarios impartiendo instrucciones.

-¿El inhibidor de la señal fue desactivado?

-El inhibidor ha sido desactivado sin problemas-. Respondió una operaria

-¿La cápsula de inserción ya está preparada?

-Afirmativo-. Contesto otra operaria.

-Insértenla-. Ordenó la doctora.

-Capsula insertada.

-La inserción ha sido exitosa.

-Conectando la unidad en 3, 2, 1. Conexión realizada-. Informo un operario.

-Comenzando inyección de LCL.

-Todos los rangos de presión enmarcados dentro de los rangos normales.

-Inicien las conexiones primarias-. Ordeno Ritsuko.

-Comienza transmisión del pulso, todas las gráficas son normales- Añadió otra operaria.

-Conecten energía principal a los circuitos.

-Comenzando suministro de energía a los circuitos.

-Todas las listas desde la primera hasta la 1350 han sido rebasadas, fase inicial completamente normal-. Confirmo el operario que inicio el procedimiento.

-Excelente, ya podemos iniciar la fase dos-. Señalo Ritsuko.

-Todos los vínculos nerviosos normales, listas hasta 2550 rebasadas, armónicos normales-. Señalo una operaria mientras en las gigantescas pantallas se desplegaban las gráficas que mostraban como uno a uno los componentes del sistema nervioso del Eva prontamente se iban conectando de conformidad a lo esperado.

-Acercándonos a la frontera absoluta en T menos 4, 3, 2, 1, 0… La frontera absoluta ha sido sobrepasada. El Eva 03 ha sido exitosamente activado-. Dijo otro operario.

-Perfecto. Iniciemos ahora la última fase-. Resolvió la blonda doctora con la seguridad, la misma que tenía el resto de los presentes, que esta sería otra jornada rutinaria sin mas expectación que la activación de una nueva adquisición. Pero aquel breve instante de triunfo se vería prontamente opacado por la brusca y violenta irrupción del sonar de las sirenas de alarma.

-¡¿Qué esta ocurriendo?!-. Pregunto la mujer recién llegada.

-¡¿Pero que mierda nos trajeron?!-. Replicó con furiosa mirada Misato.

-Las gráficas de sincronización están comenzando a desacoplarse-. Señalo en simultaneo uno de los operarios a la afirmación de la Mayor.

-Maldita sea-. Dijo Misato, dejando a su "invitada" para acercarse presurosamente a la jefa científica.

-El pulso crece exponencialmente a tasa descontrolada-. Señalo otro de los funcionarios.

-Bajen la presión y fuercen la reversión de los pulsos-. Ordenó la jefa de operaciones.

-Bajamos la presión pero los pulsos no se desaceleran.

-¡Aborten la prueba!-. Grito Misato.

-¡No puede ordenar eso!-. Contesto violentamente la falsa blonda.

-Hay un piloto en peligro, y es mi responsabilidad. ¡Sáquenlo de ahí!

-No sobrepase mis atribuciones- Señalo autoritariamente Ritsuko, justo en los instantes en que una operaria informaba de otra mala nueva.

-Hay compromiso de los signos del piloto.

Ante tal afirmación, Ritsuko observo de reojo a su amiga, quien devolvió su mirar con otro severo que evidenciaba que si no hacia algo a pronto, Misato simplemente la haría un lado y tomaría el control de la situación. Comprendiendo rápidamente ello, no le quedo a Ritsuko mas cosa que reconocer que en esas circunstancias ya no había nada mas que hacer. Por ello, la jefa científica dio la única orden posible.

-Aborten la prueba. Corten inmediatamente todos los circuitos.

La operaria raudamente ingreso la orden en su consola. Pero la desesperación pronto dio paso al pánico al señalarse visiblemente en todas las pantallas la señal de "Error".

-Todas las señales son rechazadas.

-Vuelvan a intentarlo-. Ordeno ahora Misato. Pero los resultados volvieron a evidenciar la marca del fallo.

-No hay mas remedio; desconecten el Eva y reinténtenlo.

-Entendido-. Respondió una operaria, mientras en el acto el cable umbilical era violentamente desconectado y caía pesadamente al suelo.

-¡El desacople de las gráficas ahora es total!

Una alarma aun mas aguda resonó en el ambiente al develarse que todas las gráficas que hasta ese momento existían y se tenían por las esperables eran repentinamente sustituidas y raudamente reescritas por otras absolutamente anormales. Ello mientras todos los indicadores de armónicos y porcentajes enloquecían, señalando patrones que para Ritsuko eran francamente imposibles. Ello mientras una de las operarias daba su último reporte.

-¡Hay peligro! Detectamos altas lecturas desde el interior fuera de los márgenes tolerables.

-¡¿Tenemos contacto con el piloto?!-. Grito Misato.

-Negativo. Lo hemos perdido.

-¡Sáquenlo de ahí!

-¡Imposible! ¡Perdimos la señal del piloto!

-¡Expulsen la capsula!-. Demando la doctora.

La señal de expulsión nunca llego. Pero lo único que vieron en su lugar fue un violento estertor del Eva queriendo librarse violentamente de sus anclajes mientras sus ojos comenzaban a adquirir en esos instantes un vívido y furioso color rojizo.

-¡La unidad tres esta fuera de control!-. Grito alguien desesperado, justo en el momento en que aquel Evangelion se deshacía de todos los anclajes que aun le sujetaban por medio del intenso y violento despliegue del campo AT más poderoso jamás visto hasta ese momento.

-¡Irrupción de campo AT no identificado!

-¡No puede ser posible!-. Señalo aterrada Ritsuko al ver la reacción de aquella unidad, todo esto mientras Misato diría casi al unísono lo que serían sus últimas palabras.

-Es un ángel.

Y a la par de estas últimas palabras, aquella desatada bestia grito al mundo la completa liberación de las anclas que la sujetaban, todo ello seguido de una furiosa explosión que arraso con todo lo que había a su alrededor y cuya estruendosa onda expansiva fue fácilmente audible por varios kilómetros a la redonda.

* * *

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

¡Hola a todos!

Luego de largo rato sin publicar nada de esta historia, finalmente ya está aquí para el disfrute de todos ustedes el cuarto capítulo de esta historia que, puede que no sea la mas leída ni la mas comentada de aquí, pero que hacia rato que quería escribir. Porque, mas que mal, para eso escribimos los que nos dedicamos a esto del fanfiction. Para hacer realidad aquellas posibilidades que nunca vimos o que bien imaginamos que pudieron haber sucedido y compartirlas con ustedes, quienes juzgarán si les gustan o no estas visiones e ideas que imaginamos sobre nuestra serie favorita.

¿Alguien extrañaba que era lo que pasaba con los pilotos elegidos?. ¿Creían que ya era hora de saber de ellos?. Pues para todos aquellos, finalmente les ha llegado un largo capitulo que en esta ocasión se halla centrado principalmente en nuestros cuatro elegidos.

Así es, porque ahora como pueden leer ya son cuatro. Y todos ellos con perspectivas muy diferentes sobre lo que ha sucedido y que, a su vez, nos pueden dar algunas pistas sobre como van a afrontar todo aquello que se les vendrá. Algo que poco a poco ira marcándolos tanto a ellos, como a todos a su alrededor.

No les brindaré mas antecedentes, porque sería adelantarles lo que va a pasar. Y aunque pueda parecer que ya saben para donde se dirige la trama, espero poder sorprenderlos gratamente con la forma en que pretendo llevar esta historia. Mas que mal, y como dijera antes, en esta historia todo va a tener un sentido.

Para terminar, y evitar eventuales malos entendidos, las aclaraciones que nunca están de más: Evangelion y todos sus personajes y caracteres son propiedad de Gainax/Khara, o de quienes legalmente les representen o sucedan a futuro. Este fanfic no tiene ánimo de lucro y su publicación no significa de manera alguna reclamación de propiedad o de cualquier otro derecho o beneficio sobre dicha obra y/o sobre sus propietarios y/o representantes.

Cuídense mucho, y nos estaremos leyendo la próxima.


	6. Cuando luchar no es suficiente

**Capitulo 5. **Cuando luchar no es suficiente.

El frenesí campeaba por el cuartel central de NERV, mientras se sucedían incesantes los cada vez más detallados reportes sobre la explosión acaecida en el campo de pruebas, necesarios para así coordinar lo referente al rescate de los que allí se encontraban. En ello estaban cuando los nuevos reportes alertaron a todos.

-Señor. MAGI detectó la irrupción de patrón naranjo no identificado -. Reportó un operario.

-Donde fue el reporte -. Demando saber Gendo Ikari, cambiando de paso el objeto de atención del personal.

-En una zona muy cercana a la explosión-. Respondió ahora Makoto Hyuga, uno de los más reconocidos y calificados operarios de la organización.

-¿Acaso se trata de un ángel?-. Intervino ahora el Vicecomandante Fuyutsuki.

-No estamos en condiciones de determinarlo a ciencia cierta, señor.

-Como fuere, ordenen el inmediato traspaso de todas las unidades a estado de alerta, nivel uno-. Ordeno el Comandante.

-Desde este momento todo personal pasará a estado de alerta nivel uno-. Fue la inmediata réplica de la orden velozmente retransmitida por todos los altoparlantes del cuartel.

-¿Cuál es actualmente la situación de las unidades?-. Preguntó el anciano vicecomandante.

-Todos los pilotos preparándose para ingresar en sus cápsulas. Solo falta que se apersonen para que los Evas estén en plena condición de despliegue.

-¿Cuál es la situación de las unidades aerotransportadoras?

-Saliendo de sus hangares rumbo hacia la pista, preparadas para recibir los Evas y transportarlos a Matsushiro apenas reciban la orden.

-¿Ya están los pilotos preparados en sus capsulas?-. Pregunto ahora el Comandante.

-Afirmativo-. Contestó otro operario.

-Comuníquenme con ellos-. Ordeno Gendo. Y una vez que los operarios le dieron la señal correspondiente se dirigió directamente a los pilotos.

-Escuchen, serán transportados hasta las inmediaciones de Matsushiro. Una vez allí, esperaran hasta tener nuevas instrucciones.

-¿En Matsushiro? ¿Acaso ahí no se iba a probar el nuevo Eva?-. Inquirió Shinji desde el interior de su unidad.

-Pues claro que sí, idiota-. Le respondió Asuka con su tradicional faceta conocida por todos visible desde los sistemas de intercomunicación interna.

-¿Pero qué pasó allá? ¿Acaso atacó un ángel?-. Volvió a preguntar el tercer elegido.

-Shinji, ¿para qué rayos crees que estamos aquí?-. Fue la aparente irónica y poco capciosa interrogante que Asuka lanzó al aludido, silenciándole. Pero para sus adentros, ambos concordaron que no se trataba de una pregunta estúpida. Después de todo, estaban por enviarles a varias decenas de kilómetros de distancia sin tener siquiera la mas mínima información sobre que allí pasaba. Algo poco común, dado que históricamente siempre les daban todos los detalles respecto a la situación de la batalla, por poco que supieran de ella.

Pero no hubo tiempo para ahondar en detalles. Sin mediar advertencia previa, las tres unidades fueron lanzadas de manera rauda hacia la base aérea de la ciudad. Y en el frenesí propio del embarque de tamañas maniobras, ninguno de los pilotos reparó en que los intercomunicadores internos de los Evas fueron desconectados entre sí y que tan solo tenían comunicación con la base en un solo sentido.

* * *

Varias horas después de desplegarse las unidades, el frenesí en el cuartel central estaba lejos de amainar. Encabezando los operativos se encontraba el Vicecomandante Fuyutsuki, quien impartía órdenes mientras recibía los reportes sobre la situación.

-¿Ya llegó el batallón de rescate?

-Acaba de arribar, pero el rescate ya está en progreso.

-Debemos controlar rápidamente la situación antes que las fuerzas de autodefensa intervengan-. Terminó de decir el anciano caballero en voz algo mas baja, como si lo último fuera una conclusión mas para sí mismo. Luego, silencio su voz por largos segundos antes de regresar su atención a la situación del momento.

-¿Cuál es el estado actual del objetivo?

-Abandonó el sector de la prueba y ha emprendido rumbos en dirección hacia nosotros. Actualmente está en las cercanías del valle de Nobeyama. A este ritmo se espera su arribo al área del observatorio en menos de cuatro minutos.

-¿Los Evas se establecieron en el punto de encuentro?

-Afirmativo.

-Entonces que sigan aguardando hasta que les sean dadas nuevas instrucciones-. Sentencio Gendo Ikari, quien apareció para retomar sus funciones en la comandancia.

Mientras tal descontrol acontecía en el cuartel central lejos de allí; las tres unidades Evangelion esperaban al aire libre agazapadas en medio de aquellas colinas, las cuales estaban ocupadas casi hasta su cima por vastos y prodigiosos arrozales que ocupaban también buena parte de aquel pequeño valle, situado en las inmediaciones del observatorio del monte Nobeyama. Dado que el objetivo se había movilizado bastante rápido y lejos, los pilotos junto con sus Evas fueron desviados del original destino de las inmediaciones de la siniestrada base de Matsushiro para ser trasladados a ese sitio donde también estaba estacionada una pequeña base de las fuerzas terrestres de autodefensa las que, en teoría, podían respaldarlos si las cosas llegaban a salir mal. Ciertamente dicha ayuda no era gran cosa, pero no lejos de ahí existía también una subestación eléctrica la cual permitía que en esos instantes los Evas fueran abastecidos de energía. Así mismo la geografía del sitio también podía permitirles a los pilotos improvisar alguna clase de estrategia de emboscada mientras se esperaba la llegada del objetivo, la cual parecía ser inminente. Y mientras la espera se tornaba cada vez más acuciante, los chicos fueron finalmente informados de forma bastante escueta sobre lo sucedido, señalándoles tan solo que en Matsushiro había acontecido "un accidente".

-¿Pero que clase de accidente ocurrió?-. Preguntó Shinji en voz mas alta de la acostumbrada, luego que el canal de contacto con la base fuera bruscamente cortado y de haber tratado, reiterada e inútilmente, de restablecerlo.

-Al parecer aún es una incógnita-. Señalo Ayanami desde su unidad.

-Entonces no sabemos que ocurrió, o como están Misato y los demás, o si un ángel provocó esto.

-Es obvio que debió ser un ángel. Si no, no estaríamos aquí-. Interrumpió Asuka para luego agregar. –No hay opción kinder, en esta ocasión debemos actuar por nuestra cuenta-.

-Pero sin Misato ¿Cómo desarrollaremos la operación?, ¿Y quién dirigirá el ataque?

-El Comandante Ikari supervisará nuestro desempeño-. Respondió Rei.

-¿El Comandante?, ¿En verdad mi padre lo hará?

Los cuestionamientos de Shinji fueron bruscamente interrumpidos cuando la comunicación regreso para informarles que el enemigo había sido avistado cerca de la entrada de ese valle. Y cuando los tres pilotos vieron por medio de las proyecciones internas tanto los datos como las imágenes preliminares obtenidas a la lejanía del enemigo acercándose a ellos, una misma frase asomo al unísono en sus mentes. Pero solo el tercer elegido tuvo la fortaleza necesaria para proferirla abiertamente.

-No puede ser. Eso, eso es, ¡de verdad es…!

* * *

-Como sospechábamos. En verdad es peor de lo que imaginábamos-. Comentó en el cuartel central de la organización el viejo profesor al contemplar junto al Comandante las imágenes provenientes desde el observatorio del monte Nobeyama y que podían verse con vívido detallismo por las pantallas gigantes, las que daban cuenta de una gigantesca forma obscura como las sombras de aspecto y características humanoides peligrosamente familiar caminando hacia donde se encontraban los Evas con la vívida luz del sol que estaba próximo a morir rozando las colinas opuestas a ellos iluminando a la bestia tras de sí.

-Transmitan una señal de interrupción, expulsen la cápsula de inserción-. Ordenó Gendo.

-¡La señal es rechazada!-. Señalo Maya, mientras las señales de "error" se reproducían por los monitores del sistema MAGI y las pantallas gigantes del complejo seguían mostrando el incesante avance del Eva 03.

-Vuelvan a intentarlo-. Ordenó el comandante para, acto seguido, comprobar que dichos esfuerzos volvían a develarse inútiles.

-¿Cuál es el estado del piloto?

-Aun no lo sabemos.

-¿Podemos averiguarlo?

-Negativo. El Eva 03 se ha aislado por completo y rechaza todo intento de comunicación.

Ante esta respuesta el Comandante Ikari solicito a los operadores que recogieran y reanalizaran los datos sobre el patrón de ondas del objetivo. Pero antes que respondieran su requerimiento, alguien alzó la voz, demandando la atención de los presentes.

-¡Un piloto! ¿Que hay un piloto ahí adentro? ¡¿Quién es?!-. Demandó saber con desesperación Shinji, al haber escuchado toda esa conversación precedente dado que, por descuido de algún operador, el canal de audio todo el tiempo había permanecido abierto.

-¡Respondan!-. Insistió el muchacho al no obtener respuesta del otro lado, no obstante escuchar el ligero y subyacente ruido de la estática de fondo que delataba presencia del otro lado de aquella línea abierta, todo ello mientras contemplaba por medio de las proyecciones internas como el objetivo decididamente se acercaba cada vez mas. Impresionando al piloto de sobremanera al punto de hacerle perder la percepción que la comunicación con el cuartel central nuevamente había sido interrumpida gracias a una discreta orden dada por Gendo al percatarse de la situación. Dicha impertinencia podía complicar en demasía las decisiones que el Comandante debía tomar para detener y neutralizar el objetivo que avanzaba. De ahí que ordenara el corte de las comunicaciones para, luego, dirigirse a uno de los operarios.

-¿Tenemos patrón de ondas del objetivo?

-Afirmativo.

-¿Qué dice MAGI?

-Patrón naranja. Aún no podemos confirmar o descartar algo con estos datos.

-Vuelvan a descifrar ese significado.

-Los datos fueron corroborados. Pero por unanimidad MAGI persiste con dicha evaluación.

-Entiendo-. Respondió algo lacónicamente Gendo.

-No estamos en condiciones de arriesgarnos. No hasta que tengamos conclusiones mas precisas-. Señaló Fuyutsuki. Pero el aludido no respondió o considero siquiera lo planteado por su lugarteniente. En su lugar, abandono todas sus cavilaciones y de inmediato comprendió perfectamente bien lo que debía hacerse. Y, una vez hecho esto, hizo sabedores de esta determinación con voz severa que sorprendió a todos los presentes.

-El Evangelion unidad tercera ha sido perdido. Por lo que tal denominación queda cancelada. Desde ahora el objetivo se re catalogará como el decimotercer ángel.

-Pero Comandante. MAGI no ha detectado patrón azul en el objetivo. Atacar podría ser arriesgado…-. Intento controvertir raudamente Maya.

-Ya no importa. Desplieguen todas las fuerzas en la montaña Nobe. Debemos destruir al objetivo-. Sentenció Gendo, sin dar lugar a mas discusión entre los presentes. Pero ahora correspondía una tarea no menor. Para dar cumplimiento a dicha orden, la comunicación con los Evas fue restituida con una frase informada a ellos por uno de los operarios.

-El blanco ha pasado la zona del observatorio. El arribo a la entrada del valle es inminente.

-Que los pilotos se preparen para el combate-. Ordeno el Comandante.

Ante esta información, todos los pilotos alzaron su mirada para contemplar esa gigantesca y oscura silueta humanoide que se acercaba por aquel estrecho valle hasta el sitio donde este se abría ligeramente, entidad cuyo enorme y lúgubre porte realzado por el contraste causado por la ambarina luminosidad del sol ya desfalleciente que tras de sí le iluminaba, asemejando esa visión a la irrupción de un fiero demonio castigador emergido desde las mismísimas hondas fauces del averno. Visión terrorífica que descoloco a los pilotos. En especial, al vástago de los Ikaris.

-¡No puede ser!-. Exclamo sorprendido aquel muchacho al confrontarse con tan dantesca visión. Una que, en su momento pareció extraña, pero ahora que la contemplaba frente a frente dejaba de ser estrambótica para tornarse verdaderamente aterradora.

-¿Ese es… el ángel?-. Volvió a inquirir el chico.

-Efectivamente-. Le respondieron secamente desde la base.

-Eso… esto ha ser una broma, ¿verdad?-. Preguntó ilusamente Shinji aun sin poder convencerse, como si su padre hubiera escogido precisamente esta ocasión para romper su tradicional falta de humor. Sin embargo, la prolongada falta de respuesta rápidamente le develo que su progenitor estaba lejos de bromear.

-Pero eso… ¿ese no es el Eva 03? ¿Cómo puede ser un ángel?-. Fue lo que demandó saber esperando respuesta para esa pregunta que, una vez más, no hallaba respuesta. En su lugar, lo que recibió fue una orden retransmitida por una de las operarias.

-Shinji. Encabezarás el ataque y confrontarás directamente al enemigo.

-¡Pero ese no es un enemigo, es un Eva!

-Ya no lo es.

-¡No, no, no! ¡Es el maldito Eva 03!

-Lo hemos perdido.

-¡¿Cómo que lo han perdido?!

-¡El ángel tiene el control de la unidad!

-¡¿Cómo que un ángel controla al Eva 03?!

-¡Lo que oyes! Hemos intentado retomar el control, pero todo ha sido inútil.

¡Pues sigan intentándolo!

-¡Que ya se ha intentado todo! ¡Ya no hay Eva 03! Debes detenerlo a de lugar.

-¡Sigan intentándolo! Adentro debe haber alguien asustado y desesperado por salir.

-¡Ni siquiera sabemos si su piloto aún vive…!-. Grito ya desesperada aquella operaria.

-¡Entonces hay un piloto montado sobre esa cosa!-. Declamó el muchacho esperando del otro lado una respuesta frenética. Pero en su lugar, su desesperación provino del brusco silencio que se apodero del otro lado de la línea aún abierta.

-¡Ni siquiera sé quién pilotea ese Eva! ¡Díganme, quien lo pilotea!-. Terminó de señalar el muchacho ya casi como un grito.

-No importa. Lo prioritario es detener al ángel como sea -. Sentenció impertérritamente Gendo Ikari.

-¡¿Cómo que no importa?! ¡¿Acaso la situación del piloto no importa?!-. Cuestionó desesperado Shinji, antes de percatarse que su interrogante no era siquiera considerada.

-Ya entiendo-. Se dijo a si mismo con profundo desencanto en su voz, luego de transcurrir largos segundos esperando vanamente del otro lado una respuesta que nunca llegaba. Solo un pesado y eterno silencio que parecía interminable se manifestaba frente a sus palabras.

-Ya veo-. Termino de responder luego de largo rato el tercer elegido; aparentando entender que, muy a su pesar, no había mas alternativa que aceptar la misión mientras todavía seguía esperando ingenuamente una respuesta del otro lado de la línea que nunca llegó, con lo que todo atisbo de discusión parecía darse ya definitivamente por terminado. Y, en efecto, todo pudo haber sido así, de no ser porque la conciencia del piloto se negaba a acatar esa orden. Mas aun, esta le forzó a dejar escapar una contenida declaración de voluntad en forma de susurrantes tres palabras pronunciadas con inusitada determinación.

-No puedo hacerlo.

¿Qué dices?-. Inquirió sin demora, aunque algo contrariado el Vice-Comandante.

-No pelearé. No pelearé contra otro como yo-. Dijo Shinji con mas convicción en su voz.

-Debes hacerlo-. Ordenó su padre desde el otro lado.

-Matar personas no es mi objetivo. No seré parte de una carnicería.

-Estamos a las puertas de una batalla. No es el momento para consideraciones morales.

-¡No soy un asesino! No quiero matar a un ser humano ¡No mataré a un ser humano!-. Respondió desafiante el piloto para luego agregar. –Adentro debe haber alguien asustado que pide a gritos sacarlo de ahí. No debemos combatir al Eva, debemos salvar al piloto-.

-El objetivo ingresó al valle y estará al alcance de ustedes en menos de minuto y medio. No hay tiempo para dubitaciones, deberán combatir.

-No padre. No combatiremos.

-Es la última vez que lo ordeno. Pelearas contra el objetivo.

-¡No lo haré!

-Lo harás.

-¡No! Si tantas ganas tienes de matar a alguien, súbete a esta cosa y hazlo tú mismo-. Desafió con arrogancia el tercer elegido.

-No tengo porque aguantar tus insolencias-. Señalo profundamente y violentamente decepcionado y furioso el patriarca de los Ikaris para, de inmediato, asignar un nuevo destinatario para sus órdenes. –A partir de este momento el Eva 02 y su piloto encabezarán la operación. Rei, darás apoyo de artillería a la unidad segunda. El Eva 01 se retirará y permanecerá estacionado a la espera de nuevas instrucciones-.

Ante la nueva responsabilidad brindada Asuka, quien hasta entonces solo escuchaba la escalada, fue sorprendida. No porque creerse incapaz; sino porque aunque no había dicho casi palabra alguna, para sus adentros sabía que Shinji tenía razón. Alguien estaba dentro y, con toda seguridad había perdido el control de la bestia que piloteaba. Y para empeorar las cosas, sintió que algo se constreñía dentro de si al percatarse que el tercer elegido estaba realmente angustiado al desconocer la identidad del piloto. Situación angustiante cuyo dramatismo se incrementaba por haber conocido la noche anterior la identidad del designado como el cuarto elegido. Y aunque no parecía gustarle la idea de tener que eventualmente compartir labores en el futuro con ese idiota, sabía que debía hacer algo ante la negativa de Shinji por luchar, ya que renunciar a pelear podría terminar siendo mucho peor que hacerlo. De ahí que la pelirroja no demorara mas, respondiendo a aquella orden con una lacónica palabra.

-Entendido-. Fue su aséptica respuesta dada para sorpresa de varios; sobre todo, del tercer elegido, quien de inmediato le hizo saber su molestia a esa chica.

-¡Tu no harás eso!

-Es una orden. No podemos discutirla-. Respondió la aludida con una seriedad increíble que disimulaba su profunda inquietud.

-¡No obedeceremos esa estúpida orden!

-No hay otra opción. Hay que luchar contra esa cosa si queremos salvar a ese idiota…

-¿Ese idiota?- Interrumpió Shinji para luego agregar -¡¿Porque le llamas así?! ¿Acaso sabes quién es?

Al darse cuenta que sus palabras la habían traicionado, la segunda elegida se halló bastante complicada, sintiéndose de improvisto completamente incapaz de decirle a ese muchacho la identidad del piloto o de explicarle como ella se había enterado de su nombre.

-¡Acaso tú sabes quién es!-. Reitero su demanda a una piloto incapaz de responder con algo más que silencio.

-¡¿Acaso lo sabes Asuka?! Si es así, por favor dímelo. ¡No te quedes callada!-. Fue la suplicante solicitud del chico, solicitud que la aludida una vez mas fue incapaz de responder. Lo que solo hizo aumentar la angustia del muchacho.

-¡¿Por qué no lo dices?! ¡¿Lo conozco?! ¡¿Acaso lo conocemos?!-. Siguió con impaciencia declamando ese muchacho con una voz que ya delataba abiertamente su desesperación.

-¡Por favor! ¡¿Acaso alguien sabe, maldita sea?!-. Exclamaría Shinji ya al borde de la completa desesperación. Pero justo antes de llegar a eso, alguien habló.

-Susuhara-. Fue la súbita respuesta proferida por una hasta entonces silente Rei Ayanami, quien tampoco pudo evitar sentir dentro de su alma una pesada constricción a medida que escuchaba en la voz de Shinji la desesperante angustia por conocer la identidad del cuarto elegido; alguien quien al confesarle su situación había estado tan aterrado y angustiado como lo estaba ahora el tercer elegido. Por su parte, el tercer elegido se sintió perplejo. En parte porque fue Rei quien le concedió la respuesta; pero principalmente, porque todo indicaba que había sido mantenido ignorante respecto de la verdad, a diferencia de sus compañeras. Dicha situación contrarió profundamente al piloto del Eva 01, sin embargo, no permitió que ello centrara su atención. De seguro ya habría tiempo suficiente para analizar ello. Por el momento, debía calmarse y buscar poner la situación en perspectiva. La vida de su amigo corría serio peligro, y Shinji ahora entendía que ya no podía seguir dudando mas. Sabía que debía hacer algo, solo que no sabía cómo hacerlo. Y por eso, volvió a dirigirse a todo aquel que pudiera oírle.

-¿En verdad es Touji el piloto?-. Preguntó asombrado el muchacho esperando una respuesta, recibiendo en cambio silencio de todos lados como única confirmación. Sea como hubiere sido, Shinji se sintió paralizado por esa revelación, sin embargo, prontamente supo que no podía dejarse dominar en demasía por ella, ya que había comprendido que no podía permanecer expectante en una lucha que, si iba a desarrollarse tal como lo pretendían los dictados de su padre, podía terminar con trágicos resultados. Ya sabía bien que, con tal de vencer a un enemigo, todo era válido para ese hombre.

-El objetivo avanza hacia el medio del valle-. Enunció uno de los operadores. Cosa que hizo que los pilotos regresaran su atención a la batalla que se encontraba ad portas de librarse. Ante eso, Shinji tomo una determinación trascendental.

-Escuchen. Touji está adentro, por lo que no podemos pelear contra esa cosa sin lastimarlo. Por ello debemos sacarlo de ahí y luego, destruiremos esa cosa. ¿Estamos claros?-. Preguntó Shinji a sus colegas, obteniendo de Rei una leve afirmación de "entendido" mientras asentía con su cabeza. Sin embargo, la inquietud vendría desde la otra piloto.

-¡Espera un minuto Kinder! ¿Por qué ahora estas tan ansioso de retomar el control de la situación?-. Pregunto una Asuka algo molesta porque le estaban robando el protagonismo.

-Porque te conozco, y si Touji está adentro, querrás matarlo apenas el Eva 03 le haga algo a tu Eva-. Fue la capciosa respuesta que dio el tercer elegido, mientras se aprestaba a abandonar su posición para detenerlo. No sin antes brindar una inesperada instrucción.

-Escuchen, me acercare y detendré al Eva 03. Rei, apenas detenga al objetivo extraerás la capsula tan rápido como puedas y lo pondrás a salvo lejos de aquí. Asuka, serás la artillera de respaldo en caso de eventualidades.

-¡Espera! No solo te arrojas el liderato sino que además, ¡ordenas quedarme como refuerzo!

-¡Sí! Y así te quedarás hasta que lo rescatemos-. Respondió con bravura el aludido.

-¿Qué pasará si, liberado el piloto, no cesa el ataque?-. Pregunto ahora Rei.

-Al menos Touji estará a salvo. Después, destruiremos esa cosa tranquilamente-. Termino resolviendo con decisión el piloto para terminar con una última pregunta. -¿Esta todo Ok?-.

-Entendido-. Fue, tal como se esperaba, la simple y automática respuesta de la peliazul.

-OK. Pero más vale que no hagas ninguna chambonada como la última batalla-. Fue, en cambio, la resignada y algo escéptica respuesta dada por la segunda elegida; con marcado énfasis en esas últimas palabras.

-Tranquila, no creo que quieran terminar la batalla arrojandonos bombas termonucleares sobre nuestras cabezas-. Respondió el chico demostrándole ahora a la chica colorina otra actitud. Una que podía parecer demasiado engreída para alguien como el tercer elegido, pero que en esta ocasión parecía demostrar una genuina confianza en aquel muchacho. Impresión que a la segunda elegida le dio mucho gusto de ver y, sobre todas las cosas, escuchar, aun cuando le hiciera recordar un momento que no destacara precisamente por ser el mejor de ellos dos. Fue después de esto como, vadeando las colinas del valle, el Eva 01 y su piloto llegaron hacia las cercanías de donde se encontraba caminando ese monstruo amenazante, instante preciso en el cual apareció el Eva 01 para interrumpir su avanzada, confrontándole junto a su arma presta a ser disparada a la primera oportunidad.

Al verlo, la bestia continuó avanzando unos cuantos pasos mas, hasta que finalmente se detuvo. Era esa la oportunidad perfecta para hacerlo caer, arrancar la capsula y dar así por terminada toda aquella contrariedad. O, al menos, eso debió haber ocurrido; ello dado que, contra todas las previsiones esperables, algo falló cuando no debía de haberlo hecho. Fue en ese momento clave cuando la mente de Shinji no pudo evitar pensar en que justo ahora uno de sus mejores amigos se encontraba prisionero dentro de una unidad que, bien sabía, podía ser peligrosa tanto para los enemigos como, incluso, para sí mismo. Y aunque Touji siempre parecía ante los demás alguien bastante recio y osado sabía que, muy en el fondo, era menos fuerte y gallardo de lo que aparentaba. Tal vez él estaba asustado; tal vez, debía estar verdaderamente aterrado; incluso, tal vez el ya ni siquiera se encontraba… Ese último y aterrador pensamiento fue el que colaboro de sobremanera en la indecisión respecto a como debía proceder, sumado a que su ímpetu previo se había arrojado únicamente por la acuciante desesperación, sin que mediara ninguna planificación verdadera, lo que termino convirtiéndose en el costo a pagar de una apuesta elevada mal concebida. Y ello, se volvería fatal para el muchacho.

Porque habiendo perdido la valiosa oportunidad, el objetivo se irguió por completo, desencajo sus mandíbulas y profirió un animalesco grito antes de flectar sus piernas para dar un gigantesco salto adelante que permitió vencer con olímpica facilidad aquella gigantesca distancia que separaba a esos dos leviatanes para terminar golpeando con sus piernas y con precisión certera el tórax de la unidad primera, empujándole a lo lejos para luego caer violentamente sobre aquellos inundados arrozales.

-Estúpido-. Se dijo a si mismo Shinji, mientras se reincorporaba. Ello, mientras la providencia de la caída hizo que su Eva fijara su mirada en el hecho que la capsula de su rival no había sido eyectada y su abertura todavía estaba sellada. Pero eso no fue lo mas inquietante. Luego de caer, la bestia en frente suyo retrocedió un poco para agazaparse, a la expectativa de un nuevo ataque que no demoró en ejecutarse cuando el Eva 01, aun sin haberse incorporado plenamente fue nuevamente víctima de otro ataque de la que había sido considerada como la unidad tercera. Ataque que una vez más hizo caer mas fuerte y mas lejos a la unidad primera, mientras el objetivo volvía a agazaparse y a esperar pacientemente, mientras se preparaba para asestarle a su oponente otro ataque.

-Esas son las cosas que pasan cuando juegas al macho heroico sin un plan en la cabeza. ¡Idiota!-. Fue el feroz reto que desde el canal de audio profirió Asuka, mientras desconectaba el cable de conexión de su unidad, abandonando de inmediato su posición dirigiéndose a toda marcha hacia el objetivo a la vez que extraía desde sus hombreras un puñal progresivo mucho mas extenso que el normalmente utilizado por ella y cuyo aspecto asemejaba bastante al de una daga.

Cuando el Eva 01 una vez mas realizaba el esfuerzo de reincorporarse, y justo en los instantes en que la negruzca unidad se aprontaba a efectuar otro salto, esta sería violentamente tumbada al suelo por la unidad escarlata, quien con su peso procedió a sujetar y dominar a su oponente. Sin perder un instante, la segunda elegida clavó con toda su fuerza aquella daga en la espalda del ángel para lastimarlo, provocándole gravoso sufrimiento en aquel ser, inmovilizándolo. Justo lo que pretendía la pelirroja para centrar su atención a la altura de la nuca de esa bestia, donde estaban las placas que cubrían la entrada del "entry plug", protecciones todas las cuales fueron incesantemente atacadas hasta que terminaron siendo resquebrajadas, procediendo inmediatamente a arrancar y aventar de cuajo todas aquellas destruidas cubiertas protectoras de la capsula de ese Eva. Pero en vez de encontrar el extremo de la cápsula, lo que halló la segunda elegida bajo las placas fue una durísima capa de origen orgánico que no parecía poder deshacerse o destruirse, no importando cuanto batallara contra ella. Y sin embargo, esa capa no parecía en verdad ser completamente solida; de hecho, su estructura parecía encontrarse compuesta por una serie sucesiva de albas y finas membranas las cuales se entrecruzaban y entrelazaban rigurosamente, como si se trataran una secuencia sucesiva de capa tras otra de durísimas telarañas compuestas de finísimas hebras las que en conjunto eran capaces de oponer férrea resistencia a los furiosos embates de la daga progresiva de Asuka.

-¡Maldita sea!-. Gruño la pelirroja al percatarse que sus esfuerzos parecían condenarse a la esterilidad. Sin embargo, ello no sería ni por lejos el peor de sus problemas. Ello porque el objetivo estaba sacudiéndose cada vez con más violencia, queriendo deshacerse a como diera lugar de tan molesta presencia. Sin embargo, el cada vez más trabajoso esfuerzo de Asuka aun tornaba imposible a dicha bestia conseguir ese objetivo. Fue entonces cuando algo que parecía ser completamente imposible sucedió.

Después de una serie descontrolada de contorsiones cada vez mas difíciles de soportar, el ángel desencadeno de la nada una sorda e invisible explosión violenta semejante al de una onda expansiva, cuyo eco reverberó por todo aquel valle, mandando a volar lejos y por distintos rumbos al Eva 02 y su daga, ello mientras el enemigo también salía despedido hacia atrás en un salto completamente antinatural que sorprendió a todos; invirtiendo los papeles y ser ahora él quien se situara encima de la unidad segunda, sujetándola con fuerza y aprestándose para atacarla y dañarla.

-¡¿Estás bien Asuka?!-. Requirió saber un preocupado tercer elegido.

-¡¿Cómo crees que estoy Kinder?! ¡Claro que no estoy bien!-. Grito furiosa la aludida, ello mientras hacía ingentes esfuerzos para zafarse del férreo agarre del monstruo.

-Resiste-. Grito el muchacho, encaminándose raudamente al sitio donde, pese a sus laboriosos intentos, la bestia colorada era en esos momentos sometida por esa otra bestia oscura, quien desencajó sus mandíbulas para enseñar así sus infernales y nauseabundas fauces, las cuales podían servir tanto para amedrentar al Eva que tenía bajo si, como para ejercer quizás, algún acto de depredación contra ella. Objetivo que bien pudo haber conseguido con éxito, de no ser por un inesperado impacto que golpeó de forma seca y certera en todo el rostro del objetivo, sacudiendo y desestabilizando a dicho monstruo a la vez que volteaba violentamente su rostro y desencajaba sus mandíbulas hasta casi volarle la cabeza, dañando severamente la obscura mascara que cubría el rostro de dicho engendro hasta hacerla caer por su peso, develando así el ahora grotesco y sangrante rostro escondido bajo esa siniestra careta arrancada. Impacto que había provenido desde un arma que había sido dejada atrás por la misma segunda elegida y que había sido utilizada certera y decididamente por la unidad de color predominantemente azulado.

-Usar el cañón de rieles, ¡bien pensado!-. Grito Shinji al vislumbrar al Eva 00 empuñando el arma ahora humeante, ello mientras la bestia aún se comportaba como si estuviera anonadada tanto por tamaño suceso como por la fuerza explosiva de dicho impacto, sumado a esto la no menos potente reverberación del eco del disparo que con retardo comenzaba ya a resonar por todo aquel valle. Ante esto, la bestia dejo momentáneamente de lado todo interés por la unidad escarlata y tan prontamente como pudo, se erguía para entrar a enfrentarse ahora con decidido ímpetu a la unidad de la chica albina.

-Resiste-. Grito el muchacho al ver que ahora la primera elegida se encontraba en peligro. Descargando ahora su metralla de artillería contra el ángel, quien no parecía inmutarse en lo absoluto por aquellas ráfagas que directamente impactaban en su cuerpo, dejando evidentes marcas y profundas abolladuras en aquella armadura.

-Demonios, esto no funciona-. Señalo molesto el tercer elegido, mientras cesaba en la inútil tarea de agotar su munición para pretender auxiliar a la primera niña. Pero tal intensión se abortó al escuchar la orden que provenía desde el cuartel en la voz de su padre.

-Olvida de dar apoyo al Eva 00, desconecta tu unidad y proporciónale energía al Eva 02 desde tu cable conector.

-Pero otro disparo de Rei y el Eva 03 quedará abatido.

-Por ello no distraigas inútilmente la atención el objetivo-. Señalo severamente Gendo. Orden a la cual Shinji no tuvo mas opción que darle cumplimiento al darse cuenta que tenía razón. Ello mientras la comunicación con los Evas fue una vez mas interrumpida a fin de que Fuyutsuki pudiera formularle un comentario a su superior en jefe.

-Pese que la batalla comenzó hace rato, sorprende que MAGI aún no detecte un patrón definitivo en el objetivo, así como que este no despliegue campo AT. Ikari ¿Aún sigues seguro que catalogar al objetivo como el décimo tercer ángel es lo correcto?

-Ciertamente todo esto es extraño, pero dado el comportamiento mostrado no tenemos más opción que asumir que el objetivo es ahora el enemigo.

-Pero también podría ser una unidad descontrolada. Y entonces estaríamos errados.

-Tal vez tenga razón y erremos groseramente. Desgraciadamente, solo lo sabremos cuando detengamos al objetivo.

-¿Aun si ello significare la destrucción de una unidad que todavía podría sernos útil?

-Si no fuere un ángel, repararemos la unidad y contaremos con ella. Si lo fuere, habremos cumplido con nuestro objetivo. Ya habrá tiempo suficiente para detallar en las implicancias de estos supuestos y ajustarse a los escenarios que vengan-. Concluyó Gendo con su característica tonalidad que delataba su intención de terminar unilateralmente cualquier intento de discusión. Ello, pese que el viejo profesor no permitiría que el silencio y la atención de la batalla dejaran pasar inadvertida una interrogante.

-Sabes bien que después de las últimas batallas los ancianos han comenzado a desconfiar en demasía. Y tras lo sucedido con el Eva 04 mucho me temo que nuestro crédito este próximo a agotarse. Un paso más en falso podría costarnos caro.

-Si en verdad estamos frente al decimotercer ángel, no solo habremos demostrado que no estábamos equivocados, sino que además significa que nuestra interpretación sobre el futuro de los acontecimientos es la correcta.

-¿Realmente podemos asegurarlo?

-No. Pero si podemos asegurar una cosa. Hace ya mucho tiempo que el escenario dejó de ceñirse a los designios originalmente previstos, por lo que no solo debemos saber ajustarnos a estos nuevos designios, sino que debemos hacerlo mejor que los ancianos. Nuestro éxito o fracaso forzosamente pasa por aquello.

-Entonces, todo depende que el Comité no tenga preparado ningún plan alternativo.

-Hasta ahora hemos eliminados todos los ases que han salido de la baraja. Solo nos queda evitar que se introduzcan ases desde otras barajas-. Contesto crípticamente Gendo, mientras regresaba su atención hacia los sucesos de la batalla.

* * *

Mientras ocurrían dichas disquisiciones, la purpurea unidad Eva del tercer elegido llegaba al sitio donde había caído Asuka con su Eva, no sin poca dificultad incorporó a la maltrecha unidad segunda y la conectó con el cable umbilical del Eva 01, justo en los momentos en que la roja unidad se encontraba ya casi sin energía.

-¿Acaso intervinieron las fuerzas de autodefensa?-. Pregunto Asuka, desconcertada por no saber que había provocado tamaño impacto ruidoso.

-No. Ayanami tomó el cañón de rieles y le dio a la cabeza del Eva 03. De ahí el ruido.

-¡¿Acaso la niña modelo tomó mi cañón electromagnético de rieles?!

-¡Eso que importa! Solo necesitamos que acierte un disparo mas. El objetivo quedara así neutralizado y así extraeremos la capsula y salvaremos a Touji.

-No será tan fácil Kinder-. Le comento ahora Asuka con una voz mas seria, seriedad que sorprendió al piloto al punto de hacerle cuestionar.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Una vez disparada el arma genera una gran cantidad de calor, sin contar que consume gran cantidad de energía. Por lo que debe recargarse y enfriarse por un buen rato antes de volver a dispararse. De lo contrario, la dilatación térmica reducirá el tamaño del cañón de salida y el proyectil quedaría trabado y bajo presión, estallando su carga en cualquier instante.

-Dilatación térmica. Vaya, sí que sabes de eso.

-¡Vaya que eres idiota!-. Grito la muchacha ante este comentario no tan inocente que hacia reminiscencia a ciertos sucesos ocurrido hacía ya varios meses atrás. Ello, antes de formularle a ese muchacho otra pregunta clave.

-¿No ayudaras a la chica modelo?

-Por desgracia intervenir solo estorbaría-. Le respondió Shinji usando ahora un tono repentinamente serio, como correspondía a esa situación; para luego agregar. -Además, no puedo combatir con tan poca energía. Creo que no queda más alternativa que esperar que Ayanami detenga al Eva 03-.

Mientras tanto, lejos de aquella conversación, la depositaria de todas aquellas esperanzas observaba como los indicadores señalaban que el arma que tenía en sus manos parecía estar enfriándose algo mas rápido de lo esperado, por lo que quizás podría alcanzar a volver a ser disparada antes que el objetivo llegara a encontrarse mas cerca de lo recomendable. Aunque quizás, su verdadero problema no se encontraba tanto en el arma, sino que en el objetivo que tenía en frente suyo acercándose decididamente a paso firme. O, mejor dicho, en quien debía encontrarse en el interior de aquella infernal maquinaria.

Contra lo que pudiera pensarse, no estaba encontraba verdaderamente decidida a disparar. Después de lo evidenciado tras el disparo, sabía que otro tiro más y tanto el enemigo como el muchacho que lo piloteaba fácilmente bien podían ser historia. Y aunque Rei sabía bien cual era su deber, no pudo evitar pensar en el padecimiento que podría experimentar aquel muchacho. De ahí que, antes de hacer cualquier disparo, la primera elegida contactó a la base y, contra todo lo que pudiera esperarse de su comportamiento habitual, procedió a demandar pronta respuesta para una interrogante.

-¿Tenemos datos sobre el piloto?

-Todavía no tenemos ningún antecedente-. Señalo Maya.

-¿Restablecimos comunicación?

-Negativo.

-No detecto campo AT en el objetivo. ¿Confirmamos patrón azul?-. Preguntó la primera elegida con cada vez mayores dejos de duda que iban develándose a medida que avanzaban las palabras que profería. Como si estuviera entrando derechamente a descreer cada vez mas de las respuestas dadas desde el centro de mando.

-Rei. Prepárate para disparar al núcleo. El arma ya casi esta lista-. Ordeno el Comandante, sin responder a su solicitud.

-No detecto campo AT. Puede peligrar el piloto.

-No importa, solo dispara.

-La vida del piloto peligra.

-Es una orden-. Sentenció Gendo contrariado al ver por primera vez como Ayanami dudaba cada vez mas abiertamente en ejecutar una orden que, a medida que transcurrían los segundos, no parecía tener indicios de llegar a ser efectivamente cumplida por ella. Sin embargo, y cuando Gendo parecía encontrarse ya al borde de perder la paciencia con la peliazul, esta repentinamente sostuvo con decisión aquella arma mientras comprobaba que permanecía a una distancia relativamente segura. De todas maneras, se Eva retrocedió algunos pasos a fin de asegurar aún más distancia mientras desplegaba en su cabina el sistema de mira computarizada y se preparó para disparar directamente al pecho del negro Leviatán. Si lograba su cometido, la potencia del disparo expondría y dañaría el nucleó de la unidad posesa, que a estas alturas debería estar contaminado al nivel de transformarse en el corazón mismo del enemigo. Con seguridad, y después de eso, tan solo bastaría otro ataque mas y el décimotercer ángel sería historia.

Con inusitada tensión que invadía cada una de las fibras de su ser, advirtió la indicación que el arma de riel finalmente se había enfriado lo suficiente para ser nuevamente disparada. Sin demora cargó el cañón y, una vez que todos los indicadores señalaron que todo estaba listo, Ayanami respiro hondo, y confiando en la precisión de los ajustes efectuados de manera computarizada, cerró los ojos y disparó la carga que impactó certeramente sobre el cuerpo del enemigo dejando tras de sí una estela de humo y polvareda seguidas de un ensordecedor estruendo semejante al trueno que campeo por todo aquel valle durante largo rato antes de que tanto el humo como el fuego y el ruido brindaran tregua en aquel lugar. Sin embargo, y gracias a los visores infrarrojos con los que estaba equipada su unidad, Rei vio como el enemigo efectivamente había sido tumbado gracias al impacto que el coloso antes conocido como el Eva 03 sufrió en todo su abdomen, que le desestabilizo e hizo caer una vez mas. Deliberadamente no disparó al pecho, sabía que ello dañaría seriamente el núcleo del objetivo; quizás, hasta lo habría destruido; pero si hacia eso, quizás también habría dañado seriamente al piloto de dicha unidad, si este aún vivía.

Pero no había tiempo para perder en cavilaciones, sin demora Ayanami abandono el cañón de rieles para extraer presurosamente desde sus hombreras un cuchillo progresivo con hoja reforzada y vibración ultrasónica y corrió a abalanzarse sobre el objetivo, montándolo de espaldas y clavándole dicha arma, la que luego de múltiples dificultades finalmente logro desgarrar el duro y complejo sistema de membranas que impedía la liberación de la capsula de inserción del Eva negro hasta arrancarlas casi por completo, desnudando y evidenciando aquella carlinga que hasta entonces se había mantenido trabada. Tan solo faltaba arrebatar de cuajo la cápsula y llevara a un lugar a salvo para neutralizar por completo aquella amenaza. El desenlace de la batalla estaba tan cerca, a solo una mano de alcance.

Pero inesperadamente algo fallo. Y ello fue percibido a varias decenas de kilómetros de distancia, cuando todas las alarmas se activaron al aparecer en los indicadores de MAGI la irrupción de algo que en principio debería haber sido obvio en un objetivo como este, pero que hasta ese momento había permanecido completamente inadvertido.

-¡Hay campo AT en el ángel!-. Grito Maya.

-¡Cuidado!-. Señalo Gendo a la primera elegida.

Pero para su desgracia, las advertencias no llegaron a tiempo. El sistema de membranas no solo se regeneró a velocidad acelerada recubriendo la salida de la cápsula, sino que además se extendía ahora con inusitada prisa sobre la mano derecha del Eva 00 como si se tratara de una virulenta infección que corrosivamente se expandía amenazante sobre dicha unidad. Y para empeorar las cosas, el recientemente desplegado campo AT del enemigo se comportaba de manera extrañamente atrayente, impidiendo que la piloto retirara la mano de su unidad de aquella fuente pustulente, forzándola a concentrarse para elevar su propio campo AT a fin de neutralizarlo. Ello aun a costa de ignorar estoicamente el profundo y penetrante dolor que en su propia mano derecha comenzaba a experimentar Ayanami, dolor que incrementaba a medida que ella se esforzaba por aumentar la sincronía con su Eva. Ello era un esfuerzo necesario si quería salvar al piloto. Pero no obstante los esfuerzos desplegados por aquella piloto el enemigo siempre respondía incrementando y superando los despliegues de su escudo AT y obligándola a esforzarse sucesivamente aun mas, hasta el punto en que la primera elegida ya no pudo más.

En un acto de desesperación absoluta, Rei empuño con la mano que aún tenía libre su puñal y la uso para intentar liberarse de la infección que había cubierto ya su mano y comenzaba ahora a extenderse por su brazo. Ello mientras estaba decidida a continuar con la tarea de arrancar la capsula de simulación del cuerpo del Evangelion poseído, tarea a la cual permanecía obcecada aun a costa de soportar no solo el dolor, sino que también la punzante y horripilante sensación de agobio que comenzaba ya a apoderarse de su mente a causa de tanto dolor. Para ojos de cualquiera, habría sido un acto de abnegación notable. Pero en los cuarteles centrales el Comandante Ikari no estaba de acuerdo con los objetivos que manifestaba la primera elegida. Y lo haría saber con una severa orden.

-Sal de ahí Rei.

-No-. Respondió con fuerza la aludida, en parte por la desesperante imposibilidad de salir de ahí; y en parte porque, en una extraña porfía de su parte, no deseaba abandonar la misión. Situación que prontamente sería advertida por el mayor de los Ikaris, quien cuestionó duramente su objetivo.

-¡¿Qué pretendes hacer?!

-Salvar al piloto-. Contesto la aludida casi gritando a causa del dolor; pero ella, lejos de desfallecer, pronunció dichas palabras con tal carga de decisión y coraje en cada una de ellas que a cualquier otro fácilmente hubiera impresionado. Pero no a ese hombre, quien ya no estaba para soportar mas sacrificios aparte de la ya, a esas alturas, plenamente asumida pérdida del Evangelion unidad tercera. Y por eso dio una orden radical.

-Corten el brazo del Eva 00.

-Señor, es peligroso. La conexión nerviosa entre el Eva y su piloto está cargada al máximo, podríamos causarle daño severo a la piloto-. Dijo Maya al supremo comandante.

-¡Háganlo!-. Interrumpió Gendo a sus subalternos evidenciando por vez primera una decidida molestia con el rumbo que estaba tomando esta situación, la cual amenazaba con salirse del control que ese hombre tenazmente se negaba a perder. Todo ello, mientras otra deliberación corría a cargo de su segundo al mando.

-Finalmente hemos detectado el campo AT del ángel. Pero no podemos visualizarlo. Y para empeorar, MAGI todavía ha sido incapaz de determinar el patrón del objetivo.

-Sin lugar a dudas podemos determinar que un ángel se apodero de la unidad tercera-. Respondió el antiguo discípulo con una tonalidad mucho mas tensa que de costumbre, al igual que su semblante, el cual parecía dar a entender que en esta ocasión a diferencia de las ocasiones previas el resultado final de la batalla ya no podía darse por descontando y que el fracaso no solo era una posibilidad, sino que también podía pasar a ser una probabilidad que debía considerarse, muy a su pesar.

De regreso al campo de batalla, menos de un segundo se necesitó para que un alarido invadiera todos los canales de audio, evidenciando el vívido dolor experimentado por la primera elegida al sentir como el brazo derecho de su unidad era arrancado mediante una explosión violenta que no solo se sintió como si se lo hubieran arrancado a ella misma, sino que hizo que la unidad azul y blanca perdiera toda sustentación y se desplomara desde su improvisada montura, cayendo pesadamente como si de un peso muerto se tratara. Ello, mientras ella observaba como el brazo sangrientamente arrancado de su unidad había quedado firmemente colgando desde la espalda del Eva 03, ya casi completamente cubierto por aquella corrosiva presencia que se había expandido furibundamente.

Sin embargo lo peor para ella aún estaba lejos de terminar. El hasta entonces jorobado objetivo prontamente procedió a incorporarse para voltearse hacia donde se encontraba el Evangelion de Rei, enseñándole dicha bestia una expresión semejante a una extraña y sádica sonrisa que adornaba sus deformes fauces, la que develaba su cruenta y predadora naturaleza que buscaba dar pronta cuenta de la impertinencia de aquella osadía.

Y todo esto inquietaba de sobremanera al joven piloto de la unidad primera. No había intervenido previamente en la lucha ya que todo indicaba que Rei tenía más opciones de éxito en vencer a esa cosa por si sola y su intervención habría sido notoriamente contraproducente. Pero ahora que las cosas habían cambiado el muchacho sintió que ya no podía permanecer impávido observando cómo se encontraba ad portas de una salvaje carnicería frente a sus narices. Si quería salvarlos a todos tenía que actuar y, sin más demora, hizo un rápido movimiento y las emprendió contra el objetivo.

-¡Que haces!-. Señaló la segunda elegida al sentir como el cable alimentador le era bruscamente desconectado de su unidad para abastecer ahora al Evangelion de Shinji.

-Asuka, regresa a tu posición y prepárate. Atraeré la atención del Eva 03 y lo traeré hacia aquí para combatirlo-. Ordeno con decisión Shinji mientras reconectaba su Eva.

-¿Acaso eres idiota?, no lo lograrás de esa manera.

-Pues no sacaremos nada aguardando desde aquí-. Le respondió el muchacho antes de separar al Eva 02 de su camino e ignorar las objeciones de su colega, lanzándose así a una desesperada carrera rumbo hacia el objetivo.

Fue así, justo en el instante en que todas las esperanzas parecían pérdidas para la primera elegida, cuando el sonido de un violento choque de colosos despejo la oscura amenaza que se cernía sobre ella, viendo desde su unidad abatida como el Eva 03 había sido aventado a las laderas de unos cerros no muy lejanos de allí, ello mientras mas cerca de ella, el Eva de Shinji era el que ahora permanecía agazapado a la expectativa con un extremadamente tenso cable alimentador a sus espaldas.

-¡¿Estas bien Rei?!-. Preguntó el joven piloto a su colega.

-No puedo moverme.

-Entonces retírate a donde esta Asuka y apóyala preparando la artillería a distancia. Por mientras detendré a esta cosa-. Fue la verdadera orden que termino impartiendo el muchacho, mientras se preparaba para rescatar a Touji. Dos intentos se habían sucedido infructuosamente, quedando tan solo su intento; y esta vez, no podía permitirse el lujo de fallarle a su amigo. Esta vez tenía una idea en mente y, por sobre todas las cosas, esta vez no dudaría. Observo que la unidad desquiciada aún estaba abatida tras el golpe y, según los indicadores, si se desconectaba del cable umbilical quedaría con poco más de tres minutos y medio de energía antes de afrontar un cese total de esta. Respirando hondo y tranquilizando su mente, Shinji hallo la fuerza para tomar ese riesgo y entonces, echo su suerte a andar, desconectando su cable alimentador y dirigiéndose a toda prisa a donde se encontraba la oscura unidad abatida.

Sin darle tiempo alguno para recomponerse, la purpurea unidad se abalanzo sobre el objetivo. Con todas sus fuerzas se concentró en el propósito y con ello su Eva neutralizo el escudo AT del objetivo, mientras que con sus manos golpeaba con fuerza el tórax del objetivo para resquebrajar la resistencia que oponía. La idea era abrir el pecho del rival y extraer de ahí a la capsula para huir con el cuarto elegido y dejar abandonado al enemigo. Con suerte, dicha unidad cesaría todo movimiento al hallarse sin un piloto reconocible en su interior. De lo contrario, al menos Touji estaría a salvo y los Evas podrían destruir sin problemas al enemigo.

Los manotazos que de manera desordenada daba la unidad oscura no parecían ser rival para el Eva 01, quien sin mayores dificultades rechazaba con un brazo aquellas desesperadas intentonas, mientras que con la otra mano seguía con su cometido, impactando con fuerza el pecho de la bestia hasta resquebrajarlo y develar así lo que había bajo aquellas rígidas placas. Tan solo se necesitaba remover esos restos y saber abrir con cuidado las carnes del enemigo para penetrar en ellas y acceder donde se encontraba el piloto. Con ese propósito en mente, el tercer elegido sin demora extrajo su cuchillo progresivo y abrió el pecho enemigo develando sus bermellones estructuras carneas, lo que hizo que dicha bestia gritara desesperadamente de dolor, como si se tratara del último grito antes del final.

O, quizás, no.

Porque un repentino e inexplicable estremecimiento en el aire tanto alrededor como entre medio de las unidades sería el breve y único aviso que precedería al despliegue de una invisible y fortísima pared que desde la nada aparecería no solo para interponerse y separar a esas bestias desencadenadas, sino que además tuvo la fuerza para mandar a volar lejos por los aires al Eva de Shinji, ello mientras la unidad posesa se incorporaba como si nada hubiera ocurrido, cicatrizando sus heridas a una velocidad pasmosa antes de dirigirse raudamente hacia donde había caído la malograda unidad primera que todavía intentaba reincorporarse. Pero en vez de abalanzarse sobre ella, esta realizaría algo extraordinario.

Poco antes de llegar a donde estaba la unidad abatida, y mientras aun corría hacia ella, el enemigo extendió sus brazos y en algo extraordinario estos de inmediato procedieron a extenderse hacia distancias extraordinarias, como si estuvieran constituidos de goma, alcanzando certeramente dichas manos justo al cuello de su contendiente, estrangulándolo con fuerza tal que de inmediato afecto tanto al Eva como a su piloto, quien de inmediato sintió como si esa bestia estuviera ahorcándole verdaderamente a el mismo, dificultándole su propia respiración y obligándole a elevar al máximo los esfuerzos para reincorporar a su nuevamente caída unidad Evangelion. Aun así, a pesar de las dificultades provocadas por ese monstruo que una vez mas estaba sometiéndole, y a pesar de todas las alarmas que resonaban en aquel pequeño espacio, logro coger las muñecas enemigas y, con gran esfuerzo, las aprisiono con todas sus fuerzas y forcejeo durante arduos instantes hasta que finalmente logro primero aflojar el apriete enemigo y, acto seguido, retirar por completo aquellas violentas manos sobre su cuerpo. A pesar de todas las caídas, su determinación aún no era sobrepasada por el enemigo y todo indicaba que, una vez mas, el Eva 01 y su piloto serían capaces de dar vuelta la situación y salvar la jornada de manera espectacular.

Sin embargo, aquel enviado todavía no develaba la sorpresa que este le departiría. Una que se desato a lo lejos, cuando todas las alertas se dispararon tanto en el interior del Eva de Shinji como también en los lejanos cuarteles del NERV. Alarmas que surgieron cuando vieron cómo, en un hecho que parecía directamente extraído de un diabólico acto de magia, el inerte brazo infectado y arrancado del Eva 00 sería en solo cosa de pocos segundos completamente absorbido y sintetizado por dicha bestia para que, acto seguido, los hombros de la unidad fallida se dislocaran y así permitieran el surgimiento violento y antinatural de un par de desnudos brazos extras que a pesar de estar impregnados y bañados en pesada viscosidad sanguínea claramente evidenciaban su naturaleza y forma humanoide, los cuales emergieron para extraer desde aquellas dislocadas hombreras los cuchillos progresivos de nueva generación que previamente habían sido instalados para ser puestos en sus manos y, de esa manera, golpear y lacerar simultáneamente de manera inmisericorde a la indefensa unidad primera quien, por tratar de defenderse instintivamente soltó los mas manos que la ahorcaban, dejándolas libres para que estas retomaran su trabajo. Cayendo así en la trampa preparada por la bestia, sometiendo así al sojuzgado Evangelion purpureo, mientras que una sucesiva serie de estocadas, atacaron profusamente sus brazos con el fin de lastimarlos.

Los gritos de dolor de Shinji eran reveladores, sus propios brazos parecían encontrarse lastimados, y para empeorar las cosas, todos los indicadores señalaban que este ya estaba comenzando a experimentar grados de hipoxia que, de no remediarse rápidamente, bien podían costarle la vida al tercer elegido. Y si bien el LCL podía ayudarle provisoriamente retrasando los daños, el debilitamiento del campo AT de su Eva, seguido por el incremento del campo enemigo, podían hacer que la situación bien concluyera de manera trágica.

-¡El campo AT del Eva 01 comienza a ceder!-. Señalo Hyuga.

-Todos los sistemas de soporte vital también empiezan a fallar-. Completo Shigeru.

-Cual es el tiempo de reserva que le queda al Eva 01-. Requirió Fuyutsuki.

-Dos minutos cinco segundos-. Respondió Maya.

-Necesitamos ganar tiempo. Reduzcan la sincronización en un 28% y que el Eva 02 despliegue inmediatamente la artillería.

-Señor, podría no ser suficiente-. Señalo la joven operaria.

-¡¿Están locos?! Ninguna artillería tiene la potencia necesaria para derrumbar el campo AT del ángel-. Respondió Asuka, interrumpiendo enérgicamente desde el otro lado de la línea.

-¿Qué hay del cañón de rieles?-. Retomo el mando el viejo profesor.

-El Eva 00 lo dejo abandonado en medio del valle.

-Deberás buscarlo.

-No alcanzará el cable alimentador hasta allá; y, aunque lo tome, el idiota de Shinji cayó entremedio de las montañas al otro lado del punto de concentración-. Señalo Asuka, olvidando que en esos momentos trataba con la comandancia de NERV. Sin embargo eso no sería, ni por asomo, lo mas embarazoso que podía estar pasando en esos momentos.

En silencio, y mientras Fuyutsuki alzaba la voz para interrumpir a la pelirroja y exigirle la inmediata ejecución de esa improvisada operación sin excusas y a como diere lugar, el mayor de los Ikaris centraba su atención en como el Evangelion de su progenie estaba siendo brutalmente castigado hasta el punto del ensañamiento. Veía como Shinji desesperado y profundamente lastimado trataba a mano descubierta de oponer alguna clase de resistencia a las reiteradas, profundas y cada vez mas certeras puñaladas propinadas por su rival las que, producto de la sincronización, se sentían como si estuvieran siendo proporcionadas a si mismo; y que aun a pesar de ese hecho todavía no se atrevía del todo a pasar al contraataque por temor a dañar a su amigo. Veía como el Eva 01 era dañado y de cómo las pocas posibilidades que parecía tener se iban escapando a medida que la situación solo parecía ir empeorando, situación ante la cual no podía quedar impávido. Fue entonces cuando alzo la voz atrayendo la atención de todos los allí presentes.

-Shinji. Deja de defenderte. Destruye al enemigo.

-¡No!-. Grito el tercer elegido con las pocas fuerzas que aún le quedaban. –Si lo hago mataría a Touji-.

-Entonces deberás hacerlo.

-No padre. No puedo matar a un amigo. ¡Prometí salvarlo!-. Le señalo Shinji con la voz entrecortada por el esfuerzo de resistencia cada vez mayor que incurría por el solo hecho de encontrarse dentro del Evangelion en tan adversas circunstancias.

-Si no atacas, morirás.

-¡No me importa!, prefiero morir que vivir por siempre como un asesino-. Sentenció Shinji con determinación tal que no se compadecía en lo absoluto con su lamentable estado. Situación que hizo temer a Gendo que, a pesar de su maltrecho estado, su hijo no estuviera profiriendo tamañas palabras a la ligera. De verdad parecía estar dispuesto a entregarse por completo junto a su Eva hasta el final. Y ello, definitivamente era intolerable.

-¡Como quieras!-. Fue el grito furioso que dio ese hombre antes de levantarse de su asiento y dar la orden definitiva.

-¡Corten toda sincronización entre el Eva 01 y su piloto!-. Grito de pie el Comandante, mientras que por una fracción de segundo todo el ajetreo imperante ceso por completo.

-¿Interrumpirla? Pero el Eva quedaría así a merced del ángel-. Indico Hyuga.

-Activen la capsula de simulación.

-Pero el sistema aún no está perfeccionado. Y la doctora no ha autorizado su utilización-. Señalo ahora Maya.

-Pues yo lo ordeno. Pasen todo el control al sistema de simulación. ¡Ahora!-. Termino de ordenar el Comandante con severidad tal que a los operarios del puente no les quedo mas opción que acatar de inmediato la orden.

De pronto, todo el estruendo de la lucha, toda la presión dentro de la cápsula y todo el dolor en el ser de ese muchacho cesaron por completo de manera tan brusca como comenzó. No solo eso, todo se había tornado de golpe tan completamente oscuro y silente en el interior de la capsula del Eva 01. Aún exhausto y algo atontado por el esfuerzo del combate, así como por todo el dolor y cansancio, Shinji no fue capaz de comprender inmediatamente que había pasado, sabía que pese a todo aun debía quedarle algo de energía a su Eva para que este pudiera seguir luchando por salir de aquel atolladero, que era lo que en verdad estaba tratando de conseguir luego de darse cuenta que en esa situación no iba a conseguir nada mas que seguir lastimándose.

Pero antes siquiera de comenzar a tratar de entender lo que sucedía, todo en el interior de la cabina se tornó de vívido color rojizo, y la simultanea activación de un zumbido de fondo hizo que Shinji recuperara la atención y mirara tras de su asiento de piloto, desde donde provenía aquel ruido que ahora era ensordecedor, así como también aquella tétrica luminosidad que desde el fondo pasaba ahora a gobernar todo aquel reducido espacio.

-¡¿Pero qué está pasando?!-. Pregunto visiblemente contrariado el tercer elegido, sin recibir respuesta desde ningún lado. En su lugar, tan solo escuchaba por medio del restaurado canal de audio lo que a lo lejos decían los operadores del puente de mando de la base.

-Recepción de señal confirmada.

-El cambio de control se ha completado.

-Todas las conexiones nerviosas conectadas a la cápsula de simulación.

-El 32,8 por ciento de los elementos emocionales están turbios, el resto permanece estable.

-No importa, actívenla-. Ordeno Gendo.

-Señor, tan solo quedan ciento doce segundos antes que la energía cese por completo.

-Perfecto. Inicien ahora-. Fue la orden dada por el Comandante.

-¿Inicien ahora? ¡Pero que es todo esto!-. Demandó saber de inmediato el tercer elegido. Y una vez más, Shinji no obtuvo respuesta. Pero en vez de palabras, aquel muchacho vio desde el interior de su Evangelion como la visibilidad del exterior había sido restaurada ahora bajo un prisma rojizo que parecía cubrir todo allá afuera, ello mientras los controles de su unidad pasaban acto seguido a retrotraerse e inmovilizarse de manera brusca, quedando estos completamente bloqueados a todo posible control por parte del piloto.

-¿Pero qué está pasando?-. Preguntó desesperado una vez mas Shinji, sin saber que pronto obtendría su respuesta.

Al igual que su interior, los ojos del Eva 01 prontamente enrojecieron y adquirieron vivida furia en su mirar mientras las, hasta entonces, exhaustas y laceradas manos de aquel leviatán recobraron vigorosa fortaleza junto con dicha unidad, la que con recobrado poderío se incorporó e ignorando la poderosa horca que llevaba a cabo el demonio negro logro hacer a un lado aquellos puños agresores que la lastimaban para abalanzarse de golpe y así atacar el desprotegido cuello de la bestia, presionándolo mas fuerte con toda su furia, sin importarle en lo absoluto las frenéticas estocadas que propinaba el ángel de forma desesperada, procediendo en solo cosa de pocos segundos a invertir los roles, asfixiando a la que era la unidad tercera, mientras el Eva 01 pasaba a ser ahora la unidad dominante que lentamente comenzaba a ponerse de pie y a doblegar con avasalladora fuerza a su rival, quien trataba con sus manos de intensificar su agarre mientras sus otros brazos eran los que, de forma cada vez mas errática, intentaban seguir asestando golpes al Eva de Shinji; golpes que eran cada vez menos efectivos al incrementar ese Eva el poder de su escudo AT, lo que contribuía aun mas a precipitar el progresivo desplome de ese enviado oscuro que trato de seguir luchando con cada vez menos eficacia, hasta que llego el momento en que un seco y atronador crujido develo la rotura del cuello de esa bestia, confirmada de inmediato por la estruendosa caída de aquellos elásticos brazos desprovistos ya de toda vida, al igual que todo el resto del cuerpo del enemigo quien pesadamente caía ahora de rodillas ante el poderío del monstruo púrpura, quien abriría sus fauces como presagio de lo que prontamente se vendría.

-¿Acaso ese es el poder del sistema de simulación?-. Se preguntó a si misma Maya apenas audible, profundamente aterrorizada al ser privilegiado testigo presencial del desatado poder de ese sistema que ella había colaborado en crear y cuya eficacia hasta entonces parecía tan irreal y ahora se mostraba tan aterradoramente real.

Desde el interior de su Evangelion, Shinji observaba impávido y cada vez mas aterrado como a pesar de esa aparente claudicación incondicional, el Eva 01 continuaba sometiendo férreamente a su poseso símil para proceder a levantarlo con sus brazos, como si toda esa monstruosidad que antes le había complicado tanto no fuera ya rival comparable para el novedoso y desatado poder del Eva 01, el mismo que ahora se permitía el lujo de levantarlo hasta lo alto para inmediatamente proceder a castigarlo azotándolo de manera furiosa y despiadada contra el suelo, impactando su cuello y cabeza contra los carriles de una pequeña carretera destrozando parte importante de ella.

Por breves décimas de segundo, Shinji pudo ver como los hasta entonces vívidos ojos de la bestia ahora se encontraban completamente vacíos, carentes de todo fulgor en ellos, en su lugar solo dos cuencas descoloridas y muertas se encontraban sin que estas aparentaran ser capaces de irradiar vitalidad alguna. Al parecer, el Eva 03, o lo que fuere que hubiera terminado deviniendo tamaña cosa, finalmente había pasado ya a la historia y la dura batalla finalmente ya había terminado a un alto costo. O, al menos, eso era lo que se suponía que debería haber sucedido.

Porque una brusca sacudida hizo que Shinji fuera de bruces hacia atrás y cayera sentado en su asiento percatándose que su unidad había retrocedido bruscamente solo para dar impulso necesario para que el golpe de su mano fuertemente empuñada tuviera la fuerza necesaria para impactar de lleno en todo el grotesco rostro de aquella bestia, terminando de desfigurarlo en el acto y reduciéndolo a una grotesca y sangrienta masa informe, la cual dejo sin posibilidades a esa bestia. Y para cuando Shinji intento nuevamente apersonarse sobre el detalle de la batalla, pronto sintió como su Eva terminaba de ejecutar la tarea, asestando otro golpe aun mas certero al rostro enemigo, el cual termino por destruir por completo todo lo que pudiera quedar tanto del rostro como de la cabeza de lo que alguna vez fuera el Eva 03, ahora reducida a restos de carne y sangre violentamente desparramada por toda la ladera de aquel cerro. Ello, mientras aquel muchacho tan solo podía contemplar el desarrollo de toda la situación, aun estupefacto por toda la situación.

-¡¿Qué pretenden hacer?!-. Grito Shinji esperando una respuesta que nunca llegó. Ello mientras la descontrolada unidad púrpura abría los brazos de la bestia y violentamente los haría a un lado, jalándolos con toda su furia hasta desmembrarlos y lanzarlos hacia los inundados campos de arroz, dirigiéndose luego hacia el semidesnudo tórax de la unidad abatida. De cuajo y sin consideración, arranco con furia inusitada las placas protectoras que parcialmente habían alcanzado a regenerarse, así como aquellas que aun cubrían al objetivo aventándolas furiosa y descuidadamente hacia todas direcciones, impactando varias de ellas en las edificaciones que se encontraban no muy lejos de ahí, las que fueron severamente dañadas por causa de tamaña violencia; ello mientras la sangre violentamente comenzaba a emanar con generosidad desde aquel cuerpo mutilado. Pero tal bestia desatada no reparo en detalles. Sin consideración alguna siguió destazando con sus propias manos las carnes y arrancando todo el interior del monstruo sin ninguna razón, como si fuera un energúmeno poseso que no cejaría hasta terminar de destrozar por completo a su rival. Visión dantesca capaz de horrorizar a cualquiera que estuviera contemplándola, y con mayor razón aun al piloto del Eva 01, quien por mas esfuerzos desesperados que realizara, tan solo podía comprobar con horrorosa impotencia que los rígidos y estáticos controles de su Eva se negaban a obedecerle, comenzando a desesperarse al prontamente descubrirse incapaz de hacer algo para detener tan brutal e innecesaria salvajada.

-¡Basta!-. Gritó molesto Shinji, al ver como lo que había partido como una lucha por la supervivencia se había degenerado en una mera excusa para el desencadenamiento de aquella carnicería que el tercer elegido era incapaz de detener.

-¡Detengan esta cosa, por favor!-. Volvió a decir el piloto al no obtener ninguna respuesta desde el centro de mando quienes, al igual que el tercer elegido, seguían horrorizados contemplando como la desatada unidad primera proseguía con aquel grotesco espectáculo de destrucción sin sentido. Súplicas que una y otra vez eran imploradas de manera desesperada por ese chico y que eran reiteradamente ignoradas al otro lado. Sobre todo, en la figura del Comandante Ikari, a quien de manera imperturbable no parecían afectarle en lo mas mínimo las angustiosas y reiteradas solicitudes de su propio hijo quien le conminaba poner pronto cese a tan cruenta e inhumana situación deteniendo aquel bestial sistema de simulación. Incluso, bien podría decirse que hasta una cierta y ligera sonrisa sádica habría aparecido en el rostro de ese comúnmente imperturbable hombre.

De improviso cuando los indicadores señalaban que solo quedaban menos de quince segundos para que todo terminara, y sin que mediara señal alguna que se lo indicara, la unidad de Shinji dejo de gastar su tiempo en reducir y destrozar a punta de golpes la, a esas alturas, mas que completamente inerte y destruida unidad rival, y concentro sus energías en golpear una vez mas y con todas sus fuerzas a lo que quedaba del pecho del enemigo, terminando de destrozarlo a la vez que un sonido gutural siguió a la extracción de la cápsula de entrada del Eva 03 cubierta de pesada y sangrienta viscosidad, extrayéndola de cuajo para aprisionarla en aquella mano extrañamente temblorosa, contemplándola por unos breves instantes mientras se preparaba para asestar el golpe de gracia.

-No-. Fue el nervioso y tembloroso grito que salió de la boca del tercer elegido al ver e intuir como su Eva pretendía terminar su cometido.

-¡Por favor No!-. Fue el último y desesperado grito de Shinji mientras movía frenéticamente los controles con el fin de tratar de evitar la intuitiva ocurrencia de algo que para ese entonces parecía ser ya completamente inevitable.

Un solo rugido de esa bestia fue lo único que hubo antes que esta de un solo acto apretara en su mano la cápsula del enemigo con todas sus fuerzas hasta terminar reventándola como quien revienta un huevo con sus propias manos estallándole todo su contenido, viendo Shinji como escurría entre los dedos de la bestia los restos del espeso LCL entremezclados con la vívida sangre inocente que escapaba desde su interior, junto con el desenlace de esa pesadilla que llego en la forma de un desgarrador grito de negación emanado desde lo mas hondo del alma de Shinji y que alcanzo a ser escuchado por todos los presentes antes que la energía se terminara y todo definitivamente se detuviera por completo cortándose el contacto mientras la oscuridad pasaba a gobernar ahora tanto afuera como adentro del Eva 01. Al igual que a lo lejos en la base, donde tras largos instantes de denso silencio que llegaron a parecer interminables, recién un operario fue capaz de informar con su voz entrecortada que la unidad alguna vez denominada como el Evangelion unidad tercera, y que había sido reclasificada como el decimotercer ángel finalmente había logrado ser completamente "neutralizada". Información que terminaría perdiéndose en medio de aquel ahora silente centro de comando.

* * *

Finalmente el sol había caído, mientras que el pesado silencio que había a su alrededor indicaba inequívocamente que la larga y dura batalla finalmente había terminado. Ahora solo en el nuevamente oscuro interior de su Eva, y tras evidenciarse el rotundo fracaso de su objetivo, Shinji Ikari tan solo pudo ser capaz de intentar aprovechar su ignorancia en tratar de realizar esfuerzos mentales que fueran capaces de negar lo acontecido allá afuera. Todo ello mientras desde su tenso y triste rostro afloraban solitarias, tristes y amargas lágrimas a medida que su ser se atormentaba al repasar maniacamente todas las reminiscencias de lo recientemente sucedido. Sobre todo, con las últimas dos visiones que tuvo de la batalla: el arrancamiento y posterior destrucción de la capsula del Eva 03, y que tras ello se siguió lo que bien pudo haber sido la égida brindada por algo que al final no término siendo mas que una gigantesca incertidumbre rojiza como la sangre que fugazmente alcanzo a ver por breves instantes a lo lejos, antes que todo se fuera a negro.

* * *

Los minutos pasaron y mientras los cada vez mas escasos remanentes brillos anaranjados del cielo eran ya casi completamente reemplazados por el duro azul piedra que siempre preceden a la oscuridad nocturna podía verse no muy lejos del sitio de aquel sangriento desenlace a otra unidad que también se hallaba paralizada. Pero a diferencia de su símil ensangrentado, el rojo que cubría y caracterizaba a su unidad era de origen, y la inmovilidad que la gobernaba no se atribuía a la falta de energía. De hecho, esa unidad aún tenía incorporado y operativo el cable alimentador a sus espaldas. Siempre estuvo ahí, al igual que esa unidad que tras una larga y agotadora carrera había alcanzado a llegar hasta aquel lugar solo para ver impávida como aquella encarnizada carnicería se había desatado de manera incontrolada.

Nunca le dieron orden de intervenir. Bien podría haber sido una excelente coartada para justificarse. Después de todo, aquello no dejaba de ser cierto. Y sin embargo, aquel intento de explicación no dejaba de sentirse como nada mas que una excusa barata y poco creíble para intentar explicar de alguna manera su repentina incapacidad en la batalla. Porque en verdad su problema no era de capacidad. Siempre tuvo la opción de intervenir en la lucha y quizás pudo haber evitado que dicha contienda hubiera terminado de la forma en que lo hizo. Y sin embargo nunca llego a hacerlo, a pesar de haber sostenido en sus manos aquel portentoso cañón de rieles completamente cargado y listo para haber sido disparado a la primera oportunidad, con lo que, si se lo hubiera propuesto, fácilmente ella habría podido abatir al objetivo o, al menos, haber atraído su atención para así haberle forzado a batallar en un escenario que fuera mas propicio para ello.

Pero lo que había principiado como el natural temor ante una bestia de furia y potencia desconocida creció y termino sobrepasando completamente a su razón cuando llego para ver a aquella bestia haciendo uso de aquel antinatural par extra de brazos desplegados para reiteradamente proceder a prodigar violentas y profundas estocadas al Eva 01. Sabía bien que tan pronto como ella hubiera estado al alcance debió haber disparado inmediatamente al objetivo. Con ello bien podría haberlo detenido o, a lo menos, podría haber llamado la atención del enemigo; inclusive, con un poco de suerte podría hasta haberlo destruido. Pero a la vez sabía que si hacía algo como eso, también podía llegar a lastimar o incluso a matar a Touji. Y si algo como eso llegaba a pasar, con seguridad Shinji nunca se lo perdonaría. Aun cuando el hacerlo hubiera significado salvarle la vida. Ella lo sabía perfectamente bien entonces y con el pasar de los minutos no dejaba de acrecentarse mas la certeza de aquella idea. Y sin embargo, la indecisión terminaría siendo al final mucho mayor que su sentido del deber. Y desde dicha indeterminación que parecía infinita, termino transitando derechamente hacia el horror a medida que escuchaba por medio de los sistemas de intercomunicación las tensas conversaciones que Shinji sostenía con su padre y que terminaron con el corte abrupto de toda señal y con el desencadenamiento de todo el poder del Eva 01, aniquilando en solo cosa de unas decenas de segundos con aquella amenaza, como si esta en verdad nunca hubiera sido de relevancia.

Y al final, cuando la desencadenada unidad primera había terminado su sangriento y brutal cometido, aquella desatada bestia término irguiendo su mirada justo frente hacia donde se encontraba su Eva, mirándole fijamente por un espacio de tiempo que de seguro debió haber sido en realidad mucho mas breve de lo que ella sintió. Sintiendo esa mirada iracunda directa a los ojos clavándole su ira y, quizás, su profunda decepción y culpa por haber estado ella ahí sin haber hecho nada por auxiliarle. Y fue esa mirada, junto con esas imágenes o quizás mas que la sumatoria de las reminiscencias de todas ellas, las responsables de que ella aun permaneciera allí completamente inmóvil, no obstante que la batalla hacia ya rato que había finalizado.

Avergonzada por causa de tal suceso, Asuka tan solo fue capaz de mantener desde ese momento agachada la mirada profundamente apenada al sentirse tan temerosa, tan cobarde y, por sobre todas las cosas, tan inútil. Una vez mas, había sido derrotada de manera inapelable. Y en esta ocasión, todo había sido por culpa única y exclusiva de ella.

* * *

Sonidos lejanos de sirenas y de ajetreos variados comenzaron a ser percibidos mientras la conciencia regresaba a la par que aquellos ojos lentamente comenzaban a abrirse para ver primero de manera difusa y luego de forma cada vez mas clara todo aquel oscuro y caótico escenario que había alrededor de su camilla. Ante esto ella trato de incorporarse, pero todo su cuerpo protesto dolorosamente y de inmediato por tamaña determinación. Aun así, de todas maneras intento perseverar con su idea de volver a ponerse de pie, determinación cuya porfía bien pudo haber logrado, de no ser por la aparición tras de sí de una inesperada visita que la logró convencer de lo contrario.

-No deberías intentar moverte. No estás muy bien que digamos.

-¿Kaji?-. Señalo algo dubitativa la Mayor, al vislumbrar esa presencia inesperada para ella.

-Sera mejor que descanses. Hoy fue un día muy agitado para todos.

-¿Agitado? ¿A que te refieres?-. Pregunto ella, sin entender del todo lo que había pasado.

-Tranquila, es normal que estés confundida con la explosión que paso…

-¿Una explosión?-. Pregunto dubitativa por unos instantes la joven mujer antes de recordar de sopetón lo que había pasado.

-Es verdad-. Señaló Misato al recordarlo todo para luego preguntar. -¿Sabes lo que paso con los demás?

-Descuida, la mayoría del personal solo se encuentra con unas cuantas lesiones menores.

-¿Y qué paso con Ritsuko?

-Créeme, está mejor que todos nosotros. Solo sufrió algunos rasguños y moretones, nada de gravedad. Y, por lo que me informaron, al parecer ya se dirigió hacia el campo a dirigir lo relativo al traslado de los Evas, así como a reportar lo que paso con el Eva 03.

-¡¿El Eva 03?! Santos cielos, como pude olvidarlo. ¿Qué paso con ese Eva?-. Demandó saber Misato al recordar como había llegado hasta ahí.

-Fue poseído por un ángel.

-¿Era un ángel? Pero, ¿Como paso eso?, ¿Y que paso con el?

-Te lo diré por orden. El Eva 03 era un ángel, aun no se sabe como ocurrió eso, y los Evas intentaron detenerlo, pero al final fue inútil. Tuvieron que sacrificar la unidad tercera.

-¿Sacrificarlo? Pero… ¿a que te refieres con eso? ¿Y quien lo hizo?

-Fue el Eva de Shinji fue quien destruyo a la que era la unidad tercera.

-¿El Eva de Shinji?-. Pregunto con cierta dosis de incredulidad la joven mujer. Pregunta a la cual el morocho agente respondió con una leve afirmación con la cabeza.

-Y el piloto del Eva 03. ¿Qué paso con él?-. Pregunto ahora ella repentinamente asustada, esperando que Kaji le diera la respuesta. Pero ante el silencio constante que se mantenía a medida que transcurrían los segundos parecía tornarse cada vez mas y mas pesado, la sorprendida mujer tan solo fue capaz de llevarse instintivamente las manos hacia la boca aterrorizada ante lo que esto podía significar.

-No me digas que el piloto del Eva 03 fue… o que acaso esta…-. Intento decir Misato con la enunciación de frases las cuales ella nunca tuvo el valor de poder terminar. Y que su compañero presente tampoco llego nunca a hacerlo.

Ante esta situación, la Mayor Katsuragi de un brinco se levantó de su improvisada camilla y pretendió ponerse en pronto rumbo hacia alguna ignota dirección no especificada.

-¡¿A dónde vas?!-. Señalo Kaji a esa mujer. Pero ella en verdad no parecía pretender dirigirse hacia algún lugar en específico, sino que los pasos de su cuerpo parecían estar divagando junto con la culpa que estaba comenzando a atormentar su mente. Obviamente, ella no se encontraba bien, y antes que pudiera llegar a hacer cualquier tontera, debía contenerla. Por ello, la detuvo y sujeto mientras le preguntaba.

-¿Qué pasa Misato?

Sin embargo ella, en vez de contestarle, temblorosamente se refugió en los brazos aquel hombre y trataba de hallar consuelo y fortaleza en ellos, mientras el estremecimiento de la mujer daba pronto paso al sollozo y las lágrimas de remordimiento y culpa que fueron evidenciados cuando entre medio del dolor, ella tímidamente comenzó a pronunciar un lamento en principio apenas audible, pero que a medida que su contenido se repetía cual lastimero mantra se hacía cada vez mas evidente a la vez que doloroso.

-Es mi culpa, todo esto fue mi culpa. Jamás llegue a decírselo a los chicos, debí haberle dicho quién era el piloto, es mi culpa, todo es mi culpa…

-No, no es tu culpa. No lo es.

-Si, si lo es. Nunca me atreví a decírselo. Fui tan cobarde.

-No debes mortificarte, nadie sabía cómo prever esto.

-Pero de todas maneras debí decírselo a los chicos. Si se los hubiera dicho, de seguro todo habría sido tan distinto-. Concluyo de forma lastimera esa mujer, sintiendo el peso de la culpa en cada una de sus palabras.

-No tiene caso que nos lamentemos por lo que pudo ser. Con seguridad habría pasado de todas maneras-. Intento consolarla Kaji tan serenamente como pudo. Sin embargo, y entendiendo que en ese estado Misato no se encontraba capacitada para oír razones, mucho menos para entenderlas, aquel hombre terminó renunciando a las explicaciones y se limitó a contenerla con un abrazo hasta que ella pudiera encontrarse en mejores condiciones para retomar la responsabilidad del mando.

-Espera. Te llevare a la unidad médica-. Señalo el hombre al sentirla desfallecer.

-No, no es necesario. Tan solo necesito regresar a la base.

-Perfecto. Haré que aprovechen de trasladarte en la ambulancia aérea -. Señalo Kaji mientras deshacía sus pasos para llevarla de regreso a donde originalmente había estado Misato, a la espera que la unidad en cuestión la llevara de regreso a la base. Cosa que ocurrió unos minutos después, cuando todos los heridos fueron traslados en esa unidad que verticalmente se elevaba lentamente por los cielos antes de alcanzar cierta altitud para de ahí perderse raudamente en dirección a los cuarteles centrales. Todo ello mientras el hombre de coleta lentamente desandaba sus pasos hacia otra dirección. Pasos que le terminaron llevando hasta donde se encontraba un vehículo oscuro como aquella noche, al cual termino subiéndose solo para darse cuenta que en su interior alguien le esperaba, alguien que tenía demasiadas cosas de que hablarle, mientras ambos ocupantes abandonaban ese lugar, dejando todo aquel caos atrás.

* * *

Mientras todas estas cosas acaecían bajo el manto de aquella oscuridad, otra cesaba dentro del Eva 01, donde la energía había regresado a su unidad que todavía se hallaba inmóvil, haciendo que tanto la visión exterior como las comunicaciones regresaran a su unidad.

Asombrado, al erguir su cabeza su piloto pudo ver a una unidad VTOL carguera y de gran tamaño que había sido improvisadamente acondicionada como unidad aerotransportadora; la cual estaba descendiendo cuidadosamente encima de la unidad purpurea a fin de acomodarse de mejor manera para proceder a su transporte. No paso demasiado rato antes que de los recientemente restablecidos canales de audio se escuchara la voz de un operador, probablemente un miembro de la tripulación de dicho aparato.

-Piloto del Evangelion unidad 01. ¿Me escucha?

-Piloto del Evangelion unidad 01, ¿Puede oírme?-. Volvería a cuestionar dicho operario luego de varios segundos de no percibir respuesta. Y al prolongarse esta situación por ya mas tiempo de lo recomendable, aquel personaje insistió desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Piloto del Evagelion unidad 01, ¿puede oírme?

A esas alturas, nada le importaba ya al tercer elegido, y esa situación bien pudo haber continuado así por un buen rato mas, si no hubiera sido porque a la lejanía ese muchacho prontamente supo distinguir bien la inconfundible silueta del Eva unidad 02, reconocible a pesar de la oscuridad y falta de iluminación exterior. Pensando en esa silueta paralizada y, mas concretamente, en la piloto que gobernaba aquella forma, fue que Shinji susurro una particular interrogante.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?

-Operativo de rescate y transporte-. Respondió inmediatamente el operador del otro lado de la línea pensando que le hablaban a él, información ante la cual no hubo respuesta alguna desde el otro lado, lo que generó un tenso silencio que se mantendría durante un periodo de tiempo bastante apreciable, hasta que otra voz se escuchó por aquel canal de audio.

-Escucha. Debes agachar la cabeza y la nuca de tu Evangelion mientras levantas y extiendes los brazos de tu unidad, ello mientras nosotros bajamos el equipo e instalamos las correas aseguradoras. Pase lo que pase, no te muevas a menos que así te sea expresamente indicado. ¿Lo has entendido?

Pero no obstante los reiterados requerimientos que fueron efectuados en tal sentido, nunca hubo respuesta alguna de parte del requerido, limitándose tan solo este a acatar exactamente lo que le ordenaban en completo silencio. Y mientras en el exterior se terminaba de asegurar la unidad primera, Shinji abrió otro de los canales de audio para contactarse directamente con la piloto de esa otra unidad que aun permanecía en el campo. Deseaba mas que nada que ella fuera capaz de responderle una pregunta que le tenía profundamente intrigado. Y sin embargo, la pronta velocidad que uso para abrir aquel canal nunca llego a corresponderse con la formulación de su duda, permaneciendo dicho canal abierto a la espera de un requerimiento que no llegaría jamás. Y eso le angustiaba a él tanto como a la piloto que estaba al otro lado de la línea quien, incapaz de responder, no solo no contesto a los requerimientos inexpresados de su colega, sino que no tuvo valor siquiera de ver directamente bien sea por medio de los ojos de su unidad o por medio de los suyos propios a esa otra unidad que ahora comenzaba a ascender lentamente por los aires dispuesta de forma tal como si de un extraño y ensangrentado Cristo crucificado, grotesco y postmoderno se tratase, que portentoso y poderoso ascendía artificialmente a los cielos abatido y privado de toda gloria a fin de demostrarle a todo aquel que estuviera dispuesto a levantar su mirada para contemplarle la integridad de su miserable agonía mientras exhibía sin tapujos todo su dolor a aquella joven piloto quien seguía siendo incapaz de mirar directamente a aquel abatido Leviatán. Turbada y angustiada ante semejante visión, ella tan solo fue capaz de recriminarse duramente a si misma en un tormentoso silencio mientras golpeaba las palancas de control de esa unidad con la misma furia y fuerza que le había faltado antes durante la batalla para luego llevarse las manos a la cara para así tratar de encubrir su culpa y vergüenza. Todo ello, mientras un triste y apesadumbrado Shinji tan solo podía escuchar a la lejanía las reprimidas manifestaciones de su compañera en idéntico silencio, justo en los instantes en que la dantesca escena se dimensionaba en todo su grotesco esplendor, antes de que aquella aeronave junto con su carga diera la media vuelta para que todo lo que allí había quedado comenzara finalmente a quedar atrás.

* * *

Y en una oscuridad muy parecida, pero en un lugar mucho mas lejano y completamente diferente, un grupo de personajes de entre los cuales destacaba una joven y serena muchacha encaminaban sus pasos en el interior de un vasto hangar pobremente iluminado, en dirección hacia donde se encontraba un pequeño y ultramoderno jet privado de pasajeros, lo único que claramente podía apreciarse en medio de aquel inmenso escenario.

A medida que estos personajes se acercaban, podía verse a un hombre imponente descender de las escalinatas del avión, un sujeto perfectamente uniformado con insignias que claramente denotaban que se trataba de algún miembro del alto mando de las fuerzas armadas. Una vez que ese hombre terminó de bajar prestamente de ese artefacto, la mayoría de quienes acompañaban a esa jovencita se cuadraron marciales ante ese hombre; sin embargo, unos pocos integrantes de aquella comitiva no solo no se cuadraron ante el uniformado, sino que parecían encontrarse bastante disconformes con la situación. En especial, un hombre maduro que parecía ser tanto el mayor de ese grupo como la cabeza de ese equipo, cuya molestia apenas podía disimularse en su rostro.

-Sean todos ustedes bienvenidos a esta instalación-. Señalo con inesperada cortesía el militar de alto rango a los civiles recién llegados, luego de que los militares que les escoltaban se retiraran.

-Hablo con el General Marcus Hoffmann supongo-. Preguntó aquel civil que encabezaba ese equipo mientras miraba de reojo un pequeño papel.

-Correcto. Y con toda seguridad usted ha de ser el tan afamado doctor James Tennant-. Le respondió aquel General.

-Así es.

-Bien, veo que todo el equipo ya se encuentra finalmente listo y dispuesto para su viaje.

-General, antes de todo quisiera saber porque tuvimos que viajar hasta aquí.

-En verdad lamento mucho todos los inconvenientes que esta situación pudo ocasionarles. Pero créanme, todos estos percances obedecen a justificadas razones de interés superior.

-¿Interés superior dice?-. Pregunto el científico, nada convencido por la explicación dada.

-Así es-. Espeto el uniformado.

-Y qué razones podrían ser esas.

-Infortunadamente no puedo develárselas. Usted comprenderá, cosas de seguridad nacional.

-¿Seguridad Nacional, eh?-. Volvió a inquirir escépticamente aquel hombre. Por su parte, el uniformado se limitó a asentir con un ligero movimiento de cabeza antes de proseguir. -Comprenderá usted doctor que la seguridad nacional es un asunto delicado, no puede improvisarse así como así sin más-.

-General no quisiera ofenderle, pero si usted me permite, debo decirle que si hay una constante que ha caracterizado a todo este proyecto, sobre todo durante los últimos días, es que este programa ha estado envuelto en cualquier cosa, menos en algo que se parezca, aun remotamente, a la planificación profesionalizada.

-¿A qué se refiere?-. Señalo el hombre haciéndose el desentendido.

-A ver. Un proyecto que sufre cancelaciones y retrasos inexplicables. Todo para que de repente proceda a adelantarse intempestivamente como si pudiéramos manipular el tiempo a nuestro antojo. Fechas límites que cambian todo el tiempo, sorpresivos trabajos a contrarreloj para que finalmente nos digan que no viajaremos junto con la unidad que construimos, reteniéndonos por varias horas sin explicación hasta que nos apuran a tomar un avión desde Massachusetts y que nos deja sin previo aviso en el medio de un lugar que no conocemos, solo para bajarnos del vuelo donde estábamos y hacernos tomar este otro avión. Francamente toda esta situación la entiendo cada vez menos.

-En verdad lamento profundamente todas estas molestias que usted y su equipo han sufrido. Sin embargo, y aunque de primera no lo parezcan, estas no son más que un pequeño precio a pagar por la seguridad nacional. Pero descuide, al final del día todo saldrá bien, y muy pronto todos nosotros descansaremos.

-Eso espero-. Sentenciaría bastante serio aquel científico, mientras hacía ingentes esfuerzos para reprimir su ira.

-Al menos parece que nuestra pequeña estrella se encuentra perfectamente bien y dispuesta-. Pregunto el general mirando con detenimiento a la joven que les acompañaba y acompañaba la escena en silencio.

-Si descontamos el cansancio y la confusión que ha provocado todo esto en mi y en todos mis acompañantes, entonces podríamos decir que todos nos encontramos bien-. Señalo algo irónico el científico.

-Esplendido. Entonces podemos decir que todo está listo para el último tramo del viaje-. Señalo marcialmente el general, ignorando la velada crítica hecha mientras pretendía desandar sus pasos para regresar al aeroplano.

-¿A dónde se dirige?-. Pregunto una mujer que era parte integrante de aquel grupo.

-Debo informarle a nuestro piloto que estamos listos. Además de reseñar al puesto de control que estamos prestos a salir. Por último, todavía hay que embarcar sus pertenencias.

-En verdad no son demasiadas, de hecho, podríamos haberlas traído nosotros mismos en vez de forzarnos a tener que dejarlas en el avión-. Asevero aquella muchacha, rompiendo el silencio. Ante esto, el uniformado quedo en silencio por algunos instantes, antes que pusiera un pie en el primer escaño de aquella escalera y tranquilamente señalara.

-Pues veré que podemos hacer para reparar ello mi estimada señorita. Mientras tanto permanezcan aquí mientras se abren las puertas del hangar-. Respondió ese hombre, antes de subir raudamente los escalones de esa escalinata y adentrarse en esa aeronave.

Fastidiada por la situación, la chica marco fuerte una pisada en la loza de aquel hangar como una forma indirecta de exteriorizar su molestia. Sin embargo, al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que el suelo del lugar era bastante extraño. Como si estuviera recubierto de tenso plástico oscuro que lejos de ser una cosa accidental, parecía extenderse por vastas extensiones de aquel lugar.

"¿Plástico? ¿Para que se cubriría la losa de un hangar con plástico?". Se preguntó para si extrañada ante ese aparentemente sin sentido. Pero luego de observar detenidamente el piso de su alrededor, se dio cuenta que el plástico se extendía exactamente sobre el lugar donde les habían dicho que aguardaran. Y ello activó de inmediato sus sospechas. Las que, por su formación, solo le podían indicar una cosa.

-¡Debemos subir al avión ahora!-. Dijo desesperada esa chica. Justo en los instantes en que sus intentos de explicación eran ahogados por el rugir de los turborreactores que, ensordecedores, prontamente comenzaban a apoderarse del ambiente.

-¿De qué hablas?-. Pregunto ese hombre, sin poder entender lo que decía esa chica. Una incomprensión que a la postre fue fatal, ya que de la nada y sin previo aviso los portones se abrieron dejando ver el veloz ingreso de los mismos militares que les habían escoltado hasta allí, quienes regresaban ahora armados con fusiles los que, sin aviso previo, fueron descargados sobre el desprevenido personal civil. El que solo se dio cuenta de lo sucedido cuando ya era demasiado tarde, cuando aquellos cuerpos que desesperados pretendían huir de aquella escena eran certeramente impactados por aquellos balazos que eran ahogados por el ruido de aquellos reactores.

Asustada por ver a todos sus acompañantes caer, la muchacha logro huir y subirse rápidamente al avión, corriendo raudamente a la cabina para abrirla y ordenarle al piloto salir de allí a toda marcha. Pero al llegar, la chica descubrió que en su interior no había nadie. Desesperada y al ver a los militares rodeando a la aeronave junto a los cuerpos inertes del resto de la comitiva, buscó y encontró el botón de cierre de puertas mientras tomaba los controles para pilotear el artefacto aéreo. No debía serle tan difícil; después de todo, ya había hecho esto varias veces tanto en los simuladores de vuelo como en varias horas de vuelo realizadas en el pilotaje de pequeñas naves. Dejaría la base y volaría raudamente hasta algún lugar donde estaría a salvo y pudiera reportar a sus superiores sobre la ocurrencia de tamaño atentado. Pero antes que empezara a moverse el aeroplano, el cañón de un arma automática en sus sienes acompañados de una grave voz masculina aparecieron para detener de golpe todas las pretensiones de esa desesperada muchacha.

-Levanta las manos muchachita. Y no saldrás lastimada-. Fue la sutil advertencia que le formularía el General. Ante esta situación, a aquella muchacha no le quedo mas opción que alzar sus manos y lentamente levantarse de su puesto.

-Tiene conciencia que sus hombres hicieron algo verdaderamente estúpido. Asesinaron a gente muy importante para los Estados Unidos. ¡¿Acaso se han vuelto locos?!

-No, no estoy loco, se perfectamente bien quienes eran todos y cada uno de esos sujetos, mi estimada "Cuarta Elegida". Sé que eran los responsables encargados para los Estados Unidos del Proyecto Evangelion. También sé que todos ustedes deberían haber estado volando ya hace varias horas rumbo a Japón, y que habías sido preparada y asignada para desempeñarte como la piloto de la unidad americana que en estos momentos debe estar desplegada en tierras japonesas. Así es mi estimada jovencita, todos esos y otros detalles del programa los conocemos perfectamente bien-. Termino de señalar aquel sujeto mientras ella lentamente se volteaba para contemplar como aquel hombre exhibía un rostro y un mirar demasiado sereno para la barbaridad cometida.

-¡¿Entonces porque hicieron esto?!-. Pregunto gritando con desesperación.

-Porque como el buen soldado que soy, debes saber que un tipo como yo solo se limita a acatar órdenes. Estas dicen que los Estados Unidos de América se retiran oficialmente del proyecto Evangelion. Y mi misión, "Cuarta Elegida", es darte el definitivo pase a retiro-. Sentenció aquel hombre, mientras desesperada aquella muchacha pretendía enfrentarle, justo en los momentos en que este concluía su cometido gracias a un único y certero disparo que pondría fin a todo; sin darle a aquella piloto oportunidad alguna de resistencia.

* * *

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

Hola a todos!

Después de algunos meses he podido hacerme un tiempo entre mis deberes y, en parte gracias a la cuarentena, he podido tener listo para todos ustedes el quinto capítulo de esta historia que hoy vengo en publicarles.

Saber mantener identificables a los personajes tal como los conocimos en la producción original y, a su vez, saber conducirlos desde allí hacia nuevas posibilidades. El lograr ese cometido es todo un desafío porque estos deben partir de un punto conocido y, sin volverlos fuera de sí, hay que hacerlos evolucionar de manera tal que se adapten de manera creíble y natural a la historia que se pretende publicar. Y, a juzgar por sus comentarios, pareciera que ese objetivo se esta logrando.

Y llegamos a un momento que, por su trascendencia, marca un punto de inflexión no solo para los personajes, sino para lo que se verá en esta historia. La batalla ya es a estas alturas un clásico dentro de Evangelion por todo lo que significa. De ahí que este capitulo se haya dedicado principalmente a ella; incorporando además un añadido final que, de seguro, no se esperaban. En todo caso, no desesperen, porque como ya dije antes, todo en esta historia tendrá sentido. Aunque de buenas a primeras no lo parezca.

Ya lo saben, cualquier comentario o sugerencia que puedan hacerme feliz estaré de leerles en las reviews.

Y para terminar, la aclaración de siempre: Evangelion y todos sus personajes y caracteres son propiedad de Gainax/Khara y/o quienes les representen o sucedan legalmente. Este fanfic es una obra de fans para fans que no tiene ánimo de lucro y cuya publicación no representa reclamo de dominio o de cualquier otro derecho alguno sobre la serie y/o sus propietarios o representantes.

Aguanten, que de esta saldremos.

Nos estaremos leyendo!


End file.
